Revelacion
by Lairah
Summary: Si no puedes aguantar hasta la 2ªtemporada...aqui tienes una alternativa de continuación a partir del último episodio de la primera.
1. Chapter 1

(Esto se sitúa tras el último episodio de la 1ª temporada, cuando Sawyer, Jin, Michael y Walt son encontrados por la lancha, raptan al chico y disparan a Sawyer. Todos terminan en el agua y la barca destrozada.)

Todo había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos, nadie había tenido tiempo para reaccionar.

Lo último que podían esperarse era que una lancha apareciera de la nada y menos aún que los tripulantes, lejos de ayudarles, raptaran al niño, les dispararan e hicieran explotar la barca dándose a la fuga dejándoles a merced del mar y de sus fuerzas.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse y tampoco para buscar explicaciones, aún no.

Una de las balas había alcanzado a Sawyer, y Jin, habiéndose lanzado tras él, todavía seguía buscándole bajo el agua.

Sin embargo Michael no podía apartar la mirada del horizonte donde aun podía distinguir los destellos metálicos del barco que se llevaba a su hijo, se sentía tan impotente. No había podido impedirlo, tenía que haberlo visto venir, si tan sólo le hubieran hecho caso y no hubiera lanzado aquella bengala nada de aquello habría sucedido.

El golpe de uno de los troncos de la barca le hizo volver a la realidad y reparar en que no había rastro de ninguno de sus dos amigos.

Se agarró a la barca (o lo que quedaba de ella), no quería perderla pues era lo único que les mantendría a flote. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua intentando ver algo pero la oscuridad era absoluta, causaba terror.

De repente Jin surgió del agua jadeante y tosiendo mientras agarraba el cuerpo inerte de Sawyer con el brazo izquierdo.

- ¡Jin!- Michael se apresuró a tenderle la mano y entre los dos lograron subir el cuerpo de su compañero a la barca hasta la cintura.- hay que subirlo del todo, está malherido...- movió los brazos indicándoselo- ¡arriba!

Jin asintió, y murmurando unas palabras en su idioma hizo fuerza junto con Michael para subir a Sawyer por completo.

Era imposible.

- ¡Así no podremos, ¡tenemos que subir, uno de nosotros primero!

Pareció comprenderle en el acto pues se agarró firmemente a los restos de la barca con ambas manos e impulsándose con los pies se encaramó a uno de los troncos, Michael le ayudó a terminar de subir y una vez arriba tiró del cuerpo de Sawyer hasta subirlo por completo, luego, no con poco esfuerzo, logró hacer subir a Michael.

Una vez arriba se dieron cuenta realmente de los daños que había sufrido la barca, de todos los troncos sólo quedaba un tercio y el sitio apenas era suficiente para que se sentaran los tres, mucho menos para que uno de ellos estuviera acostado, como era el caso.

Jin pegó la oreja a la boca de Sawyer y su mirada le confirmó a Michael que aún respiraba. Éste fijó los ojos en su brazo derecho, del cual manaba bastante sangre.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de vocalizar antes de que Jin se arrancara un trozo de la manga de su camisa y rodeara con ella el brazo del hombre, taponando la herida fuertemente.

Sawyer soltó un aullido de dolor mientras volvía en sí.

Tosió unas cuantas veces tras incorporarse y vomitó bastante agua.

- ¡!Dios! ¡Joder!- se llevó la mano al brazo herido instintivamente e hizo una mueca de dolor.- ¡maldita sea!- luego pasó la mirada de Michael a Jin y después la fijó en los restos de la barca.- oh, mierda..., creo que me estoy mareando.- dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- No te muevas, la bala te alcanzó.

- No me digas...

- Se han llevado a Walt

- Genial, si al menos hubiera servido de algo...

Michael se encontró con la mirada perdida de nuevo en el horizonte, por un segundo nadie dijo nada pero luego oyó a Jin diciendo algo nervioso mientras miraba al otro lado de la barca y agitaba los brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó bastante malhumorado.

- La comida..., el agua, todo ha pasado a mejor vida.- murmuró Sawyer sarcásticamente como única respuesta- al igual que nosotros dentro de poco.

Michael se volvió hacia él bruscamente, de manera que por poco hizo caer a todos.

- ¡Escúchame! ¡todo esto ha sido por TÚ culpa así que harías bien en cerrar la boca de una maldita vez!

Sawyer le miró sorprendido.

- ¡¿Por mi culpa! Sí, desde luego fue culpa mía recibir una bala intentando salvarle el pellejo a ese crío.

- ¡Tú hiciste que lanzara la bengala! ¡no nos habrían encontrado de no ser por eso! ¡se estaban alejando! Tú no...- dejó la frase en el aire al reparar en que el rostro de Sawyer estaba cada vez más pálido.- ¿estás bien?

- ¿Tengo pinta de estarlo? No tienes ni idea de lo que due...- se dejó caer de espaldas en la barca bruscamente y gimió de dolor entrecerrando los ojos, intentó acabar la frase pero apenas podía vocalizar.

Michael y Jin se miraron, ambos sabían que allí, en mitad de ninguna parte, no sobrevivirían mucho aún estando en perfecto estado de salud, pero a Sawyer puede que no le quedaran muchas horas de vida...


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron las horas, lentas y horrorosamente largas, Sawyer estaba ardiendo de fiebre y comenzaba a murmurar palabras sin sentido mientras Jin y Michael se turnaban poniéndole trozos de tela húmedos sobre la frente, todo en vano.

- Si no le extraemos la bala...

Jin asintió, aunque no había entendido lo que decía comprendía el significado de su tono de voz, ambos estaban preocupados y a la preocupación de Michael se sumaba además otra por su hijo, ¿adónde lo llevarían? ¿estaría a salvo? ¿cómo le iba a encontrar?

Finalmente el sueño pudo con ambos y, agarrados como podían a la barca en el poco espacio que les dejaba Sawyer, cayeron dormidos mientras comenzaba a amanecer en el horizonte.

El conocido motor de una lancha despertó a Michael de golpe, miró a ambos lados y entonces la localizó entre una ligera bruma matutina, sin duda iba hacia ellos.

¿Estaría soñando? ¿era posible que después de todo regresaran a por ellos? No tenía lógica pero si era un sueño parecía tan real...

Cuando una mano le agarró del brazo con fuerza supo que estaba despierto. Bajó la mirada fijándola en Sawyer mientras con la otra mano se restregaba los ojos.

- Lo...¿lo oyes?- susurró débilmente aunque sus ojos reflejaban un leve brillo de esperanza. Michael asintió.

- Se acerca un barco...- respondió poniendo la mirada de nuevo en el mar.

Jin se despertó sobresaltado cuando la lancha estaba a apenas unos metros de ellos, miró a los demás sin entender nada.

- Esta vez no nos pillarán con la guardia baja...- murmuró Michael entre dientes.

- ¿Piensas matarlos a patadas, Rambo?

Ignoró el comentario de Sawyer, él no podía comprenderlo pero el hecho de que tuvieran a su hijo le daba suficiente fuerza como para intentar acabar con quien fuera con sus propias manos, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Walt?- preguntó albergando la esperanza.- ¿me oyes?

La bruma era lo suficientemente densa para ocultar el o los rostros de quienes fueran en la embarcación pero segundos más tarde, estando casi junto a ellos, se dieron cuenta de que no era la misma que habían visto por la noche.

- ¿Qué diablos...?- si no podían esperarse encontrar la primera lancha mucho menos encontrar una segunda.- ¿quién está a bordo? Contestad, estamos armados...

- Bonito farol, pero debería aprender a mentir mejor antes de lanzarlos- respondió una voz femenina.

Tras cruzarse unas miradas rápidas todos se fijaron en la lancha que rozaba ahora la barca, totalmente parada. Incluso Sawyer, haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporó para ver mejor aunque el pinchazo de dolor casi le hizo caer de la barca al fallarle el brazo herido.

- ¡Argh! Mierda, ¿quién coño es?

La figura de una mujer de no mas de 22 años se hizo visible entonces, llevaba una fina camisa y unos vaqueros cortos y tenía el pelo castaño claro por encima de los hombros y, aunque parecía habérselo cortado con un cuchillo, le daba un aspecto desenfadado y atractivo. Tenía la piel tostada por el sol y ojos oscuros, no podían distinguir el color en ese momento.

- Y pensar que echaba de menos poder hablar con alguien y ahora me encuentro con esta amplitud de vocabulario...

- Oye, mona, ¿por qué no dejas de dar...

Escucharon el característico sonido del seguro de una pistola soltándose y Sawyer cayó al instante al notar el arma en su cabeza.

- Cállate.

- Vale...tranquilícese- empezó Michael, aunque en el tono de su voz se notaba que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar mucho más.- ¿quién es usted?

- Al parecer vuestra única posibilidad de vivir, así que os recomendaría que os dejárais de preguntas y comportamientos hombrunos y subierais a la lancha. ¿Entendido?- preguntó mirando a Sawyer con una sonrisa, éste la fulminó con la mirada.- creo que no estás en posición de quejarte...

Jin miró a Michael esperando que hiciera algo ya que no había entendido nada de lo que la mujer había dicho. Finalmente éste asintió y le indicó con un gesto que tenían que subir entre los dos a Sawyer a la embarcación.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas y entre las quejas de Sawyer y sus gemidos de dolor lograron tumbarlo en el suelo de la lancha y montar ellos dos.

La mujer puso el motor en marcha y, guardándose la pistola alejándola del alcance de ellos consultó una brújula e hizo virar la lancha situándola hacia un rumbo concreto.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó firmemente mientras sacaba unas frutas de una pequeña nevera y se las pasaba junto a unos botellines de agua.

Michael y Jin se apresuraron a cogerlos en primer lugar, bebieron y dieron de beber a Sawyer. Luego la miraron.

- Le dispararon.

La chica fijó la mirada en el brazo de Sawyer y pareció pensar la pregunta.

- ¿Aún lleva la bala?- asintieron.

Entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia la nevera y sacó de ella un cuchillo, parecía viejo y estaba un poco oxidado, las caras de todos cambiaron rápidamente, sobretodo la de Sawyer mientras la mujer se arrodillaba junto a él.

- ¿Qué, qué haces! Quieta, ¡eh!

Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas quitó la venda que rodeaba su brazo con cuidado mientras sostenía el cuchillo fuertemente con la otra. Sin embargo recibió un rodillazo de Sawyer que la tiró hacia atrás sobre el suelo de la lancha.

- ¡Apartate de mí! ¿Estás loca?

La chica se levantó y le dirigió una mirada de odio, sin embargo no se dirigió a él al hablar sino a Jin y Michael.

- Si no le saco la bala va a morir- dijo con seguridad.

- Y si me cortas con eso seguro que pillo algo.- se quejó Sawyer de nuevo.

- Bueno, tú decides el riesgo que te vale más correr...


	3. Chapter 3

(Bueno, aquí va el tercer capítulo del "primer episodio" de mi 2ª Temporada xD. Espero que os gustara el anterior...sé que al menos a una persona sí –gracias Lour- pero a ver si subimos la audiencia . Allá vaa)

Sawyer no estaba seguro de si prefería seguir con la bala o dejar que esa desconocida lo agujereada con un cuchillo oxidado, la verdad es que tenía serias dudas sobre ello.

Sin embargo Michael y Jin tomaron la decisión por él. Jin fue el primero en agarrar el brazo herido de Sawyer y pegarlo al suelo de la lancha, Michael agarró entonces su otro brazo y lo inmovilizó de la misma forma. Ambos sabían que era su única oportunidad, aunque no confiaran en aquella mujer tendrían que hacerlo en ese momento, y después de todo ella estaba armada, si no les había matado ya quizás fuera porque no quería hacerlo.

- ¡¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos!- exclamó Sawyer nervioso mientras intentaba soltarse en vano. Miró a la chica mientras ésta volvía a intentar acercarse a él- ¿niña, tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer? Porque no me creo que a tu edad tengas el doctorado.

- Si lo prefieres puede hacerlo uno de ellos- respondió ella ofreciéndoles el cuchillo, ninguno se movió para cogerlo así que se lo ofreció a él mismo- ¿quizás tú?

Sawyer apartó la mirada con un gruñido y dejó de intentar soltarse.

- Lo que suponía...

La mujer cogió una botella de agua vacía y la llenó de agua del mar, luego con ella en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra se sentó sobre Sawyer para poder llegar a la herida del brazo más fácilmente y a la vez impedir que se moviera.

- Hey, hey, cuidado con donde te apoyas, ¿eh?

Ignoró el comentario dedicándole únicamente una mirada de desdén y luego acercó las manos a su brazo inclinándose sobre él. Lo agarró con la mano en la que llevaba el cuchillo y tras examinar la herida de cerca vertió un poco de agua en ella para limpiarla.

El alarido de Sawyer se habría podido oír desde varias millas de distancia, arqueó la espalda en un acto reflejo intentando soltarse pero lo tenían firmemente agarrado y el peso de la chica evitó cualquier movimiento de sus piernas.

Sin perder un segundo e ignorando por completo las maldiciones del hombre hundió la hoja del cuchillo en la herida separándola lo suficiente para poder ver la bala. Escuchó un grito tal de dolor que a punto estuvo de soltar el arma pero entonces sintió cómo la fuerza del hombre bajo ella se disipaba al instante mientras éste caía inconsciente. Pensó que era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.

Una vez localizada la bala se las ingenió para lograr acercarla hacia fuera con la punta del cuchillo y usando sus dedos una vez la tuvo al alcance la extrajo lentamente.

Miró a los otros dos hombres indicándoles que ya estaba hecho y comprobó que ambos mantenían el aliento.

Rápidamente y sin vacilar, como si llevara toda su vida haciendo aquello, volvió a tomar la botella y echó todo el contenido de la misma en la herida.

- Tenemos que impedir que sangre hasta que lleguemos y pueda cosérsela, aquí no tengo lo necesario.- explicó, aunque parecía más bien que estuviera diciéndoselo a ella misma.

Cogió de nuevo el trozo de camisa que le había servido de venda y lo mojó en el agua marina, luego volvió a atárselo fuertemente alrededor del brazo.

- Esperemos que aguante hasta entonces...

Michael y Jin lo soltaron pero lo miraron preocupados.

- Sólo está inconsciente...

Michael la miró entonces como saliendo de un trance.

- Un momento, ¿has dicho hasta que lleguemos? ¿llegar adónde?

- A la isla, por supuesto.

Incluso Jin pareció entender aquello pues se incorporó rápidamente, Michael se acercó a ella y la agarró de un brazo.

- ¡¿Qué! Debe de ser una broma ¿no? ¡estamos intentando salir de allí y ahora contamos con buenos medios para ello! ¡no puedes llevarnos de vuelta! ¡¿quién eres!- preguntó desconfiado.

- La persona que os ha salvado la vida y acaba de hacer lo mismo con vuestro amigo- respondió ella seriamente mientras se soltaba con brusquedad.

- ¡Pero no podemos regresar! ¡se han llevado a mi hijo!

- Lo sé, ¿adónde crees que se lo llevan, eh?- preguntó sarcásticamente. Michael la miró sin decir nada.

- Mira, tenemos que regresar, tu amigo lo necesita para sobrevivir; aunque quisiera llevaros en esta lancha me queda el combustible justo para regresar y no tengo comida suficiente para los cuatro, ni que hablar del agua...y tu hijo está allí así que...

Michael le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego miró a Jin.

- Tenemos que volver, a la isla- le explicó mientras hacía un gesto para indicárselo. Jin se limitó a asentir seriamente.

Durante casi una hora se limitaron a guardar silencio. Pensaban en qué les dirían a los otros al regresar, tantas esperanzas perdidas en tan poco tiempo, todo el trabajo de semanas destrozado en minutos.

Michael pensaba sólo en Walt, en qué estarían haciendo con él, en para qué lo querrían, en si aún seguiría vivo.

Jin pensaba en su amada Sun, en cómo le explicaría que le había fallado, que no había sido capaz de regresar con ayuda sino con las manos vacías, no soportaba el hecho de haber perdido, de haberle defraudado, se sentía destrozado, ni siquiera sería capaz de mirarla a la cara, ella se merecía algo mucho mejor y él no había estado a la altura.

Mientras tanto la chica vigilaba el rumbo con la vista fija en el horizonte, de vez en cuando se acercaba a Sawyer y comprobaba su estado, dejando su puesto tan sólo un instante justo para rociar el trozo de tela de su brazo con más agua salada, luego regresaba junto al timón, consultaba su brújula y la situación del sol y viraba ligeramente la embarcación.

Ninguno de los dos hombres tenía ni idea de qué podían esperar de ella, o acerca de quien podía ser, aún no les había dicho nada acerca de ella, únicamente que quería ayudarles, ¿pero a cambio de qué?

Finalmente Michael se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Cómo sabes dónde está mi hijo?- preguntó de repente. La mujer no le miró.

- Simplemente lo sé- se limitó a responder.

- Eso no me vale, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? No lo sabrías a no ser que estuvieras con ellos- la acusó.

- Les conozco.

Michael se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte al oír eso pero al instante se encontró apuntado con la pistola.

- Siéntate- dijo seriamente, luego añadió en un tono más suave e inocente- podrías caerte...

Michael obedeció de mala gana, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- ¿Somos tus rehenes?

- En absoluto, he dicho que los conozco, no que esté con ellos, haz el favor de calmarte...

Un leve gemido de dolor los interrumpió. La chica fijó la mirada en Sawyer y sonrió.

- Ha tenido suerte, vuelve en sí...

( Reviewsss si os ha gustado el capi , continuará muy pronto!.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Weno, esto ha sido mas rapidillo eh? Gracias por los reviews a Lour, Shera y Yuna, me alegro de que os haya gustado! Intentaré mantenerme en la buena linea )

Michael se acercó a Sawyer.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si me hubieran arrancado el brazo de un mordisco...

- Afortunadamente aún lo conservas- respondió la chica. Sawyer levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Oh, señor, casi me había olvidado de ti- contestó con fastidio- había llegado a pensar que formabas parte de una horrorosa pesadilla.

La mujer miró a Michael.

- ¿Siempre es así de simpático?

- Sólo cuando está de buen humor- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sawyer se miró la herida levantando la tela con la otra mano.

- ¡Argh! Parece que me lo hubieras rociado con ácido...

- Desgraciadamente sólo tenía agua...

- ¡Eh!- protestó el hombre irritado mientras lograba incorporarse hasta sentarse.- ¿quién te crees que...- hizo una ligera pausar para corregir la pregunta- no, en serio, ¿quién diablos eres? Literalmente.

- Adrienne, ¿y tú?

- Llámame Sawyer

La chica le miró de reojo y luego pasó la mirada a los otros dos hombres.

- Yo soy Michael y él es Jin.

- Eres poco hablador, Jin.

- No habla nuestro idioma- se apresuró a intervenir Sawyer- a veces le envidio- añadió mirándola fijamente.

Adrienne sonrió para sí y negó con la cabeza mientras apartaba la mirada.

- Pues podrías tomar ejemplo y cerrar la boca para variar...

Sawyer iba a contestar pero Michael se le adelantó.

- Déjalo ya, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió, aunque sonaba más a una orden.- nos está ayudando, déjala en paz.

Él chico le mantuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, parecía que de no estar herido le habría saltado encima.

- Oh, ya entiendo- dijo entonces apartando la mirada- la niña te ha dicho que sabe dónde está tu hijito, ¿me equivoco?- Michael no contestó- deberíamos preguntarnos por qué lo sabe...- añadió mirándola de reojo.

- Paso de volver a explicarlo y no tengo porqué daros más explicaciones.

Sawyer miró a Michael sin entender nada y éste le explicó lo que le había dicho ella antes, que conocía a quienes tenían a su hijo pero que no estaba con ellos y que se lo habían llevado de vuelta a la isla que era adónde ahora se dirigían.

- Ya, ¿y vas a decirme que te lo has creído?- rió- venga ya, claro, de repente resulta que la isla está llena de gente y alquilan lanchas al otro lado, ¿no? seguro que también hay un complejo hotelero.

- Sawyer...

- No, cállate, si a ti no te importa que te tomen el pelo, de acuerdo, ¡pero yo no voy a permitirlo más! ¡estoy harto, nos tiramos mucho tiempo trabajando para poder salir de esa maldita isla, nos jugamos el cuello al meternos en el mar con esa ridícula barca, nos atacaron, ¡ME dispararon, ¿¿y ahora pretendes que me crea que había más gente en la isla y que para colmo tenían lanchas a motor?- tuvo que detenerse para coger aliento y cerró los ojos un momento mareado.

- Deberías calmarte...

- No me digas que me calme, niña...

- Adrienne- le corrigió, Sawyer soltó un bufido- dime, ¿quién te había dicho que érais los únicos en la isla?

- Llevamos meses allí y no nos hemos encontrado con nadie, sólo esa francesa y...

- ¿Una mujer morena de pelo largo, muy desaliñada?

Sawyer asintió y la miró con curiosidad. Adrienne se encogió de hombros intentando quitarle importancia.

- La he visto un par de veces..., ¿y quien más?- preguntó para que continuara.

- Nadie más.

- Habías dicho "sólo esa francesa y..."

- Bueno, quería decir que sólo ella y nadie más- replicó cortante.- ¿y tú de dónde has salido?

Adrienne se tomó unos minutos para responder mientras hacía como que vigilaba el rumbo de la lancha.

- ¿Hola?

- Iba en un barco que naufragó hará unos ocho años.

- ¿Ocho años? ¿y fuiste amamantada por lobos?- preguntó con una media sonrisa sarcástica. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tenía 14 años- continuó- viajaba con mi padre y dos hermanos en un pequeño crucero.- que yo sepa nadie más se salvo. Estuvimos en la selva un par de meses, hasta que esa cosa decidió que tenían que ser su cena, entonces me mudé a los acantilados del otro lado del valle, allí es más seguro.

- ¿La has visto?- preguntó Michael con curiosidad, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca me he quedado lo suficientemente cerca como para ello, no estoy tan loca, pero debe de ser enorme...

- ¿Y cómo es que no nos habíamos encontrado antes? Sabías dónde estábamos...- continuó él.

Adrienne volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No supe de vuestra existencia hasta que vi a esos dos hombres...

- ¿Quiénes?

- Uno tenía pinta de árabe o algo así, y el otro era bajito y rubio, creo que buscaban a un bebé porque vi cómo se reunían con la mujer morena que llamáis la francesa y ésta se lo entregaba.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sawyer extrañado.

- Debió ocurrir cuando ya nos habíamos ido...- comentó Michael.- ¿pero se llevaron al bebé de vuelta?

La chica asintió.

- Sí, fue cuando les seguí y encontré a los demás, supongo que vuestros amigos, no tenía ni idea de que hubiera tanta gente al otro lado de la isla...

- ¿Y cómo nos encontraste a nosotros?- preguntó de nuevo Sawyer.

- Bueno...- buscó las palabras apropiadas- lo cierto es que cuando regresé a mi escondite oí a quienes os atacaron hablar sobre un niño que se habían llevado de la isla en una balsa, no entendí muy bien el porqué pero dijeron que tenían que evitar que escapara. Vi cómo cogían su barco y salían así que decidí venir detrás, esta lancha fue lo que nos salvó cuando se hundió nuestro barco.

Todos la escuchaban con atención, casi sin pestañear. Jin se esforzaba por entender algo sin mucho éxito así que pasaba su atención de ellos al horizonte esperando avistar la isla lo antes posible. Le agobiaba no poder entenderles y deseaba poder llegar lo antes posible y reencontrarse con su mujer.

Ellos le hablaron a Adrienne sobre el accidente de avión y cómo la balsa había sido su única esperanza.

Michael parecía convencido con la explicación de la joven, Sawyer no tanto, pero no protestó más.

El sol se alzaba ahora justo encima de ellos, afortunadamente algunas nubes evitaban sus rayos.

Por irónico que pareciera todos deseaban regresar al lugar que tanto ansiaban abandonar, quizás tendrían la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo, pero ahora lo importante era continuar vivos y seguir juntos...

When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer, let it be.

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,  
shine until tomorrow, let it be..._

(Si os ha gustado ya sabeis...review! pronto seguiré con el 5... Oh, y, la letra, para quien no lo sepa, es de la canción "Let it be", de The Beatles)


	5. Chapter 5

(Aquí llega yaaa, con ustedes el cap. 5, ya podrían aprender de mi en la tv y darse la misma prisa con los capítulos, aunque claro, se nos acabarían antes, así los disfrutamos ya, la ventaja de los de aquí es que de momento son ilimitados xDD. Gracias a mi reviewerss Lour y Yuna por vuestro apoyo!. Sin mas dilación...el cap. 5: )

- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

- El viento está cambiando, ahora vamos a su favor, nos empuja hacia el sur así que llegaremos antes de lo que tardasteis con la balsa, además de que llevamos motor.

- ¿Y bien...?

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro, aquel chico tenía la capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas con una facilidad asombrosa.

- Calculo que antes del anochecer.

- En tu maletín de McGyver no tendrás nada para el dolor ¿no? algún sedante, somnífero, un par de cervezas, un hacha...

Adrienne rió por primera vez, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No pero tengo algo parecido a una manzana, si te da igual.

Sawyer extendió un brazo y cogió la fruta que le ofrecía.

- Me vale, al menos no moriré de hambre.

La chica le dio un par más a los otros dos hombres.

- Gracias- vocalizó Jin con acento extranjero. Adrienne asintió.

- De nada.- luego miró a Michael mientras ella misma daba un mordisco a otra fruta. Iba a empezar a hablar sin haber terminado de tragarse el trozo cuando recordó que ahora no estaba sola y que en algún momento hacía años seguía unas ciertas normas de conducta. Esperó a tragárselo y continuó.- debe ser duro estar solo entre gente cuyo idioma no entiendes...

Michael asintió y por unos instantes se quedó recordando los primeros días y las peleas que habían tenido por culpa de los malentendidos.

- Pero va aprendiendo, poco a poco...su mujer sabe nuestro idioma.

- ¿Está en la isla?

Michael asintió.

- Oh, vaya, ¿y las vuestras también?

Michael rió.

- No, yo estoy separado, estaba sólo con mi hijo.

- Un punto para la niña, buena forma de sacar información privada y saber si estamos disponibles.- respondió Sawyer con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Adrienne se tragó las ganas de saltar de la lancha o apretarle la herida del brazo y contraatacó simulando que no le había afectado.

- ¿Entonces lo estás?- preguntó seriamente. Notó un ligero atisbo de sorpresa en el rostro de Sawyer pero al igual que ella se repuso rápidamente.

- Bueno, eso depende de para qué y de cuándo, en estos momentos no estoy para pensar en muchas otras cosas...- dijo refiriéndose a la herida.- pero si eso se solucionara...

- No sigas, puede que no quiera coserte el brazo entonces.

Sawyer no respondió, cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada para que nadie lo viera mientras hacía un gesto de dolor. Adrienne reparó en que tenía el trozo de tela del brazo totalmente manchado de sangre.

El chico soltó el trozo que le quedaba de fruta y se llevó la mano a la herida.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Siempre la he considerado una tontería cuando la respuesta es tan obvia.- se quejó él cortante.

Adrienne no respondió inmediatamente, luego susurró:

- Sólo intentaba ser amable...- regresó a la popa de la lancha, se sentó y agarró el timón fijando la vista en el horizonte.

Michael se acercó junto a Sawyer y se sentó a su lado, estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la chica como para que los oyera.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? Te estás pasando con ella, sólo quiere ayudar...

- No me fío de ella...

- No ha hecho nada para hacerte desconfiar así, más bien al contrario, podría habernos dejado tirados en medio del mar, no tenía porqué venir a ayudarnos, pero lo ha hecho.

- Precisamente por eso desconfío de ella.

- No todo el mundo es como tú.

- Lo sé, hay especimenes raros como Jack, esa chica debe de ser otro.

- ¿Sabes qué? Yo en su lugar no te habría aguantado tanto.- dijo seriamente, luego se levantó de nuevo y se sentó en el otro extremo dejándole solo.

Sawyer cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, sentir remordimientos no era su fuerte, nunca los habías soportado, y si había algo casi peor que ellos era el tener que pedir perdón para hacerlos desaparecer.

Y empezaba a sentirse mareado de nuevo, la tela que le cubría la herida estaba casi seca y la sangre coagulada sobre ella la estaba uniendo a la herida.

Agarró un trozo de la tela e intentó separarla pero sintió una punzada de dolor tan intensa que hizo que algunas lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba para evitar que resbalaran por sus mejillas. Buscó a su alrededor ayuda pero ninguno estaba junto a él y era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda tras haber metido la pata así.

Fijó la vista en el suelo, la cabeza sobre las rodillas, el rostro oculto entre ellas, y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran.

Cuando sintió las manos sobre su brazo no recordó que tenía las mejillas húmedas y los ojos llorosos y miró a su lado. Se arrepintió de ello pero ya no podía ocultarlo.

- Oh, eres tú...

La chica no respondió, él se mordió el labio mientras veía sus manos sobre el trozo de tela esperando el dolor, pensando que iba a aprovecharse y apartarlo fuertemente, pero lejos de eso se limitó a coger la botella llena de agua marina y volvió a echarla sobre la tela. El escozor aún era intenso pero soportable.

Sawyer abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Adrienne se le adelantó:

- No hay de qué...- contestó en un susurro.


	6. Chapter 6

(Again I´m back con un nuevo capítulo gracias a Yuna y Lour por los reviews, aunq el de Lour no lo he podido ver pero seguro que molaba XDDD. Aquí va el...

Cap. 6 

El tiempo pareció pasar más rápido y pocas horas después el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte.

A pesar de lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior, de los nervios por regresar a la isla y las preocupaciones por quienes no estaban con ellos...y por ellos mismos, pronto todos menos Adrienne cayeron en un profundo sueño.

La chica permanecía sentada en la popa y mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, sabía que estaban llegando a la isla, podía sentirlo aunque no sabía explicar la razón, y mientras más se acercaban más atenta parecía estar, incluso podría decirse que nerviosa, pero tenía que ocultar esos sentimientos...

Miró a los hombres que dormían aparentemente tranquilos en la embarcación frente a ella, Jin sentado a estribor, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo derecho y éste sobre el borde de la lancha; Michael en el lado opuesto, a babor, por indicación suya para repartir el peso, ligeramente recostado, parecía murmurar algunas palabras en sueños y Adrienne creyó oír entre ellas el nombre de Walt, ¿sería su hijo?

Y por último el tal Sawyer, con el brazo vendado estirado sobre el suelo, le había recomendado no moverlo y mantenerlo estirado; la chica se las apañó para acercarse en un par de ocasiones y mojarle la tela con agua como había estado haciendo, afortunadamente él parecía haber asumido el dolor, o puede que ella hubiera hecho un buen trabajo y la herida mejorara, esperaba que fuera así porque lo cierto era que nunca había extraído una bala de nadie, únicamente tenía la experiencia que podía darte el vivir en una isla selvática durante tantos años, llena de arbustos espinosos, lianas, rocas, insectos venenosos, y durmiendo en el suelo de piedra de una cueva. Había tenido que sacarse toda clase de espinas en más de una ocasión, fuera de eso no tenía tanto conocimiento.

Cuando avistó la isla el corazón le dio un vuelco, era como regresar a casa tras un largo periodo de tiempo fuera, sólo que simplemente había pasado un día y que esa no era su casa, aunque la verdad era que comenzaba a verla como tal.

En un primer momento no dijo nada, no les avisó de que se acercaban, tampoco tenía sentido despertarles antes de que fuera necesario. Viró y dirigió la barca hacia los acantilados, hacia la parte de la isla en la que ellos, suponía, nunca habían estado.

Mantuvo la dirección y poco a poco la isla empezó a hacerse más y más grande conforme se acercaban, hasta que no pudo verse el mar en el horizonte.

Con la disminución de velocidad y el cambio en el ruido del motor comenzaron a despertarse los demás. El primero fue Jin quien miró a su alrededor soñoliento hasta reparar en lo que ocurría, notó una expresión extraña en su rostro cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la pequeña cala que se iba abriendo delante de ellos. Volvió a percibir la misma expresión en la cara de Michael al unirse a su amigo. Ambos se miraron y luego aquel se giró hacia Adrienne.

- Hey, ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó elevando el tono de voz para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del motor. Sawyer entreabrió los ojos al escucharle y se incorporó un poco mirando al frente.

- En la isla claro- respondió la joven en un tono inocente, por supuesto sabía a lo que se refería en realidad, la pregunta era ¿por qué no nos has llevado a la playa con nuestros amigos?

- Ya sé que estamos en la isla, lo que no sé es en qué parte.- aclaró Michael.

- En los acantilados, por supuesto, el lugar donde vivo está a unos minutos de esta cala.

- Pe- pero...- el hombre parecía confundido y decepcionado, el rostro de su compañero Jin mostraba lo mismo. Sawyer debía estar aún centrándose en dónde estaban, y confuso debido al dolor, no había otra razón que justificara el extraño hecho de que estuviera callado.- creía que nos llevarías con...bueno, a la playa, tenemos que volver con los demás y contarles lo sucedido.

Adrienne redirigió la lancha hacia el lado derecho de la pequeña playa sin apartar los ojos de la proa de la embarcación.

- Os llevaré, pero primero tengo que coserle esa herida- dijo refiriéndose a Sawyer.

- Uno de los que está con nosotros es médico, él podría haberlo hecho.

- Creía que querías dar con tu hijo...

Adrienne sabía tan bien como él que eso era lo mejor que podía decirle para retenerle junto a ella. Michael asintió tras unos segundos y Adrienne continuó.

- Intentaremos salir mañana a buscarle, no puedo aseguraros poder encontrar el camino de noche- mintió ella, tras tantos años merodeando por la zona se conocía esa parte de la isla como la palma de su mano, aún así eso no hacía que dejara de respetar el lugar, y menos aún de noche, nunca había estado tan loca como para caminar por allí una vez oculto el sol.- además- continuó- vuestro amigo debería guardar reposo- añadió mirando a Sawyer.

Éste pareció reaccionar entonces y les miró, primero a él y luego a ella.

- ¿Llegamos?- preguntó en un susurro tan débil que prácticamente tuvieron que leerle los labios para entender lo que había dicho. Tenía bastante mal aspecto y parecía que los párpados le pesaran, como si fuera a caer inconsciente de nuevo de un momento a otro.

La chica asintió mientras hacía que la lancha atracara junto a la arena con un ligero choque que tumbó a Sawyer de nuevo sobre el suelo. Gimió ligeramente.

Adrienne se puso en pie y mientras cogía el extremo de una cuerda y salía de la lancha les dijo a Michael y Jin que le sacaran de ella y lo llevaran junto a las rocas a la derecha.

Ellos obedecieron y mientras cogían entre los dos a Sawyer ella tiró de la pequeña embarcación y, con una fuerza que a ambos le sorprendió, la sacó totalmente del agua y la arrastró sobre la arena hasta unos espesos arbustos que había junto a la pared inferior del acantilado. La ocultó de la vista con algunas de las ramas y luego con otra de ellas borró el rastro que había dejado al arrastrar la lancha sobre la arena. A continuación amarró la embarcación con fuerza a un pequeño árbol y dio varias vueltas a la cuerda alrededor de él.

Miró a Michael y Jin que la miraban como preguntándose por qué tantas precauciones.

- Llegan las lluvias..., el monzón. Habrá tormentas y no quiero que las olas se lleven la lancha, romperán contra los acantilados con mucha fuerza, pueden oírse desde la cueva cómo si fueran los rugidos de una bestia enorme.- explicó, luego levantó la vista y señaló detrás de ellos- es por allí, sobre las rocas- dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos y les adelantaba- hay como un pequeño sendero un poco más delante, conduce a un pequeño valle, mi cueva está en las faldas de la montaña junto a él. Seguidme.

Entre los dos hombres cogieron a Sawyer quien seguía quejándose por el dolor con leves gemidos, aunque no dijo ni una palabra en todo el trayecto.

Pasado unos 15 minutos y tras tener que detenerse para tomar aliento en un par de ocasiones, alcanzaron la cueva y Adrienne les condujo por el interior.

La cueva estaba semioculta tras unos árboles de forma que, de no ser porque ella sabía que estaba allí, a ellos les habría pasado totalmente desapercibida.

Una vez tras los árboles la chica cogió algo del suelo con la apariencia de un palo envuelto en algo y, tras un par de rápidos movimientos de una piedra contra las paredes de la cueva unas pequeñas chispas prendieron el palo transformándolo en una antorcha.

- Muchos años de experiencia- comentó ella mirándolos con una ligera sonrisa ante sus caras de asombro.- pasad, es al final, estaremos más seguros y frescos cuanto más dentro, allí tengo mis cosas.

Los condujo a lo largo de unos metros hasta que pudieron ver la pared que daba fin a la cueva.

- Dejadle ahí- les dijo la chica indicándoles un lugar en el suelo sobre unas mantas situadas sobre lo que parecía un montón de hojas y hierba.- es lo más parecido a una cama que tengo- añadió mientras les iluminaba el lugar con la antorcha. Cuando hubieron dejado a Sawyer, Adrienne fue hasta el lado opuesto y prendió fuego a otros tres palos a modo de antorchas asegurados al suelo por rocas al fondo de la cueva, de repente toda se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado.

Michael y Jin pudieron ver cómo Adrienne había adaptado la cueva totalmente para hacerla habitable y lo más confortable posible. Acostumbrados como estaban a dormir en cualquier sitio eso les pareció lo más cercano a una cómoda habitación que habían podido tener desde que llegaron a la isla.

Había algunas mantas más en uno de los extremos de la cueva, parecían las típicas mantas de hotel o como las que daban en los aviones, nada del otro mundo pero suficientes para mantenerte caliente.

Junto a ellas dejó la nevera que había bajado de la lancha y a su lado pudieron ver un par de cajas más y otra nevera llenas de lo que parecían latas de conservas en su mayoría abiertas pero conservaban la tapa y parecían guardar algo en su interior, pudieron distinguir algunas piezas de fruta saliendo de unas. Supusieron que guardaba alimentos que iba encontrando y almacenando.

Como respondiendo a las preguntas que pasaban por sus mentes Adrienne lo confirmó mientras no dejaba de moverse buscando algo entre las cajas.

- Cada pocos días salgo a buscar frutas y las guardo ahí. También he aprendido a cazar y pescar. Una vez le pillas el tranquillo no es tan difícil, y hay muchos lagartos que son fáciles de atrapar y saben bastante bien, sobretodo si tienes hambre.

Vio de reojo la mueca de Michael al oír aquello y rió entre dientes.

- También he guardado algunas cosas que pude salvar del barco, pero de comida no me queda nada y aunque tuviera algo no os lo ofrecería, creo que dado el tiempo pasado es mil veces más fiable lo que puedas conseguir en la isla.

Mientras hablaba sacó un pequeño recipiente de una de las cajas, parecía una pequeña caja de metal, de ella sacó algo similar a una caña de bambú o un trozo de rama de color verde y lo dejó sobre la caja abierta junto a Sawyer, luego regresó y sacó un recipiente más pequeño de otra caja, ese si que lo reconocieron como una de esas cajitas de costura de viaje.

Miró a Jin y Michael mientras cogía algo que parecía una camisa entre las mantas y se arrodillaba junto a Sawyer.

- Podéis coger lo que queráis para comer de esa nevera, creo que queda algo de carne de ayer en un bote, y también tenéis fruta y agua.

- Muchas gracias...- respondió Michael- eh...¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó señalando a Sawyer. Adrienne lo miró y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, puedo arreglármelas, vosotros comed algo...

Michael asintió e indicó a Jin que le siguiera para coger algo de comida de la caja.

Sawyer abrió los ojos cuando Adrienne se acercó a él y la miró.

- Eh...estoy bien- susurró reparando en las cosas que tenía la chica preparadas a su lado y la aguja que calentaba en una anchorcha.

Ella sonrió.

- No me dirás ahora que tienes miedo...ya has pasado lo peor- dijo amablemente.

- No tengo miedo- susurró él roncamente.- ...pero va a doler.

- Sólo después...

Sawyer arqueó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería pero sólo lo comprendería después. Adrienne abrió otro recipiente y, aguantando el aliento, hizo un corte con un cuchillo en lo que parecía el tallo de una planta y lo acercó junto a la nariz del hombre.

- Respira...

En unos segundos estaba totalmente dormido.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Michael mientras Adrienne cerraba la tapa y guardaba la planta.

- Algo con lo que tropecé uno de mis primeros días en la selva, me costó un poco saber cual de las plantas me dejaba aturdida así cuando pasaba por su lado pero mirándolas observé cómo los insectos y algunos pequeños pájaros caían al pasar junto a ella y pensé que podría serme útil, debe de tratarse de algún mecanismo de defensa o para conseguir comida.- miró a Sawyer asegurándose de que estaba dormido- estará así el tiempo suficiente para que le cosa la herida, él único efecto secundario es un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Quitó la tela que rodeaba el brazo de Sawyer y volvió a limpiar la herida ahora con agua, luego hizo otro corte en la caña que había sacado en primer lugar y de ella surgió un líquido verdoso.

- Esto lo averigüé probando, hará cicatrizar la herida más rápido y alivia el dolor...está frío.

Extendió el líquido sobre la herida y una vez terminado empezó a coserla, con un poco de inseguridad al principio pero ganando confianza cada segundo. En unos minutos lo dio por terminado, temblaba ligeramente, aunque no lo admitiría tenía miedo de que lo que hubiera hecho empeorará la situación de aquel chico, sin embargo tenía la leve sensación de que había hecho lo correcto.

Volvió a poner un poco de aquel líquido sobre la herida cosida y lo guardó todo.

- Ahora sólo queda esperar a ver cómo reacciona...


	7. Chapter 7

(Capitulillo 7! Gracias por los reviews!)

Sawyer no despertó al poco de terminar de coserle la herida, como ella había pensado. Pasaban las horas y él seguía inmóvil y ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

- Bueno...quizás sea por la fiebre, quizás sólo está inconsciente...- se intentó tranquilizar ella misma repitiéndoselo en voz alta, más para ella que para Michael y Jin.

Michael se acercó a ella y vio la preocupación en su rostro. Pensó que desde luego esa chica le recordaba mucho a Jack, eran las dos únicas personas a las que había visto preocuparse y volcarse tanto por los demás sin esperar recibir nada a cambio y le asombraba aún más en esa chica, habiéndola acabado de conocer actuaba como si se conocieran desde hacía meses. Vio en su rostro que no pensaba dormir hasta que estuviera segura de que Sawyer estaba bien.

- Tranquila, está respirando...dale tiempo, seguro que se pondrá bien, deberías descansar un poco, me quedaré vigilándole.- lo intentó.

Tal y como había supuesto ella negó con la cabeza.

- Quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

Michael iba a intentarlo de nuevo pero cuando ella le miró supo que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de idea así que asintió.

- De acuerdo...estaré despierto de todas formas, no tengo sueño.- respondió.

Adrienne se sentó junto a Sawyer, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la cueva, velándole bajo la luz de las antorchas mientras Michael y Jin se recostaban sobre unas mantas que les había ofrecido ella para que no durmieran directamente sobre el duro suelo.

Michael yacía tumbado boca arriba, con la mirada fija en el techo rocoso de la cueva pero con la mente puesta en su hijo, sin poder dejar de pensar dónde estaría en esos momentos, rogando en silencio porque se encontrara bien y pidiéndole mentalmente, como si él fuera capaz de oírle, que le perdonara por no haber podido evitar que se lo llevaran, por haberle fallado.

Maldijo a quienes lo habían raptado una y otra vez, ¿por qué tenían que haber aparecido para destrozarlo todo cuando por primera vez les comenzaba a ir bien? Le había costado mucho trabajo ganarse la confianza de su hijo como para ahora perderla, o perderle, de esa manera.

Ahora todo su odio se centraba en aquellos rostros que guardaba en su memoria, los rostro de aquellas personas, porque sabía que, costara lo que le costara, pagarían por ello y los mataría como hubieran tocado un solo pelo a su hijo.

Jin permanecía recostado sobre un lado, con los ojos cerrados pero no dormía, soñaba con el rostro de su querida Sun y aunque no pudiera verla se alegraba de que no supiera aún lo que les había sucedido.

Por una lado deseaba regresar junto a ella por encima de todas las cosas pero por otro quería retrasar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible, porque no soportaba el hecho de tener que decirle que había fracasado y que habían vuelto con las manos vacías.

Pero estaba seguro de que en cuanto les fuera posible y todo hubiera vuelto a una relativa calma, cuando su amigo, porque ahora por fin podía llamarlo así, hubiera recuperado a su hijo, y todos se reunieran, volverían a intentarlo, construirían otra balsa y esta vez tendrían éxito.

También dio gracias mentalmente por aquella chica a la que le debían la vida, estaba segura de que era un regalo enviado para ellos, una ayuda, y eso le confirmaba que habían hecho lo correcto y estaban en el buen camino, quizás su querida Sun estuviera pidiendo por ellos y aquella chica fuera la respuesta a sus plegarias.

Adrienne no apartaba la mirada de la herida recién cosida del brazo de Sawyer, vigilándola para asegurarse de que no adquiría un color azulado, lo cual sería señal de que se había infectado y en ese caso tendría que quitar los puntos y abrirla para volver a limpiarla. También vigilaba el pulso pero aunque débil era firme y constante. Todo parecía ir bien.

Pasadas unas horas se dio cuenta de que tanto Jin como Michael estaban profundamente dormidos, incluso éste último roncaba ligeramente.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, permitiéndose unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y descansar la vista...pero el sueño también pudo con ella y ya no volvió a abrirlos.

Cuando Sawyer entreabrió los ojos lo primero que sintió fue un desagradable dolor de cabeza bastante intenso. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y el dolor le avisó de que era el brazo herido, sin embargo el dolor no era ni de lejos tan intenso ya.

Fijó la mirada en la herida reparando en que ya estaba cosida y en que tenía sobre ella un mejunje que apestaba a algo que no supo descifrar.

Hizo una mueca y levantó un poco la cabeza para echar una mirada a su alrededor.

No recordaba que hubieran llegado a ninguna cueva ya y por un momento pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño y que se encontraban con todos los demás, pero al poco recordó que no era así pues solo encontró a unos metros a Jin y Michael, ¡y cómo roncaba el negro!.

Había un ligero olor a humo en el ambiente por lo que supuso que habían encendido alguna llama pero ahora la única luz que había era la que se filtraba ligeramente desde el exterior. Supuso que habría amanecido pero él no sentía haber descansado mucho. Lo cierto era que había pasado las primeras horas de la noche con bastante fiebre pero poco a poco ésta había comenzado a descender gracias aquel "mejunje", aunque él no lo sabía.

Tenía sed, buscó a su alrededor hasta encontrar afortunadamente una botella a su lado y se la llevo a los labios.

No tardó en escupirla y soltar la botella: agua salada, estupendo.

Miró a su izquierda y entonces reparó en ella, estaba medio recostada sobre el suelo, en una extraña postura con la cabeza contra la dura piedra de la pared de la cueva, pensó en el dolor de cuello que iba a tener al despertar.

Pero seguía teniendo sed, y tenía hambre.

- Hey, chssst, ¡niña!.- la llamó susurrando pero sólo consiguió que se moviera un poco.- oye, despierta...es de día.

Nada.

Sawyer dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y se incorporó ayudándose con el brazo sano.

- Está bien, ya voy yo...

Buscó por entre las cajas hasta dar con la fruta y las botellas de agua, entonces reparó en los restos de huesos que había en un pequeño recipiente, sobras de la carne de lagarto que habían comido Michael y Jin la noche anterior.

- Genial...gracias por guardarme algo...- murmuró desconociendo de quién procedía la carne.

Luego se sentó sobre la mullida sustitución de cama y miró a Adrienne mientras se comía la fruta y bebía un trago de agua.

- Lo cierto es que tienes carácter, niña...y hay que reconocer que no está nada mal...- murmuró con una media sonrisa mientras apartaba unos mechones de pelo del rostro de la chica. Rió para si.

Cuando Adrienne despertó lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos al cuello, ¡cómo le dolía! Debía de haber dormido en una mala postura, llevaba ya mucho tiempo acostumbrada a dormir en ese cómodo sucedáneo de colchón d hojas que se había creado.

Miró instintivamente a su derecha al recordar la razón por la que no había dormido en él y se encontró unos pies frente a ella.

Alzó la mira hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de Sawyer, éste sonrió. Mágica sonrisa.

- Buenos días, niña, ¿quieres desayunar? Tenemos fruta...fruta...o fruta, oh bueno y agua, no me he atrevido a probar esos mejunjes que tienes en los botes, no huelen precisamente bien.

Por un lado Adrienne lamentó que no lo hubiera hecho, sonrió para sí y se incorporó.

- Veo que estás mejor...

- Sí bueno, mejor que ayer al menos.

La chica sonrió orgullosa y le mantuvo la mirada esperando un agradecimiento, pero podría haber seguido esperando etérnamente.

- Qué

- No...nada- apartó la mirada algo cortada.

- ¿Dónde están Michael y Jin?

En ese momento ambos aparecieron caminando desde la entrada.

- ¡Está diluviando!- exclamó Michael.- no hay forma de salir con esa lluvia.

Adrienne no parecía sorprendida.

- Bueno, os lo dije..., es la estación.

- ¿Y cuanto durará?

- Unos meses

- ¡¿QUÉ!- exclamaron a la vez Sawyer y Michael.

- No pretenderás que nos quedemos aquí todo ese tiempo- añadió Sawyer.

- Bueno...quizás amaine un poco, no estará así todo el tiempo...


	8. Chapter 8

No dejó de llover durante el resto del día, ni siquiera amainó cómo Adrienne había supuesto que pasaría.

- Creo que tendrías un gran futuro como mujer del tiempo, aciertas tanto como ellos.- comentó Sawyer mientras todos permanecían a la entrada de la cueva esperando en vano que cesara la lluvia.

- En realidad dije que no tenía porqué estar así todo el tiempo, en ningún momento aseguré que fuera a parar.

- Ya, claro...

Estaba atardeciendo de nuevo pero el cielo estaba tan oscuro a causa de las nubes que lo cubrían que era cómo si hubiera anochecido hacía horas, además el viento soplaba con bastante fuerza.

- Parará, al menos unos minutos...

Como si acabara de recitar un conjuro para hacer que aquello pasara inmediatamente dejó de llover.

Todos la miraron boquiabiertos.

- Empiezas a darme miedo...- susurró Sawyer. La chica rió y desapareció corriendo en el interior de la cueva, en unos instantes estaba de vuelta con un largo palo acabado en una afilada punta. Con él agarrado hacia abajo, la camisa manchada de tierra y el pelo como lo llevaba, cortado irregularmente y revuelto tenía un aire salvaje, a Sawyer le recordó a aquellas ilustraciones de los libros sobre guerreros prehistóricos, con la diferencia, claro, de que ella era sin duda mucho más atractiva.

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Michael confuso.

- A buscar la cena, justo cuando deja de llover es el mejor momento, esos lagartos espinosos salen a cazar entre el barro. Y yo los cazo a ellos- explicó mientras se colgaba una bolsa de tela de la espalda, parecía haber sido remendada varias veces lo cual explicaba lo de "espinosos".

- ¿Lagartos?- Sawyer hizo una mueca de asco.

- No están tan malos ¿sabes? Anoche Jin y yo probamos un poco.

Adrienne asintió mientras Sawyer les miraba como si estuvieran locos.

- Sí, eso era uno de ellos.- corroboró la chica.- esperadme aquí, no creo que tarde, con suerte lograré regresar antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo.

- Voy contigo- se ofreció Sawyer, él la miró extrañada.- no voy a dejar que salgan a buscar mi comida y me alimenten.- explicó- es...vergonzoso.

Michael la miró.

- Quizás deberíamos ir todos.

- No es seguro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno...los lagartos no son los únicos que aprovechan el cese de las lluvias para salir a comer, también están los jabalíes...

- Oh, vaya, estupendo...- dijo Sawyer poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Adrienne le miró de reojo y continuó fijando la mirada de nuevo en Michael.

- Además es muy fácil resbalar, el terreno se vuelve muy peligroso. Prefiero que os quedéis, no tardaré mucho.

- Tardaremos, yo sí voy contigo.

Adrienne suspiró.

- De acuerdo, pero vosotros quedaos aquí, no salgáis de la cueva, podrías perderos fácilmente.

Michael asintió.

- Descuida..., tened cuidado.

- Oye...¿no tendrás otra lanza rústica para mí, no? iría más seguro...esos jabalíes no se llevan demasiado bien conmigo.

- Dentro, al fondo de la cueva, date prisa.

Sawyer corrió a buscarlo pero cuando regresó Adrienne ya no estaba.

- Maldita sea...¿dónde...?- miró a Michael que no dijo nada y luego abajo a los alrededores de la cueva hasta que la vio bajando por la ladera.- ¡Adrienne!- la llamó mientras cogía la lanza con la mano del brazo sano y derrapaba ladera abajo resbalando sobre el barro y la hierba.

En unos segundos estaba a su lado.

- Buen intento, ya veo que tenía razón...

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- No se puede confiar en ti.

- Venga ya, me has alcanzado, ¿no? pues ya está. No estés siempre tan a la defensiva.

Siguieron bajando por la ladera hasta el valle, el viento era más intenso allí al no estar resguardados por las rocas de la montaña.

- ¿A la defensiva? Simplemente no me gusta que me tomen el pelo, encanto.

- No pienso discutir.

- Bien, yo tampoco tengo ganas de hablar.

- Perfecto.

- Genial.

Adrienne le miró de reojo y él hizo una mueca. La chica miró hacia otro lado. Iba a tener que armarse de toda la paciencia que había ido desarrollando en los ocho años en la isla sólo para poder soportarle a él.

- ¿Y dónde están esas lagartijas?

- Lagartos. Creía que no ibas a hablar.

- Tengo que informarme.

La chica miró hacia delante y señaló una pequeña zona arbolada junto a unas rocas.

- Ten cuidado, el suelo por ahí está totalmente embarrado. Los lagartos son fáciles de ver ahora porque su piel verdosa destaca sobre el barro. Miden de uno a dos palmos y son un poco agresivos...si les das la oportunidad te morderán, y créeme, no te arrancarán una pierna pero duele bastante. Si ves alguno usa la lanza y acércate lo menos posible, aunque les pilles por la espalda se vuelven antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

Sin embargo si fallas olvídate de él porque no lograrás pillarlo, son extremadamente veloces.

- Gracias por la lección del _National_, ¿empezamos ya?

Adrienne se introdujo entre los árboles con la vista fija en el suelo, un metro detrás de ella la seguía Sawyer.

- Guarda silencio y haz el menor ruido posible, son muy sensibles a las vibraciones.

- Sí, gran cazadora de la lluvia- comentó poniendo una voz grave.

Comenzaron a andar en silencio durante unos minutos, los pies enfangados en el barro, apartando las ramas de los árboles que se cruzaban dificultando el camino. Sawyer apenas podía fijar la vista en el suelo, estaba más pendiente de no sacarse un ojo con una de ellas. Miró a Adrienne que caminaba agachada ligeramente de forma que apenas le rozaban y siguió su ejemplo pero con un mayor volumen de cuerpo no le era tan sencillo.

De repente vio cómo ésta hacía un rápido movimiento y clavaba la lanza en la tierra medio metro por delante de ella. Sawyer no podía ver nada salvo un gran arbusto pero cuando ella levantó la lanza vio que no había fallado, un gran lagarto de palmo y medio permanecía inerte atravesado en la punta del palo justo por el pecho. Adrienne se acercó para enseñárselo.

- Esto es un lagarto espinoso...

- No se porqué lo llamas así, la verdad...- comentó sarcásticamente mientras observaba las afiladas espinas que cubrían su lomo.

Adrienne sonrió.

- Pues ten cuidado porque eso sí que duele, es peor que los pinchazos de erizo, y eso también puedo asegurártelo.

- Veo que has tenido tiempo de experimentarlo todo...- dijo Sawyer con una media sonrisa. Adrienne no reparó en el doble sentido de la afirmación, estar desde los 13 años sola en esa isla la había vuelto bastante inocente respecto a eso.

- Bueno, muchas cosas sí- respondió tranquilamente mientras sacaba un trozo de tela de la bolsa y envolvía el cuerpo del lagarto en ella para evitar pincharse, luego lo echó a la bolsa y volvió a colgársela.

Iban a seguir andando cuando vio que Sawyer hacía un movimiento brusco con la lanza e intentaba clavarla sobre algo, sin embargo falló y la presa se convirtió en cazador- Adrienne pudo ver una mancha verde saltando contra él y él saltando hacia un lado intentando ponerse a salvo instintivamente, el lagarto falló pero Sawyer no pudo mantener el equilibrio sobre el suelo y resbaló.

Lo malo es que fue a agarrarse a lo primero que tuvo a mano que vino a ser el brazo de la desconcertada chica que cayó con fuerza sobre él sin haber tenido apenas tiempo de reparar en lo sucedido. Adrienne gritó al no esperárselo y Sawyer al quedarse sin respiración por un momento cuando ella le cayó encima.

Mentalmente dio gracias de que no fuera como Hurley.

Adrienne se incorporó un centímetros como pudo clavando un codo accidentalmente en el pecho del hombre.

- ¡Hey! Cuidado.

- Lo siento...- miró a su alrededor y vio la bolsa que contenía el lagarto a unos metros y el otro animal vivo escurriéndose entre los matorrales frente a ellos.- creo que has perdido a tu presa- sonrió, luego le miró- ¿estás bien?

- Extrañamente bastante bien...- susurró él con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella le miró confusa durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, no entendía qué le pasaba pero, aunque intentaba levantarse y apartarse su cuerpo no respondía, cuando por fin iba a hacerlo una mano sobre su cabeza se lo impidió y se encontró con los labios de él contra los suyos.

Era una sensación totalmente desconocida para ella. Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba así.

Sintió cómo el corazón empezaba a latirle con más fuerza y a más velocidad, podía sentir sus latidos contra el pecho de Sawyer. La respiración también se le aceleró y sintió cómo si fuera a quedarse sin aliento.

El hombre le agarraba firmemente la cabeza impidiendo que pudiera apartarse de él, sin embargo ella no pretendía hacerlo. Se sorprendió a sí misma separando los labios al notar la lengua de Sawyer recorriéndolos y la dejó entrar en su boca y recorrerla jugueteando con la suya propia. Cuando ambas se encontraron Adrienne cerró los labios levemente sobre su boca y le devolvió el beso algo insegura de cómo hacerlo.

Cuando notó la mano de él deslizándose desde su cabeza hasta su cintura experimentó una extraña sensación de calor que inundó todo su cuerpo y su respiración y pulso se aceleraron aún más. Sus propios besos se volvieron más apasionados pero entonces Sawyer apartó sus labios lentamente de los de ella y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Eso le dio a Adrienne los segundos necesarios para recobrarse y poder reaccionar dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se apresuró a apartarse de él y ponerse en pie torpemente, muy ruborizada.

Sawyer rió y se levantó tras ella.

- ¿Qué...qué has hecho?

- Se llama "beso francés"- dijo sonriente.- supongo que será nuevo para ti...

Adrienne lo miró unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo.

- Por...¿por qué...?

- Bueno, me apetecía..., y quería darte las gracias...por lo de ayer ya sabes.- la miró y rió ante su incomodidad- tranquila, no lo has hecho tan mal...

Unas gotas empezaron a caer a su alrededor y sobre ellos.

- Deberíamos regresar...- dijo ella mientras se acercaba y recogía la bolsa, empezó a caminar de vuelta a la cueva mientras sentía la mirada de Sawyer clavada en ella. Sonreía, parecía estar disfrutando con aquello.


	9. Chapter 9

La lluvia arreció en cuestión de segundos y para cuando Adrienne y Sawyer regresaron a la cueva ambos estaban completamente empapados.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, la chica dio mentalmente las gracias porque el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos impidieran la conversación pero tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido y llegar a la conclusión de que aquel chico le había tomado el pelo.

Por un momento le vino a la mente la imagen de su hermano mayor repitiéndole que era demasiado ingenua y demasiado buena, diciéndole que si no cambiaba iban a aprovecharse de ella durante toda su vida.

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba lo sucedido, que lo ignoraría, y haría pagar caro a Sawyer su atrevimiento. De no ser porque les necesitaba los habría abandonado en mitad de la selva ese mismo día.

"Mientes..." le dijo una voz en su interior. "Sabes que no podrías dejarlos"

Esa maldita conciencia...la misma que le había hecho fallar cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con todo su dolor y cobrarse la ansiada venganza.

"Esta vez no fallaré, y no jugarán conmigo" se repitió una y otra vez. "ya no soy ninguna niña"

Cuando se reunieron con Michael y Jin estos se levantaron y acercaron a ellos.

- Vaya, creo que ha empezado a llover de nuevo, ¿no?- preguntó Michael, Sawyer le fulminó con la mirada.

- Qué observador...

Adrienne se secó el pelo con una toalla que sacó de entre las cosas que guardaba y luego el resto del cuerpo.

- ¿Ha habido suerte? ¿cómo ha ido?

- Digamos que ha sido una caza..."apasionante", ¿no?- preguntó mirando a Adrienne con una sonrisa.

Ésta se mordió el labio para evitar hablar.

- ¿Me pasas la toalla?

Adrienne se la arrojó a la cara.

- Muy amable...

Michael le miró sin entender nada y luego fijó la vista en ella. Respondiendo a su pregunta la chica dejó la bolsa en el suelo y la abrió, sacó el lagarto y quitó las telas que lo envolvían.

- Vaya...es...no me lo imaginaba así, ¿eso comimos anoche?

Adrienne asintió.

- Bueno...- dijo resignado- ¿sólo habéis encontrado ese?

- En realidad no, pero seguro que Sawyer quiere explicaros su técnica de caza gracias a la cual escapó el otro. ¿Cómo era? ¿algo así?- Adrienne cogió la lanza y dio torpemente con la punta en el suelo, luego dio un salto atrás y simuló resbalar.

Sawyer le dedicó una mirada que habría podido matarla de ser posible.

- Vaya, resulta que la pequeña exploradora también es actriz, ¿quieres que lo intente y cuente cómo acabó todo?

- La verdad es que no, me duele la cabeza y tengo hambre.- respondió ella cortante.- además esa parte es la menos interesante y aburrida de todo lo que pasó.

Sawyer murmuró algo entre dientes pero no dijo nada más, terminó de secarse con la toalla y se sentó en un rincón tras coger una botella de agua.

- Avísame cuando esté la comida, ¿quieres querida? Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que pudiera contestar, y se puso a juguetear con la lanza.

Adrienne nunca había puesto tanta furia en cortar las espinas de la piel del lagarto mientras lo preparaba para cocinarlo. Cortó la piel con tanta violencia que Jin y Michael retrocedieron prudentemente. Luego encendió un fuego en el suelo con ayuda de una de las antorchas y ensartó el cuerpo del lagarto en un palo que dejó sobre él entre unas rocas.

Una vez estuvo bien hecho partió unos trozos a partes iguales y los puso en unos recipientes para Michael y Jin, pasándoselos luego, cortó otros para ella, cogió su plato y se acercó a Sawyer quien la miró con una sonrisa.

- Gracias...- empezó a decir mientras iba a coger la lata con los trozos de carne pero Adrienne los apartó de él y soltó el cuchillo entre sus piernas.

- No cortes muy cerca del cuello, esa parte es asquerosa.- dijo simplemente, luego se fue junto a Michael y Jin y se sentó a cenar con ellos.

Sawyer la miró durante unos segundos apretando los dientes con fuerza, acababa de dejarle en ridículo, sin embargo en parte sentía que lo merecía.

Se levantó sin decir nada y cortó un poco de carne para él, luego se sentó para comérsela más alejado de ellos.

Lo cierto era que aquel bicho tampoco estaba tan mal, al menos tenía mejor sabor que aspecto, no le recordaba a nada que hubiera comido antes.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no abrir la boca durante el resto de la noche, no era de los que se callaban cuando le decían algo que no le gustaba pero igualmente sabía cuándo debía parar y aquel era uno de esos momentos.

Terminó de comer y decidió acostarse, había sido un día bastante aburrido, al menos hasta la tarde. Cerró los ojos y se distrajo recordando aquel momento. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en ello.

Se despertó entre el sonido de algunos gritos, alguien parecía estar discutiendo, ¿o lo estaba soñando? Entreabrió los ojos para confirmar que era cierto, se trataba de Adrienne y Michael.

Sawyer se incorporó frotándose la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! Aquí hay gente que quiere dormir, ¿se puede saber a qué viene tanto jaleo?

- ¿Qué a qué viene tanto jaleo?- repitió Michael muy alterado- yo te diré a qué viene.

Adrienne apartó la mirada mientras el hombre la pasaba de Sawyer a ella.

- Viene a que ahora dice que no puede llevarme con Walt. ¿Tú la entiendes? Porque me parece recordar que nos dijo que sabía dónde estaba.

Sawyer la miró pero dejó continuar hablando a Michael.

- Sí, nos lo dijiste, esa es la única razón de que sigamos aquí encerrados en esta maldita cueva. ¿Y ahora qué?

- No he dicho que no vaya a llevarte...ni que no sepa dónde está, sólo que no es el momento...- intentó explicar la chica.

Nada más oír eso Sawyer supo que había metido la pata, la reacción que temía de Michael no se hizo esperar.

- ¡¿Que no es el momento!- le gritó mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Sawyer se levantó por lo que pudiera pasar y Jin también se puso en alerta.- ¿¿y cuando crees que será el momento? ¿¿cuándo lo hayan matado?

- Si quisieran matarlo ya lo habrían hecho, no se habrían molestado en llevárselo.

Michael la agarró del brazo y Sawyer y Jin tuvieron que sujetarlo para que la dejara.

- Michael cálmate ¿vale?

- ¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Soltadme!

- Nos llevará, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo para tranquilizarle.

Adrienne protestó.

- No podemos salir con este tiempo...

- Nos llevarás- repitió Sawyer mirándola seriamente.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- No a no ser que sea necesario, ¿lo es?


	10. Chapter 10

Se podría decir que prácticamente Adrienne había sido arrastrada contra su voluntad fuera de la cueva.

Apenas había comenzado a amanecer y ya había sido obligada a indicarles el camino hasta los otros con el tiempo único para llenar con algo de comida unas mochilas, coger unas mantas y las dos lanzas aunque éstas no eran las únicas armas que llevaba consigo...

Michael había cogido una de las lanzas y Sawyer llevaba la otra, decidieron que no era sensato dejar a la chica con alguna de ellas aunque extrañamente ella no parecía en desacuerdo con la decisión.

Cuando salieron de la cueva la lluvia era una ligera llovizna pero chocaba contra ellos con fuerza debido al constante viento.

Adrienne iba en primer lugar seguida de cerca por Michael y mas atrás Jin y Sawyer. Los guiaba a través del valle pero por la zona cercana a los árboles. Había comentado que era más peligroso pero así no serían vistos por los otros al acercarse, en mitad del valle habrían sido un blanco demasiado fácil. Se dirigían hacia el lado oeste de la isla.

Cuando apenas llevaban una hora andando Sawyer se acercó junto a la chica y bajó la voz de forma que Michael no pudiera oírle.

- ¿Guardas para alguien en especial las balas de esa pistola?- le preguntó.

Adrienne le miró sorprendida.

- Soy un experto escondiendo cosas, no iba a escapárseme el trabajo de una novata- explicó.

Adrienne fijó la mirada al frente de nuevo vigilando el suelo bajo sus pies de cuando en cuando.

- Es por protección...

- No te creo.

La chica volvió a mirarle disminuyendo ligeramente el ritmo.

- Si fuera por protección seguro que hacía tiempo que habrías gastado las balas en ocho años, pero no es así. A no ser que sea sólo un farol para intimidarnos y que no tenga balas, cosa que dudo, diría que las reservas para alguien.- argumentó Sawyer. A Adrienne le sorprendió lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser.

- No es asunto tuyo- respondió cortante.

- Yo diría que sí, vamos cerca tuya...

- No voy a dispararos.

- Entonces no te importará que la lleve yo.

- No te la daría por nada del mundo así que olvídalo.

- Uhhh, la niña se pone dura.

- No me provoques o...

Sawyer paró frente a ella y la agarró con fuerza de la mandíbula.

- ¿O qué?

Michael y Jin se acercaron rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sólo solucionamos nuestras diferencias...¿verdad Adrienne?

- Me haces daño...- murmuró entre dientes sin poder vocalizar. Sawyer disminuyó la presión y la agarró del brazo mientras acercaba la boca a su oído.

- Más vale que no nos la juegues...- susurró. Adrienne clavó los ojos en él mirándolo seriamente.

Pero en ese momento un sonido que ya conocían demasiado bien sonó demasiado cerca, procedente de la selva. Un estremecedor rugido.

La chica se apartó rápidamente de Sawyer y salió corriendo.

- ¡¡EH!

- ¡Corred!- les gritó ella, aunque no era necesario decirlo ya que nada más verla todos habían salido detrás.- ¡alejaos de los árboles! ¡hacia el valle!

Aquel rugido se hacía cada vez más intenso hasta que casi pareció estar sobre ellos, pero de repente paró por completo.

Siguieron corriendo unos metros más hasta que comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad y detenerse intentando recuperar el aliento.

Una inmensa tromba de lluvia cayó entonces sobre ellos. Parecía como si todo sobre la isla hubiera decidido unirse en su contra.

Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada, tampoco era fácil entenderse bajo la lluvia. Estaban cerca de una pequeña colina rocosa que se alzaba a unos metros de ellos pero todavía seguían en el valle.

Adrienne se volvió hacia Michael y señaló la colina.

- Es allí, tenemos que seguir, aquí estamos muy expuestos.

No fue necesario que se lo repitiera dos veces ya que Michael la siguió inmediatamente, corrió tras ella y la adelantó dejándose llevar por los nervios. Sawyer y Jin corrían detrás de la chica intentando alcanzarla mientras estaba gritaba a Michael que parara.

Pero el hombre estaba centrado en una única cosa: volver a ver a su hijo, y una vez supo dónde debía buscar no le importó nada más. No parecía oírla, o no quería.

Adrienne ya no sabía qué hacer, corría con todas sus fuerzas y gritaba bajo la lluvia pero no podía pararle.

De repente una lanza surcó el aire y paró a unos centímetros delante de Michael, quien se detuvo al instante, casi al momento dos lanzas más aterrizaron frente a Adrienne quien paró en seco e hizo que Jin y Sawyer casi chocaran contra ella.

La chica levantó la mirada.

- Nos han visto- gritó lo suficientemente alto como para hacerse oír bajo la tormenta.

- Como para no hacerlo...- comentó Sawyer. Pensó que sólo les había faltado acercarse agitando una bandera y cantando. Agarró la rústica lanza que llevaba y Michael hizo lo mismo con la otra.

El sonido de un disparo cruzó el aire, afortunadamente no dio en ningún blanco.

- ¡A las rocas!- gritó la chica mientras corría unos metros a la derecha y se resguardaba contra la pared rocosa. Todos la siguieron.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Michael.

- Dínoslo tú, la brillante idea de alertarles ha sido tuya.- respondió Adrienne cortante.- Y la de venir en mitad de la lluvia también. Es casi imposible subir ahora.

- No pienso quedarme aquí si mi hijo está allí arriba.

- Y yo no pienso jugarme el pellejo de nuevo como lo acabamos de hacer hace un momento- añadió Sawyer- no volverán a meterme una bala si puedo evitarlo.

- No os pido que vengáis- respondió Michael y un segundo después estaba subiendo por uno de los laterales de la colina con una habilidad y velocidad asombrosa.

Adrienne dudó un segundo pero entonces salió tras él y comenzó a escalar a un metro de distancia para evitar que Michael cayera sobre ella si resbalaba.

- ¡Qué hacéis, han perdido la cabeza por completo...- murmuró Sawyer mientras levantaba la cabeza al igual que Jin para seguirles con la mirada.

La colina no habría contado con mucha dificultad para ser escalada en condiciones normales ya que contaba con muchos salientes que facilitaban el agarre y no era muy elevada, unos metros sobre sus cabezas, a unos cinco del suelo se abría ya una pequeña explanada..., pero el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo lo hacía todo más difícil y peligroso.

Las manos y los pies resbalaban y no podían apoyarse con seguridad pero milagrosamente ambos llegaron al primer saliente sin problemas.

Desde abajo no podían verles y tampoco separarse de las rocas para tener un mayor campo de visión porque corrían el riesgo de ser disparados de nuevo.

Sawyer se acercó a la pared de roca y comprobó cómo resbalaba a causa del agua.

- No pienso subir por ahí, no estoy tan loco...- se dijo para sí, así que lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

De repente la lluvia cesó y un disparo resonó en el repentino silencio, un grito y otro disparo.

El grito parecía provenir de Michael pero la persona que cayó frente a Sawyer y Jin con un golpe sordo fue Adrienne, su espalda dio contra la hierba fuertemente pero no parecía haber sido alcanzada.

El silencio volvió a reinar por completo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.


	11. Chapter 11

No recordaba cuando había resbalado exactamente, ni siquiera si lo había hecho o, por el contrario, había saltado voluntariamente para evitar la bala.

Tampoco recordaba la caída, ni el momento en el que su cuerpo golpeó el suelo. No había oído a Sawyer y Jin mientras corrían a su lado rápidamente, ni siquiera cuando le gritaron y movieron suave pero firmemente intentando que volviera en sí.

Tampoco había notado sus manos tocando su ropa intentando encontrar una herida de bala que no estaba.

Pero en su mente había una cosa que sí estaba grabada a fuego y era la imagen de aquel hombre recibiendo el impacto de la bala que ella había disparado. Sin duda había merecido la pena todo únicamente por eso.

Aunque aún quedaran los demás, irían cayendo poco a poco.

- ¡Adrienne! Reacciona.

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sawyer, por un segundo le pareció ver preocupación en él pero esa expresión desapareció tan rápido cuando le miró que más tarde dudó haberla visto. El chico la cambió por su característica sonrisa sarcástica.

- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, niña, menudo planchazo.

Adrienne pasó la mirada de él a Jin quien le dedicó una amable sonrisa aunque su rostro sí reflejaba cierta preocupación. Le dijo algo en su idioma y miró hacia arriba al lugar del cual había caído.

- Estoy bien...- murmuró la chica mientras se incorporaba con un gesto de dolor. Afortunadamente la mochila había amortiguado ligeramente el golpe.

- ¿Michael?- preguntó Jin.

Ella le miró y le llevó unos minutos reaccionar. Sawyer y Jin la observaban expectantes.

- No estoy muy seguro de que todo ande bien por ahí dentro...- comentó el primero señalándose la cabeza con un dedo.

Adrienne volvió la vista a él y reaccionó ante sus palabras.

- No..., Michael..., se lo han llevado- contestó.

- ¿Qué se lo han llevado?

Asintió.

- Tenemos que ir tras ellos, no puede haberles dado tiempo a huir- dijo Sawyer firmemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sería un suicidio, son demasiados y...- miró a su alrededor- tienen mi arma.

- ¿Demasiados? ¿de cuánta gente hablamos?

- No estoy segura...unos cinco que yo viera, pero puede haber más.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.- tenemos que irnos, no es seguro estar aquí.

- ¿Y dejamos a Michael?

- Nosotros solos no podemos hacer nada.

En ese momento Jin se incorporó también y dio unos pasos en dirección a la selva, luego se giró y les miró.

- ¿Qué hace?

- Playa...Jack- dijo con un acento muy peculiar. Adrienne miró a Sawyer.

- Claro...Jack, ¡cómo no se me habría ocurrido! Sin él no podríamos hacer nada...- dijo sarcásticamente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, luego miró a Adrienne- pero quitándolo a él creo que es una buena idea, deberíamos regresar con los demás y pasarles la misión de rescate al grupo de Indiana Jones.

- Sospecho que no te cae muy bien...

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Jack cae bien a todo el mundo, ya lo conocerás.- respondió Sawyer, Adrienne rió ante su tono de voz, no demostraba bastante aprecio aunque a ella le dio más la impresión de que se trataba de simple competitividad.

- Bueno...la verdad es que me parece bien con tal de alejarnos de aquí, regresaremos con ayuda.

- ¿Sabes llegar hasta allí?

Adrienne asintió.

- Al otro lado de la isla, ¿no? sólo tenemos que cruzar la selva evitando a esa cosa, iremos junto a las montañas, cerca de la costa, nunca lo he visto por allí.

No creo que haya más problemas pero...- se acercó al lugar donde habían quedado clavadas las dos lanzas con las que les habían atacado, cogió una y le pasó la otra a Jin ya que Sawyer aún llevaba la suya.- ...mejor ir protegidos.

- No creo que eso nos proteja mucho frente a ese monstruo o lo que sea.

- No es el único peligro que hay en la isla...

Decidieron ponerse en camino inmediatamente y corrieron unos cuantos metros hasta quedar fuera del alcance de posibles ataques, luego continuaron andando a un ritmo más reducido pero constante.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos?

- Si no nos tropezamos con esa cosa, los jabalíes no se cruzan en nuestro camino y los osos tampoco..., si no tenemos ningún problema con las serpientes o cualquier insecto venenoso y suponiendo que no lloviera, lo cual es lo más improbable de todo...podríamos llegar a la playa en dos días.- contestó.

- Qué alentador...

- Además, con el suelo mojado y lloviendo no podremos encender ningún fuego, no contaremos con eso para defendernos por la noche por lo que tendremos que hacer turnos para vigilar y al estar más cansados iremos más despacio. Y sólo contaremos con la fruta para alimentarnos.

- Estás haciendo que llegue a replantearme si es tan buena idea ir. ¿No hay nada bueno?

- Lo bueno es que llevamos las lanzas al menos, podría ser peor sin ellas.

- Eso me pasa por preguntar...

Caminaron recorriendo el valle hasta llegar lo más cerca de la costa que les era posible ya que más allá estaban los acantilados y les era imposible caminar por allí.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar y en un par de horas otra gran tromba de agua se volvió a cebar sobre ellos.

Al entrar en la selva caminaban casi a ciegas debido a la oscuridad producida por la vegetación y las nubes que cubrían el cielo en su totalidad, todo junto con la lluvia que también les dificultaba la visión.

El barro hacía que los pies se les hundieran hasta los tobillos ralentizando su avance.

Adrienne se limpiaba el agua que llenaba sus ojos cada segundo y su pelo, al igual que el de Sawyer tenía ahora el aspecto de un mocho de fregar aplastado sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Es posible ahogarse bajo una lluvia?- preguntó Sawyer elevando la voz para hacerse oír.

- Creo que vamos a averiguarlo muy pronto...

Otro nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos a excepción del sonido de la lluvia, de sus pies chapoteando sobre el barro y de las hojas estremeciéndose a su alrededor.

De repente ante ellos apareció un torrente de agua que parecía haber salido de la nada y discurría por una leve depresión justo frente a ellos.

No parecía muy profundo pero Adrienne tenía la sensación de que el agua llevaba la velocidad y fuerza necesaria como para arrastrarles.

- Genial, ¿algo más?- Sawyer introdujo la lanza en el agua para ver la profundidad pero tuvo que apartarse porque ésta casi se la arranca de las manos.

- Tendremos que dar un rodeo...

Empezó a andar en la dirección en la que venía la corriente siguiendo el curso del agua e internándose a la fuerza en el interior de la selva.

El torrente parecía hacerse cada vez mayor y seguía cortándoles el paso pasada casi una hora.

- ¡Esto no acaba nunca, estamos alejándonos demasiado!- se quejó Sawyer.

- Si procede de aquellas montañas no nos va a quedar más remedio que atravesarlo.

- Es un suicidio.- dijo observando el agua, sobre ella pasaban flotando ramas y arbustos arrancados por ésta a su paso.

- Sí, pero es nuestra única opción.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrienne miró a su alrededor buscando con la mirada hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba.

Se acercó a un árbol ante la mirada atenta de Sawyer y Jin y cogió algo que parecía ser una especie de liana. Tiró de ella fuertemente hasta separarla del árbol unos metros, parecía ser lo suficientemente larga.

Dio otro fuerte tirón para asegurarse de que aguantaría el peso y luego les miró.

- Usaremos esto para cruzar- dijo mientras se preparaba a atársela.

- Hey, hey ,hey, para, ¿cuando y quién se supone que te ha nombrado líder? ¿desde cuando tienes que tomar tú las decisiones, niña?

- Desde que soy la única que sabe cómo sobrevivir aquí y da soluciones a los problemas, pero si se te ocurre otra...

- La verdad es que sí- respondió Sawyer mientras cogía el extremo de la liana quitándosela de las manos.- yo cruzaré primero.- añadió mientras comenzaba a atárselo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿porque eres hombre?

- Eso influye sí, pero porque soy más fuerte que tú y una vez pase me necesitaréis para que sujete la cuerda en el otro lado, dudo que tú pudieras con mi peso, pero quizás eres la mujer maravilla y no me he dado cuenta.- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

La chica tuvo que callarse, esta vez tenía que admitir que él llevaba la razón.

- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado...

- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

- Sólo porque si te lleva la corriente nosotros no podremos pasar, ya sabes, no soy una super heroína.- le devolvió el golpe con una sonrisa altiva. Sawyer sonrió y apartó la mirada negando con la cabeza, tenía que reconocer que esa chica estaba ganando muchos puntos.

Una vez terminó de agarrarse la liana a la cintura fuertemente Sawyer avanzó hasta el borde del torrente, aún le quedaban unos metros de liana para poder cruzar.

Jin miraba a su compañero y parecía nervioso, ¿y si la liana no aguantaba y cedía? Sawyer sería arrastrado por el agua y correría el riesgo de ahogarse.

Adrienne no lo admitiría pero también sentía el mismo miedo. Dio gracias a dios de que Sawyer no pudiera ver en su interior ni sentir cómo el corazón se le había puesto a cien al pensar si quiera en lo que podría pasarle.

El hombre la miró en el momento justo para captar un atisbo de ese miedo y esté le caló hasta los huesos, ¿sería tan buena idea después de todo?

Recordó entonces el mismo miedo que había sentido cuando le dispararon hacía dos días en la balsa y cayó al mar, el miedo a no volver a abrir los ojos, a no volver a pisar nunca una ciudad y morir en aquella isla alejada del resto del mundo. Incluso el miedo a no volver a ver a sus compañeros y que ellos fueran lo último que tuviera.

Ahora a eso se le sumaba el miedo a no llegar a descubrir lo que podía haber encontrado en Adrienne.

Una mano se puso suavemente sobre su hombro sacándole de sus pensamientos, él la cogió instintivamente y fijó la mirada en los ojos de Adrienne de nuevo.

- ¿Preparado?- le preguntó ella sin dar importancia al gesto. Sawyer apartó la mano tan pronto como reparó en ello.

- Vamos a darnos ese baño.

Aunque la liana estaba firmemente sujeta al árbol Jin y Adrienne la agarraron con fuerza mientras Sawyer se disponía a cruzar el torrente.

Nada más poner un pie dentro una cantidad enorme de agua cayó sobre él cortándole la respiración por unos segundos pero entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver algo e intentó mantener el equilibrio mientras metía el otro pie.

La fuerza del agua era demasiado intensa y supo que no podría atravesar caminando. Se giró y les gritó:

- ¡Soltad un poco más!

Tan pronto como obedecieron Sawyer se impulsó y saltó al agua tan lejos como pudo... pero no alcanzó la orilla.

La corriente lo arrastró fuertemente hacia abajo y la liana se tensó hasta tal punto que parecía que se rompería de un momento a otro.

Adrienne y Jin tiraron de ella mientras hacían fuerza hacia atrás intentando no caer al agua tras Sawyer.

El agua bajaba a demasiada velocidad. Sawyer pataleaba e intentaba alcanzar la otra orilla mientras luchaba por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua pero no hacía más que hundirse y salir a la superficie una y otra vez.

- ¡Se va a ahogar!

Adrienne agarró la liana con fuerza y avanzó hacia el agua sin soltarla. Oía los gritos de Jin diciéndole algo en su idioma, seguramente que lo que se proponía hacer era una locura, pero eso ya lo sabía y no era el mejor momento para que se lo recordaran.

Actuaba más que nada por puro instinto y de forma totalmente irracional, lo último que se había parado a pensar era que la fuerza del agua la arrancaría de la liana si no estaba atada, pero Sawyer parecía necesitar ayuda.

Comenzó a descender por la cuerda hasta entrar en el agua pero una vez dentro no pudo mantener los pies en el suelo y quedó agarrada únicamente por las manos, apenas era visible ya que toda el agua le pasaba por encima. Lo asombroso era que aún aguantara agarrada a la cuerda.

Mientras tanto Sawyer, más abajo, no había reparado en lo sucedido, había notado una ligera tensión en la cuerda pero no podía ver a más de un metro de él. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y liberando toda la rabia que se acumulaba en su interior por verse atrapado de aquella forma se agarró a una roca en el fondo y con otro fuerte impulso logró alcanzar la orilla.

Con medio cuerpo fuera y la cara contra el barro jadeó intentando recuperar el aliento mientras maldecía para sus adentros.

Pero ahora la que tenía los problemas era Adrienne. Sawyer oyó un leve eco de los gritos de Jin y tras salir del agua por completo miró hacia donde él estaba.

No pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo en pie ya que el agua seguía empujando la liana junto a su nuevo ocupante.

Sawyer cayó al suelo de bruces.

- ¡Argh! Genial...justo lo que me faltaba- murmuró entre dientes- no podía estarse quiet...- dejó la frase en el aire cuando sintió cómo la presión del agua y el peso de la chica volvían a arrastrarlo hacia el torrente.- ¡¡No!

Clavó las uñas en la tierra mientras apretaba los dientes y se cogía la cuerda atada a su cintura con ambas manos. La agarró separándola de él lo suficiente y logró soltarla antes de ser arrastrado.

Al soltarse el contrapeso que ejercía Sawyer, Adrienne fue arrastrada hacia el centro del torrente y comenzó a resbalar. Sus gritos apenas se oían al quedar literalmente ahogados por el agua.

Sawyer subió hasta situarse a la altura de Adrienne y miró a Jin.

- ¡Eh! ¡Intenta sacarla!- le gritó, pero Jin parecía estar usando sus fuerzas al máximo y no eran suficientes.- ¿por qué se empeñan en que sea yo el héroe? No soy ningún héroe, eso no va conmigo, ¡maldita sea!

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban las malditas lianas cuando se las necesitaba?

Pero cuando Adrienne resbaló y soltó la liana no hubo tiempo para pensar en nada más.

Sawyer saltó al agua sin pensárselo y siguió el mismo rumbo que Adrienne, unos metros por delante.

Jin corría tras ellos por la orilla, sus pies dejando profundas huellas en el barro mientras el agua de lluvia empapaba su cuerpo mezclada con la del torrente.

Tras unos minutos los perdió de vista pero él siguió corriendo entre los árboles, sin parar, siguiendo la corriente de agua.

Afortunada o desgraciadamente para Sawyer y Adrienne su viaje acabó más rápido.

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras caían de una altura de varios metros a través de la cascada hasta el lago.

Después, el silencio volvió a hacerse para ambos.


	13. Interlude1

(A continuación lo que en los fanfics ingleses llaman (Interlude), la traducción es intermedio o algo así pero no me gusta así que lo llamo mejor Interlude. Se trata de los pensamientos de Sawyer después de recobrarse de la caída por la cascada.

Está escrito por Myssa, quien con suerte si quiere se convertirá en colaboradora. Todo un honor dado lo bien que escribe Muchísimas gracias! )

Interlude 

Acababa de salir del agua, estaba empapado y ahora estaba descansando debajo de un árbol junto a una chica que hacía poco que conocía. El día seria estupendo de no ser por las lluvias monzónicas o como coño se llamaran y porque estaba de nuevo en aquella maldita isla.

Había estado al borde de la muerte, y en las ultimas dos noches permaneció inconsciente varias horas. Cuando sintió el ruido del motor de la lancha de la muchacha, creyó que eran los otros que regresaban a rematarlos. Luego oyó su voz y la vio. Ella sin pedir nada a cambio le sacó la bala del interior del brazo luego se preocupó durante todo el trayecto de regreso de que su herida sanara, luego le cosió durmiéndole para que no sufriera. Eso le desconcertaba.

La chica cada vez le sorprendía más ¿Era posible que les ayudara desinteresadamente? Sinceramente no sabía que pensar. Adrienne estaba ahora a su lado con la respiración agitada después de querer salvarle de nuevo. La miró de reojo no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba preocupado por ella. Se apartaba el pelo mojado de la cara, su ropa estaba cubierta de barro y tenia una media sonrisa en la cara. El sonrió también. Vio como se levantaba y se dirigía al lago para limpiarse el barro.

No podía dejar de mirarla ¿Qué tenia esa niña que le atraía tanto? Y ella ¿qué pensaba? ¿Por qué le ayudaba? ¿Qué se creía? ¿El Equipo A?

Le recordaba tanto a Jack, siempre ayudando, siempre queriendo ser el mejor. ¡Ja! Pero esa muchacha le caía mejor. Le estaba agradecido, había creído que no saldría del mar con vida y ahora el brazo le dolía muy poco, pequeñas molestias y…había sido un detalle que intentara socorrerle en el torrente aunque la peor parada al final fue ella.

Ahora ella se encontraba maldiciendo a las orillas del lago. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para poder verla mejor. La compadecía, no podía evitarlo, si era cierto lo que les había contado, tanto tiempo sola y desde tan pequeña era horrible. Aunque nadie lo creyera aunque todo el mundo le viera como un ser odioso, él tenia corazón y esa chica le daba pena. Ocho años allí con solo los animales salvajes como única compañía. Así era ella o por lo menos así la veía él; salvaje. Era igual que una potrilla salvaje. También era muy insolente, sus contestaciones le sorprendían sobremanera, era muy ocurrente, demasiado.

La veía muy inocente e ingenua, era la consecuencia de permanecer desde una edad tan temprana en aquella isla sin nadie con quien hablar. Todo lo que tenia de salvaje lo tenia de ingenua. Sawyer se había dado cuenta en el momento en el que la besó. No pudo evitarlo, tenerla sobre él…tuvo que besarla. Pobre niña, la notó inexperta pero…besaba muy bien, mejor que muchas de las mujeres casadas que él había poseído. Ese beso se podía comparar al que semanas antes le había dado Kate, los dos muy intensos, odiándole y deseándole al mismo tiempo. En ese momento no pudo evitar otra sonrisa al recordarlo. Ella continuaba peleándose con el barro. Después de aquel beso la pregunta tímida de ella, le pareció graciosa, e inevitablemente tuvo que ser sarcástico, era inevitable, él era así.

Pero la muchacha se lo cobró bien, dejándole en ridículo, la muy condenada. Pero ya no le importaba, se lo había merecido. Además el beso se lo había dado y ella había continuado, eso no lo podía cambiar y lo más seguro que el fuera el primero en besarla y eso le gustaba. Le hubiera encantado saber que sintió Adrienne cuando se besaron. Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Esa niña…no sabía por qué la seguía llamando niña, incluso en su mente. No era para nada una niña y la atracción que sentía por ella lo demostraba. Pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo. No iba a reconocer que se había equivocado.

La sonrió de nuevo socarronamente cuando se acercó a él y se sentó.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 

Todo era oscuridad, no podía ver nada. La sensación de claustrofobia era insoportable, aunque sin duda nada podía superar a la que sintió mientras era arrastrada por el agua.

No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo salir de allí, al caer había perdido por completo la orientación, debido además al golpe contra el agua.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ella misma daba vueltas.

Notó algo cayendo fuertemente muy cerca suya, tanto que sintió como le rozaba al hundirse junto a ella, un segundo antes y le habría caído encima.

Abrió los ojos tan pronto como se recuperó del brusco golpe pero para agobio suyo comprobó que la visión no era mucho mejor así.

Hasta que no tocó lo que parecía ser el suelo con sus pies, los cuales se hundieron en él, no pudo localizar el exterior.

Soltando el aire para aliviar la presión al verse incapaz de aguantar más se impulsó con fuerza con los pies y se elevó hacia la superficie no tan deprisa como hubiera deseado.

El exterior. Por fin. Aún fuera del agua ésta seguía cayendo sobre ella, gota tras gota, sin embargo parecía estar parando y tras unos segundos sólo fue un leve chispeo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, jadeó y tosió mientras se apartaba unos mechones de flequillo de la cara.

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que Sawyer se dirigía hacia la orilla. Ella hizo lo mismo y sólo al pisar tierra firme reparó en las contusiones que había sufrido; dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y se agarró el cuello.

Tras dar unos pasos fuera del agua y acercarse al chico se dejó caer a su lado sin fuerzas, las piernas prácticamente se le doblaron solas. Sonrió cansinamente.

- Creo que...voy a odiar el agua durante mucho tiempo...

- Y yo me lo pensaré dos veces la próxima vez que decida hacerte caso...- contestó Sawyer cortante, aunque seguramente debido a la falta de fuerzas el tono no le salió tan acusador.

- Me equivoqué...- dijo apenas en un susurro.

Notó su mirada en ella pero no se volvió. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el lago, aunque parecía mirar más allá de él. Cerró los ojos por un momento, sabía que debía mostrar un aspecto desastroso llena de barro, sangre y con la ropa destrozada por varios sitios pero intentó olvidarse de todo por un momento, al menos hasta que su pulso volviera a normalizarse.

Le extrañó no oír ningún otro comentario sarcástico de Sawyer, esa vez tenía todo el derecho a decir lo que pensara ya que por culpa de ella habían estado a punto de no contarlo.

Sin embargo le pareció que el hombre estaba, al igual que ella, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Pensó que probablemente estaría maldiciéndola en silencio.

Sin decir una palabra se levantó y se dirigió a la orilla del lago, aunque sólo se introdujo lo justo para poder limpiarse el barro de piernas y brazos, luego se agachó y se limpió el pelo y finalmente se quitó la camisa y la enjuagó en el agua.

Al darse la vuelta descubrió que Sawyer tenía la mirada fija en ella. Adrienne se acercó de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo en llegar pues cada paso que daba era doloroso. Se paró frente a él y éste levantó la cabeza para mirarla esbozando su característica sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

Adrienne dudó la respuesta pero miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Jin?- preguntó.

Le dio la sensación de que no era lo que él esperaba oír pero Sawyer levantó la mirada hacia lo alto de la cascada.

- Creo que el hombrecillo silencioso venía corriendo tras nosotros, como si pudiera pescarnos- respondió.

Adrienne se acercó preocupada hacia la cascada buscando una manera de subir por allí cerca pero las rocas parecían aún más resbaladizas que las de su primera experiencia aquella mañana y no tenía ningún interés en volver a repetirla.

En ese momento una voz pareció llamarles desde lo alto.

Sawyer levantó la mano y lo señaló.

- Ahí está nuestro amigo el pescador. Tiene cara de no haber tenido demasiada suerte.

Adrienne regresó junto a él para poder verle. Jin parecía bastante desconcertado.

Para asombro de Sawyer la chica levantó ambos brazos y le hizo señas mientras le gritaba que saltara.

Jin empezó a decir algo en su idioma y Adrienne siguió insistiendo en el suyo propio.

Sawyer se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos.

- Avísame cuando logréis entenderos o consigas hacerle saltar.

La chica siguió intentando convencerle pero Jin se movía nervioso mirando al lago.

- ¡Venga! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

- Pierdes el tiempo, no lo hará...

Se oyó el sonido de algo golpeando el agua y Sawyer abrió los ojos fijándolos en el empapado Jin que surgía del agua y nadaba hacia ellos.

- Con tal de llevarme la contraria...

Una vez todos hubieron descansado y se hubieron repuesto de tantas emociones aprovechando entre otras cosas la ausencia de lluvia Adrienne se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro explorando la zona.

- Niña, me estás mareando, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

- Intento orientarme.

- ¿Entre tu bolso de Mary Poppins no llevabas ninguna brújula?

- Las brújulas no sirven de nada aquí, al menos no en esta zona.- levantó la mirada hacia el cielo- si al menos pudiera ver hacia dónde se dirige el sol...

Jin señaló el cielo con su mano y trazó un arco con su brazo mientras le decía algo. La chica le miró y luego siguió la dirección con su mirada.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Jin asintió.

- No me digas que tú también lo entiendes ¿cómo va eso, un ladrido para sí y dos para no?

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que estás mucho más guapo con la boca cerrada? Cómo era eso que decían...¿"es mejor no hablar y parecer tonto que abrir la boca y despejar toda duda?"

Sawyer la fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú también eres un encanto, dime, ¿no te abandonaría tu padre y tu hermano adrede? Quizás descubras que lo de ser comidos solo fue una tapadera. En estos momentos estarán disfrutando de tu ausencia y tu gran elocuencia.

La bofetada de Adrienne fue su única respuesta pero pensó que sería más eficaz que contestar a aquello.

- Eres un capullo.

Sawyer le miró cabreado, no le había gustado en absoluto aquello, pero aunque en el fondo sabía que se había equivocado no soportaba dejarla con la última palabra.

- ¿Ya te sabías esa palabra a los trece?

- Olvídame...- gritó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección que Jin le había indicado internándose en la isla.

Jin echó una última mirada a Sawyer, llena de reproche, y siguió a Adrienne hasta que ambos se perdieron de su vista dejándolo solo.


	15. Interlude2

(Bueno, en primer lugar gracias a nuestras seguidoras por las reviews...Seguid poniéndolas que os estamos observando y sabemos que lo estáis leyendo, muajajaja, xD vale, ya se me fue la olla, ejem, cof cof, bueno pues a continuación un nuevo "Interlude" de mi colaboradora Myssa. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Me ha gustado tanto como el anterior, espero que sigas )

INTERLUDE 2 

Les dejó marcharse mientras mantenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, esa sonrisa se borró. Luego comenzó a seguirles desde lejos. Sin verles, por lo que ellos a él tampoco podían verle.

Cuando vio alejarse a Adrienne tuvo la tentación de echar a correr detrás de ella y pedirla perdón, pero él no era así, nunca había pedido perdón, esta vez no sería diferente, ni siquiera por esa niña.

Se sentía miserable, se había pasado con ese comentario, la pobre chica no merecía que la tratase así. Ella le hablaba irónicamente para defenderse, pero no para hacerle daño. Él la había hecho daño, bastante daño. La hizo recordar que estaba sola, como si ella fuera la culpable.

Se había merecido la bofetada, y no una si no varias, en ese momento si hubiera podido él mismo se habría dado una paliza, era un cabrón, se odiaba a sí mismo.

No sabía por qué esa muchacha le ayudaba, nadie debería ayudarle, nadie tendría que hablarle, era un ser despreciable. Por eso se subió a la balsa, quería huir. Sabía que era un suicidio y no tenía nada que perder.

Ella le había salvado la vida sin ninguna duda y así se lo pagaba, haciéndola daño. La debía la vida, esa vida que no se merecía, ella se había preocupado por él desde antes de conocerse cuando arriesgándose a ser descubierta por los otros había corrido a ayudarles. Luego lo de la bala, el torrente. No podía pensar en eso sin que se sintiera aun más detestable.

Miró hacia delante intentando ver a Jin y a Adrienne, pero no les vio, lo prefería así, debía estar solo.

Estaba preocupado por ella, pero no podía reconocerlo, la había visto cojear ligeramente, y los rotos de la ropa dejaban ver algunas heridas. Esperaba que no fueran serias, esperaba que no la dolieran, esperaba que fueran simples arañazos. Esas heridas eran por su culpa. Todavía no comprendía por que esa niña arriesgó su vida por él con lo mal que la trataba, con la forma que tenía de hablarla. No lo entendía.

Tenía que pedirla perdón, se lo debía, pero era tan difícil. Le iba a costar, no quería que esa niña le cambiara, pero lo estaba haciendo y sólo la conocía hacía dos días ¿por qué le ocurría eso? Lo iba a hacer, iba a pedir perdón ¡Genial! se estaba ablandando. Esa maldita niña le estaba ablandando.

Oyó unos susurros detrás de unos arbustos, los retiró y allí estaba esa mujer. Se sorprendió a sí mismo llamándola mujer. Pero era cierto era una hermosa mujer. Su cuerpo así lo decía, ese cuerpo que….

Adrienne hacia gestos y hablaba a unos metros de él. Sawyer se agachó, ¿Qué hacía? Parecía asustada o sorprendida no estaba seguro. Pero…hablaba sola…No quería que le viera. Le encantaba observarla y así estaba tan salvaje y atractiva. Volvió a sonreír.

¿Dónde estaba Jin? ¿Qué...qué estaba haciendo esa niña? se acercaría a ella y la pediría perdón, tenía miedo de que saliera corriendo, pero tenía que intentarlo. No sabía como pero pediría perdón por primera vez.


	16. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 

Adrienne caminaba sin pausa por la selva, sorteando los arbustos y las ramas que se extendían por el suelo dificultándoles el avance.

Quería ir más rápido, quería alejarse de Sawyer lo máximo posible, pero le dolía bastante el cuerpo debido a las contusiones y no podía apoyar el pie derecho sin que le doliera.

Se miró la pierna y comprobó que tenía un corte en el tobillo en el que no había reparado hasta el momento, pero estaba sangrando y empezaba a doler bastante.

Miró a Jin que caminaba ahora por delante de ella y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Adrienne pensó en pararse y ponerse en la herida un poco del líquido que llevaba en la mochila pero no quería encontrarse con Sawyer si les iba siguiendo así que se mordió el labio y aguantando el dolor siguió caminando.

Alcanzó a Jin y caminó un paso por detrás de él, parecía orientarse bien, iba mirando al cielo (o lo que podía verse de cielo entre tanta vegetación) buscando la posición del sol y seguía caminando, cuando parecía desorientado Adrienne se acercaba y tomaba el relevo girando hacia uno u otro lado, se seguía más bien por instinto, pero confiaba en él ya que en los últimos años en la isla nunca le había fallado.

Escuchaba los sonidos de la selva y se dejaba guiar por ellos, escuchaba el sonido del viento entre los árboles, escuchaba el más leve movimiento que pudiera haber en el suelo causado por algún pequeño roedor o algún reptil. Había aprendido a identificar los olores y los sonidos, aunque ahora todo estaba relativamente silencioso debido a la intermitente lluvia y el olor que se respiraba por encima de todo era el del suelo y las plantas mojadas.

Sin embargo sólo se mentía si fingía estar pendiente de lo que le rodeaba porque en realidad era tan sólo un intento de acallar su mente y no pensar en lo ocurrido minutos antes.

No pensaba en Sawyer, no en él en concreto. No le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo en aquel momento, como si quería quedarse sentado junto al lago hasta que aquella cosa fuera y se lo comiera (puede que en el fondo no lo deseara pero todo era fruto de su enfado y de la herida que sus palabras habían abierto de nuevo en su corazón). Lo que realmente le importaba era lo que había dicho.

Sabía que no era cierto, sabía que su padre y su hermano habían muerto, no la habían abandonado, y no creía que hubieran sido capaces de hacerlo de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Su hermano era la persona que más quería en el mundo, tras morir su madre su padre había estado mucho tiempo lejos de ellos, centrado en su propio mundo, con la mente puesta en cualquier otro sitio menos en donde debía estar: con sus dos hijos. Y en ese periodo de tiempo había sido su hermano Matt quien se había ocupado de ella.

Tenía 25 años cuando murió. Apenas unos pocos más que ella ahora y, aunque no había buscado la muerte sabía que habría dado su vida por ella sin pensarlo.

Por eso le había dolido tanto el comentario de Sawyer, al menos por su hermano, porque sabía que sería incapaz de hacerle daño de estar vivo, en cuanto a su padre...no era el mismo desde la muerte de su madre así que quizás de él se lo habría esperado más, quizás Sawyer si había dado en el clavo después de todo, al menos con él.

La idea de esas vacaciones había sido muy hipócrita, un mero intento de reforzar aquellos lazos que en realidad habían sido perdidos hacía mucho, pero tanto Matt como ella habían tenido que aceptar.

Adrienne habría preferido irse con cualquier otra persona de su familia a parte de su hermano, pero su padre necesitaba alejarse del mundo que conocía, sobretodo del tío de Adrienne, tenía que olvidar y ninguno puso ninguna objeción a aquel fatídico viaje.

Adrienne pensó lo traicionera que podía llegar a ser la mente, lo terriblemente cruel que era cuando le hacía creer escucharles aún junto a ella, entre los árboles.

La chica se detuvo de repente, no, no era su mente, le oía con claridad, era su voz, ¡era Matt, estaba segura.

Miró a su alrededor buscándole pero no veía a nadie, ni siquiera Jin estaba al alcance de su vista ya.

- Me estoy volviendo loca...- murmuró para sí.

- Adri...

Se giró rápidamente esperando encontrarse a Sawyer pero sabía que no era su voz, la había reconocido claramente.

- ¿Matt...?- preguntó con voz temblorosa. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Era imposible que fuera él, ¿o no?- Matt...¿dónde...?

Entonces pudo verle claramente, a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, reconoció su silueta rápidamente, alto, con el pelo negro como el azabache y unos ojos azules que parecían atravesarte.

No pudo aguantar más y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se acercó a él y él esperó a que llegara a su lado. Adrienne levantó la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos, notaba algo raro en él y no podía descifrar el qué.

Levantó una mano para tocar la suya y él se la agarró sin dejar de mirarla, ahora ella no podía parar de llorar.

- Adrienne.

La voz sonaba preocupada, pero no era la de Matt, esta vez no. Alguien cogía su brazo desde atrás.

Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Sawyer.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- preguntó extrañado, luego reparó en sus lágrimas y su expresión se dulcificó por unos instantes.- ¿qué ocurre? Mira...- apartó la mirada un momento y luego la fijó en el suelo.- si es por lo de antes...venga, lo siento, ¿vale? No sabía que iba a afectarte así y...- levantó la mirada hacia ella y vio que no le estaba mirando a él sino hacia atrás.- no me estás escuchando- dijo sorprendido.- ¡eh! Al menos podrías mirarme, no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado...si no hubieras estado...¡Adrienne!

- Matt...

- Sawyer, si no te importa...- murmuró cabreado.

- No, Matt, era mi hermano, le he visto...

- El muerto...- dijo arqueando las cejas.

Adrienne asintió.

- Sí pero estaba vivo, estaba justo ahí- sollozó sin poder evitarlo mientras señalaba el lugar- era él, le he visto, le he oído, me cogió la mano...- explicó nerviosa.

Sawyer miró hacia donde le indicaba y alrededor y frunció el ceño, no había rastro de nadie, ni siquiera huellas en el barro.

- Mira...en este lugar pasan cosas muuuuy extrañas, créeme, estoy seguro de que no era él.

- ¡Pero le he visto!- exclamó muy alterada- estaba aquí, ¡aquí mismo!

Sawyer apartó la mirada, lo último que le faltaba eran más casos de alucinaciones por esa maldita selva. No soportaba verla así pero no sabía qué hacer. Afortunadamente en ese momento apareció Jin que había regresado al no encontrarles. Les preguntó algo que vendría a ser qué ocurría, en su idioma.

Reparó en las lágrimas de Adrienne y miró a Sawyer alarmado.

- Hey, que no he sido yo- le aclaró haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y las manos.

Pero vio que Jin dejaba de mirarle y fijaba la vista en la chica que se alejaba en dirección contraria a la que debían tomar.

- ¡Eh!- Sawyer corrió junto a ella- ¿se puede saber qué haces? Hemos venido por ahí.

- Tengo que encontrarle.

- ¡Está muerto, Adrienne! Regresa al mundo real- dijo mientras la agarraba. Adrienne le empujó con tal fuerza que le hizo caer al suelo al no esperárselo.

La chica le miró un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir andando mientras hablaba sola.

- Se ha vuelto loca..., loca de remate.- dijo mientras se incorporaba limpiándose el barro de los pantalones.

De repente escuchó un grito y corrió hacia ella.

Frente a ellos, colgando boca abajo de una rama se balanceaba un esqueleto con restos de ropa manchada de sangre seca en descomposición.

Miró a Adrienne, pálida como nunca había visto a nadie, un segundo antes de que se desplomara en el suelo inconsciente.


	17. Interlude3

(Bueno pues aquí va el tercer "interlude", gracias nuevamente a la colaboración de Myssa e igual de bueno, o mejor dicho, aún mejor, que los otros...ese Sawyerr :P madre mia quien fuera Adrienne...espero que os guste! Y muchas gracias Myssa!)

**Interlude 3**

Por fin se decidió a hablarla, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Y lo hizo, dijo q lo sentía, la vio llorando y eso le afectó mucho. Mientras lo hacia no pudo mirarla, tuvo que bajar la vista. Era horrible como se sentía, no quería que ella llorara más.

Levanto por un segundo la vista, ella ya no miraba ¿Qué se había creído esa niña?

Luego dijo eso de su hermano. Como deseó abrazarla en ese momento, sabia que en esa isla pasaban cosas raras. Pero él estaba muerto, o eso había dicho ella, ¿se estaría volviendo loca? Si no hubiera aparecido Jin la habría rodeado con sus brazos, pero delante de él no podía.

Jin le miró reprochándole las lágrimas de ella. Pero esta vez él no tenia la culpa, no era él el causante de ese llanto, y lo que más deseaba era que ese sufrimiento desapareciera.

Vio que Jin miraba para otro lado, y comprobó que Adrienne se alejaba en sentido contrario. Esa vez no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Corrió detrás de ella para que parara. Le dolía mucho verla así pero no lo iba a decir, seguro q ella pensaba que era broma. Además no se sentía cómodo demostrando aprecio por las personas.

La intentó retener, pero ella le empujó con fuerza, haciéndole caer. Si que tenia fuerza, la muy….

No se había recompuesto de la caída cuando la oyó gritar. Corrió hacia el grito. Temía que la hubiera pasado algo, los pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza. ¿Y si la había cogido esa cosa? ¿Y si se había caído en algún agujero? ¿Y si la había pillado alguna de las trampas de la francesa? también pensó en los otros. La angustia se apoderaba de él, nunca había sentido tanto miedo por alguien, eso le asustaba.

Cuando llego junto a ella vio como se desplomaba, luego vio ese asqueroso esqueleto colgado del árbol.

Corrió hacia ella y pasó su brazo por debajo de su cabeza para incorporarla un poco.

-Oh, vamos no me hagas esto-Le aparto el pelo de la cara con suavidad-Despierta niña,-

La zarandeó un poco, pero no despertaba. Siguió llamándola pero no había movimiento por parte de la chica ¿Dónde estaría Jin ahora que le necesitaba?

La cogió en brazos con cuidado, no podía evitar mirarla con dulzura, y en parte se sentía culpable. La llevo a un sitio desde donde no se veía el esqueleto, si despertaba no quería que viera esa cosa de nuevo.

-Vamos preciosa despierta- decía con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, pero su voz estaba temblorosa-No…no creas que voy a cargar contigo…-

Se apoyó contra un árbol, haciendo que ella descansara en su pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, el nunca se había comportado así, nunca había sido tan amable pero sentía que se lo debía. Esa mujer estaba ahí tumbada por sus maravillosos comentarios, si no hubiera abierto la de nuevo que la había vuelto a llamar mujer en su mente, eso le hacia sentir extraño. 

La miró y vio que su respiración era tranquila, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no podía estar tranquilo, no despertaba y eso le preocupaba. Repasó el cuerpo de la muchacha, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. No podía evitarlo cada vez que la miraba la atracción que sentía por ella aumentaba y ese punto de salvaje e ingenua que tenia le gustaba. Rió para si mismo, hacia mucho que nadie le atraía así, ni siquiera Kate.

Reparó en el tobillo derecho, el calcetín estaba completamente manchado de sangre y parecía que incluso la bota comenzaba a empaparse de líquido rojo. Con suavidad la recostó contra el árbol levantándose él.

Le quitó la bota a la chica muy despacio como si no quisiera despertarla, luego el calcetín. Un gran corte recorría todo el tobillo, y aun sangraba.

-Mierda-maldijo. No sabia que hacer, el no era médico pero eso no podía quedarse así. Tenia que taparlo, pero ¿Cómo? Se volvió a poner junto a ella y apoyándola de nuevo contra él le quito la mochila. Rebuscó en ella pero no encontró nada que le sirviera solo una botella de agua y poco mas, cosas inservibles.

Se rompió un trozo de camisa y empapándolo de agua lo colocó alrededor del tobillo. Por el momento el no podía hacer más

Se puso de pie y la observó. Algo volvió a llamar su atención. La camiseta de ella estaba un poco subida dejando ver un corte en su liso vientre. De nuevo se agacho y levanto aun más la camiseta, lo suficiente para ver toda la herida. En ese momento deseó que no se despertara y le viera así, no quería que creyera que era un pervertido.

El corte se extendía por debajo del ombligo y tenia una longitud considerable, seguramente llegaba a los diez centímetros y parecía que necesitaba puntos, y aunque ya no sangraba, había mucha sangre seca alrededor.

Se rompió otro trozo de camisa y mojándolo de nuevo comenzó a limpiar la sangre del cuerpo de ella, lentamente, con dulzura. Ella seguía igual, de vez en cuando la miraba a la cara para ver si había reacción, sobretodo cuando rozaba débilmente el corte, pero luego continuaba poco a poco con cuidado de no tocar más allá de lo debido.

Tenían que llegar a la paya cuanto antes, estaban empapados y ella estaba helada, tenía miedo de la pasara algo serio. Parecía increíble lo que pensaba pero necesitaba a Jack. Si era necesario la llevaría en brazos todo el camino. Pero el no sabía por donde ir y no estaba seguro de que Jin lo supiera. 

Sintió un leve movimiento y levantó la vista para mirarla. Se había despertado, Adrianne tenía la cabeza ligeramente erguida y miraba lo que hacia, parecía que sonreía. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el nervioso por la situación se levantó bruscamente.


	18. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 

Cuando Adrienne despertó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza de nuevo fue aquella horrible imagen de lo que, estaba segura, eran los restos de su hermano, lo había reconocido por la ropa.

Había sido una terrible conmoción para ella el ver aquello, ahí colgado bocabajo, sujeto únicamente por los tobillos, atado a aquella rama, como si se tratara de los restos de un animal preparados para actuar de cebo, y esta vez la presa había sido ella.

No podía imaginarse quien habría sido capaz de dejarle ahí, no creía que aquella cosa se hubiera molestado en hacer aquello y no pensaba que contara con esa clase de inteligencia, para ella solo se trataba de algo salvaje.

Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza la idea de que hubieran sido "los otros", ¿quién más podría haber hecho algo semejante si no ellos? El odio por aquellas personas, si se les podía llamar así, aumentó en cuestión de segundos haciéndole llegar a pensar por un momento en regresar, aunque fuera sola, armada únicamente con la lanza, y matarles a todos, o intentarlo, aunque le costara la vida.

Matt...,su querido Matthew..., la última persona en el mundo que podría merecerse una muerte así, al menos según ella.

Le echaba tanto de menos...no creía que esas heridas que habían vuelto a abrirse llegaran a sanar completamente jamás, y menos después de verle...vivo, y luego muerto. ¿Qué clase de broma macabra había sido aquella? No era justo, esa maldita isla, o tal vez su propia cabeza, le habían jugado una muy mala pasada y no creía haber hecho nada para merecerlo...

Una ligera punzada de dolor le hizo reaccionar y volver al mundo real. Se encontró tumbada y reparó en que Sawyer parecía estar limpiándole las heridas.

Fijó la mirada en él sin salir de su asombro, no entendía porqué, porqué tan pronto la trataba como si fuera mas insignificante que uno de esos lagartos y otras como esa, o como la de aquel beso..., la trataba así, como si le importara lo que le pasara.

Su comportamiento definitivamente la desconcertaba.

A lo largo de su vida en la ciudad, desde que tenía uso de razón, todo el mundo a su alrededor se había comportado de acuerdo a su personalidad, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente que parecía una cosa y luego resultaba ser otra, todos habían sido siempre bastante sinceros con ella y ella misma les había respondido con la misma moneda.

Al menos hasta que habían llegado a aquel lugar, al menos hasta que había sentido que debía protegerse de la gente.

Pero con él había sido muy sincera en ese aspecto todo el tiempo, tratándole sencillamente como quería hacerlo, intentando ayudarle en lo posible, y ese deseo de hacer algo útil por alguien era el simple resultado de haber pasado demasiado tiempo sin serlo para nadie. Ahora que por fin les había encontrado no quería volver a estar sola pero, al mismo tiempo, el hecho de estar con ellos llegaba a intimidarla a veces, sobretodo cuando aquel hombre se acercaba a ella, y eso aún era incapaz de comprenderlo.

Siguió con la mirada puesta en él observándole, escrutando cada rincón de su perfecto rostro. Sus ojos, sus labios...

De repente Sawyer reparó en que le estaba observando y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella no la apartó y él se quedó paralizado, como inseguro de qué hacer. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse despertado justo en ese momento? Sólo habría necesitado un minuto más para poder apartarse de ella y hacer como que nada había ocurrido.

Se apartó rápidamente soltando su camiseta y se levantó.

- Yo...sólo intentaba que despertaras, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo esperando a que reacciones, ya podríamos estar en la playa- se explicó rápidamente respondiendo a la pregunta que nadie le había formulado.

Adrienne se incorporó con cierto trabajo hasta quedarse sentada, luego agarrándose al tronco del árbol se puso en pie como pudo y le miró, tampoco esperaba esa contestación pero, sin saber por qué, no le importó mucho.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- es que ver aquello me impresionó, era...era mi hermano y era tan...- miró a su alrededor como esperando encontrar aquel esqueleto cerca pero pensó que Sawyer debía haberla alejado de él. Otro motivo más para darle las gracias...

Tanteando la fuerza de sus piernas dio un paso hacia él, quien la miró extrañado.

- Estoy bien- dijo ella.

- Yo no he dicho nada...

- Lo sé...- la chica dio otro paso hacia él pero esta vez Sawyer no se movió, ahora estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Adrienne levantó la mirada hacia él, era alta pero aún así él le sacaba media cabeza.

Podía sentir su respiración contra su rostro, entrecortada, ella estaba igual, no lo comprendía, nunca había sentido esa reacción con nadie.

Levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla. Sawyer se estremeció ligeramente y cerró los ojos. Era el momento que ella esperaba.

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de él, insegura al principio pero fue tomando más confianza conforme él le devolvía el beso. Notó cómo la respiración del hombre se aceleraba, y su urgencia por besarla, como si fuera a perderla si se separaba de ella unos centímetros para tomar aire.

Adrienne sintió una sensación totalmente nueva para ella, como la que había comenzado a sentir la primera vez que la besó, pero multiplicada por cuatro. Notaba un cosquilleo por el estómago, como una corriente que la recorría comenzando en su boca, bajando por su pecho y perdiéndose en algún lugar bajo su estómago.

Era como si todo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor, no le importaba dónde estaban, lo que había pasado ni lo que pudiera pasar, simplemente lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel preciso momento.

Reparó entonces en que la mano de Sawyer había bajado desde su nunca recorriendo su espalda y ahora se encontraba en su cintura, inmediatamente aquella sensación de calor la inundó por completo incrementándose hasta un punto que no habría imaginado.

Los besos del hombre aumentaron en pasión y casi empezó a costarle tomar aire. Apenas separaba sus labios de los de ella entre uno y otro y su lengua recorría su boca uniéndose con la suya.

Notó como la empujaba levemente intentando llevarla contra al suelo pero sintió que se resistía y la espalda de ella topó contra el tronco del árbol imposibilitándole el apartarse.

Sawyer sonrió para sí, la tenía justo donde quería y no pensaba dejarla escapar esa vez, había estado aguantando demasiado tiempo alejado de aquellas deliciosas sensaciones y ya era hora de cobrar su recompensa.

Sin embardo Adrienne pareció volver en sí al sentir el golpe contra el árbol, la hizo reaccionar y entreabrió los ojos mirándole, Sawyer parecía encontrarse muy lejos aún estando a su lado.

Entonces se sintió confusa, como si de repente no supiera lo que estaba haciendo ni cómo debía responder a aquello.

- Sawyer...

- Hhmm...- siguió besándola.

- Sawyer- insistió elevando la voz.

- Qué- dijo bruscamente mientras abría los ojos y la miraba. Ella apartó la cara.- ¿qué? ¿a qué viene eso?

Adrienne se apartó de él por completo y se agachó a recoger su mochila mientras volvía a ponérsela. Él la miraba sin entenderla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Tenemos que seguir, es mejor no detenerse hasta...- le temblaba la voz y tragó saliva antes de continuar- hasta que sea de noche, debemos...aprovechar las horas de sol.

Sawyer no acababa de creerse lo que estaba oyendo, ¿en serio pensaba irse sin más? ¿Después de aquello? Eso habría sido muy rastrero hasta para él, pero ella...¿qué pretendía exactamente?

Se acercó a ella no muy contento y la cogió del brazo con fuerza girándola hacia él.

- ¡Eh! ¿puedes explicarme a qué ha venido eso?

La miró a los ojos fijamente, fríamente, esperaba una buena respuesta.

- Quería darte las gracias.

Adrienne se volvió y echó a andar para reunirse con Jin y continuar el camino.

- Genial, estupendo, ¿algo más podría completarme el día?- pensó Sawyer.

Justo en ese momento empezó a diluviar de nuevo.


	19. Interlude4

Mientras le caía la fuerte lluvia sobre su torso desnudo no podía dejar de preguntarse q tenia aquella isla, porque no era normal que el se comportara así ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar los besos de esa niña?

Estaba muy preocupado por ella no podía evitarlo, le había dolido mucho haberla visto en aquel estado, allí tirada como un trapo. Se temió lo peor, creyó que….

Deseo que ese esqueleto no fuera de quien él pensaba, pero era inútil, lo sabía, por eso ella se había desmayado. Luego esas heridas que intento curar lo mejor posible, pero el no supo que hacer, solo limpiarlas.

En ese momento ella había despertado, solo esperaba que no le dolieran demasiado, pero pedir eso era imposible, eran profundas, sobre todo la el vientre, eso debía doler mucho. Aun así ella no se quejó, le dijo que estaba bien sin que él preguntara ¿le habría visto la cara de preocupación? ¿Habría notado que él la miraba pasmado el cuerpo mientras limpiaba la sangre? esperaba que no. Esa chica no debía saber que sentía eso.

Luego ella se levantó torpemente, con esfuerzo, la habría ayudado pero estaba avergonzado y no sabia exactamente por qué. La verdad era que no podía moverse, estaba pasmado ante la fortaleza de ella. Nunca antes había visto a alguien así, esa chica podía dejarle sin palabras, increíble.

Se acercó a él con pasos torpes, sin embargo el no hizo ningún movimiento, no podía, no quería. Se miraron durante segundos que parecieron horas, habría aguantado esa mirada días enteros, nunca se hubiera cansado de mirar esos grandes y preciosos ojos marrones.

Vio como Adrienne alzaba su mano y le acariciaba, parecía que ya no tenía miedo alguno, cerró los ojos, quería sentir esa caricia lo más intensamente posible. Sentía la respiración de ella en los labios, no aguantaría así mucho tiempo.

De repente sintió un ligero roce tembloroso en los labios. No podía creerlo ella había comenzado a besarle, sentía de nuevo esos labios ingenuos, esa novata lengua que ahora se encontraba con la suya.

La agarró la cabeza, no quería perderla, tenia que tenerla así, junto a su corazón, besando esa boca siempre. Se sentía feliz, de repente nada le importó, todo fue a parar a un rincón olvidado de su memoria. Necesitaba ese momento.

No resistió la tentación de acariciar la espalda de ella. En ese momento sintió como un escalofrió de estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de la mujer y se juntaba con el suyo propio en sus bocas. Eso fue una señal. Sawyer comenzó a besarla más avivadamente, como si su corazón hubiera estallado.

Aunque no quería hacerle daño en las heridas, la deseaba, no importaba el lugar, lo necesitaba. Intento tumbarla en el suelo pero sus cuerpos chocaron contra el árbol, no le importó la mantuvo allí, besándola apasionadamente.

Comenzó a acariciarla el cuerpo, suavemente, sin brusquedad. Besaba el cuello de ella con dulzura. Buscaba de nuevo su boca, no podía parar. Entonces ella comenzó a llamarle pero él no quería parar. La miró un segundo, era posible que la hiciera daño. Ella aprovechó para apartarse. Le dejó claro que no quería más besos.

Estaba confuso, ¿le había rechazado? Preguntó por qué, no lo entendía. ¿Acaso ella se arrepentía? Ella con voz temblorosa dijo que debían continuar el camino, que no era bueno quedarse ahí ¿Estaba ocurriendo de verdad? Imposible.

Se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo. Aproximo su cara a la de ella, la habría besado de nuevo, era lo que deseaba, pero quería parecer frío y duro. Pidió una explicación. Ella con su cara mas dulce y angelical le contestó que esos besos eran por agradecimiento, se escabulló de él y siguió andando.

Ahora caminando bajo la lluvia la observaba. Quería maldecidla pero no podía, estaba seguro que aunque le había pagado con la misma moneda ella no lo había hecho adrede. O eso quería creer, ella no era como él, no, definitivamente no.

A cada paso deseaba que la playa se encontrara detrás de los árboles más cercanos, pero seguían andando. Veía cojear a la chica y se le partía el alma, estaba mal, andaba encogida por el dolor, pero él sabia que no iba a pedir ayuda, se hacia la fuerte.

Pensó varias veces en preguntar que si ella quería la llevaría en brazos. Luego en que la obligaría, pero desistió de esa idea por miedo a un golpe por su parte. Era mejor que se lo preguntara. Pero tampoco deseaba que ella creyera que estaba tan angustiado.

Ella tropezó, y ahí se decidió. Lentamente se le acercó y comenzó a hablar de cosas insignificantes para poder hacer la pregunta más fácilmente. Aunque creía que ella se negaría de antemano debía intentarlo. No aguantaba mas viéndola así.


	20. Chapter 16

Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo con el capítulo 16. Que por cierto el anterior a este era el Interlude4, olvidé decirlo, escrito también por Myssa que de nuevo hizo un trabajo perfecto. Ahora a intentar seguir a la altura con el...

Capítulo16 

Siguieron el camino bajo la lluvia. Jin se les unió al poco de empezar a caminar. Adrienne estaba segura de que el hombre se había mantenido alejado durante aquellos momentos para no entrometerse pero justo cuando reemprendieron la marcha apareció.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo únicamente interrumpido por el ruido de la lluvia.

Adrienne caminaba la primera seguida por Jin, y Sawyer iba más atrás. El hombre no había comprendido la reacción de la chica, ¿por qué demonios había empezado a besarle y luego se había apartado como si nada? Le empezaba a dar la sensación de que aquella niña no era tan ingenua como parecía y empezaba a tomarle el pelo en su propio beneficio.

Jin notaba la tensión entre ambos y eso le incomodaba. Sawyer no era precisamente la persona con la que hubiera elegido quedarse a solas de entre todos los supervivientes y ahora encima tenía que soportar sus problemas con aquella chica. Aunque no les entendía podía hacerse una ligera idea acerca de qué iba el asunto.

Observó a la chica caminar delante suya y notó que cojeaba, seguramente habría sufrido varias heridas al ser arrastrada por el torrente, aún le parecía incluso extraño que hubieran sobrevivido. Pensó en acercarse a ella y ofrecerse para ayudarla a caminar pero le intimidaba bastante la presencia de Sawyer, ya había comprobado cómo podían reaccionar esos americanos y no tenía ningún interés en tentar a la suerte y que sus acciones fueran malentendidas y recibiera un puñetazo como respuesta por parte del hombre.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no meterse, si la chica necesitaba ayuda le ayudaría Sawyer.

Casi como si le hubiera oído en ese momento vio como el hombre le adelantaba y se ponía a la altura de Adrienne entablando una conversación con ella.

Cuando Sawyer se acercó a la chica, ésta se encontraba de nuevo sumida en sus pensamientos. Una parte de ellos había comenzado centrándose en lo ocurrido minutos antes, en aquel momento maravilloso besándole, cómo habría deseado no tener más preocupaciones y haberse podido quedar con sus labios contra los de él todo el tiempo.

Pero tenían que seguir, tenían que llegar a la playa y además no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su hermano, cada paso que daba y a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más y más segura de que le había visto, ¡si incluso le había tocado!

No pudo evitar que los ojos volvieran a llenársele de lágrimas y por un instante sintió ganas de gritar, de dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo y quedarse allí sin moverse y sola. Echaba de menos su cueva, por extraño que pareciera, quería perderse en su oscuridad y estar sin nadie que pudiera verla. Y llorar cuanto quisiera, y hablar con su hermano a solas sin temor a que se rieran de ella, porque sentía que estaba a su lado aunque estuviera...

No se atrevía ni tan siquiera a pronunciar aquella palabra.

- Adrienne..., Adrienne ¿me estás escuchando?

La chica sacudió la cabeza y le miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de su existencia, pero al parecer Sawyer le estaba hablando desde hacía tiempo.

- Perdona, ¿qué decías?

- ¿Alguna vez me escuchas cuando te hablo o sólo finges hacerlo?- preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

- Te escucho...al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Vaya, es un alivio- respondió sarcásticamente.- ahora en serio...- no sabía cómo ofrecerse para ayudarla, no quería demostrar sus sentimientos más de lo estrictamente necesario, deseó que hubiera alguna forma de ayudarla sin hacerlo directamente- ehh...¿sabes por dónde vamos?

- Creo que sí, no te preocupes, Jin también parece guiarse bien, creo que podemos confiar en él...

- Sin ánimo de ofender...confío más en ti.

Adrienne le miró con una sonrisa y Sawyer tuvo que apresurarse en añadir algo para arreglar lo dicho y que no sonara tan...empalagoso.

- Al menos mientras no vuelva a cruzarse algún torrente en nuestro camino, en cuyo caso creo que pasaré a confiar plenamente en él.

La chica rió suavemente y él sonrió. Le encantaba escuchar su risa, sobretodo porque no solía reirse muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía era maravilloso y ese sonido en aquel lugar era absolutamente embriagador.

- Puedes apoyarte en mí, si quieres...

Ella le miró extrañada.

- Estás cojeando...

Iba a replicar pero antes de que lo hiciera Sawyer hizo que pasara su brazo derecho alrededor de él ayudándola a caminar para que no dejara caer todo el peso sobre el tobillo herido. Ella no dijo nada y lo aceptó, después de todo lo necesitaba. Para asombro suyo Jin se unió también entonces y la ayudó llevándola del otro brazo.

Ella le miró, aunque se sentía un poco incómoda, pero le dio las gracias. Jin asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando durante horas y horas, bajo la lluvia constante, tenían los huesos entumecidos y cada paso que daban les suponía un gran esfuerzo.

Cuando empezó a anochecer decidieron buscar refugio bajo las amplias hojas de unos árboles, al menos el suelo sobre el que estaban se encontraba un poco más seco.

Adrienne se quitó la mochila y repartió la poca comida que llevaban con ellos y el agua que quedaba, al menos agua era lo único que les sobraba, aunque esperaba llegar a la playa al día siguiente.

Mientras Sawyer y Jin comían y, aprovechando la oscuridad casi total, se quitó la camisa y subió la camiseta para vigilar la herida del vientre.

Ya que no había apenas luz, nada más que la de la diminuta hoguera que habían logrado encender en ese ambiente tan húmedo, no pudo verla muy bien pero la palpó y notó que estaba sangrando un poco.

Abrió su mochila y sacó de ella un tarro, lo abrió y cogió con dos dedos un poco de aquel líquido viscoso y se lo extendió sobre la herida. Gimió de dolor suavemente, aquello escocía de veras al contacto con la sangre.

Sawyer se acercó a ella al oírle. Al contrario de lo que ella creía no había perdido detalle de todos sus movimientos. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo va eso, niña?- preguntó con una sonrisa intentando animarla.

- No muy mal...he tenido heridas peores, créeme.

Él asintió aunque no estaba tan seguro, quería llegar cuanto antes para que Jack pudiera echarle un vistazo a aquellas heridas, no estaría tranquilo hasta ese momento, por mucho que le jodiera admitirlo era la primera vez que deseaba que él estuviera ahí.

Pensó que se estaba volviendo absolutamente patético.

Fijó sus ojos en los de ella, podía vérselos claramente al tener la pequeña hoguera detrás pero ella no ya que él quedaba a trasluz.

- ¿Crees que llegaremos mañana?

- Creo que sí...

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes que duraron como una eternidad pero ninguno de los dos dio el siguiente paso. Él no quería volver a ser rechazado de aquella forma y ella...ella simplemente no se atrevía aunque en el fondo lo deseara.

Miró a Jin y comprobó que ya se había tumbado en el suelo y parecía dormir. Decidió que era hora de hacer lo mismo.

Cerró la mochila y la rodeó con su camisa para usarla de almohada, luego se acurrucó en el suelo.

- Buenas noches...

Sawyer la miró, le encantaba el simple sonido de su voz al decir aquello, esa inocencia contrastaba con ese aspecto salvaje y lo excitaba sobremanera.

Se mordió el labio y tomó aire mientras se sentaba a su lado, a él le tocaba la primera guardia.

Apoyó la espalda contra una roca y fijó la vista en algún punto perdido entre la maleza sin ningún interés, sólo intentando mantenerse despierto.

Sin duda lo último que se esperaba era aquel gesto: Adrienne se deslizó hacia él e incorporándose levemente le dio un dulce beso en el cuello. Luego apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo y en unos segundos se quedó profundamente dormida con una mano cogiendo la de él.


	21. Interlude5

(Aquí un nuevo capitulo de...las crónicas de Sawyer xDDD, ejem, pues eso, otro nuevo Interlude cortesía de myssa, esa pedazo de escritora que he tenido la suerte de encontrar espero que os guste, a mi me ha encantado.)

Sawyer vio como Jin se les unía a los pocos minutos de empezar a andar detrás de Adrienne. Se preguntó si les habría visto besarse. No quería que nadie le viera así con esa niña.No quería que se notara lo que era más que evidente, esa chica le gustaba ¡y de que manera!

También la tenia un gran cariño, no comprendía que era, pero ese cariño aumentaba a cada minuto."No te estas enamorando, eso no existe" se dijo a si mismo. Él nunca se había enamorado, no lo necesitaba en su vida, pero ahora, aquella isla, aquella niña…

Mirar a la muchacha le hacia daño, estaba seguro de que ella estaba sufriendo, por el esqueleto y por las heridas. Saber que ella sufría era lo que le dolía.

Ni si quiera le importaba que minutos atrás la muy cretina hubiera jugado con él, eso no importaba. Aquel momento, había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo y había notado que esa dulce boca había disfrutado con los ardientes besos que se habían otorgado el uno al otro. Solo esperaba que durante ese tiempo, en el que sus bocas estuvieron unidas ella hubiera olvidado su dolor. Aunque solo hubiera sido un juego para ella.

Por fin se decidió a acercarse a ella. Comenzó a hablar de cosas sin sentido, intentaba dar el mejor rodeo posible, para que la chica no se negara. Empezó hablando de la playa, de que la gente aun tenía la esperanza de que vinieran a rescatarles y de otras cosas que les había ocurrido.

De repente se fijó en que ella caminaba mirando al suelo con la cara muy pálida y sus ojos parecían que contenían un mar de lágrimas. No le estaba escuchando. Se molestó un poco, pero enseguida comprendió que era normal, la pobre necesitaba pensar.

Era el momento de preguntárselo, pero no sabía como empezar. Hizo una pregunta tonta, sabía la respuesta pero era una manera de romper el hielo. La siguiente vez que hablo le hubiera gustado haberse mordido la lengua. Dijo que confiaba en ella, mirándola de esa manera…tenia que arreglarlo…y soltó una de sus geniales ironías. Y la hizo reír, fue una risa leve pero lo lleno todo, le gustaba esa risa, y dejo de arrepentirse por el anterior comentario, esa risa fue su recompensa. 

Al verla más animada, por fin ofreció su ayuda, no podía dejar de estar preocupado. Ella le miró sorprendida seguro que no se esperaba eso después de cómo le había dejado. Pero la verdad era que él no podía guardarla rencor.

Como vio que ella iba a negarse, la medio obligó a pasar su brazo por el cuello de él, luego el la rodeo con el suyo por la cintura. Qué bien se sintió Sawyer entonces, ese leve roce le era suficiente para saber que ella estaba mejor. Jin vino a ayudarles, él se lo agradeció por que aunque no quería reconocerlo tenía la espalda bastante dolorida.

Se hizo de noche y tuvieron que parar, estaba agotado y hambriento, el cuerpo le dolía por todas partes. Adrienne consiguió encender una hoguera, esa chica tenia mil trucos en la manga, era increíble y la admiraba mucho. Repartió la comida, el no tardó en ponerse a comer, pero sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Ella les dio la espalda un poco alejada. Sawyer vio como se quitaba la camisa, lentamente. Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando vio que se levantaba suavemente la camisa, y dejaba ver la piel tostada de su espalda. Estaba seguro de que se estaba mirando la herida del vientre. Comprobó que cogía un tarro y se esparcía el ungüento que contenía. La oyó quejarse, entonces se levantó y se puso a su lado. Pregunto que tal iba e intento observar la herida, pero ella tímida se lo impidió bajándose de nuevo la camiseta, y fingió que no era importante. Pero él no podía evitarlo, estaba seriamente preocupado por esa niña, no dejaba de pensar en llegar a la playa y que Jack la curara. Y reconocer eso era algo asombroso. Esa chica estaba cambiando su forma de pensar ¿por qué?

La miró a los ojos, su brillo le conmovía y a la luz de la hoguera estaban especialmente bonitos. Se quedo así un rato no podía apartar la vista. Quería besarla, tenerla como antes, acariciar su piel aterciopelada….Pero no podía, era demasiado orgulloso para intentarlo y que ella le rechazara. No iba a darle ese gusto de nuevo, y… no lo soportaría, otro rechazo acabará con él.

Jin ya dormía cuando ella dejo de mirarle y se preparo para dormir. Ella le dio las buenas noches, aunque él no la había dejado de mirar en todo momento, se fijo aun más en ella. La observo mientras se acurrucaba allí, se habría echado junto a ella para abrazarla de no ser porque le tocaba vigilar. 

Dejo de mirarla y miro a la oscuridad. Pero sintió como ella se movía, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había recibido un tierno beso en el cuello. Luego ella se tumbó con la cabeza sobre él y se quedó dormida al instante.

Ese gesto le maravilló, la sensación que sintió fue como una descarga eléctrica, como si le hubiera besado en la boca. Ella le tenía agarrada una mano, y respiraba lentamente, estaba profundamente dormida. La sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios, mirándola así no podía dejar de sonreír. Esa belleza ingenua aumentaba cuando dormía, era como estar en un sueño.

La acaricio el pelo, aunque lo tenia mal cortado, corte que a el le encantaba, lo tenia suave, sedoso, no podía dejar de mirarla, esa niña le estaba volviendo loco.

-Mi niña- susurró. Luego se dio cuenta, ¿Qué había hecho? esperaba que de verdad ella estuviese dormida y no le hubiera escuchado, que esas dos palabras se las llevara el viento, que el mismo las olvidara. Sonrió, se estaba convirtiendo en un ser empalagoso. Nadie debía darse cuenta. 

Paso el tiempo, y siguió acariciándola, como si velara su sueño, no pudo resistir tanta dulzura, se inclino, iba a besarla en los labios, luego recapacitó, y la besó en la frente, dulcemente. Entonces ella abrió los ojos.


	22. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 

Todo estaba muy silencioso, el débil fuego de la hoguera apenas alumbraba ya y únicamente se escuchaban de vez en cuando los sonidos de algún pájaro nocturno.

Jin descansaba tranquilamente a un lado de la orilla mientras que Sawyer y Adrienne estaban al otro.

El primero se encontraba sentado junto a una roca, acariciando dulcemente el pelo de la chica, quien dormía a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura e inconscientemente podía sentir sus caricias y eso la reconfortaba.

Fue la primera noche que no soñó ni tuvo pesadillas desde que estaba en aquella isla, ni siquiera volvió a aparecérsele en sueños aquel esqueleto, tampoco su hermano ni su padre, por primera vez estaba descansando por completo.

Cuando el chico no pudo evitarlo y la besó ella sintió la leve presión y la textura de su barba sobre su frente y se despertó.

Entreabrió los ojos lentamente, con aire cansado, y le miró algo confusa. Él también parecía sorprendido, no se esperaba que fuera a despertar, aquella niña tenía esa tendencia a volver en sí en el momento más inoportuno.

Sawyer se apartó unos centímetros aguantando el tipo, aunque por dentro sentía como si miles de personas estuvieran riéndose a su costa por lo que había hecho. Apartó la mirada avergonzado pero Adrienne le sorprendió nuevamente cogiéndole de la barbilla con suavidad y obligándole a mirarla de nuevo.

Volvió a besarle, con más seguridad de la demostrada antes, con más experiencia, dulcemente al principio y más apasionadamente luego.

Sawyer se recostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, con cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. Acarició su cuello mientras besaba sus labios como si llevara años sin hacerlo, con urgencia y pasión, mientras aguantaba su peso con la otra mano.

Recorrió su cuello con sus labios, besándolo repetidas veces y mordisqueándolo con suavidad. Adrienne gimió suavemente comenzando a excitarse con esa simple sensación. Acarició su pelo entrelazando sus dedos entre sus cabellos y buscó sus labios para volver a besarle. Al encontrarlos ambos se fundieron en otro apasionado beso.

Sawyer comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de ella sin separar sus labios de los de la chica. Metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta y acarició su vientre con suavidad evitando rozar la herida.

Su respiración se aceleró al igual que la de ella, la sentía contra sus labios cuando se apartaba unos milímetros para intentar respirar pero el agobio que sentía sin besarla era mayor que el que suponía quedarse sin respiración por hacerlo. La necesitaba junto a él, ansiaba poseerla, la deseaba como nunca había deseado nada ni a nadie.

Volvió a besar su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, creía irse a derretir por completo bajo sus caricias, creía irse a morir si no sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Tan absorto estaba en ella que no reparó en que la chica había dejado de besarle y le había soltado, no reparó en ello hasta que no sintió por si mismo la tierra vibrando a su alrededor.

Adrienne se levantó bruscamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo para apartarlo de ella pero esta vez él no se quejó, también lo había sentido. La chica cogió su mochila y Sawyer se incorporó para buscar las lanzas, se encontró cara a cara con Jin al otro lado de la hoguera, que ya no era tal, y éste le pasó su lanza y la de la chica.

En ese instante escucharon aquel escalofriante sonido semejante a un rugido que tan bien conocían.

La chica palideció.

- Es esa cosa...- susurró con la voz quebrada de puro pánico y retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio contra un árbol.

De repente el sonido se hizo más intenso, incluso obligándoles a taparse los oídos, y Adrienne no pudo retener las lágrimas, recordaba ese preciso rugido de poco antes de que su padre y su hermano desaparecieran para siempre.

- No...- sollozó mientras se acurrucaba contra el árbol en cuclillas, no le importaba no disimular lo asustada que estaba, no le importaba recobrar la apariencia de esa niña perdida de 13 años...no quería morir.

Sawyer la miró y se le partió el corazón al verla tan aterrorizada. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó rodeándola con uno de sus brazos de manera protectora mientras mantenía la lanza con la otra mano. Si aquella cosa tenía que encontrarles que lo hiciera, pero iba a arrepentirse si le tocaba un solo pelo a ella.

De repente todo quedó en silencio y la sensación fue peor que si les hubiera aparecido delante, pues les dejó aún más desorientados al no saber qué ocurría.

Jin les miró, Sawyer miró al hombre y luego a su alrededor. ¿Qué coño pasaba ahora?

Sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de la asustada chica que no podía dejar de sollozar, Sawyer notó su corazón a cien.

Entonces, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, el rugido se hizo más agudo y los árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a desaparecer y fueron derribados uno a uno.

Adrienne salió corriendo presa del miedo, sin saber adónde ir, tomó la primera dirección que se le ocurrió y echó a correr. Le dolía el pie, le dolía el pecho, pero no podía parar.

Escuchó los gritos de Sawyer llamándola pero no pensaba detenerse. El hombro corrió tras ella, Jin también salió corriendo.

Los árboles seguían cayendo alrededor de ellos, cada vez más y más cerca, les pisaba los talones aquella cosa, y ese insoportable sonido.

Corrieron y siguieron corriendo pero cuanto más corrían más de cerca parecía seguirles aquello.

Adrienne chilló y Sawyer la alcanzó cogiéndola de la mano con fuerza, obligándola a correr más rápido de forma que por poco hizo caer a la chica. Jin corría pegado a ellos. Aquello estaba apunto de cogerles.

Las imágenes de su padre y su hermano desapareciendo se apoderaron de ella. De repente la imagen del esqueleto colgando se apoderó de ella. El pánico se apoderó de ella por completo, tropezó y cayó al suelo, Sawyer cayó junto a ella y Jin tropezó con sus cuerpos, los árboles delante suya fueron derribados, los que los rodeaban también, todos cerraron los ojos intuyendo el final y Sawyer cubrió a la chica con su cuerpo...

Pero no pasó nada.

Mantuvieron los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a abrirlos hasta que una voz les animó a hacerlo.

- ¿Sawyer? ¿Jin?- preguntó la voz masculina con un marcado acento árabe. Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con Sayid que les observaba de pie delante de ellos, detrás de él se extendía la blanca arena y el mar.


	23. Interlude6

(Weyyy, otro super interlude made in Myssa, vamos a tener que dejar de escribir tan bien sobre Sawyer porque nos estamos enamorando jajaja.

Bueno, a ver que os parece, a mi me ha gustado mucho, muy tierno  y por fin han llegadoooooo.

Gracias Myssa! )

Interlude 6

Se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía los ojos abiertos demasiado tarde. Le había visto, y una sensación rara se apoderó de él. Era vergüenza, nunca había estado tan avergonzado. Esperó la carcajada de ella mirando para otro lado, pero no la hubo. Ella le obligó a mirarla de nuevo. Y le beso.

Sawyer se quedo fascinado, aquella niña había aprendido rápido, notaba una gran diferencia de esos besos a los primeros, aunque ella ya besaba bien. Ahora ya no lo hacia con miedo, estaba segura de si misma, él lo notaba. Eso le dio la confianza suficiente para hacer lo que hizo.

Tumbándola en el suelo se puso sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, pero con cuidado, no quería hacerla daño en las heridas. Quería que ella estuviera bien. Comenzó a acariciarla el cuello suavemente sin dejar de besar esos fabulosos labios. Empezó a subir la intensidad de los besos, a ser más apasionado, necesitaba esos besos.

Continuó besándola el cuello, recorriéndolo suavemente, con dulzura. No iba a ser brusco, con ella no. Sintió como Adrienne se estremecía, como su respiración se volvía más agitada. Sabía que ella comenzaba a excitarse y eso le excitó aun más. Ella le acarició, e intento encontrar sus labios que estaban perdidos en su cuello. Cuando los encotró, él le devolvió el beso mas intenso de su vida.

Sin separar sus labios de los de la chica, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, era verdaderamente especial. Se sentía completamente feliz con aquella muchacha bajo él recibiendo sus besos, y sintiendo los de ella.

Siguió besándola el cuello a la vez que acariciaba el vientre de ella por debajo de la camiseta. Le resulto extraño no atreverse a bajar más la mano, pero era cierto no se atrevía, por miedo a la reacción de ella. No quería que se sintiera incomoda con sus caricias. Aunque la deseaba, deseaba hacer el amor con ella como nunca lo había deseado. Eso le asustaba. Ella también le acariciaba, estaba fascinado, esas manos recorriendo su espalda le embriagaban. Estaba ebrio de deseo, no podía parar.

Se asustó cuando ella paró, pero eso no fue comparable al terror que sintió un momento después. La tierra tembló. Y supo lo que era. Jin le paso las lanzas, supuso que él también lo había sentido. Esperaba que como la otra vez no les hubiera visto, que no se hubiera dado cuenta del espectáculo que podían haber dado.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Un enorme rugido metálico inundó la selva. Vio como Adrienne retrocedía hasta chocar contra el árbol. De nuevo el rugido. El alma se le destrozó al verla allí agachada con las manos en los oídos, llorando, y vio que esa inocencia de niña no había desaparecido, que en ese perfecto cuerpo de mujer había trozos de esa niña que naufragó y se quedo sola en tan horrible lugar.

La abrazó quería que ella supiera que estaba allí junto a ella, que esa cosa no iba a hacerle daño, que él daría su vida por ella. Entonces lo comprendió, le costaba admitirlo, incluso en su mente, pero estaba enamorado, estaba enamorado de esa niña…No, de esa niña no, de esa preciosa mujer.

Se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio, miro a su alrededor, no había nada, no se escuchaba nada. Solo escuchaba a Adrienne sollozando. Quiso calmarla, no aguantaba verla así, pero sin esperarlo los árboles comenzaron a desaparecer

La asustada chica se escabulló de su brazo y echo a correr. Él la siguió, por nada del mundo quería perderla, si esa cosa intentaba hacerla algo, se las vería con él, no lo permitiría. La llamaba desesperado, mientras corría tras ella. Por fin la alcanzó y agarro su mano, no la soltaría más.

Esa cosa parecía que les seguía cada vez desde más cerca. Los árboles saltaban y la chica gritaba, como le hubiera gustado poder ayudarla en ese momento para que dejara de llorar pero él estaba también aterrado, solo pensaba en correr más y más rápido. No permitiría que les cogiera, y menos a ella.

Pero entonces ella tropezó y callo llevándoselo consigo. Sawyer noto como algo le pateaba y vio caer a Jin. Pensó en que ya no se levantaría más, los árboles desaparecieron por todos los lados. Pensó en ella, no quería que muriera, no soportaba esa idea, no sabia que hacer, la quería demasiado como para admitir que su final estaba cerca. Haciendo un acopio de valor se puso sobre ella y la abrazó, en un intento de que la cosa le cogiera a él primero y ella pudiera seguir corriendo. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

No paso nada. La muchacha lloraba debajo de él cuando oyó una voz familiar, era la de Sayid. Se levantó torpemente, vio el mar. Sin mirar a Sayid, ayudo a Adrienne. Sostuvo su cara con las manos, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares la dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya ha pasado todo- la dijo con una sonrisa.

Se arrepintió de que Sayid le viera hacer eso, pero lo había hecho sin pensar. Luego saludo al hombre árabe.


	24. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 

El momento en el que aparecieron por la playa fue muy especial y totalmente inolvidable seguro para todos, para bien y para mal.

Sawyer, Jin y Adrienne fueron rápidamente rodeados por todos los que se encontraban reunidos en la playa y avasallados a preguntas.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos tenía ánimos de responder a ellas.

Jin sólo tenía ojos para Sun, aún cuando le avergonzaba terriblemente el estar de vuelta con las manos vacías, sin embargo las ganas de estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos superaron a su orgullo y cuando la mujer le abrazó le costó retener las lágrimas. En el fondo de su corazón había llegado a pensar que nunca volvería a encontrarse con ella y el hecho de que hubiera sido posible apagaba, al menos durante unos instantes, la humillación de haberle fallado.

En cuanto a Sawyer y Adrienne...él por su parte no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, no podía dejar de mirarla y la ayudaba a caminar sujetándola firmemente con su brazo, al final la cogió con ambos y la llevó en brazos hasta la que había sido su tienda antes de salir en la balsa. La chica no opuso resistencia alguna, realmente su mente parecía encontrarse muy lejos de allí y, aunque había dejado de llorar, no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto.

Sawyer prefería que no le preguntaran nada relativo a su relación con ella, no estaba preparado para demostrar cuánto le había cambiado aquella mujer y por ello, aunque deseaba más que nada quedarse cuidando de ella sin separarse ni un momento, optó por dejarla descansando en su tienda e ir a aclarar las dudas de quienes le miraban ansiosos de respuestas.

Supuso que Jin estaría contándole todo a su mujer así que él se dirigió a los demás, principalmente a Sayid quien, de los que estaban allí, era en quien más podía confiar en aquel momento, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera entre ellos con anterioridad.

- ¿Dónde está Jack?- preguntó asombrándose a sí mismo de que esa hubiera sido la primera pregunta en salir de su boca.

Sayid le miró preocupado, comprendió también que si aquella había sido su primera pregunta era porque algo malo pasaba.

- Se fue con Kate, Locke y Hurley el mismo día que partisteis, aún no han regresado.

- ¿Qué?

Era más grave de lo que parecía, si ellos no habían vuelto en todos esos días es que no había ocurrido nada bueno.

- Íbamos a salir a buscarles hoy en cuanto amaneciera y hubiéramos guardado algunos víveres, justo estábamos eligiendo el grupo que iría...pero...¿qué os ha ocurrido a vosotros? ¿qué pasa con la balsa? ¿dónde están Michael y el chico...y quien es esa mujer?

- Hey, tranquilo ¿eh? Me estás agobiando, acabamos de llegar y no tienes ni idea de por lo que hemos pasado para lograr estar aquí.

- Lo siento, pero la gente necesita también respuestas... están nerviosos, guardábamos la esperanza de que lo lográrais...

- Pues no lo hemos logrado- respondió Sawyer cortante.- es más todo ha salido...¿cómo decirlo...? de culo.

Apartó la mirada de Sayid y se volvió de espaldas a él intentando calmarse, cuanto antes les contara todo antes podrían ir en busca de Jack y lo único que deseaba era dar con él y que viera a Adrienne, la chica estaba muy mal, lo sabía.

Miró de reojo hacia su tienda y finalmente reunió las fuerzas para contarles todo lo ocurrido.

Empezó desde el momento en el cual captaron gracias a su aparatito aquella maldita y fatídica señal, les contó cómo aquellos miserables se acercaron, le dispararon y raptaron al niño dejándoles la balsa destrozada.

Todos le escuchaban con atención, Sawyer no creía haber tenido nunca tanto público, se imaginó que así era más o menos como debía sentirse el héroe Jack habitualmente y la verdad era que no estaba tan mal.

Continuó relatándoles con prisa cómo Adrienne, la chica que habían visto llevar a su tienda, había ido a buscarles en una lancha y les había rescatado.

Se escucharon rumores entre los supervivientes cuando llegó a esa parte, pudo oír algunos dudando de la fiabilidad de la chica e incluso murmurando que podría estar de acuerdo con "los otros", aquello no le gustó en absoluto. Miró a su alrededor, ¿cómo se atrevían aquellos malditos idiotas inútiles a dudar de ella?

Estuvo a punto de gritarles que no se atrevieran ni tan siquiera a mencionar el nombre de aquella chica, menos aún a acercarse o hablar con ella, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eso supondría decir más de lo que en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a reconocer y se mordió la lengua.

- No pienso seguir hablando para daros tema sobre el que cotillear, ya tenéis suficiente para comentar en vuestras aburridas noches.- dijo de mala gana, muchos se alejaron.

- Entonces ¿la balsa fue destruída?- preguntó Shannon.

- ¿Qué parte de "nos volaron la balsa" no has entendido, Piernas?

- Eh, a ella déjala en paz, sólo ha preguntado- protestó Sayid.

- Si está sorda no es mi problema...- respondió Sawyer mientras se apartaba de ellos. Notó la mirada de odio de la chica sobre él pero no le dio importancia aunque sabía que esperaba el momento de devolvérsela.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Michael?- preguntó Charlie arriesgándose a recibir una bordería como respuesta.

- También se lo llevaron, en el valle, cuando íbamos a intentar dar con Walt.

Charlie le miró boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir por un instante.

- ¿Y les dejasteis allí? Vaya, es bueno saberlo para NO ir con vosotros nunca.- comentó Shannon con una media sonrisa.

Sawyer se volvió hacia ella y Sayid dio un paso adelante instintivamente, sin embargo aquel no se acercó más.

- Mira nena, me gustaría haberte visto a ti allí ¿sabes? Seguro que te habrías comportado como una auténtica heroína.- dijo en tono burlón.

- No gracias, yo prefiero quedarme al margen, no tengo ningún interés en salir con el aspecto de esa chica.

Esta vez Sawyer se lanzó contra ella sin poder evitarlo, Shannon retrocedió asustada y la habría alcanzado de no ser porque Sayid se interpuso y sostuvo al hombre.

- ¡Eh! ¡quieto! ¿estás loco?- le gritó. Shannon sonrió orgullosa al verse protegida y eso aumentó aún más la furia de Sawyer. Sayid se vio obligado a tumbarle de un puñetazo.

Sawyer cayó al suelo y se llevó una mano a la boca limpiándose la sangre mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la chica.

- No tienes ni idea de quien es...- murmuró- ni de lo que ha hecho por nosotros, no vuelvas a mencionarla- le advirtió entre dientes.

Shannon pareció notar que quizás había hablado demasiado rápido y decidió callarse, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a grandes pasos.

Sayid tendió una mano a Sawyer y le ayudó a levantarse pero éste no la aceptó y se levantó por su cuenta, pasó de largo y regresó directamente a su tienda, necesitaba estar con alguien que realmente significara algo para él.


	25. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 

Cuando Sawyer regresó a su tienda Adrienne ni siquiera había cambiado de postura, seguía tumbada tal y como él la había dejado pero no dormía, tenía los ojos abiertos.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al verla así pero intentó aparentar estar tranquilo. Se tumbó junto a ella asegurándose primero de que no había ningún curioso cerca y la miró.

- Hey niña, todos los hombres fuera están preguntándose quien es esa top model que hay en mi tienda ¿sabes? Están muy celosos- dijo intentando arrancarle una sonrisa pero Adrienne ni siquiera le miró.

Sawyer suspiró y apartó la mirada un instante, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, volvió a intentarlo.

- Tengo mala memoria pero seguro que he metido la pata en algún momento y estás enfadada conmigo, por eso no me hablas ¿no?- preguntó, sabía que esa no era la razón pero intentaba obligarla a hablar.- venga, dímelo, dime qué he hecho, di que soy un cabrón, no me importa, estoy acostumbrado, vamos Adrienne...

Nada.

- De acuerdo...no me hables, yo tampoco te hablaré- apartó la mirada pero siguió observándola de reojo para captar cualquier reacción, sin embargo no hubo ninguna. Se rindió, sabía que no conseguiría nada, no tenía ni idea de qué se hacía en esos casos.

Volvió a mirarla y reparó en el barro seco que llevaba pegado por la cara y prácticamente por todo el cuerpo. Cogió un trozo de tela, lo humedeció en agua y comenzó a limpiárselo suavemente tras hacer que se sentara.

Ella le miró por primera vez al notar la presión sobre su piel, cómo si hubiera vuelto en sí parcialmente y le reconociera por primera vez.

Él la miró a los ojos pero no se atrevía a decir nada más, ella puso una mano sobre la de él mientras éste le limpiaba el barro de la cara. Sawyer sonrió, ¿era posible que lo hubiera logrado?

Sin embargo Adrienne apartó la mirada entonces y la fijó fuera de la tienda.

- ¿Dónde...dónde estamos?- susurró.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al escucharla hablar.

- Hemos llegado a la playa, Adrienne, lo conseguimos, nos trajiste de vuelta- explicó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estamos vivos?

Sawyer rió ante la pregunta.

- Pues espero que sí porque sino es que hemos ido al infierno...- comentó. La chica le miró preocupada.- sólo bromeaba Adrienne, tranquila, estamos vivos y a salvo, no te preocupes.

Ella volvió a fijar la vista en la playa, ya casi había amanecido del todo y el sol asomaba por el horizonte, sobre el mar, casi por completo.

Alguien se acercó a la tienda entonces, Sawyer se incorporó para evitar que quien fuera entrara pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Sun.

- Hola...- saludó la chica con su dulce vocecilla.

- eh...hola- respondió Sawyer al recobrarse de la sorpresa, era la última persona que se esperaba ver allí.

- Yo...- continuó la mujer- he pensado que ella necesitaría ropa y...he encontrado algo que podría servirle.- enseñó una camiseta color verde pálido y unos pantalones de algodón cortos color beige.- creo que le irán bien.

Sawyer miró la ropa y luego a Adrienne quien parecía muy interesada en la mujer.

- Gracias, yo la guardaré...ella...

Sun la miró y le sonrió.

- Hola, me llamo Sun, bienvenida...

Para asombro de Sawyer, Adrienne se acercó.

- Soy Adrienne...- Sun le dio la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

- Puedo acompañarte si quieres lavarte y cambiarte de ropa- se ofreció la mujer.

- A mi no me importa acompañarte- comentó Sawyer con una sonrisa socarrona.

Adrienne se levantó y salió junto a Sun.

- Eh, encima de que me ofrezco, serás desagradecida niña...- murmuró, pero Adrienne y Sun ya se habian alejado- mujeres...al menos lo he intentado- sonrió.

Sun condujo a Adrienne a un sitio más alejado donde pudiera asearse sin que nadie la mirara, le ayudó a lavar su ropa pero al observar cómo estaba, tan llena de jirones y desgarros sugirió que sería mejor deshacerse de ella. Adrienne estuvo de acuerdo.

Observó a la mujer enterrar la ropa mientras ella seguía sumergida en el agua desnuda. Estaba tan agradecida por encontrar a alguien de su mismo sexo que no le importaba acabar de conocerla, además no sabía porqué pero ella le inspiraba confianza y mucha tranquilidad, se sentía cómoda a su lado. Supuso que esa tal Sun sería la mujer del hombre con el que había pasado los días anteriores, Jin.

Cuando la mujer regresó ella ya había terminado de enjuagarse el pelo y limpiarse todo el barro, las heridas le escocían aún un poco pero parecía tener mejor la del pecho, aunque aún cojeaba por la del tobillo.

Sun le tendió un trozo de tela para que se secara y luego le dio la nueva ropa que había logrado encontrar entre la de los supervivientes, comprobó que afortunadamente parecía ser de su talla, quedándole sólo la camiseta ligeramente estrecha, pero le sentaba bien ya que realzaba su figura y debía reconocer que tenía un porte muy hermoso, además de ello su piel tostada contrastaba con el color claro de la camiseta haciéndola destacar aún más.

Adrienne se miró una vez terminó de vestirse y le agradeció a Sun todo.

- Gracias...- dijo amablemente, aún se notaba en sus ojos aquella mirada extraña y perdida, pero parecía encontrarse mejor.

Sun asintió, se alegraba de haberle sido útil a aquella chica, sobretodo después de todo lo que Jin le había contado sobre ella, sobre cómo les había ayudado, tenía que agradecerle que hubiera traído a su marido sano y salvo y lo que había hecho por ella no era nada comparado con eso.

- Gracias a ti por ayudar a mi marido- respondió ella- casi había perdido la esperanza de volver a verle...de no ser por ti puede que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Adrienne se emocionó al oír aquello, era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía algo de aquella forma, se sentía muy contenta de haber podido ser útil y de haber encontrado compañía tras tantos años de soledad, ya ni siquiera le importaba el no salir nunca de allí, apenas...todo era casi perfecto, pero ese casi implicaba demasiado dolor como para poder ser eliminado.

- Regresemos...- le animó Sun.

Cuando volvieron con los demás todos estaban despiertos y en pie y el sol ya se elevaba sobre el horizonte por completo.

Pero si Adrienne había estado demasiado mal al llegar como para darse cuenta de las miradas que se fijaban en ella ahora las sintió perfectamente.

Todos giraban la cabeza hacia ella cuando Adrienne pasaba cerca de ellos, en un primer momento dudosos y sorprendidos de que esa chica fuera la misma que habían visto hacía una rato, antes llena de barro y sangre, con el rostro completamente pálido y el pelo revuelto y ahora impecable, vestida con ropa limpia, con el pelo ligeramente mojado pero sin rastro de suciedad y con un mejor color.

Shannon arqueó las cejas al verla, tenía que comerse las palabras dichas anteriormente por su aspecto, la miró de arriba abajo y luego apartó la mirada ligeramente molesta o avergonzada quizás.

Jin alabó la magnífica ayuda prestada a la chica por su mujer y la abrazó afectuosamente cuando volvió a su lado susurrándole unas palabras de afecto.

Otro chico, no muy conocido por ellos pero también superviviente al accidente aéreo, fijó sus ojos con especial interés en aquella chica recién llegada. Su nombre era Terry y siempre había preferido mantenerse en un segundo plano, sin llamar la atención y alejado de aquel aparente "grupo principal", sin embargo ahora empezaba a replantearse si no sería mejor idea acercarse más a ellos.

Apenas tenía un par de años más que Adrienne, era tan alto como ella, con el pelo castaño corto y los ojos de un color verde grisáceo. Su rostro apuesto y juvenil, aunque lo más llamativo de él eran esos ojos.

La chica también se fijó en él, primero de pasada y con más interés al verle mejor. Una palabra cruzó rápidamente por su mente.

"Matt..."

Pero sabía que no era él, esta vez con total seguridad, aún así le recordaba mucho, con ese aire desgarbado y esa tímida sonrisa.

Ella también le sonrió tímidamente y gracias a eso el chico encontró el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella.

- Hola, ¿eres la chica nueva, no?- dijo.

Adrienne asintió aunque estaba algo confusa.

- Supongo que sí...

- Soy Terry, ¿cómo...cual es...cómo te llamas?- preguntó con dificultad maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ponerse tan nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo, no solía lanzarse así a hablar con chicas, le costaba mucho.

Adrienne lo notó pero le pareció divertido.

- Adrienne.

- Bonito nombre...

La chica sonrió.

- Gracias.

Iba a seguir con sus preguntas cuando algo le interrumpió. Terry observó de reojo como aquel tío tan borde salía de su tienda y se acercaba a ellos con una expresión no precisamente de amigos.

Sawyer había escuchado la voz de Adrienne desde su tienda y esperado a verla entrar de nuevo, sin embargo al ver que tardaba y escuchar la voz de otro chico no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que salir rápidamente.

Miró hacia donde estaban y durante unos segundos dudó pensando que quizás había confundido la voz de Adrienne con la de otra chica, pero luego se fijó en su pelo y en que llevaba la ropa que Sun había cogido para ella y por poco le dio un infarto.

Conforme se acercaba a ella y, aunque no podía borrar esa mirada de odio al fijar sus ojos en aquel chico, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al mirarla. Adrienne estaba absolutamente impresionante. Su amor por ella y su ganas de poseerla se incrementaron hasta puntos insospechados. Tenía que ser suya, la necesitaba.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos y tras fulminar con la mirada a Terry buscó las palabras más adecuadas, pero cualquiera era insuficiente.

- Vaya cambio, niña.- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Adrienne sonrió.

- Él es Terry, ¿le conocías?

Sawyer le miró.

- Creo que no, recordaría ese ridículo nombre.- respondió divertido mirándole fijamente. El chico apartó la mirada intimidado.

- Yo...- miró a su alrededor y luego a Adrienne- tengo cosas que hacer...nos vemos luego.

- Claro, Terry, podemos tomar algo juntos- respondió Sawyer. El chico le miró, luego a Adrienne y se alejó tras un tímido "hasta luego".

Sawyer soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Crees que me tiene miedo?

- ¿Por qué habría de tenértelo?

- Yo impongo mucho, niña. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Forma parte de mi atractivo personal, la gente se pone nerviosa cuando le miro...- dijo mientras se pegaba a ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de la chica, ésta no retrocedió pero su respiración volvió a acelerarse- ...normalmente...apartan la mirada...- ella siguió mirándole pero entonces pasó la vista a sus labios.-...y si no...

- ¡Sawyer!

El hombre cerró los ojos y apretó el puño con rabia, ¿¿por qué siempre tenía que pasar algo? Sintió deseos de matar a aquel maldito árabe.

Sayid se acercó a ellos pero no notó nada raro en la mirada fulminante de Sawyer ya que siempre solía mirar igual.

- El grupo está listo, ¿vas a venir?

- Sí.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó la chica.

- A por el doctorcito, a ver en qué problema anda metido ahora.

- Voy con vosotros...

Sawyer iba a negarse pero entonces recordó a aquel chico, prefería que Adrienne fuera con ellos a dejarla sola con él cerca.

- Como quieras mujer maravilla- respondió, luego miró a Sayid.- ¿quién más viene con nosotros?

Sayid miró a su alrededor y señaló a un chico que parecía guardar algo en una mochila.

- Aquel, acaba de ofrecerse, creo que se llama Terry...


	26. Interlude7

(Weno, qué decir más que lo de siempre...otro fantastico interlude de manos de Myssa. Este Sawyer cada dia me enamora mas...a ver si se lanzan pronto y...sin interrupciones, jajaja. Gracias Myssa! Artista jeje)

Interlude 7 

Cuando saludó a Sayid, la gente comenzó a rodearles haciéndoles mil preguntas. Pero el no oía nada, solo pensaba en Adrienne que tenia fija la vista en un punto del infinito, tenia cara de estar realmente asustada, aunque por suerte ya estaban a salvo. Estaba realmente angustiado por la reacción de la chica, no miraba a nadie, no hablaba, era una estatua viviente. Caminaba apoyada en él, tenia que obligarla a descansar. No soportaba verla así, la cogió en brazos, ni si quiera le importaron las murmuraciones. Ella no se quejó, eso era preocupante, en buen estado no le hubiera dejado hacer eso.

La llevo a su tienda, seguía siendo suya aunque se hubiera ido. La recostó, ella seguía con la vista fija en alguna parte. Quería quedarse con ella, hacerle hablar, y en parte no podía olvidar esos besos que se estaban dando cuando ocurrió todo. Se preguntaba que pensaría ella, si acaso sentía lo mismo que él.

Las voces afuera empezaron a agobiarle, ¿no podían dejarle tranquilo? ya les contestaría más tarde. Ahora solo quería estar con ella, protegerla, abrazarla. Pero si no salía se buscaría un problema, empezarían a hablar. Les debía una explicación.

Dejo a Adrianne echada, y salió. Todas las miradas fueron a él, ojos curiosos que le miraban desconcertados e intrigados. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Jack, tenia que ver a Adrienne lo antes posible. Todos se sorprendieron con esa pregunta, incluso él. Vio en la cara de Sayid que le comprendía. Este le dijo que Jack no estaba, que se había ido el mismo día que ellos y no había regresado. Se preocupo, es posible que lo que había pasado en ausencia fuera grave, que a ese medicucho le hubiera pasado algo y no pudiera ayudar a Adrienne.

Comenzaron a llenarle de preguntas. Tuvo que ponerse borde, Pero les explicó todo, en cierto modo así podría desahogar la rabia que sentía por lo ocurrido, aunque siendo algo egoísta estaba agradecido, si no hubiera pasado no habría conocido a esa mujer de descansaba en su tienda.

Les explicó como ella les había ayudado, salvándoles de morir en el mar, y que ella había sido la que les había llevado de regreso. No quiso entrar en detalles, no mencionó nada de su "aventura"por llamarlo de alguna manera, en la selva.

Empezaron a comentar lo que había dicho. Oyó como la gente decía que desconfiaba de la muchacha, que seguramente era cómplice de los otros. Eso le enfureció. No era posible que se atrevieran a decir eso de ella después de lo que había hecho por todos y en especial por él. Él estaba seguro de su palabra, noto que decía la verdad, no podía querer a alguien así y estar engañado. Iba a maldecidles, a gritarles y a insultarles, ella no se merecía eso, no podían dudar de ella. Pero se lo pensó dos veces y lo dejo estar. Estaba cansado y deseaba volver al lado de ella. No iba a discutir.

Cuando comenzaba a irse escucho una pregunta tonta por parte de Shannon. ¿Pero es que estudiaba para ser estúpida o que? ¿No le había entendido a la primera? Luego al responder a la pregunta sobre Michael, otra chulería por parte de la chica no pudo con su paciencia y la contestó, la dijo que tenía que haber estado ella allí. Lo que dijo entonces ella le hizo reventar ¿que se creía ella para decir eso de Adrienne? no sabia nada de la pobre niña. Es posible que estuviera cubierta de barro pero era mucho más atractiva que la Piernas, y mejor persona. Se abalanzo contra ella quería ponerla en su sitio, quería que no volviera a mencionar a la chica nunca.

Sayid se interpuso, después le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo. Se levantó y sin decir más se dirigió a la tienda necesitaba estar con esa niña que le había enamorado, necesitaba que ella se pusiera bien, la necesitaba.

Al regresar ella no se había movido, estaba con la mirada fija. No aguantaba verla así, quería cerrarlos ojos y pensar que ella dormía, que estaba bien, que nada de eso había ocurrido.

Comprobó que no había nadie por los alrededores, no necesitaba mas rumores, y se tumbo a su lado. Deseaba que se pusiera bien. Comenzó a hablarla para que riera, o por lo menos para que reaccionara. Decía tonterías pero siempre halagando su belleza. Pero no había reacción. Pregunto incluso si estaba enfadada, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Hizo como si se enfadara, como un niño pequeño, pero ella no se movió.

Se fijo en el barro que ella tenia por el cuerpo, y quiso limpiarla. Con un trapo humedecido comenzó a limpiárselo. Entonces los ojos de ella se clavaron en él. Sawyer fijo también sus ojos en los de ella, vio que ella empezaba a volver en si y eso le aliviaba. La oyó preguntar donde se encontraban, y un escalofrió le recorrió de arriba abajo. Sonriente la dijo que ya estaban en la playa, gracias a ella, quiso besarla pero decidió que no seria adecuado, ella aun no estaba recuperada.

Ella tenia la mirada triste, y aun estaba un poco ausente, pero el estaba contento de que ya hablara. Le pregunto que si estaban vivos. Esa pregunta le hizo gracia. El contesto que de no ser así estaban en el infierno, no lo hizo con mala intención, solo quería que ella riera pero paso todo lo contrario, ella le miró asustada tuvo que tranquilizarla, y la hubiera abrazado pero oyó pasos fuera.

Salió, no quería que nadie les interrumpiera, pero era Sun, se ofreció para ayudar a la muchacha. Sawyer se lo agradeció, ella necesitaba un baño y ropa limpia, es posible que con ella mejorara más. Vio desaparecer a las dos mujeres, se tumbó. Él también necesitaba descansar, no había dormido en toda la noche, y estaba dolorido. Aun así iría en busca de Jack en cuanto se pusieran en marcha.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, porque se quedó medio dormido. Despertó al oír la dulce voz de Adrienne afuera. Esa voz le embelesaba, era tan dulce como ella y sonaba tan inocente…Puso más atención ¿era posible que estuviera hablando con un chico? Salió de la tienda, no quería que nadie la molestara con preguntas e intimidaciones.

La buscó con la mirada, pero no la veía. Pensó que se había confundido, pero allí estaba Sun. ¿Entonces ella donde estaba? Se acercó al grupo y por fin la vio…le fallaron las piernas al verla así. Estaba preciosa. Su cuerpo se dibujaba bajo esa ropa y parecía el de una diosa, era sorprendente el cambio que había dado, con solo cambiarse y lavarse. Su belleza aun era más visible. En ese momento deseó que todo el mundo desapareciera y se quedaran ellos dos solos, ansiaba ese cuerpo.

El chico con el que hablaba parecía nervioso al verle llegar, pero ella tenía de nuevo esa encantadora sonrisa que le torturaba. A ella parecía que ese muchacho le caía bien. Pero la mirada que Sawyer le echó lo dijo todo. No quería que se la acercara, y mucho menos que tratara algo con ella.

Cuando el chico se fue. Él no aguantó más. Tenia que besarla, tenía que tenerla. Lentamente se aproximaron, Sawyer comprobó que ella no le iba a rechazar. Pero en ese momento Sayid les interrumpió. Maldijo en secreto al árabe.

La pregunta que le hizo le pareció obvia, pero tuvo que decir que si de nuevo. Entonces Adrienne dijo que también iría con ellos. Pero creyó que no seria buena idea, estaba débil y aun cojeaba un poco. No quería que se volviera a lastimar. Luego recordó al muchachito y pensó que en su ausencia podía querer acercarse a Adrienne y no estaba dispuesto a que la avasallara. Así que con gran esfuerzo accedió a que su Niña les acompañara.

Al enterarse que el chico ese se uniría al grupo quiso decir a la chica que se quedara pero sabía que una negativa por su parte, seria un enfado por la de la mujer y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Tuvo que tragárselo…. Pero pobre chico si intentaba algo fuera de lo normal.


	27. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20 

Terry empezó a replantearse si había sido tan buena idea el decidir ir con ellos nada más salir.

Sawyer no le quitaba los ojos de encima y cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con Adrienne aparecía junto a ellos.

La chica parecía no darse cuenta de la tensión entre ambos hombres, o quizás lo había notado pero no le daba importancia, hablaba con Terry con tranquilidad si éste le decía algo e igualmente con Sawyer o Sayid.

Sayid avanzaba el primero, sabía exactamente adonde tenían que ir, esperaba recordar el camino ya que sólo había estado en aquel sitio una vez con Locke.

Esa escotilla no le daba muy buena espina, por eso su preocupación aumentaba al pensar en que hubieran logrado abrirla y la razón de que no hubieran regresado estuviera relacionada con eso.

Apenas prestaba atención a los problemas de quienes le acompañaban porque estaba más centrado en seguir el camino correcto pero podía notar la tensión en el ambiente y, debía decirlo, le asombraba ver a Sawyer en aquella actitud, con ese ataque de celos, porque eso era, por mucho que él lo negara.

Algo muy especial tenía que haber ocurrido con esa chica para que Sawyer hubiera dejado de ser aquella persona antisocial para convertirse en su guardaespaldas particular, y no solo eso, sino que les estaba ayudando a encontrar a Jack.

Aunque pensó que quizás los intereses no iban por Jack sino más por la otra persona que estaba con él, Kate. Desde que llegaron había notado la complicidad entre ella y Sawyer, por eso le había extrañado aún más el que estuviera ahora tan apegado a esa tal Adrienne.

Quizás fuera sólo amistad, quizás la trataba más como si fuera su hermano mayor, protegiéndola, pero entonces los celos por ese pobre chico llamado Terry no estaban muy claros.

Sacudió la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, lo que estaba claro era que en cuanto a inmadurez, Sawyer no había mejorado en absoluto.

Por un momento deseó que Shannon hubiera ido con ellos, pero la chica se había negado y él había preferido no insistirle ya que no quería ponerla en un posible peligro si los demás estaban en apuros, en la playa estaría a salvo.

Se fijó en la chica nueva que ahora andaba a su lado, se movía con total soltura por aquel terreno, se notaba claramente que estaba acostumbrada a internarse por la selva. Sorteaba las ramas del suelo con agilidad y sin esfuerzo y pisaba justo en los lugares donde el barro era menos profundo.

Advirtió cómo se llevaba una mano al vientre de vez en cuando y el leve gesto de dolor en su rostro pero no quería meterse en lo que no le incumbía, ella sabría lo que hacía si había decidido acompañarles estando malherida.

Detrás de ellos avanzaban Terry y Sawyer, aquel primero más alejado de ellos y ambos en silencio.

- ¿Tienes idea de hacia dónde vamos o simplemente has echado a caminar por el primer sitio que se te ha ocurrido?- preguntó Sawyer.

Bienvenido, echaba de menos aquellos comentarios irritantes.

- Sé hacia dónde voy, fui con Locke hace días.

- De excursión de boy scouts con el gran cazador ,¿eh?- dijo socarronamente.

Sayid no respondió, no merecía la pena.

Sawyer se acercó a Adrienne.

- ¿Qué tal vas, Lara Croft?- preguntó en tono burlón.

Adrienne le miró al parecer sin entenderlo.

- ¿No sabes quien es? Oh, bueno, quizás te la perdiste estando aquí...

- Explícaselo, seguro que le gustará saberlo...- sugirió Sayid con una media sonrisa.

Sawyer le miró.

- No, tampoco es tan importante...- pasaba de ponerse a explicar la relación entre las camisetas dos tallas menores de la necesaria, de Lara y Adrienne. Además a ésta última le faltaría aumentar 4 o 5 de pecho. Rió ante el propio pensamiento. Miró a Adrienne.- bueno, ¿vas bien, niña?

Ella asintió con esa tímida sonrisa que le volvía loco.

Pensó que en cuanto dieran con Jack y la examinara mandaría todo y a todos a la mierda y se dedicaría única y exclusivamente a molestarla a ella. Lo que hiciera falta hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, al fin y al cabo nunca había tenido problemas para lograr lo que quería.

Bueno, o casi nunca, ya que la pecosa seguía resistiéndose, pero sabía que en el fondo le deseaba, aún por encima del doctorcito, y que estaba a nada de caer a sus pies y obsequiarle con otro de esos deliciosos besos como el que le había medio arrebatado aquella vez.

De repente le asaltó la duda, ¿con quién prefería estar a solas...con ella o con la inocente y salvaje Adrienne?

Se sorprendió a sí mismo dudando, lo cierto es que no podía negarse a ninguna de las dos, ambas le atraían a su manera aunque sentía que quizás la complicidad con Kate era mayor, ella sabía más de él y eran más parecidos.

Pero, (y ese pero era muy poderoso), Kate seguía cerrándose en banda a él y Adrienne se entregaba sin reservas...

La decisión, al menos en ese sentido, estaba clara, ¿no, tenía que aprovechar.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Adrienne y Terry hablaban amistosamente unos pasos por detrás de ellos.

- Entonces...¿llevas aquí sola todos esos años?- preguntó Terry. Adrienne asintió.- ¡Vaya! Eso es...increíble, debes de ser una superviviente nata, yo no creo que hubiera aguantado aquí solo ni dos días.

- Podemos hacer la prueba- sugirió Sawyer entrando en la conversación.

- También me gustaría que la hicieras tú, sería interesante- respondió Terry encarándosele por primera vez, extrañamente al estar cerca de esa chica se sentía mas...decidido.

Sawyer le miró sorprendido.

- Si era una proposición lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo, por muy nena que parezcas...

Terry le fulminó con la mirada y él sonrió.

- ¿Siempre eres tan ocurrente? ¿qué eras antes de llegar aquí, humorista? Pagarían para no oírte.

- No, la verdad es que me daban el dinero sin apenas esfuerzo..., sin duda no trabajando en un McDonalds como tú.

Terry no pudo replicar a eso, era cierto que había estado trabajando en uno. Sawyer soltó una carcajada.

- Vaya, parece que he dado en el clavo.

Adrienne se paró de repente, también Sayid se detuvo y les mandó callar.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?

Sayid se llevó un dedo a los labios para que callara. Sawyer puso los ojos en blanco pero enseguida comprendió al oír aquellas enormes pisadas y ese característico sonido. Inmediatamente miró a Adrienne, estaba asustada pero la veía más decidida que la última vez, como si el mismo miedo hubiera desarrollado una coraza sobre ella.

Escucharon atentamente hasta que los pasos parecieron alejarse, luego reemprendieron el camino.

- Daremos un pequeño rodeo- sugirió Sayid, nadie puso objeción alguna.

Siguieron caminando alrededor de una hora, la lluvia cayendo ligeramente sobre ellos.

Adrienne y Terry seguían hablando amistosamente y Sawyer había decidido pasar, no creía tener ninguna competencia en aquel niñato así que los dejó charlar, era lo único que Terry iba a conseguir con ella así que ¿por qué no darle esa alegría?

Entonces, cuando Sayid comenzó a pensar que se había alejado de la dirección exacta escucharon unas voces.

Él les miró al reconocer la voz de Locke.

- Son ellos...- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tras cruzar unos arbustos ahí estaban. Jack, Kate, Locke y Hurley se encontraban junto a la escotilla y ésta estaba abierta.

Sayid sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver aquello, pero por lo menos los demás estaban vivos. Parecían estar construyendo algo sobre el suelo.

Cuando aparecieron todos se volvieron rápidamente hacia ellos, con aspecto entre asustados y sorprendidos.

- ¿Sayid?- preguntó Kate, luego miró al otro hombre- Sawyer- añadió extrañada.

- ¿Qué tal, pecosa? ¿te alegras de verme?

Adrienne y Jack cruzaron una mirada y la mujer se quedó de piedra, aunque él no parecía reconocerla ella nunca había podido olvidar aquel rostro...


	28. Interlude8

(Otro nuevo Interlude de manos de Myssa...y os preguntareis...¿porq comento siempre sus interludes y los mios no? pues porq yo ya se están geniales, no necesito escribírmelo XDDDD Modestia aparte. Y bueno, a Myssa ya se lo digo en privado pero así le hago publicidad por aquí ;) Ale, a ver que os parece! )

Interlude 8 

Cuando se pusieron en camino Sawyer no podía evitar mirar de mala manera ese chico. ¿A que venia ese interés tan repentino de acompañarles? Ese muchacho nunca es había acercado a ellos, nunca había entrado en la selva. Pensó en que era posible que se quisiera hacer el héroe delante de Adrienne. Le pareció algo estúpido por parte del chico, pero allá él.

La verdad era que tenia celos, no soportaba que ella hablara tan amistosamente con él. No le conocía de nada, y ella era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de que el chico intentaba ligársela. Luego tuvo miedo de que pasara como con él y no se resistiera a ese mamarracho. Eso le desconcertaba, no podía dejar de pensar que él para ella había sido algo nuevo que experimentar. ¡Ja! Estaba celoso ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba cambiando, y eso no era bueno. Pero no podía evitarlo, no la dejaría sola con él.

De vez en cuando veía como Adrienne se llevaba las manos al vientre y se encogía, y estaba seguro de que alguna vez la había escuchado gemir de dolor levemente. Se acercó a ella, en parte preocupado, en parte para que el tal Terry la dejara. La llamó Lara Croft. El comentario no lo hizo exclusivamente porque la viera como una heroína, sino más bien por la semejanza de las camisetas. Adrienne llevaba muy justa la camiseta, estaba seguro que necesitaba al menos un par de tallas más, pero le sentaba genial. Ya había comprobado que tenía un hermoso cuerpo, pero verla así, con el pecho tan marcado le impresionaba bastante, le encantaba, deseaba a cada paso acariciarla. Y mandar a los demás a hacer puñetas, quedarse solo con ella.

Necesitaban encontrar a Jack, tenia que mirara esas heridas. Pero con Jack estaba Kate. Cuando se marchó en la balsa no pudo despedirse de ella. Mientras estuvo en el mar solo pensó en ella. Pero ahora estaba esa niña que también le atraía de una manera especial, tanto era así que creía estar enamorado de ella…pero Kate…

A Adrienne, la tenía un gran cariño, y la verdad era que le volvía loco, pero en cierta forma ya la tenía conquistada, sus besos se lo habían dicho y eso le gustaba tremendamente. Con Kate era diferente, ella le había besado engañada, y en ese beso había sentido deseo por parte de ella, pero era dura, no se había rendido a él…aun. También necesitaba estar con ella, deseaba a las dos pero de manera diferente.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el muchacho hablaba de nuevo con la mujer, la miraba de una manera que a Sawyer no le gustó nada. Parecía que solo se fijaba en el pecho de la chica, al hablar con ella su mirada siempre bajaba. Eso no lo permitiría, se metió con él, no pudo evitarlo, pensó que se lo merecía.

No pudo jactarse de ello mucho. Sayid le mando callar. Lo hizo al escuchar ese sonido que hacía tan poco había escuchado. Instintivamente miró a Adrienne, que se paró en seco. Rezó para que no volviera a asustarse. Pero en la cara de la mujer vio miedo, quizás no tanto como en la noche pero si que estaba asustada. Quiso abrazarla pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no se moviera. Por suerte el peligro pasó y la muchacha se encontraba bien dentro de lo que cabía. Respiró aliviado.

Dieron un rodeo para no encontrarse con esa cosa, a cada pasó comprobaba que Adrienne iba bien, aunque volvía a hablar con el chico. Lo dejó estar, no le gustaba que la mirara pero estaba seguro de que no haría más. Era demasiado tímido, él le imponía respeto, y si se atrevía a decir o hacer algo que a ella le molestara lo pagaría.

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo ¿Dónde coño estaría esa maldita escotilla? Solo esperaba que Sayid no les hiciera perderse, no sabía si Adrienne se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para caminar mucho más.

Iba a decirle cuatro palabras al hombre árabe cuando oyó una voz familiar. Era ese tipo, Locke, atravesaron unos arbustos y hierbajos y se reunieron con ellos. La Pecosa estaba sorprendida al verle. No pudo evitar fijarse en ella, ¡Cómo le atraía! Repasó su cara, parecía que hacia años que no la veía. Sonrió. Luego todos sus pensamientos fueron para Adrienne, Jack debía examinarla ya, aunque no tuviera lo necesario para curarla. Necesitaba la opinión de un médico. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así era.


	29. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante unos minutos mientras duró el reencuentro.

Adrienne se mantuvo ligeramente al margen, sin apartar los ojos de Jack excepto cuando éste se acercó a ella.

Un montón de preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de todos, especialmente de Kate y Jack, con relación a lo que había sucedido con la balsa, si habían encontrado ayuda y si no, qué había pasado con ella.

Pero Sawyer se negó a contar nada antes de que mirara cómo estaba Adrienne.

La chica intentó evitar que la examinara, no quería tenerle junto a ella pero Jack se acercó y le pidió que le enseñara las heridas.

Adrienne se levantó tímidamente la camiseta y miró hacia otro lado mientras el médico examinaba la herida acariciando su piel con cuidado.

La miró a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó amablemente.

Sawyer iba a contestar pero ella se le adelantó.

- Sarah...- dijo decididamente, como si lo tuviera pensado de antemano.

Sawyer la miró inmediatamente. ¿Sarah? ¿a qué venía eso? Una de dos, o les había mentido y ahora estaba siendo sincera con Jack, lo cual le jodería bastante, o le estaba mintiendo a él, lo cual merecía una explicación.

Adrienne apartó la mirada cuando él la fijó en ella. Ya habría tiempo para aclaraciones después, sólo esperaba que no se fuera de la lengua antes de que pudiera explicárselo, y aún no sabía muy bien qué iba a decirle...

- De acuerdo, Sarah...veamos...¿te duele?

- A veces...

- Lleva doliéndole desde ayer- dijo Sawyer bruscamente.

Jack le miró.

- Estoy hablando con ella, Sawyer- casi escupió su nombre. Antes de que pudiera replicarle volvió a dirigirse a ella- ¿con qué te lo has hecho?

- Bueno...fui arrastrada por un torrente de agua...supongo que con las piedras...

Siguió examinándola.

- Esta herida tendría que haber recibido varios puntos...pero parece haber dejado de sangrar...- añadió extrañado. Tocó el borde de la herida y miró la sustancia que había quedado en su dedo.- ¿qué diablos...?

- Ah, es...es algo que llevo usando desde hace tiempo para las heridas, lo obtengo del tallo de una planta.

- Asombroso...lo que quiera que sea actúa como una capa protectora...y está cicatrizando la herida.

Ella asintió.

- Interesante lección médica, ¿pero sobrevivirá?- comentó Sawyer en tono socarrón, empezaba a impacientarse.

- No es tan grave como debería haber sido, supongo que el dolor es debido a la acción cicatrizante de esa sustancia, se te pasará pronto- añadió con una sonrisa.

Adrienne asintió.

Le examinó el resto de las heridas y en todas dijo lo mismo, al parecer aquella sustancia había sido una muy buena solución.

Sawyer sintió un ligero alivio también ya que era el mismo mejunje que le había puesto en el brazo, al menos sabía que no se le iba a caer.

- Si lo llego a saber no me doy tanta prisa en venir, para lo que has hecho...

Jack le miró de reojo.

- Está perfectamente, no puedo hacer nada si está bien- respondió cortante.

- Pues eso mismo...

Jack volvió a fijarse en la chica.

- ¿Y estabas sola en esta isla?- preguntó- ¿desde cuando?

- Unos cuantos años...

- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿cómo llegaste...?

Todos parecían estar muy interesados en la historia excepto Locke que seguí pendiente de la escotilla y de lo que estaban haciendo sobre el suelo y Sayid y Sawyer que se habían acercado a ésta con curiosidad y miraban en su interior.

- Un naufragio...- respondió la chica escuetamente.

- Vaya, ¿qué se supone que hay al final de eso? Parece un pozo sin fondo.- comentó Sawyer en voz alta interrumpiéndoles.

Todos miraron hacia allí.

- Es lo que queremos averiguar...- respondió Jack.

- ¿Vais a bajar ahí?- inquirió Sayid.

- Esa es la idea- contestó Locke- pero preferimos asegurarnos antes...falta la mitad de la escalera, aunque bajáramos con cuerdas sería mas seguro tener algo donde apoyarse...

Ya tenían explicación a lo que había sobre el suelo, estaban haciendo una especie de escalera colgante.

- Hay que darse prisa...- comentó Jack- ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado, los otros...

- Lograron encontrar al bebé- explicó Sayid. Todos le miraron.

- ¿Estaba bien?- preguntó Kate.

Sayid asintió.

- Sí, al parecer cuando Danielle fue a entregárselo a los otros...simplemente no había nadie, sólo una hoguera de donde provenía el humo negro, pero nada ni nadie más.

- ¿Entonces Claire ya tiene al bebé? ¿qué es lo que querían entonces?

Sayid miró a Kate.

- Bueno...hay otro problema- explicó- existe la posibilidad de que no fuera al bebé a quien querían...- hizo una pausa, todos le miraban intrigados excepto Sawyer y Adrienne que ya sabían lo que había pasado.

- Vamos, tío, no nos tengas con la intriga...- le apremió Hurley, Sayid le miró y luego fijó los ojos en Jack.

- Se llevaron a Walt...- dijo. Todas las miradas se centraron en Sawyer inmediatamente.

- Ni que hubiera sido yo...

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sawyer volvió a explicarlo todo por segunda vez, estaba aburrido de repetir siempre lo mismo pero no tenía otro remedio, afortunadamente ya no quedaba nadie más que no se hubiera enterado.

Les contó todo lo ocurrido desde que captaron la señal hasta ser rescatados por Adrienne.

- ¿Entonces se han llevado a Michael y a Walt?- preguntó Kate preocupada.

- ¿No ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, pecosa? No voy a explicarlo de nuevo...

- Tenemos que regresar a por ellos...

- ¿Tenemos? Yo no pienso volverme a meter en la selva, tú haz lo que quieras guapa.

- No contaba contigo- respondió ella cortante, Sawyer la fulminó con la mirada pero antes de poder responder ella miró a Jack.- podrían estar en apuros...

- ¿Y qué hay de la escotilla?- preguntó Locke- yo no puedo bajar solo.

Jack se lo pensó unos segundos, luego le miró.

- Tendrá que esperar...

- Esto NO puede esperar, Jack, ya hemos esperado mucho, ¡puede que la respuesta a todo esté aquí dentro!

- ¿La respuesta a qué, eh? ¿qué piensas encontrar Mcgyver, ¿crees que dentro habrá un barco que nos saque de aquí, o quizás vayamos a dar con un grupo de marines, o puede que haya un maldito teléfono de socorro...- replicó en tono burlón.

Locke parecía a punto de saltar sobre él y hacerle callar pero no se movió.

- No espero que tú lo entiendas...

- ¿No? quizás porque yo soy de los pocos que aún conserva la cordura- respondió cortante.

- Basta- intervino Sayid- podemos solucionarlo..., Hurley y yo podemos quedarnos con Locke y vosotros coged las armas e ir a buscar a Michael y Walt.

- Me parece bien- respondió Locke, Kate asintió y finalmente Jack tuvo que acceder también.

- ¡Eh! ¿qué parte de que no pienso volver a la selva no habéis entendido?

- Tú puedes quedarte en la playa, dile a alguien que venga en tú lugar y en el de Sarah- dijo mirando a la chica. Sawyer tuvo que pensar un instante para relacionar ese nuevo nombre con la chica.

- Yo voy con vosotros- respondió ésta.

- No, tú no vas con nosotros

Kate miró a Sawyer.

- Creí que habías dicho que no venías...

- Soy el único que queda que sabe manejar un arma...

Adrienne le miró de reojo pero se dirigió a Jack, había comprendido que, le gustara o no, él parecía tomar las decisiones.

- Soy la única que conoce el camino, sé por dónde ir y de lo que son capaces y...- miró a Sawyer de pasada- también se disparar, tenéis que dejarme acompañaros.

Jack la miró valorando la situación, notó que realmente quería ayudarles y no encontraba en su estado nada grave que le impidiera hacerlo así que, ignorando las protestas de Sawyer accedió a que les acompañara.


	30. Interlude9

(Atención queridos seguidores...nuevo interlude! XDD un poco mas corto que los anteriores pero igual de bueno mucho ha hecho ya la pobre myssa teniendo examen de física mañana. Suerteeee y vosotros a leer, a ver qué os parece ;)

Interlude9 

Por fin les habían encontrado, como había ansiado ese momento. Y aunque el corazón se le acelero cuando vio a Kate, no quiso contestar a ninguna pregunta hasta que el doctorcito examinó a Adrienne. Estaba seriamente preocupado por ella, no había vuelto a ver las heridas, pero cuando las limpió no tenían muy buen estado, y no sabia que pensar porque ella siempre se hacía la dura.

Le pareció lógico que Adrienne tuviera reparo en levantarse la camiseta, la vio hacerlo lentamente, no podía evitarlo eso hacia que un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo. La piel tostada del perfecto vientre estaba atravesada por esa horrible herida, pero no era tan preocupante como cuando la había visto por primera vez.

Vio como Jack comenzaba a tocar esa piel, más bien a acariciarla ¿Qué se creía él para tocarla así? Parecía no solo estar examinándola…parecía a que Jack le gustaba el tacto de la piel de esa niña.

Cuando oyó contestar a la muchacha a la pregunta de su nombre, Sarah, un nudo se apoderó de su garganta. ¿Seria posible que le hubiera engañado? ¿O estaba engañando a Jack? esperaba que fuera lo segundo, no soportaría un engaño de su parte, seria demasiado, quería a esa chica, no podía remediarlo…

Pero, si engañaba a Jack ¿que razones tenía? ¿Seria posible que Jack le causara temor? o quizás fuera vergüenza… Necesitaba una explicación, y la necesitaba ya. Busco una explicación en su mirada pero ella la apartó, eso le molestó un poco.

Jack continúo mirando y tocando el cuerpo de ella. No lo soportaba. No podía ver como ese cretino la sobaba por muy médico que fuera. Vio como tocaba un poco la herida, el brinco de la chica, le habría dado un puñetazo, pero se contuvo al ver que en sus dedos estaba ese raro mejunje que ella utilizaba. Ella le explicó a Jack lo que hacia eso y con cara de sorpresa respondió que funcionaba. Las heridas estaban bien gracias a eso, era increíble.

Se alegró de verdad, por fin podía asegurar que ella estaba bien, no corría peligro. Ya podía respirar tranquilo.

En ese momento fue cuando se fijo que la escotilla o lo que fuera, estaba abierta, lo habían conseguido. Se acercó y miro hacia abajo no vio nada, solo oscuridad. Pensó en que era una locura bajar allí, pero allá ellos. Él no lo haría, por muy segura que fuera esa escalera que estaban haciendo.

Volvió a salir el tema del secuestro de Walt. Tuvo que explicar de nuevo todo lo ocurrido. Todo por lo que habían pasado. La pecosa queriendo ser como siempre la heroína dijo que debían ir en su busca. ¿Estaba loca o qué? no iba a adentrarse de nuevo en la selva. Ahora solo quería descansar en la playa…junto a Adrienne y no preocuparse por más.

Sayid pareció tomar el mando, y repartió a los que estaban allí para que unos se quedaran con Locke en la escotilla y otros fueran en busca de los secuestrados. Sawyer recalcó que no iría de nuevo a la selva. No estaba tan loco, no quería encontrarse de nuevo con ese bicho, no quería dejar sola a Adrienne.

La muchacha dijo que ella si iba a ir. ¡Genial otra heroína! Sawyer no se lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera después de todo lo que había pasado? no podía permitirlo, no la dejaría, él iría en su lugar. Pero los demás aceptaron de buen grado que la chica les acompañara. Todo estaba en su contra, nadie parecía hacerle caso.¡ La Pecosa y sus brillantes ideas!

No tenía remedio. Se internaría de nuevo en aquel espeluznante lugar.


	31. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 

Se habían puesto en camino inmediatamente después de coger todo lo necesario para pasar varios días fuera, armas incluidas.

Eran cinco y contaban sólo con tres pistolas que habían sido repartidas entre Jack, Sawyer y Kate.

A Adrienne no le hizo gracia que la dejaran sin ninguna, insistió en que debía llevarla, aseguró que sabía usarla pero Jack se negó a entregársela y ni Sawyer ni Kate pensaban dejar las suyas.

Le molestaba pensar que a Terry y a ella los habían dejado de lado por ser los más jóvenes pero en parte comprendía que, al menos Jack y Kate, no confiaran en ella al acabar de conocerse, por eso no protestó demasiado.

Emprendieron el camino según sus indicaciones, quería dar un ligero rodeo para evitar el torrente de agua que, aunque ahora llevaría menos fuerza, podría seguir resultando un inconveniente.

Miraba de vez en cuando a Jack, aunque una parte de ella quería mantenerse alejada otra deseaba estar cerca suya, contarle todo, decirle que él la conocía, que se habían visto fuera de aquella isla, aunque de aquello hiciera mucho tiempo, pero ella le recordaba perfectamente.

Sin embargo no encontró el valor, en su pasado común también había una parte que le hacía bastante difícil poder sentirse cómoda a su lado, le costaba demasiado olvidar, aún después de diez años.

Sawyer interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente plantándose a su lado.

- Andas muy pensativa, niña, ¿va todo bien?- preguntó con su habitual tono.

Adrienne asintió todavía ligeramente ausente, tenía sus pensamientos en otro sitio y sólo le escuchaba a medias.

- Oye, ¿a qué ha venido eso del cambio de nombre? ¿Sarah? ¿Te llamas así realmente?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces a qué ha venido?

- No quiero que sepa cómo me llamo.

- ¿Qué no quieres que lo sepa? ¿quién? ¿Jack?

- Eh...nadie, soy desconfiada.

Sawyer le miró y arqueó una ceja.

- Pues al yogurín se lo dijiste...

- Es distinto.

- ¿Distinto?- preguntó- mira, te aseguro que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, confío más en Jack que en ese niñato.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- Quizás si me lo explicaras directamente en lugar de tenerme intentando adivinarlo...

- No puedo.- respondió rotundamente.

- ¿Que no puedes? ¿a qué viene eso, Adrienne? ¿qué mosca te ha picado ahora?- dijo elevando la voz ligeramente. La chica giró la cabeza asustada pero comprobó que nadie parecía estar escuchándoles.

- Baja la voz...

Sawyer mantuvo la mirada fija en ella unos segundos.

- Descuida, voy a bajarla tanto que no la oirás- dijo en tono cortante, luego se apartó de ella.

Adrienne le miró, durante unos instantes estuvo tentada de acercarse a él y contárselo todo...pero tampoco encontró el valor para ello, no quería hablar de su pasado con nadie, ni siquiera con él, aunque habría deseado poder...no quería que se enfadara con ella pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Lo dejó estar.

_Todo estaba oscuro...reinaba un completo silencio...había sucedido hacía tan sólo 2 días y aún se negaban a aceptarlo, no sabían cómo había podido pasar algo así, algo que parecía ocurrir únicamente en películas o a otras personas, no a nadie de tu familia._

_Se encontraban en una amplia casa, en el salón, todos guardaban silencio, no había mucha gente, sólo los familiares y las personas más allegadas, nadie más._

_Todas guardando un profundo silencio o hablando en susurros, todas entre negros y otros colores oscuros._

_En el medio, junto a la pared del fondo un ataúd de madera de roble._

_Junto a él, inclinada sobre la figura inerte de su madre, una niña de 10 u 11 años sollozaba débilmente._

_Alguien se acercó por detrás y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se volvió, sonrió sin ganas._

_- Vamos Adri...despídete de mamá..._

_La niña asintió y, tras dejar una rosa sobre el pecho de la mujer, le dio la mano y se alejó._

_Al pasar por la puerta alguien pronunció su nombre, ella se giró para mirarle, reconocía su voz, pero no podía responderle, no le salían las palabras._

_Alguien se unió a ellos._

_- Adrienne vamos- ordenó una voz firmemente._

_- Sí papá..._

_Le siguió fuera de la habitación pero tuvo tiempo de ver y escuchar cómo su padre se giraba hacia quien la había llamado antes._

_- No te acerques a ellos, no te acerques a mí._

- Sarah...

Adrienne reaccionó de repente.

- Sarah, ¿estás bien?

Le llevó unos instantes relacionar aquel nombre con ella pero se giró al reconocer la voz.

- Si, perdona, si, ¿querías algo?

Jack la miró inseguro, le había costado varios intentos el hacer que reaccionara, tal vez no estuviera tan bien después de todo.

- Sí, decía que si sabías cuánto tardaremos en llegar...

- Oh, unos dos días, con suerte menos, uno y medio quizás.- respondió. Jack asintió.

- Deberías beber un poco de agua y comer algo, tienes mal aspecto...

- Gracias, estoy bien- respondió cortante. No podía evitarlo...quería correr y a la vez coger su mano, estaba tan confusa.

Notó la mirada de Sawyer en su nuca pero no quiso volverse y encontrarse con ella, no en esos momentos.

Escuchó cómo empezaba a hablar con aquella chica, Kate, le daba la impresión de que eran bastante amigos, sin embargo en aquellos momentos no podía prestar atención a eso, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Les escuchó hablar durante bastante tiempo e intercambiar algunas risas. También escuchó a Jack hablando con Terry, dándole algunas recomendaciones sobre el agua y el calor sofocante de la selva.

Ella caminaba delante, sin nadie. Por primera vez desde hacía ocho años deseaba estar sola de nuevo. Desaparecer.


	32. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 

Se detuvieron para descansar y comer algo pasadas una horas en un pequeño claro en la selva.

Adrienne era la única que no había dicho una palabra desde su escueta conversación con Jack.

Terry se sentó a su lado e intentó sacar tema de conversación pero la chica le respondía con monosílabos así que pronto desistió y centró toda su atención en la fruta que comía. No entendía el porqué de ese cambio en la chica, hasta antes de encontrar a los demás estaba perfectamente, muy simpática y agradable, y ahora apenas hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Sawyer tampoco entendía nada pero, aunque le había dejado claro su enfado estaba más preocupado que eso. No, estaba ambas cosas, por igual, no podía fingir que no le importara el hecho de que prácticamente le ignorara tras los días pasados juntos. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido en la búsqueda de Jack y los demás, sabía que todo había empezado a raíz de aquello.

Afortunadamente al menos tenía a Kate, con ella podía hablar con tranquilidad, ella le comprendía, aunque no supiera nada de sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica, pero era mejor así ya que quería olvidarse de eso por un tiempo, al menos mientras le durara la paranoia a la niña.

- Así que me has echado de menos, ¿eh pecosa? Me sentó muy mal que te fueras sin despedirte- comentó en tono de broma.

- Si, bueno...tenía cosas que hacer

- ¿Qué podrías tener más importante que yo?

Kate sonrió y apartó la mirada, no miró a Jack pero Sawyer se lo figuró.

- Ah, cierto, no hace falta que contestes...

La mujer volvió a mirarle fijando la vista en su brazo vendado.

- ¿Habías sido disparado antes o era tu primera vez?- preguntó en tono jocoso.

- Yo soy virgen en muy pocas cosas, guapa.- respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Lo tomaré como un no- rió.

- Tú misma..., siento no tener tanta experiencia como tú, quizás podrías enseñarme...

- ¿A ser disparado?

- A lo que quieras...

Kate sonrió y apartó la mirada para sacar un botellín de agua. Sawyer la observó pero entonces pasó la mirada de ella a Adrienne que estaba sentada frente a ellos.

La chica le miraba pero no supo descifrar la expresión en su rostro. Parecía encontrarse en su mundo y a la vez estar prestando atención a su...flirteo con Kate.

Inmediatamente tres palabras le vinieron a la mente: "Eres un cabrón". No se las había dicho ella pero le llegaron a la mente con claridad y recordó aquel momento en el que Adrienne le había dedicado unas palabras parecidas, cuando él había metido la pata hablando demasiado sobre su familia.

¿Por qué recordaba aquello ahora? Quizás aquella mirada le recordaba vagamente a la que había puesto ella nada más oír su desafortunado comentario o quizás se lo estaba imaginando todo, lo cierto era que no sabía la razón pero de repente le remordía la conciencia por estar así con Kate.

"Maldita sea" pensó. "Sólo estoy hablando..."

Afortunadamente Adrienne apartó la mirada, pero sin saber porqué no pudo seguir bromeando con Kate en aquel momento.

Se apartó de ella simulando ir a coger algo de su mochila a unos pasos y se sentó contra un árbol solo.

Jack aprovechó el movimiento para reemplazarle junto a Kate.

- ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

- Una chica extraña ¿eh?- le preguntó mirando a Adrienne, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¿Sarah? si- asintió- creo que hay algo que no sabemos y le tiene bastante absorta, no creo que su estado sea por las heridas. Tiene que haber algo más pero yo no soy psicólogo.

- Tanto tiempo sola en una isla debe volver así a cualquiera...fíjate en Danielle.

- Sí pero, ella no es igual, Danielle parece estar gravemente trastornada, Sarah simplemente parece ocultar un secreto. Me recuerda a alguien...

Kate le miró con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Es una indirecta?

Jack la miró.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no, no me refería a eso...lo decía en serio, me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien.- respondió seriamente.

Kate se quedó algo pillada por aquel comentario.

Jack seguía mirando a la chica.

Terry se acercó entonces a ellos.

- Oye Jack...voy a...bueno, que ahora regreso, ¿vale?

Jack reaccionó cuando él ya se daba la vuelta.

- Eh...sí, no te alejes demasiado, Terry.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

- No claro...

- Yo también tengo que irme un momento...- saltó Adrienne de repente. Sawyer levantó la mirada hacia ella de inmediato pero la chica se dirigía en dirección opuesta a la de Terry.

- Espera Sarah, no deberías ir sola...- miró a Kate dubitativamente, ésta comenzó a levantarse pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Sé orientarme, no me alejaré mucho- dijo y antes de que pudieran replicarle se alejó. Kate volvió a sentarse.

- Creo que no le gusta mucho la compañía...

Sawyer la observó mientras se alejaba hasta que su figura se perdió en la selva. Dejó escapar un suspiro. No entendía qué había hecho mal para que estuviera así. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que joderlo con las personas que más le importaban? Siempre metía la pata, la mayoría de veces a sabiendas y sin poder evitarlo, pero otras como aquella realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

El caso era que...todo había empezado a raíz de encontrarles. Miró a Jack, ¿tendría algo que ver en todo aquello? Sin duda alguna, pero él tampoco parecía estar al tanto.

Adrienne...desearía saber lo que pensaba.

Adrienne caminó por la selva sin rumbo fijo pero teniendo cuidado de no alejarse. No sabía qué hacer, ¿porqué su pasado parecía seguir persiguiéndole cuando lo creía muerto, desaparecido? Quería olvidar y no podía.

Y luego Sawyer, no le culpaba que actuara de esa forma, era culpa de ella, pero era todo tan complicado.

Deseaba ser sincera con él, aún cuando sospechaba que él no lo había sido del todo. Deseaba poder regresar a aquella complicidad que habían tenido los días anteriores.

Deseaba...

¿Por qué tenía todo que ser tan complicado?

There ain't much to the mystery  
Misery loves company  
She just waves her hand and says whatever  
Well this ain't love this ain't love this ain't love at all  
And he says...

We're not Romeo not Juliet  
How long does it take to fill this emptyness?

_We're just two lost souls and baby we got no regrets  
We don't wanna say bye-bye  
Babe it's just you and I  
We're not Romeo we're not Juliet_

_  
He ain't pretty with his hard old heart  
Second generation immigrant scars  
And he knows that this ain't heaven - no  
She's all skinny like a cigarette  
And he's the only thing - the only thing that she respects  
And he's trying to make it better_

_  
This ain't love this ain't love this ain't love at all  
And she says..._

_  
We're not Romeo - not Juliet  
You'd thought you'd seen it all - but you ain't seen nothin' yet  
We're just two lost souls and baby we got no regrets  
Now it's just you and I  
We're nothin' unless we try  
We're not Romeo - not Juliet_

_  
It has feel right but it never does  
It has to be perfect but it never is  
You wanna be sure but you never do  
We're not Romeo or Juliet - it's just me and you  
Ya it's just you and I  
We're nothin' unless we try -  
We're not Romeo - not Juliet  
No we're not - that's a fact_

_(Lyrics by Bryan Adams. Song: Not Romeo not Juliet)_


	33. Interlude10

(Y tras la larga espera...nuevo Interlude by Myssa! Jajaja, y bueno, qué decir que no haya dicho tropecientas veces en los demás interludes...otra maravilla, espero que os guste, ya mismo me pongo con el siguiente capitulo ;)

Interlude 10 

Ya estaban de camino ¡maldita sea! No sabía como se las arreglaba, pero siempre tenía que hacer lo que ellos quisieran. ¿No se daban cuenta de que lo que menos le apetecía era regresar a aquella selva? ¿Qué no quería poner en peligro su vida ni la de Adrienne de nuevo?

Al final ese niñato les acompañaba. Y sentía que al final tendrían que cuidar de él, no sabia nada de la selva, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en seguirles? Solo se le ocurría una explicación y tenía nombre propio: Adrienne.

La verdad era que no sabia como se llamaba en realidad, era posible que le hubiera mentido, que sí que se llamara Sarah en realidad. Que Adrienne fuera un nombre inventado por ella y que ahora confiara en Jack más que en él y se lo hubiera dicho. Como le apesadumbraba eso, no quería pensar que esa niña le había engañado, no soportaría que Jack le aventajara en eso.

Ella hacia de guía, él iba detrás fijándose en cada movimiento que hacia, no podía remediarlo le tenia hipnotizado, pero no podía alejar la idea de que le había engañado, eso le atormentaba, por lo que decidió preguntárselo y salir de dudas.

Primero preguntó si estaba bien, parecía algo ausente. Ella respondió que sí, que estaba perfectamente. Luego le preguntó por ese repentino cambio de nombre. Le dijo que en realidad si que se llamaba Adrienne. Por lo menos no le había mentido y se alegró un poco, ¿y por qué ese cambio? Ella le respondió que no podía decírselo, que sólo desconfiaba… ¿Qué no podía decírselo? se enojó. No podía creerlo, con todo lo que habían pasado aun no confiaba en él. Mas que enfadado estaba dolido. Ella significaba mucho para él. La dijo que no la hablaría más, era posible que así ella se sincerara.

Se retrasó, decidió ir el ultimo, aun así no dejo de mirarla en todo momento. Estaba enfadado pero a la vez ansiaba hablar con ella. Tenía tantas ganas de perderse con ella…

Kate se le acercó. ¡Como la había echado de menos a ella! pero estaba esa niña, no sabía que le pasaba pero con las dos se sentía bien. Y con Kate había química, ella le entendía, y estaba seguro que también se sentía atraída por él. Comenzó a hablar con ella pero no quitó ojo a Adrienne que caminaba sola. Tenía un tremendo lío en la cabeza, estaba convencido de que por Adrienne sentía algo más allá de la atracción física, no se portaba así con cualquiera, pero Kate… ella era…quizás era solo una amiga pero ¿Por qué la deseaba? Se preguntó si por ella habría hecho lo que hizo por Adrienne, cubrirla con su cuerpo para protegerla, no estaba seguro de que la respuesta fuera no.

Por fin se sentaron a descansar, estaba agotado. Se dejó caer en el suelo. Cuando se sentó bien, vio como ese chico hablaba con Adrienne o por lo menos lo intentaba, porque ella parecía estar en otro mundo y apenas le contestaba. Ella había estado ignorando a todos, y al enfado que tenía se sumaba la preocupación por ella, por esa reacción después de encontrar a sus acompañantes.

No sabía que hacer, si olvidarla o mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás. A su lado se sentó Kate, por lo menos con la Pecosa podía hablar. La echó en cara medio en broma medio en serio que se había ido sin despedirse, en realidad eso en su momento le había molestado, pero ya no. Aquel día supuso que no se volverían a ver y allí estaban de nuevo juntos y nada había cambiado entre ellos, bueno quizás sí.

Lo que había cambiado estaba sentada enfrente de ellos con la vista fija en él. Estaba viendo como bromeaba con Kate, como flirteaba más o menos con ella. No pudo reprimir la sensación esa. Se sintió de repente como un autentico capullo. Esa mujer que le había dado tanto no se merecía eso, no podía hacerla daño así, delante de sus narices.

Se levantó con disimulo y se alejó de Kate, no podía continuar con ese juego.

No presto mucha atención cuando el yogurín dijo que se alejaba por un momento, pero cuando oyó la voz de Adrienne decir que también regresaba enseguida, fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en la boca del estómago. Pensó de todo, en un segundo miles de imágenes de Adrienne y el muchacho juntos recorrieron su mente. Levantó la vista y vio que ella iba en dirección contraria a él. Se tranquilizó un poco. ¡Que tonto era! Sabía que ella, su…su…su Niña (le costaba decírselo a sí mismo) no haría eso.

La vio alejarse pensativa, sabía que había hecho mal en comportarse así, quería saber que estaba pensando esa niña ahora. Lo mas probable era que le estaba poniendo verde y maldiciéndole. Se lo merecía.

Cuando la vio desaparecer entre los árboles deseo correr tras ella, apoyarla contra uno y besarla de nuevo, quería que le tratara igual que esos días que pasaron juntos, quería que ella le besara de nuevo, quería ese cuerpo, la quería a ella.


	34. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 

Al parecer Adrienne siguió perdida en sus pensamientos durante más tiempo del pretendido pues entonces apareció Jack con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Sarah?

Adrienne se volvió, aunque más por el sonido de la voz que por el nombre.

- Creíamos que te había pasado algo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó. La chica asintió.

- Sí...creo que...tenía la cabeza en otro sitio- respondió.

Jack se acercó a ella y Adrienne dio un paso atrás instintivamente. El hombre frunció el ceño.

- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada...- dijo extrañado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- No...perdona.

Jack no intentó acercarse de nuevo pero mantuvo la miraba fija en ella, como intentando leer sus pensamientos.

- Sarah...,no sé qué te pasa pero me da la impresión de que tiene que ver conmigo, a nadie más lo evitas como a mí, ¿me equivoco?

Adrienne no respondió pero Jack pudo notar su incomodidad, empezó a mirar a un lado nerviosa, como si no supiera si echar a correr o rendirse.

No quería presionarla pero quería aclararlo todo, no le gustaba sentirse así, como si le tuviera miedo, no recordaba haberle hecho nada, se conocían hacía apenas un día.

- De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres te dejaré, Sarah...

- No me llamo Sarah- respondió finalmente. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirarle.

Jack fijó sus ojos en ella, inseguro de a qué venía todo aquello.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?- preguntó en un tono tranquilo, con paciencia.

La chica encontró la fuerza para mirarle tras tomar aire e intentar calmarse, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Adrienne...- respondió.

Nadie podía saber excepto ella la cantidad de recuerdos que le trajo a la mente a Jack la simple pronunciación de aquel nombre. Nadie excepto ellos dos lo sabía.

Pero eran recuerdos de un pasado bastante lejano que Jack había tratado de olvidar una y otra vez.

Aunque sabía que, en el fondo, siempre lo llevaría con él no podía imaginarse que volvería a surgir justo delante suya y menos aún en aquella isla.

Pero no podía ser cierto, aquella mujer no podía ser ella, habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio, era tan sólo una niña...pero el caso es que ahora que la relacionaba con ese nombre empezaba a resultarle familiar su aspecto aún pese a lo cambiada que estaba.

- No...no puede ser.- murmuró.- Adrienne...,Adrienne Tanner? Adri?

La chica no pudo aguantarlo más y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin embargo los de él también estaban a punto.

- Es imposible...¿cómo...?

- Naufragamos aquí hace unos ocho años...estaba con Matt y mi padre...ellos fueron...asesinados por esa cosa...desde entonces estoy sola.- explicó mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a resbalarle por las mejillas.

- Pensé que habías...me dijeron que...- la miró- ¿¿llevas sola aquí ocho años?

Adrienne asintió y ya no le importó derramar las lágrimas, no podía detenerlas, Jack se acercó a abrazarla y la chica se lo permitió durante un momento, pese a que parte de ella quería que se apartara, lo cierto era que deseaba ese abrazo y le sentó bien.

Jack acarició su pelo y cuando ella se apartó y se dejó caer en el suelo él se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste al verme? ¿por qué te inventaste ese nombre?- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente.

- No quería que supieras que era yo...,me...

Se detuvo al oír pasos entre la maleza, levantó la mirada y allí estaban Kate y Sawyer con Terry.

Adrienne se apartó y se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente, Jack se separó de ella como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque todos les habían visto.

La expresión que reflejaban los rostros de Sawyer y Kate era casi indescriptible, Kate parecía sorprendida pero Sawyer..., Sawyer quería desaparecer, que se lo tragara la tierra, la última imagen que hubiera querido ver era esa, incluso pensó que no le habría jodido tanto si hubiera sido Terry quien estuviera en el lugar de Jack. No salía de su asombro.

- Oh, genial, esto era lo que me faltaba, sin duda alguna...- dijo sarcásticamente, estaba visiblemente cabreado.- no has perdido tiempo, Adrienne, veo que te fueron bien las clases...

Adrienne se puso en pie al igual que Jack, quien la miró preocupado, más centrado en ella que en los comentarios de Sawyer.

- No es lo que piensas.- dijo la chica sin ganas.

- No claro, NUNCA es lo que se piensa..., vieja frase estúpida que quiere decir justo lo contrario.

Jack le miró.

- No tienes ni idea, Sawyer, estás...

- ¿Me tomas por estúpido, Jack?- prácticamente escupió su nombre.

Kate estaba sin habla, miraba a uno y otro "bando" sin saber qué decir, Jack nunca le había mentido y tampoco los habían visto haciendo nada extraño, puede que sólo estuviera intentando ayudarla, la chica no parecía encontrarse bien.

Cuando Jack fijó los ojos en ella supo que Sawyer se equivocaba.

- Sawyer, creo que te estás precipitando...- le dijo.

- Estupendo, ¿tú también pecosa? ¿¿Soy la única persona con dos dedos de frente aquí o qué?- preguntó exasperado, miró a Terry- dime, ¿tu también piensas que estoy loco? ¿eh? ¡Vamos habla!- el chico iba a decir algo pero Adrienne se le adelantó.

- ¡¡Jack es mi tío!- gritó rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.


	35. Interlude11

(Venga, que se que lo estabais deseando...aquí lo tenéis...interlude numero...uhmm perdí la cuenta, creo q 11, si, va a ser eso, en fin, mis felicitaciones a Myssa, como siempre sigue en esa buena línea, jeje, a ver qué os parece a los demassss, lectores silenciosos, xD )

Interlude11 

Terry había regresado hacia ya tiempo, pero Adrienne no. Tardaba mucho y Sawyer se empezaba a impacientar. No entendía que la pasaba, a qué se debía ese cambio tan repentino en su forma de actuar con él.

Todo había comenzado al encontrar a Kate y a Jack . Hasta ese momento había estado bien, comportándose siempre de la misma manera, muy extrovertida e intentando siempre tener la ultima palabra, su conversación con el muchacho ese no había sido para nada fría, estaba muy extrañado por ese cambio.

Y ese cambio de nombre que no le quería explicar…era muy raro. No sabía que pensar. Quizás se asustara de la gente, y fuera desconfiada en realidad. No, eso no tenía sentido, de ser así no le habría ayudado, ni siquiera la hubiera conocido. Y no habría sido tan amable con el yogurín.

De lo que estaba seguro era que tenía que tener una explicación para portarse así con él. Él no había hecho nada. Esta vez no. Era cosa de ella. Pero verla así le molestaba.

Hacía rato que se había ido, comenzaba a preocuparse. No debía de haberla dejado ir sola, tenia que estar acompañada, si no por él, por Kate, pero sola no. Decidió ir a buscarla no aguantaba más. Pero cuando se levantaba Jack dijo que iría él. ¡Como no, el héroe siempre rescatando al desamparado y protegiendo a los débiles! Le dejó ir, estaba seguro que si era él el que la buscaba tardarían mucho más en volver, y no estaba dispuesto a que les vieran en una situación comprometida. Se quedaría con Kate, así podría hablar libremente con ella.

Vio desaparecer a Jack por el mismo sitio que Adrienne. En ese momento se sentó junto a Kate. Comenzó a habar con ella ignorando al muchacho. ¡Cuánto había echado de menos esa risa! De repente unas ganas locas de besarla le inundaron. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¡Por el amor de Dios no iba a besarla! No podía jugar a dos bandas con las dos primeras personas que le importaban realmente en su vida. Kate le importaba mucho, pero esa niña había cambiado todos sus esquemas…Hablaba con Kate pensando en ella, pero esa atracción que ejercía la mujer que tenía delante era demasiado fuerte.

No podía más, Jack también se retrasaba, y los labios de Kate le llamaban cada vez más. Se levantó de golpe, como despertando de un trance, necesitaba ver a Adrienne, la necesitaba ver ya.

Terry y Kate le siguieron en su búsqueda. Comenzó a andar entre los árboles, mirando del más leve movimiento de una mísera brizna de hierba o de algún arbusto, pero nada, parecía que se los había tragado la tierra. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa niña? no soportaba más la angustia.

De repente unas voces, mas bien eran susurros, le indicaron un lugar entre la maleza. No se veía a nadie pero estaba seguro de haber oído la voz de Jack. Se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente, a paso ligero.

Lo que vio detrás de esos arbustos le partió en dos. Era imposible. Adrienne, su Niña, estaba en el suelo arrodillada, y ese estúpido médico estaba frente a ella de la misma postura acariciándola. Como le dolió eso, más que si hubiera sido el niñato. Jack siempre le quitaba todo lo que él quería, Había conseguido que Kate le siguiera a todas partes y ahora esto. Como le odió en ese momento. Nunca había odiado así, por celos. Los celos le recorrían por las venas, quería gritar, correr, salir de allí no soportaba en su mente la visión de Jack con Adrienne.

Estaba seguro que su voz sonaba furiosa, que se darían cuenta de los celos que en ese momento sentía pero ya no le importó, había sido engañado, sí que le había engañado, sus besos habían servido para que luego el maldito médico se quedara con ella.

Ella dijo que no era lo que parecía. ¡Ja! para estar desde los trece años en esa isla se sabía las excusas demasiado bien. Todos le decían que tenía una explicación, incluso Kate, que al igual que él había visto la caricia ¿qué explicación podía tener? Deseó gritarla, maldecirla, insultarla pero no podía, le costaba encontrar las palabras.

"¡Jack es mi tío!" esas palabras es le marcaron a fuego en el pecho, fueron como puñaladas. ¿Su tío? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? era imposible…Por un momento se calmó al ver rodar lágrimas por las mejillas de ella. Quizás era verdad, necesitaba que se lo aclarara.


	36. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 

Sentía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima ahora que todos sabían su secreto, o uno de ellos.

Por un lado notaba el alivio de no tener que disimular más delante de Jack, y de que Sawyer al fin comprendiera...sin embargo el decirlo no había hecho cambiar nada respecto a su relación con Jack, por lo menos no por parte de ella hacía él.

Aunque había agradecido aquel abrazo más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginarse se sentía incapaz de permanecer cerca suya con tanta tranquilidad como había podido hacerlo 10 años atrás, cuando nada había ocurrido aún para destrozar aquella relación.

Por un instante todos se quedaron mirándola sin saber qué decir o hacer, estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Sawyer, que Jack fuera familia de aquella chica, de Adrienne, de su Adrienne (se sorprendió a sí mismo usando ese pronombre, pero era de la única forma que podía pensar en ella, no podía evitarlo) era lo último que habría podido esperar y ni siquiera sabía cómo tomárselo, quizás si hubiera tenido relación con cualquier otra persona...¿pero con Jack? ¿Es que siempre tenía que estar en medio de todo? Todo tenía que implicarle...

Miró a la chica mientras Jack le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo y la pegaba a él rodeándola con un brazo. No soportó aquel gesto pero intentó ignorarlo, Adrienne parecía necesitarlo.

Quería hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por su comportamiento y saber más de todo aquello, estaba seguro de que no era el único, pero no le pareció el momento. Esperaría, al menos ya sabía lo que le pasaba, o al menos en parte porque parecía haber más.

Kate echó a caminar detrás de Jack y Adrienne, también tenía algunas preguntas rondando por su mente pero prefirió dejarlas para más tarde.

Vio el sufrimiento en el rostro de la chica y también supo que tan sólo les había contado una parte de la historia. No tenía claro que Jack supiera el resto pero notaba que estaba a la vez contento y destrozado por haberla encontrado. Parecían hervir en su mente sentimientos totalmente opuestos, no mostraba la alegría que habría sido normal si cualquiera de los supervivientes se hubiera encontrado con alguien de su familia allí, había algo escondido detrás de todo aquello y esperaba poder averiguarlo, aunque no insistiría para ello, contaba con que uno de los dos diera el primer paso y lo explicara.

Miró a Sawyer de reojo, caminaba el último tras ellos, se imaginaba el lío que debía tener en su cabeza al acabar de enterarse de que la chica que le gustaba era sobrina de Jack. Sí, notaba que le gustaba, lo había sentido desde que les encontraron, Sawyer solía flirtear con las chicas, con ella lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones que había perdido la cuenta, pero con Adrienne...notaba que no actuaba de la misma forma aún cuando se esforzaba por disimularlo, ella le importaba realmente, o al menos era la impresión que le daba y también se lo había demostrado el repentino ataque de celos de Sawyer al verla con Jack, aunque eso lo comprendía pues ella misma había sentido algo parecido, al menos hasta que Jack la miró y con ese simple gesto entendió que no era lo que parecía.

Y también los había sentido, o sentía, por Sawyer, aunque con él era distinto, tal vez fuera que ya se había acostumbrado a tenerle detrás flirteando con ella, y ahora no ser la única le molestaba.

Sacudió la cabeza, esa era una actuación demasiado infantil, no iba con ella, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar de vez en cuando en aquel beso robado por Sawyer, y ahora al tenerle cerca de nuevo ese pensamiento surgía con más frecuencia.

Pero entonces la miraba a ella, a Adrienne, y le miraba a él, y no se le ocurría nadie mejor para Sawyer. Adrienne parecía totalmente opuesta a él de manera que le complementaba a la perfección, y sin embargo a la vez parecía guardar una parte más salvaje, lo notaba aún cuando estando con ellos apenas la había mostrado, pero lo veía en sus ojos y en su expresión.

Pensó que aunque le molestara un poco era lo mejor que podía pasarle a Sawyer, esperaba que él también lo viera así y dejara de ponérselo difícil cada vez que se acercaba a ella, deseando algo que, aunque una parte de ella lo deseara también, sabía que no debía pasar, que sería mejor para los dos que las cosas siguieran tal cual.

De todas formas...Miró a Jack. Adrienne no era la única razón...

Terry había estado callado todo el tiempo, también le había asombrado que esa chica y el médico se conocieran, que fueran familia, por un instante deseó estar en su lugar y que alguien de su familia estuviera también junto a él.

Echaba de menos a tanta gente...aunque nunca lo habría imaginado tenía ganas de volver a ver a sus padres, nunca reconocería que en las oscuras noches en la playa, alejado de las vistas de los demás en su refugio, había llorado temiendo no volver a verles nunca más. No quería morir en aquella isla, había tanta gente de la que desearía despedirse y ver por última vez antes...

Esa chica le recordaba a una buena amiga que había dejado atrás hacía algún tiempo. Tenía ese mismo aspecto dulce e inocente.

Suspiró y se obligó a dejar de pensar en el pasado porque dolía y no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría sin romper a llorar de nuevo, y eso era lo último que quería hacer delante de ellos, sobretodo delante de ese tal Sawyer, podía imaginar sus burlas si le viera así y no le daría ese gusto.

Miró a Adrienne. Esperaba que se recuperara pronto, sólo la conocía desde hacía un día y sentía que era la única amiga que había tenido en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. Era tan fácil hablar con ella, parecía deseosa de escucharle, quizás quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido en la selva alejada del mundo. La admiraba, él no habría aguantado tanto.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron de nuevo al claro donde se habían detenido. Jack miró a Adrienne mientras recogía sus cosas y se colgaba la mochila a la espalda.

- Podemos esperar un poco más si no te encuentras bien para seguir...- le dijo.

La chica le miró y él apenas pudo aguantar esa mirada, se hacía una ligera idea de cual era la razón de su desconfianza, pero esa idea era tan...ruin, era tan despreciable que su padre pudiera haberle dicho aquello. Y lo peor era que había conseguido que él mismo llegara a creérselo, que el sentimiento de culpa le inundara durante meses y que aún años después siguiera teniendo pesadillas por ello de vez en cuando.

Su padre le había intentado enseñar esa lección miles de veces, enseñarle a ignorar el sentimiento de culpa si las cosas no salían como esperaba porque de lo contrario, no se cansaba de repetírselo, "no podría encajar los golpes".

Sin embargo él nunca había logrado ser tan frío, le costaba olvidar sus fracasos...y sobretodo si se trataba de alguien cercano...

De su propia hermana, la madre de Adrienne.

- Estoy bien, Jack...debemos seguir, no es seguro estar demasiado tiempo parados en un mismo sitio.

Asintió y la cogió del hombro suavemente. La dejó ir delante pero él se situó a un paso de ella.


	37. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26 

Apenas pudo creerlo cuando la vio entrar en aquella camilla. "Mujer blanca, entre 35 y 40 años, ha sido arrollada por un coche, posible traumatismo craneoencefálico y fractura de varias costillas. Se encuentra inconsciente."

_Se acercó hasta la camilla tras su padre en cuanto la pusieron sobre ella y miró a la mujer palideciendo en el acto._

_Pasó la mirada de ella a su padre pero éste no mostró la más mínima reacción al ver a su hija en aquel estado._

"_Jack, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer" le dijo simplemente. El hombre dudó, lo sabía, por supuesto, aunque llevaba apenas un par de años en el hospital era de los mejores en su trabajo aún pese a su juventud. Pero el hecho de que fuera su propia hermana la que estaba allí cambiaba todos sus esquemas._

"_Si no puedes olvidarte de quien es será mejor que te largues, no me sirves" añadió su padre en un tono más serio, mientras conducían la camilla directamente al quirófano._

_Jack sacudió la cabeza intentando recomponerse y asintió apartando la mirada del rostro de su hermana, imaginando que era cualquier otro caso de cualquier otra persona desconocida. Siguió el procedimiento._

"_¿Estás conmigo o fuera?" _

"_Estoy contigo, puedo hacerlo..." dijo, aunque no estaba tan seguro._

_Cuando escuchó el continuo sonido que anunciaba su fracaso, tras cinco intensas horas, el mundo se le vino abajo, simplemente parecía como si todo se derrumbara sobre él._

_No había sido capaz de salvarla._

_Lo único que escuchó salir de los labios de su padre fue una maldición, parecía furioso, no derrotado, no hundido como él, simplemente enojado por no haber podido hacer nada por la vida de su hija._

_Salió arrojando el instrumental al suelo en un arrebato y se perdió de su vista._

_Sin embargo él permaneció allí, no sabía cuanto tiempo, mirando su hermoso rostro, aquel rostro que nunca volvería a hablarle, aquel rostro del cual no había podido despedirse, aquel rostro al que había fallado._

_Se maldijo a sí mismo, pensó en dejarlo todo justo en aquel momento, lloró._

"_¿Doctor Shephard?"_

_Jack se volvió, fuera del quirófano una enfermera tenía una mano sobre el hombro de una niña que le miraba confusa y asustada._

_Salió de allí tras quitarse el gorro y la mascarilla y fue junto a ella._

"_Estaba con la mujer..."_

"_Gracias Caroline, ya me ocupo yo, es mi sobrina..."_

_Le había costado mucho tiempo olvidar aquella mirada._

"_Adrienne..."_

_Aquellas lágrimas, aquella mirada perdida, aquel rostro lleno de dolor._

_El mismo que tenía ahora a unos metros._

- Tierra llamando a Jack...

El hombre reaccionó de repente, miró a quien le había hablado, aunque sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Sawyer.

- Lo siento, estaba...bueno, no importa.

- Tienes razón, en absoluto.- respondió con una mueca.- Croft sugiere pasar la noche aquí- añadió.

Jack arqueó una ceja.

- Tu sobrina, lumbreras.- aclaró Sawyer mientras miraba a la chica de pasada, iba a costarle bastante asumir esa relación.

Adrienne miró a Jack, de nuevo esa mirada...tenía que solucionar aquello esa misma noche o se volvería loco.

- Los árboles son frondosos aquí, nos protegerán de la lluvia- explicó- además estamos cerca de las montañas, no creo que corramos peligro...

- Me parece bien- asintió él, luego miró a los demás. Kate y Terry asintieron. Miró a Sawyer y éste se encogió de hombros.

- Sobreviví siguiendo sus consejos pese a todo...

Jack dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a un tronco tumbado.

- Acamparemos aquí entonces...

- Señor, sí señor...- Sawyer dejó sus cosas en el lado opuesto al que se encontraba él.

Terry se aseguró del estado de la tierra antes de sentarse.

- Al menos el suelo está seco...

Sawyer rió.

- ¿Hemos ido a traer al principito? Chaval, que el suelo esté mojado debería ser un problema insignificante comparado con lo que podría pasarte en cualquier momento.

Terry tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, lo cual acrecentó aún más las risas de Sawyer.

- ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz?

Adrienne se plantó de pie a su lado. Sawyer levantó la vista hacia ella.

- Si bajas te lo explico...

La chica se agachó junto a él.

- Me cae mal. Simple y llanamente. Creo que incluso hubiera preferido que nos acompañara la Piernas. No le soporto.

Adrienne puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tal y como le has dicho, creo que en estos momentos tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte.

- ¿Como cuáles? ¿tú?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Como la serpiente que tienes a tu lado.

Sawyer sonrió socarronamente.

- Buen intento, pero si de verdad piensas que voy a creérmelo...

- Sawyer...- Kate miró hacia su mano y entonces pudo sentir algo frío que pasaba rozándosela.

Ninguno de ellos había visto antes a Sawyer saltar de aquella forma. Incluso Jack, sumido como se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos, soltó una carcajada.

- Oh...¿os creéis muy graciosos eh? ¿y si me hubiera mordido qué?

- No es peligrosa- respondió Adrienne- además creo que la has asustado tú más a ella.

- No sabría qué decir a eso...- comentó Kate con una sonrisa.

- Geniaaal, las niñas están graciosas esta noche...estupendo...

Se alejó del sitio por el que huía el ofidio y se sentó a unos metros echándoles una mirada de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, en el fondo, se alegraba de que al menos Adrienne pareciera estar un poco mejor, aunque hubiera sido a su costa.

Sacaron la fruta que llevaban y se dispusieron a cenar una vez Adrienne logró encender una pequeña hoguera entre ellos.

Empezaba a anochecer, aunque no habrían podido asegurarlo ya que apenas se filtraba luz entre los frondosos árboles.

Jack aprovechó que los demás parecían distraídos hablando y comiendo para acercarse a Adrienne. Notó la mirada de Sawyer siguiéndole mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica pero aquel no le dijo nada. En el fondo esperaba que solucionaran cualquiera que fuera su problema para que así Adrienne volviera a ser como siempre.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

La chica asintió.

Jack se tomó su tiempo, buscando las palabras adecuadas y dejando que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia.

- Adrienne...¿qué te dijo tu padre?

La chica fijó la mirada en el fuego, recordando momentos tiempo atrás olvidados. Sintió ganas de volver a llorar pero extrañamente ninguna lágrima llenó sus ojos.

No le miró mientras respondía.

- Que mataste a mi madre...- susurró- levantó la mirada al frente y se encontró con los ojos de Sawyer fijos en ella, por su expresión dedujo que había podido leerle los labios y por un instante temió que se levantara y se acercara, sin embargo no lo hizo, se lo agradeció.

Jack dejó escapar un suspiro, era justo la respuesta que se esperaba.

- ¿Y tú le creíste?- preguntó suavemente.

Adrienne volvió a fijar la mirada en el fuego.

- Por favor, mírame...- le pidió amablemente- mírame un momento, Adrienne.

La chica fijó sus ojos en él. Jack tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder continuar ante su mirada.

- ¿Le creíste entonces?

Asintió.

- No quería pero...no quería creerlo pero mi padre...

- ¿Lo crees realmente?

Fijó sus ojos en él, sabía la respuesta desde hacía tiempo, cada molécula de su ser le decía que era imposible, que Jack no había tenido la culpa. Jack la quería, quería a su hermana y la quería a ella, nunca había tenido dudas de aquello antes del accidente.

Negó suavemente.

- No quiero creerlo...

Jack sonrió débilmente.

- Tu madre era muy importante para mí, en aquel momento puede que no lo hubieras entendido pero creo que ahora sabes lo que duele perder a alguien a quien quieres.

Adrienne recordó a Matt, por supuesto que lo sabía.

- Hice todo...todo cuanto en ese momento pude hacer para intentar salvarla...y no quiero buscar culpables- recordó a su padre- pero el caso es que fallé- ni siquiera iba a mencionarle en aquello, cargaría con la culpas él mismo, encajaría los golpes por esa vez- no fui capaz de salvarla, pero puedo asegurarte que en ese momento deseé morirme.

La chica volvió a apartar la mirada mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos e intentaba calmarse respirando profundamente.

- No quiero culpar tampoco a tu padre, estoy seguro de que hizo únicamente lo que creyó mejor para vosotros...- continuó Jack.

- Se equivocó.- volvió a mirarle y sonrió levemente. Jack esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le limpió las lágrimas.

- No sabes lo que ha significado para mí encontrarte aquí, Adrienne...no...- los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas- no tienes ni idea...- susurró con un hilillo de voz- estaba totalmente perdido y ahora...- no pudo seguir, ella simplemente le abrazó.

Pasados unos instantes Sawyer se acercó.

- Muy enternecedor..., lástima que no tengamos palomitas...

Ninguno de los dos respondió al comentario.

- Genial...avisadme cuando regreséis de donde quiera que estéis- dijo de mala gana, había esperado poder hablar con Adrienne pero parecía que iba a ser imposible aquel día.

Cada minuto que pasaba odiaba más a Jack, y a cada minuto que esa chica seguía ignorándole...no sabía si la deseaba más o quería perderla de vista.

Se recostó contra un árbol dispuesto a olvidarse de todo hasta el día siguiente pero le costaba conciliar el sueño, sin embargo cuando Adrienne intentó entablar una conversación con él pasados unos minutos éste se negó en redondo.

- Tengo sueño niña, hablamos mañana, ¿eh? ¿podrás aguantar?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por esas palabras pero salieron antes de poder detenerlas. Nunca olvidaría aquella mirada...ahora sí que no podría dormir en toda la noche.

La observó alejarse y tumbarse al otro lado del fuego, dio un puñetazo a su mochila furioso, como se odiaba...como odiaba a Jack, a ese niñato..., incluso la expresión paciente y comprensiva de Kate, como de compasión, estaba harto.


	38. Interlude12

(Nuevo Interlude, puntuales como siempre, jeje, gracias Myssaaaa, este ha sido mas larguito...jeje  geniaaaal. Sawyer cada dia me gusta mas quien fuera Adrienne...que suerte tiene la j... 

Pos eso, a ver que os parece! )

Interlude12 

Su tío, Jack era el tío de Adrienne. Increíble. No podía creerlo. Él siempre tenía que joderlo todo…siempre tenia que estar ahí para ser el importante, y quitarle todo. Como le odiaba. No podía describir el odio que sentía por aquel hombre que caminaba a unos pasos de él. Por un momento había pensado que se la había arrebatado de verdad. Cuando le vio allí acariciándola…recordar eso le ponía furioso. No sabía que pensar de sí mismo ¿podía dudar tanto de la persona a la que quería?

Tuvo que retirar la mirada cuando Jack rodeó a Adrienne con un brazo, ese simple gesto le hacía daño. No soportaba que la tocara por muy sobrina suya que fuera.

Cómo le hubiera gustado ser él quien la abrazara en ese momento, consolarla, tenerla junto a su corazón, pedirle perdón…

Sí, tenía que pedir perdón. Siempre estaba desconfiando de ella, ella no era como él, tenía que aprenderlo. Ella tenía un buen corazón, no era para nada como él. Un ser despreciable, odioso y amargado que había visto un rallito de luz al encontrarla a ella. Necesitaba decir tantas cosas, y escuchar tantas cosas que hasta sus sentimientos le atormentaban.

Pero ahora ella iba con Jack y de nuevo parecía encontrarse en otra galaxia. Caminaba como un autómata, no decía nada, eso le desesperaba. Como ansiaba oír la dulce voz de esa niña, de su Niña. Esperaría a que ella mejorara o por lo menos a que Jack la dejara en paz, tenía que aclararlo todo, quería oír un "te perdono" por parte de ella.

Kate también estaba por delante de él. Fijó los ojos en ella. Parecía sorprendida al igual que él por el hecho de que Jack y Adrienne fueran familia. Recordó la escena que había tenido lugar minutos antes. Esa escena aclaraba muchas cosas de su relación con Adrienne. Le hubiera gustado saber que pensaba la Pecosa en ese momento.

Se preguntaba si en el fondo sentía celos de Adrienne, porque aunque ella lo disimulaba, sabía que no le era indiferente. Se lo había demostrado con ese beso que le había dado. Pero la idea de que Kate no sintiera nada le rondaba la cabeza. Quizás se había reído para sus adentros de la escenita. Quizás le había dado igual.

Después de caminar todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza y sin abrir la boca (cosa rara en él) se pararon a pasar la noche debajo de unos grandes árboles que no permitían que la lluvia les cayera encima.

Al hacer un comentario Terry sobre el estado del suelo no pudo evitarlo y volvió a meterse con él. Era tan fácil, que no tenía remedio, le hacía gracia ver al chico avergonzado. Adrienne se hizo la heroína, defendiendo al yogurín. Le dijo que tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Era cierto. Tenía que preocuparse por ella. Se lo preguntó de manera irónica, no quería demostrar lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

Luego hizo el ridículo, al ver aquella serpiente rozando su mano, no pudo evitar dar un brinco, y todos se rieron de él. Incluso él se rió pero para sí mismo. Por fin vio la sonrisa dibujada en la boca de Adrienne, y esa agradable risilla tan dulce como ella.

Se sentaron a comer, él un poco más alejado del resto. Vio como Jack se levantaba y se sentaba junto a Adrienne, no soportaba que se acercara a ella, sabía que algo raro había en esa relación tío-sobrina. Pero no quiso intervenir, debían solucionar los problemas familiares cuanto antes, así él podría estar con ella más tiempo.

No pudo evitar estar atento a la conversación, quería saber lo que pasaba en realidad.

"...mataste a mi madre" No era posible que hubiera dicho eso Adrienne, era imposible. No, tenía que estar confundido. Jack era un medicucho de pacotilla, no un asesino, debía de haber algo más en todo eso…Luego dijo algo así como que intentó salvarla y algo sobre el padre de ella. Por fin lo entendió, culpaban a Jack de la muerte de la madre de Adrienne. Por eso la reacción tan fría de la chica, ese miedo a decirle que él era su tío…

Vio a Jack llorar y la chica hizo lo mismo, en otras circunstancias se habría reído del doctor pero esa situación era diferente, se apenaba por ellos. Eso sí que era raro, sentía pena por Jack y todo por esa chica…

Intento interrumpirles para hablar con ella, quería que le perdonara, quería estar con ella como siempre, no aguantaba verla así y no hacer nada al respecto. Ninguno de los dos familiares le hizo caso. Eso le hirió en su orgullo y se retiró lejos de ellos. Odiaba a Jack y no soportaba la indiferencia de ella. Quería estar con ella y a la vez echar a correr, era una situación incómoda.

Adrienne intentó hablar con él pasado un rato, pero la ignoró, prácticamente la echó a patadas de su lado. Nada más acabar de hablar se arrepintió de lo dicho, pero ya era tarde y ella se recostaba en el otro lado de la fogata. Se enfadó consigo mismo. Cada día era peor, más despreciable. Genial, ahora no dormiría pensando en su estupidez.

Cerró los ojos, simulando que dormía, pero sólo hacia eso, simularlo. Pasó un tiempo, quizás una hora o más, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Abrió los ojos, parecía que todos dormían. Miró a Adrienne. Qué guapa estaba durmiendo, tenía una belleza angelical… "Deja de pensar esas tonterías"se dijo a sí mismo. Se incorporó, en efecto todos dormían.

Se levantó lentamente y se sentó al lado de Adrienne. Miró de nuevo a los demás, no se habían movido. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella, y se tumbó a su lado. Echó el ultimo vistazo a los otros, sobretodo a Jack, y pasó lentamente el brazo por la cintura de la chica, sintiendo esa suave sensación. Se pegó a ella lo más que pudo, acoplándose a la posición del cuerpo de ella.

¡Cómo necesitaba eso! Necesitaba su cuerpo, ese dulce calor. Sólo esperaba que ninguno le viera así.


	39. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27 

Cuando Adrienne entreabrió los ojos, a la mañana siguiente, lo último que esperaba encontrarse era a Sawyer durmiendo a su lado. Estaba apenas a unos centímetros de ella y podía notar su respiración. No escuchó a nadie y sólo podía ver desde donde se encontraba a Terry que seguía durmiendo así que supuso que los demás también.

Era hora de reemprender el camino, si se daban prisa puede que llegaran a su cueva al anochecer.

Volvió a fijar la vista en Sawyer, parecía dormir profundamente y presentaba un aspecto tan inocente como pudiera tener Terry. Sabía que en el fondo no era tan despreciable como se empeñaba en hacer creer, tenía un gran corazón, podía notarlo, y por ello no era capaz de guardarle rencor por nada de lo que hiciera.

Acercó sus labios a los de él y le besó dulcemente, había deseado hacerlo desde hacía tiempo.

Él entreabrió los ojos cuando separó sus labios y la miró adormilado, confuso.

Adrienne sonrió.

- Buenos días...

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y luego esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes volver a hacer eso? No estaba atento...- susurró. Ella rió suavemente. Acercó sus labios a los de él una vez más y volvió a besarle.

Sawyer cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación y puso una mano tras su cuello con suavidad pero con firmeza para evitar que se separara, la besó apasionadamente.

Cómo necesitaba aquello..., había estado esperando demasiado, deseándolo tanto que ahora le parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar.

- Hora de levantarse...- dijo una voz, era Jack.- parece que ha dejado de llover- añadió- deberíamos aprovechar y ponernos en marcha...

Sawyer soltó un leve gruñido al oírlo y cuando Adrienne se apartó de él.

- No podías perderte un rato...- murmuró mientras se incorporaba. La chica sonrió divertida por su reacción. Le miró.- me la tiene jurada...- añadió haciéndose la victima. Adrienne rió y se puso en pie.

Jack la miró y sonrió.

- ¿Todo va bien?- preguntó.

- Perfectamente...

- Habla por ti...- murmuró Sawyer.

Kate y Terry se pusieron en pie también, este último reprimiendo un bostezo y frotándose los ojos.

- Tengo la espalda destrozada...- comentó.

- ¿Te doy un masaje, Cenicienta?

Terry miró a Sawyer y luego a Adrienne, no pensaba dejar que lo pusiera en ridículo de nuevo delante de ella. Sonrió para sí.

- Si tanta ilusión te hace...- dijo dando un paso hacia él.

- Apartate de mí, marica.- Sawyer retrocedió rápidamente y Adrienne y Kate soltaron una carcajada.

Terry sonrió orgulloso por haberse enfrentado a él y haber logrado que Adrienne se riera pero el hombre le fulminó con la mirada mientras recogía sus cosas.

Minutos después ya estaban otra vez en marcha, había dejado de llover, tal y como Jack había informado, pero el suelo seguía embarrado y caían algunas gotas de las hojas de los árboles. La humedad era muy intensa, parecía como si se encontraran caminando por el interior de un invernadero.

Terry se acercó a Adrienne y empezó a hablar con ella.

- Así que vives en una cueva...- comentó. La chica asintió.

- Junto a los acantilados, sí...

- ¿Y no te da miedo?

- Creo que es uno de los lugares más seguros de esta isla, a excepción de los otros no hay otro peligro por los alrededores, y ellos no saben dónde está mi escondrijo.

- ¿Entonces es cierto que hay otras personas en la isla?

Adrienne asintió. Jack y Kate se acercaron más para escuchar mientras caminaban pero Sawyer se mantuvo detrás, con la mirada clavada en el chico, maldiciéndole en silencio e imitándole burlonamente.

- Sí, no sé cuantos son exactamente pero he visto a varios.

- ¿Y sabes algo de ellos?- preguntó Jack- cómo llegaron hasta aquí o qué es lo que hacen...

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo sé que por lo menos llevan aquí tanto tiempo como yo, oímos sus voces al poco de llegar y yo vi a uno de ellos por primera vez a la semana. Nos estaban vigilando, Matt me dijo que lo notaba aunque él no llegó a verles.

Todos la escuchaban atentamente sin querer perderse ningún detalle.

- ¿Y sabes dónde se encuentran?- preguntó Kate.

- Cruzando el valle desde donde yo vivo, a menos de una hora, en unas colinas...no se exactamente dónde pero se dirigen siempre hacia allí. Les he seguido varias veces de lejos pero es difícil acercarse sin ser vistos por el valle, es mejor ir bordeando la selva pero por allí aparece siempre esa cosa...

- ¿Has llegado a verla?- preguntó Jack- ¿sabes qué es?

Adrienne guardó silencio.

- Yo eso me lo tomaría como un sí, ¿no doctorcito?- preguntó Sawyer sarcásticamente.

Jack le ignoró y miró a su sobrina.

- ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó de nuevo. La chica negó con la cabeza pero a todos les dio la impresión de que no les contaba toda la verdad, aún así nadie insistió.

Cuando pararon a descansar ya era más de medio día. Adrienne y Terry se habían pasado todo el tiempo hablando y riendo juntos, Sawyer estaba desquiciado. Ahora que por fin ella se encontraba mejor parecía tener más interés en ese niño que en él mismo.

Se sentó al lado de Kate de nuevo, si Adrienne pasaba de él no le importaba, que siguiera divirtiéndose, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo observando sus flirteos mutuos. Sólo eran un par de niños...ambos.

- Parece que se llevan muy bien- comentó Kate observando su reacción, al ver su mirada de odio sonrió divertida.

- ¿Y a quien le importa?- preguntó él cortante mientras les miraba de reojo.

- A mi no pero...

- Pues a mí menos- apartó la mirada de ellos y la fijó en ella.

- ¿Qué tal tú y el medicucho? Os veo muy callados últimamente.

- ¿Nos vigilas las veinticuatro horas?

- Como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer...- ¿la tenía realmente? Empezaba a dudarlo.

Kate rió suavemente.

- Bueno, tú y ella tampoco es que habléis demasiado.

La miró, eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero claro, también lo suyo lo había sido...

- No tenemos nada que decirnos, ocho años en este sitio no dan para una conversación muy interesante- respondió. Había sido un comentario bastante cruel pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

- Bueno, puedes contarle tu vida, esa sí que es emocionante ¿no?

Sawyer le miró, no estaba seguro de la intención de aquel comentario pero no le hizo gracia.

- Dime, ¿aún te arrepientes de no haber conseguido mi lugar para ir en la balsa?

- La verdad es que no te lo cambiaría ni aunque pudiera volver atrás.

Sawyer sonrió.

- Me lo imaginaba... aunque quizás si hubieras podido ir en el lugar del coreano en vez del mío...- la miró a los ojos esperando su respuesta. Kate le mantuvo la mirada un poco y luego la apartó.

- Bueno, ya no lo sabremos...

Se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras escuchaba las risas de Adrienne y Terry, cada vez estaba más furioso y cada vez deseaba más...¿era por venganza? ¿Quería besar a Kate sólo por joder a Adrienne? No estaba seguro de que esa fuera la única razón aunque admitía que era una de ellas, no podía evitarlo.

- Tenía que haberme traído conmigo mis cosas...por si necesitábamos seguir haciendo trueques...

- No tendría nada qué cambiar...

- Yo creo que sí...- Sawyer sonrió maliciosamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo. Kate se quedó mirándole sin moverse unos segundos, incluso notó como miraba sus labios pero al final se separó.

Sawyer reparó entonces en que había dejado de oír la risa de Adrienne, le miró pero ella apartó la mirada y volvió a fijarla en Terry que le contaba algo, cuando volvió a mirar a Kate, ésta se había levantado ya.

Adrienne también se puso en pie y le dijo algo a Terry, éste asintió y se levantó.

La chica miró a Jack.

- Vamos a buscar algo para comer, con suerte podré cazar algo.

Jack no parecía muy convencido.

- Adrienne...no creo que sea buena idea que nos separemos...

- Volveremos enseguida, no iremos lejos, te lo prometo.- dijo mientras cogía una de las lanzas que había recuperado- tranquilo, sé lo que hago- sonrió y se fue antes de que Jack pudiera replicar.


	40. Interlude13

(Qué decir...me enrollo tanto siempre que me quedo sin palabras ya...xD pues eso, otro interesante Interlude by Myssa, la pobre que la tengo aquí trabajando día tras día haciendo pensar a Sawyer...pero weno, gracias a ella nos enteramos de sus secretillos que si no el tío no suelta prenda...y sabemos que en el fondo es un cielo jeje. A leeeeeer! )

Interlude13 

Tenía pensado quedarse así solo un rato, disfrutar de esa embriagante sensación y apartarse al poco tiempo, no deseaba que nadie le viera tan cariñoso, ni siquiera la propia chica.

Pero el cansancio pudo con él y se quedó dormido así, abrazándola. Sentir ese aterciopelado tacto, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, y se durmió.

Se despertó con la grata sensación de una presión en los labios, le estaban besando. Abrió los ojos, Adrienne estaba sonriendo a escasos centímetros de él, con esa expresión tan inocente y dulce que solo ella poseía. Estaba un poco sorprendido, se había quedado dormido a su lado, y ella le había besado. La pidió que le volviera a besar, esa chica no se imaginaba cuanto deseaba ese acto. Le besó, tiernamente.

Le besó tan tiernamente que creyó que se derretiría. Sólo ella le sabía besar así, sólo ella había demostrado dulzura con él.

Jack le sorprendió diciendo que era hora de seguir. ¿Por qué no les dejaba tranquilos un rato más? Sólo esperó que no les hubiera visto, no quería que pensaran que era un sentimental, no quería que creyera que sentía algo por su sobrina aunque fuera verdad.

Los otros dos también se levantaron, el muchachito se quejó de la espalda. ¿Qué se creía que estaban en un hotel de cinco estrellas o qué? Socarronamente le preguntó que si quería un masaje. El chico se creció y le dijo que si insistía se dejaba. ¡Vaya! estaba aprendiendo rápido, por primera vez le había dejado sin palabras, el yogurín se había lucido haciendo reír a las dos mujeres. Le lanzó una mirada asesina pero lo dejó estar, si eso le hacía feliz. No iba a conseguir nada más….

Se pusieron en marcha y Terry no tardó ni cinco minutos en ponerse al lado de Adrienne. Sawyer no le aguantaba, se veía a leguas que el chico quería algo con ella, era increíble lo que hacía por estar a su lado y entablar una conversación con la chica. No dejaba de hacerla preguntas absurdas. Había veces que deseaba besarla delante de sus narices para que la dejara en paz, pero desechaba esa idea tan rápido como venía a su cabeza porque no le apetecía que le vieran en una actitud tierna y él con Adrienne no podía ser de otra manera.

Cuando Jack le preguntó por esa cosa, por si la había visto, pensó que ella mentía…El tono de su voz se volvió diferente, más apagado. No era lógico que mintiera, pero estaba casi seguro de que lo había hecho. Quizás fuera para evitar más preguntas molestas que seguramente la harían daño.

Cuando pararon a descansar él estaba de los nervios. No había podido hablar con Adrienne en ningún momento por culpa de ese plasta. Empezaba a odiarle tanto como a "El Gran Doctor".

Se sentó enfrente de ellos, no soportaba las risas de Adrienne, y las risas de ese chico, se estaba volviendo loco ¿estaba celoso? sin ninguna duda la respuesta era sí. Kate estaba a su lado, por lo menos alguien le hacía caso.

Ella comenzó a hablarle de los dos benjamines, la ira se lo comía por dentro, pero intentó aparentar que no le importaba en absoluto la relación que pudiera tener ese par de críos.

Quería cambiar de tema cuanto antes, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue la balsa, ella había querido ir en ella, ahora estaba seguro de que no pensaría lo mismo. ¿Por qué dijo eso de que si hubiera ido ella en vez de Jin? no entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza, ¿estaba interesado en las dos mujeres?

Hablaba con ella pero seguía oyendo a Adrienne reír, esa risa que en otro momento le había resultado preciosa, ahora se le clavaba en forma de desgarradores cuchillos. Siguió haciendo como si nada. Las ganas de besar a Kate aparecieron de nuevo, eran casi incontrolables, demasiado fuertes para parar, la tenía tan cerca… Fue acercando su cara a la de Kate, poco a poco, mirando sus sugerentes labios fijamente. Por suerte Kate recapacitó y se separó.

Había dejado de escuchar a Adrienne hacia tiempo. Agradeció ese gesto a Kate. No hubiera soportado besarla y que Adrienne sufriera por ello. Kate era un simple capricho o eso creía….Adrienne no.

Sintió como ella le miraba fijamente. "Eres un capullo" regreso a su mente, besar a Kate era parte de los celos que sentía al ver así a Adrienne, era en parte como para desquitarse esos celos. La miró pero ella apartó sus ojos. No supo descifrar si en ellos había rencor o dolor.

Vio como se levantaba y hablaba con el chico de nuevo. Cuando oyó su voz diciéndole a Jack que se iban a cazar volvió a sentirse mal, como si el aire le faltara. No podía ser, se iban solos…. A la memoria le vinieron las imágenes de su primer beso con esa niña. Había sido así, cazando. Sintió miedo de que el chico intentara algo parecido y ella no se resistiera.

También pensó en que lo hacía por joderle, para pagarle con la misma moneda, quizás ella también estaba celosa y no lo demostraba, quizás su orgullo podía con los dos.

(Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los lectores vuestro apoyo y los reviews que vais poniendo, nos dais más ganas de seguir, de lo contrario no habríamos llegado tan lejos. Creo que éste es el fanfic más largo que he hecho hasta ahora ¡¡Gracias!)


	41. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28 

Adrienne y Terry desaparecieron en la selva en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. La chica tenía la mirada fija en el suelo mientras caminaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscamos exactamente?- preguntó el chico.

Adrienne siguió caminando.

- Lagartos, pequeños roedores...cualquier cosa lo suficientemente grande para repartírnosla pero no demasiado como para que nos mate.- rió ante la expresión de Terry.- no te preocupes, voy preparada- dijo señalando la lanza.

- No es que no me fíe de un palo afilado, no vayas a malinterpretarme, pero...

- No me ha ido tan mal estos años, como ves no estoy desnutrida- dijo entre risas.

Terry la miró y sonrió, a él le parecía que estaba perfecta.

La dejó pasar delante de él y la observó en silencio, creía que sólo por estar con ella había merecido la pena ir con ellos. No le extrañaba que ese chulo de playa se hubiera fijado en ella...lo que no tenía tan claro era cómo iba a hacer que ella se fijara más en él que en el otro hombre, no estaba en mala forma y confiaba en su aspecto físico pero no podía compararse a Sawyer.

Negó con la cabeza, no creía que ella se fijara en aquello, ella no era como las demás chicas que había conocido, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer preciosa, pero actuaba como se imaginaba que actuaría un ángel, si es que existían, tan inocente...hablando siempre en ese tono tan suave y dulce...aunque pronto descubriría que también podía ser muy agresiva.

Apenas vio la lanza en el aire, tan sólo un leve rastro y luego comprobó cómo se clavaba en el suelo firmemente a unos pasos por delante de ellos, parecía haber fallado.

- Maldito lagarto...- murmuró entre dientes mientras corría a recuperar la lanza.

Terry sonrió.

- ¿Por que no se ha dejado atravesar? Vaya, ¡qué sinvergüenza...! si es que no tienen respeto...

Adrienne le respondió con un leve empujón mientras reía.

- No tiene gracia...lo habría atrapado de no ser por ese arbusto...me tapó la vista.

- Claro, claro, ¿ahora la culpa es del arbusto también?

- ¿Quieres probar tú?

- Oh, no, no, yo seguro que no le alcanzaría...vaya, como tú.- rió.

Adrienne soltó una carcajada.

- Te vas a quedar sin comer hoy, ¿eh?- le amenazó.

- No, si eso ya lo tengo claro, jajaja

La chica sonrió y meneó la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando, aquel reptil no podía andar muy lejos y no iba a quedar mal delante de Terry, había cazado miles de veces, esa no sería diferente.

Se adelantó unos pasos alejándose de él hasta que vio a su presa de nuevo a unos metros, esta vez se acercaría más para asegurarse.

Se giró mirando a Terry de reojo y le hizo un gesto para que se quedara quieto, luego siguió caminando dando cada paso con mucho cuidado, evitando asustar al animal.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en apartar con la mano las hojas y ramas que se cruzaban en su camino, intentaba evitarlas o pasaba apenas rozándolas agazapada valiéndose de ellas para ocultarse y desaparecer a la vista del lagarto.

Sabía que eran muy sensibles a las vibraciones así que tenía que prácticamente deslizar los pies.

- Adrienne...

Se paró en seco y miró a su alrededor. ¿Terry? Pero no, él estaba varios metros por detrás de ella, no había podido llamarla, y la voz provenía de muy cerca, demasiado. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

De no haber llevado tanto tiempo en la isla y de no haber oído voces antes pensaría que sí, pero no era la primera vez...

- ...desaparecer...

- ...muerto...

Miró hacia todas partes, entre los árboles, las voces la rodeaban...

- ...aléjate de él...

- ...muerto...

- ...asesina...

Se giró y no vio a Terry, empezó a asustarse.

- ...ayuda...ayúdala...

- Terry...- susurró, apenas podía hablar, ni siquiera se oía a ella- Terry...- empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, se había desorientado, algo que nunca le había ocurrido desde hacía años. No sabía cómo regresar, no sabía dónde estaba, todo parecía estar oscureciéndose a su alrededor.

- ...asesina...

- No...dejadme...- rogó.

Tenía el pulso a mil por hora, le costaba respirar, como si todo el oxígeno se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Se encontró cambiando el nombre de Terry por el de Jack y pidiéndole ayuda a él pero sabía que estaba lejos para poder oírle, si ni siquiera se oía ella misma, sólo aquellas voces.

- ...aléjate de él...

- ¡Basta! ¡parad!- gritó tapándose los oídos.

De repente un grito superó a todas las voces resonando a su alrededor, hasta los pájaros parecían haberse quedado en silencio.

Se quitó las manos de los oídos intentando descubrir la procedencia de aquel grito. La segunda vez que lo oyó identificó la voz.

- Terry...- susurró, casi al instante salió corriendo hacia la derecha, sabía exactamente de dónde provenía la voz.

Entre los árboles, siguió corriendo, "sigue gritando Terry..." le pidió mentalmente. Pero no hacía falta, el chico parecía estar aterrado, no le costó seguir sus gemidos y súplicas de socorro.

Al llegar a un pequeño claro escuchó los gritos encima de ella. Levantó la mirada.

- ¡Adrienne! ¡ayúdame!

Terry permanecía colgado bocabajo desde una altura considerable, con un pie atado a una cuerda que colgaba de la rama de un árbol a varios metros del suelo.

- No te muevas...

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga!

Corrió hacia el tronco y empezó a escalarlo mientras sujetaba la lanza con los dientes.

No había llegado ni a la primera rama cuando escuchó pasos llegando.

- ¡¡Adrienne!

Reconoció la voz de Jack pero no podía mirar hacia abajo o resbalaría. Se aferró al tronco del árbol, resbalaba ligeramente, debía seguir.

- Adrienne espera.

¿Qué esperara? ¿a qué? ¿a que la cuerda se soltara cediendo al movimiento de Terry que no podía estarse quieto y se estrellara contra el suelo?

No podía contestarle a Jack ya que tenía los dientes aferrados a la lanza, la necesitaría para cortar la cuerda, así que continuó subiendo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jack dudaba si acercarse debajo de Terry o quedarse junto al árbol que ella escalaba. Kate y Sawyer también estaban allí.

"Ve junto a Terry...si la cuerda se rompe..."

Jack no podía quitar la vista de su sobrina, estaba escalando por un tronco casi vertical aunque parecía que se hubiera pasado toda la vida haciéndolo. Subía con relativa facilidad.

- Id bajo el chico, yo me quedaré aquí.- les dijo a Kate y Sawyer.

- ¿De verdad confías en mí para pararle la caída?- preguntó Sawyer.

- Mas te vale...

- Hey...sin amenazar ¿eh?

Sawyer levantó la vista pero no estaba pendiente del idiota de Terry retorciéndose como un gusano en el anzuelo, su mirada estaba en la loca que avanzaba bocabajo aferrada de pies y manos a una rama prácticamente horizontal intentando llegar al chico.

Jack también seguía su movimiento avanzando por el suelo a la vez, pasando la mirada de ella a Terry de vez en cuando y con el corazón en un puño cuando Adrienne se descolgó de una mano para quitarse la lanza de la boca y cortar la cuerda.

Sentía la sangre empezando a subirle a la cabeza y la presión resultante de ello pero supuso que Terry estaría bastante peor.

Entonces todos escucharon aquel sonido, el único sonido que era capaz de dejarles paralizados en cuestión de segundos en aquella isla.

Oyeron el ruido de las palmeras cayendo.

- ¡Adrienne baja de ahí!- exclamó Sawyer.

Ella no parecía prestarle atención y siguió intentando serrar la cuerda.

- Venga ya, ¡no seas estúpida, ¡baja!

Jack y Kate miraron al lugar del cual procedía el sonido.

- ¡Se está acercando!- advirtió Kate.- tenemos que irnos ya...

Jack levantó la vista hacia Adrienne de nuevo, suplicando mentalmente que la cuerda cediera de una vez, finalmente ésta comenzó a hacerlo.

Se dirigió bajo el chico justo cuando el pie de éste se soltaba de la cuerda haciéndole caer al vacío con tanta fuerza que Jack paró el golpe cayendo también al suelo.

Kate ayudó a ambos a levantarse asegurándose de que estaban bien.

- ¿Puedes andar?- le preguntó al chico, éste asintió mientras se frotaba el pie y se quitaba la cuerda que lo rodeaba. Luego miró a Jack pero éste, al igual que Sawyer, tenía la vista fija en la rama del árbol de la que intentaba regresar Adrienne.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, en un segundo los árboles que les rodeaban se esfumaron y oyeron aquel sonido demasiado cerca. No tenían opción, o echaban a correr o eso les cogería.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- exclamó Kate de nuevo asustada. Le gustaba tan poco como a los otros tener que dejar a la chica sola pero si se quedaban no tendrían ninguna posibilidad, si se marchaban Adrienne podría esconderse.

- ¡No podemos dejarla ahí!- exclamó Sawyer.

- Puede esconderse pero nosotros estamos al descubierto, es un suicidio quedarnos...- le explicó la mujer rápidamente, pasó su vista a Jack intentando que entrara en razón.

Aquello ya estaba prácticamente sobre ellos. Terry retrocedió unos pasos, estaba pálido.

Jack evaluó la situación rápidamente, aunque odiara tener que admitirlo y dejar a su sobrina sabía que Kate estaba en lo cierto.

Miró a Sawyer.

- Tenemos que irnos, Kate tiene razón, Adrienne...

- ¿Qué? No...no podéis...¿estáis locos? Adrienne...- también se detuvo como Jack al levantar la mirada hacia el árbol. La chica había desaparecido.

- ¡Está a salvo! ¡vamos!- Kate agarró a Jack del brazo y tiró de él hacia el lado opuesto al que venía aquello. Sawyer dudó por un instante, mirando a todas partes intentando dar con la chica pero no había ni rastro. Justo un árbol se derrumbó a su lado tras él y finalmente salió corriendo tras los demás.


	42. Interlude14

(Gracias a Myssa como siempre aquí tenéis el...)

Interlude 14 

Cuando vio desaparecer a la muchacha con aquel cretino creyó que se iba a morir. No soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera mejor con ese crío que con él. Había sido un estúpido, un gilipollas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Kate. Ese deseo que sentía por ella era solo eso, deseo. Adrienne no se merecía que la tratara así, ni Kate tampoco.

Pero le había dolido tanto que se fuera con ese chico…Parecía que ella disfrutara haciéndole rabiar. Pero ¿no había hecho él lo mismo? Había intentado darle celos con Kate. Quizás eso fuera para demostrar que no la importaba, que la daba igual lo que hiciera.

Solo esperaba que Jack y Kate no se dieran cuenta de sus celos, que podrían ser infundados, o podrían ser solo imaginaciones suyas. Fueran como fueran no tenían que darse cuenta de que la ira se lo comía por dentro, de que tenía unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo detrás de ellos, tumbar al chico de un puñetazo y desaparecer con Adrienne, perderse en la selva con ella, tenerla junto a él, hacerla suya.

Pegó un puñetazo al suelo, ¡maldita sea! se estaba volviendo loco. Adrienne le estaba volviendo loco. No entendía como después del beso de esa mañana le ignoraba así. Si había estado a punto de besar a Kate era por su indiferencia, no podía tratarle así. Le había sentado fatal que ella se pasara toda la caminata con el yogurín. Por eso iba a besar a Kate, por su culpa.

¿Pero que estaba pensando? definitivamente si que estaba loco. Sí, estaba celoso, pero no podía culparla a ella de que hubiera estado a dos centímetros de besar a Kate. Ella no era la culpable. Era él, él y su deseo hacia la Pecosa. Pero si que en parte era por eso, para decirla con hechos que no le importaba que estuviera con ese otro chico. Tenía un tremendo lío en la cabeza. La quería, pero veía una indiferencia por parte de ella que le atravesaba entero.

Ahora pensaba qué hubiera pasado si Kate no se hubiera apartado. Si se hubieran fundido en ese beso que tanto deseaba. Se imaginaba a Adrienne insultándole y maldiciéndole histérica. Luego se la imaginó echando a correr y llorando apartada de los demás, sufriendo. Haber hecho eso y que ella se hubiera puesto así no se lo hubiera perdonado en la vida.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Kate y Jack se habían levantado, hasta que ella le llamó. Cuando volvió en si, un grito le paralizó. "Adrienne" susurró. Jack había echado a correr hacia el grito y él le siguió. Se oyó un nuevo grito, pero esta vez supo que no era su Adrienne. Estaba seguro que había sido ese muchacho. ¡Ya se había metido en problemas!

Luego pensó que a lo mejor gritaba porque era Adrienne la que tenía problemas. Se angustió tanto que corrió más rápido.

Al llegar al lugar de donde venían los gritos estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. El chico estaba colgado de una cuerda atada a un árbol. Se movía asustado, retorciéndose y balanceándose.

Pero luego vio a Adrienne. Ella sí que estaba loca. Estaba subiendo por el árbol con una gran destreza. Temió que se cayera, no soportaría que la pasara algo…Quiso acercarse a ella, ponerse debajo por si caía pero Jack le ordenó que estuviera debajo del chico. Jack siempre dando órdenes…Obedeció, no tenía ganas de problemas.

No pudo quitar el ojo a Adrienne en todo su ascenso, luego de la manera que se puso a cortar la cuerda…A cada segundo pensaba que se caería y que la perdería para siempre.

Ese sonido le atravesó los tímpanos. Miró a Adrienne. Ella parecía no prestar atención a ese sonido, seguía cortando esa cuerda. La pidió que bajara, pero ella no le hacía caso, estaba empeñada en cortar esa cuerda como fuera. Se estaba desesperando. "Adrienne baja, por favor, cariño, baja" Pensó en decírselo, pero lo pensó mejor, ¿que pensaría el resto?

Empezaron a decir que se tenían que ir, pensaban dejarla ahí sola… Él no se iría, subiría con ella, no la iba a dejar…

Miró hacia arriba y ella había desaparecido, no estaba, se había escondido…No quería dejarla…la tenía que proteger. Estaba asustado pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella…Adrienne…. ¿dónde estaba?

Un árbol cayó tan cerca de él que tuvo que apartarse. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, confiaba en que ella estuviera bien, escondida y a salvo. Tuvo que correr, esa cosa estaba tan cerca…


	43. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29 

Adrienne había logrado ocultarse entre el follaje del árbol en el que estaba subida antes de que aquella cosa llegara junto a ella.

En parte lo había hecho también por los demás, ya que sabía que, al menos Jack y Sawyer, no querrían irse sin ella, y ella no tenía tiempo para descender del árbol, decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer de sus vistas. Agradecía que Kate se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y les hubiera obligado a marcharse.

No pudo verlo pero lo sintió pasar muy cerca de ella, demasiado, moviendo a su paso las hojas que la ocultaban a su vista. Gracias a Dios no tumbó el árbol en el que se encontraba.

Por un momento tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de mirar aquello, de apartar las hojas y echar un vistazo pero algo le dijo que no era una idea muy sensata...

Pareció pasar de largo pero por precaución decidió esperar un poco, para asegurarse, lamentablemente ya había vivido la experiencia de creer estar sola y no estarlo.

Esperó.

Esperó durante lo que le parecieron los minutos más largos de toda su vida, y a eso se sumaba la necesidad de saber dónde estaban los demás y cómo, si habían conseguido huir o no...Odiaba pensar si quiera en esa segunda posibilidad, en la de volver a quedarse sola en aquella isla...aunque de una forma u otra no lo estaría pues quedaban los demás supervivientes...pero no creía poder superarlo si algo le pasaba a su tío...o a Sawyer.

Una vez se aseguró mirando entre las hojas de que estaba sola comenzó a descender del árbol con la lanza aún cogida. Al llegar al suelo reparó en que tenía el pantalón manchado de sangre, una simple herida causada al subir por el árbol, nada grave.

Miró a su alrededor recordando el lugar por el que les había observado alejarse, no sabía si era muy sensato ir por donde había desaparecido aquella cosa pero no quería que se alejaran tanto como para no poder encontrarles, ella era la única que sabía el camino.

Así fue avanzando entre los árboles, atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera avisarle de la presencia de los demás.

Mientras tanto Jack, Kate, Sawyer y Terry se habían alejado corriendo hasta que dejaron de escuchar ese horrible sonido. Pararon entre los árboles, jadeantes y totalmente desorientados.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se supone que estamos?- preguntó Sawyer- ¿quizás tú, pecosa? Al fin y al cabo la magnifica idea de separarnos de la única persona que sabe orientarse en este sitio fue tuya...¿vas a hacer de guía ahora?

Kate lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Hubieras preferido que nos quedáramos allí parados con eso acercándose?

Sawyer no respondió, sabía que en eso tenía razón.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó.

Jack miró a su alrededor.

- Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que Adrienne nos encuentre.

- ¿Esperar a que nos encuentre? ¿y si no nos encuentra?

- Sabe orientarse bien- respondió Terry. Sawyer le miró de mala gana.

- Tú mejor te callas, todo esto ha sido por culpa tuya, a ver si la próxima vez miras dónde metes el pie.

Terry se calló al instante, se sentía ridículo por lo ocurrido y lo último que necesitaba era que se lo recordaran.

- Sawyer...- Kate le miró pidiéndole que lo dejara.

- ¿Qué? Simplemente digo lo que todos pensáis, de no ser por su culpa no habría pasado nada. Nunca debió venir, es un crío...

- Pues tengo un año más que Adrienne...si yo soy un crío...

Sawyer recibió aquello como un fuerte golpe pero rió.

- No te compares...- murmuró.

Adrienne seguía andando con la vista fija en el suelo, aquella cosa había borrado casi por completo las posibles huellas que podían haber dejado al pasar así que le costaba seguirlas.

Supuso que si los perseguía y habían logrado escapar habrían tenido que salirse de su camino escondiéndose así que siguió el "rastro" de palmeras caídas pero mirando a ambos lados en busca de huellas que salieran en otra dirección.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a oír las voces...pero no eran las de ninguno de ellos sino las que había oído al alejarse de Terry.

Se detuvo en seco, mirando a su alrededor aunque sabía que no iba a ver a nadie.

Captó claramente la palabra "barco", y unas voces pidiendo ayuda...

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar, no podía, pero no pudo evitarlo...

El barco se estaba hundiendo, nadie sabía qué había sucedido ni cómo habían podido chocar contra aquellas rocas del acantilado. El crucero se había dirigido directamente contra ellas, ni siquiera parecía que hubieran intentado esquivarlas.

_El golpe había sido brutal, varias personas que se encontraban en cubierta habían salido despedidas contra las rocas cayendo por encima de la barra de seguridad, otras habían caído al agua y se debatían luchando contra el intenso oleaje intentando mantenerse a flote y no ser arrastrados por las olas contra las rocas._

Un hombre abandonó su camarote junto a sus dos hijos tan pronto como se recuperaron del choque, la niña parecía muy asustada, iba cogida de la mano de un chico más mayor.

El hombre los condujo a cubierta. Tuvieron suerte, pudieron apañárselas para meterse en una de las lanchas salvavidas junto a algunos más.

Una vez en el mar todo era un infierno, las altas olas amenazaban con tumbar la embarcación y aún estaban a demasiados metros de la orilla, de una pequeña cala, y a demasiada poca distancia de los acantilados.

Por si fuera poco la gente que había caído al agua luchaba por engancharse a la lancha y subir, parecía una versión del Titanic, con el iceberg reemplazado por aquellas rocas, aunque afortunadamente el agua no estaría tan fría.

La niña sollozaba asustada, protegida por los fuertes brazos de su hermano que la agarraba firmemente. No podía apartar los ojos de la gente que luchaba por su vida en el agua, sólo oía gritos de dolor, de socorro, el miedo flotaba por todas partes y aquellos sonidos se le clavaban en su interior.

Una mujer se agarró a la lancha por fuera, pidiéndole ayuda, pero ella estaba paralizada, ni siquiera hizo un intento por ayudarla, aunque puede que no hubiera servido de nada porque su hermano no la soltaba, pero también puede que le hubiera salvado la vida de habérselo pedido.

La mujer fue alcanzada por las hélices del motor de la lancha. Nunca olvidaría ese aullido de dolor y su mirada suplicante...

Volvió en sí, había reconocido una voz. Fue corriendo entre los árboles, aún algo confusa, con esas imágenes grabadas, pero al fin dio con ellos.

- ¡Adrienne!- Jack fue el primero en verla y se acercó corriendo abrazándola con fuerza, luego se separó y la miró.- ¿estás bien?

La chica asintió pero Sawyer intervino.

- ¿Y esa sangre?- preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras reparaba en la mancha de los pantalones.

- Como recuerdo haber oído decir a alguien alguna vez...- dijo mirando a Jack de reojo- "la sangre es muy escandalosa".

Jack rió.

- ¿Bromas de médicos?- preguntó Sawyer socarronamente.

- Algo así...- miró a Adrienne- de todas formas deja que eche un vistazo...- dijo mientras se acercaba y le subía el pantalón- ...si, es una herida superficial.

- Pero escuece, créeme.

Sonrió.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó mirándoles- ¿Terry?- el chico asintió y apartó la mirada aún algo avergonzado.

- Nada como un poco de footing para abrir el apetito ¿no?- Sawyer fijó la mirada en Adrienne- hablando de comida... ¿lograste cazar algo aparte de Terry?

Él no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante el comentario aunque seguía deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

La chica negó con la cabeza, no quería explicar la verdadera razón que la había distraído de su tarea.

- Volveré a intentarlo...

- Es igual, Adrienne, ya hemos perdido más tiempo del que debíamos, nos arreglaremos con la fruta que nos queda y ya lo intentarás en otra ocasión.- sugirió Jack, ella asintió resignada.

- Continuemos esta interesante visita por Jurassic Park...- Sawyer sonrió al ver la sonrisa de la chica, gracias a Dios no sabía lo preocupado que había estado por ella.


	44. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30 

Había comenzado a llover de nuevo. Caminaban intentando protegerse bajo los árboles pero el remedio era casi peor pues el agua acumulada en las hojas de los árboles terminaba cayendo sobre ellos antes o después.

Afortunadamente dada la intensa humedad y el calor sofocante el agua era más bien un alivio.

Terry se acercó a Adrienne mientras caminaban.

- Quería... darte las gracias por lo de antes...de no ser por ti aún seguiría allí y esa cosa...

La chica sonrió.

- No tiene importancia... pero debes tener cuidado y mirar donde pisas, esas trampas son comunes...

- ¿Sabes quién las pone?- preguntó Jack uniéndose a la conversación.

- No estoy segura... pero parecen trampas de caza así que supongo que sea quien sea no vivirá muy lejos...o quizás lleven tiempo aquí.

Jack miró a Kate.

- ¿Danielle?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

- Podría ser...

- ¿Quién es Danielle?- preguntó Adrienne.

Jack se volvió hacia ella sin dejar de caminar.

- Es una mujer que encontramos aquí, al parecer lleva en este sitio más años incluso que tú, ¿nunca te has encontrado con ella?

Pensó durante un instante intentando recordar pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que no... este sitio es extraño, te hace ver y oír cosas...quizás la haya visto y pensara que no era real...pero no lo recuerdo.

Kate la miró.

- Supongo que si ella te hubiera visto no se habría quedado de brazos cruzados... puede que no llegara a saber de tu existencia.

- Genial, al final va a resultar que hay un montón de gente en esta isla, sólo que cada cual está en una punta... deberíamos establecer un lugar de encuentro y montar una fiesta...

Adrienne rió ante el comentario de Sawyer lo cual le encantó. Parecía que por fin la iba recuperando...

- Es cierto... –continuó- ...fijaos en cuántos somos nosotros, luego está esa francesa, Adrienne se encontraba en el otro lado de la isla y los otros igual, al final nos hemos juntado una peña increíble en este pedazo de tierra, sin contar las personas que habrá y que aún no hemos visto.

- ¿Crees que hay más gente?- preguntó la chica con interés.

Sawyer la miró y sonrió.

- Teniendo en cuenta que esto parece el Triángulo de las Bermudas... quién dice que no haya habido otros accidentes... todos llegamos aquí de esa forma.

- Es cierto, podría haber habido más accidentes...

- Gracias por el apoyo, pecosa.

Adrienne seguía pensando en sus palabras, ¿y si realmente hubiera más gente en la isla? Quizás no hubiera sido la única junto a su padre y su hermano que había sobrevivido al naufragio... y eso explicaría las voces... y esa sensación continua de no estar sola, de estar siendo observada...

Aún continuaban repitiéndose en su cabeza las voces que había escuchado horas atrás. Ojalá se esfumaran para siempre...

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado rezagada mientras los demás seguían caminando y que tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de Sawyer, quien acababa de quitarse la camiseta para escurrirla.

Éste se volvió y sonrió al notar su mirada.

- ¿Me estás haciendo un reconocimiento, niña?

Adrienne levantó la vista hacia sus ojos. Aún con la mente en otro sitio.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora no disimules, te he pillado.

- No sé de qué hablas...

- No claro... - dijo acercándose a ella con la camiseta en la mano y sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.- si quieres ver el resto sólo tienes que pedirlo... - susurró a su oído.

Adrienne rió suavemente.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Eso es un... "ya quisieras tú..."

Sawyer soltó una carcajada.

- Vaya con la niña, aprende rápido... pero tienes razón, lo quisiera... - añadió en un susurro.

La chica apartó la mirada tímidamente y la fijó en el suelo. Luego casi inconscientemente la dirigió hacia Kate.

Suspiró.

Sawyer la miró, sabía lo que estaba pensando pero ¿qué podía decirle él? Decirle que no sentía nada por Kate sería mentirle y ni siquiera a pesar de su pasado se imaginaba capaz de hacerlo para conseguir lo que más deseaba. A ella no podía hacerle eso...

¿Pero y si se había dado cuenta y eso cambiaba las cosas respecto a su relación inicial? Recordó la primera vez que la besó... y lo cerca que había estado de tenerla poco después...se lo pensó mejor, quizás sí merecía la pena una pequeña mentira...de todas formas si ella no se enteraba ambos saldrían ganando...

Vio como Adrienne se adelantaba y volvía a ponerse al frente de los demás...estaba seguro de que le evitaba.

La chica se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, se había desorientado. Levantó la vista recordando la idea de Jin de guiarse por el sol mientras los demás se detenían y la observaban expectantes.

Kate miró a Jack preocupada.

- ¿Qué ocurre...?- le preguntó en un susurro.

Jack la miró indicándole con un gesto que no lo sabía y luego se acercó a Adrienne.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Espero que no digas ahora que nos hemos perdido... - comentó Sawyer, Jack le dirigió una mirada de reproche para que se callara.

- ¿Sabes por dónde hay que seguir?- le preguntó a la chica suavemente.

Adrienne seguía pensándolo, trazándose un mapa mental en su cabeza y situándose en él, finalmente miró hacia la derecha. Iba a decirles que por ahí cuando vio algo moverse justo en el lugar al que miraba, fue un movimiento rápido pero pudo distinguir una silueta de aspecto humano.

Dio un paso atrás inmediatamente.

- Por... por aquí... - susurró mientras, sin quitar la vista de aquel sitio daba un paso hacia la izquierda, como esperando que aquella figura apareciera de nuevo en cualquier momento. Odiaba no tener a mano su pistola, si tan sólo pudiera conseguir una...

Miró a la mochila de Jack, sabía que la guardaba ahí porque no le gustaba llevarla encima. Y Kate y Sawyer las llevaban a la cintura...

Tenía que hacerse con una como fuera. Descartó la de Kate; Sawyer no se la dejaría y si se la quitaba se daría cuenta... pero Jack... no creía que si se la cambiaba por unas frutas notara mucho el cambio de peso en su mochila...


	45. Interlude15

Interlude15 

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba corriendo dejando tras de sí a Adrienne, se hubiera quedado allí, pero ella desapareció, se escondió. No podía dejar de pensar que tal vez la perdiera, que no volvería a verla más, que estaba en serio peligro. Rogaba para que no la pasara nada, para que el árbol aquel no fuera derribado.

Había perdido de vista a los otros que habían echado a correr mucho antes que él. No les veía pero instintivamente iba en línea recta, estaba seguro que ellos se habían dirigido por allí. Les dio alcance antes de que ese sonido se esfumara, siguió corriendo a su lado hasta que desapareció el ruido. Se pararon cansados de correr. Se dio cuenta de que ninguno sabía por donde dirigirse, ni siquiera para regresar al lugar de donde habían salido corriendo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Adrienne, estaba sola…eso si lo había conseguido…No podía olvidar la cara de terror que había puesto cuando lo oyeron juntos por primera vez, ese ataque de pánico, ¿y si le pasaba de nuevo? intentó no pensar en ello, pensar que estaba bien, que se encontrarían.

Todo era por culpa de ese niñato ¿Por qué les había acompañado? no encontraba ningún sentido en su empeño por ir con ellos…bueno, quitando a Adrienne. Ese crío era el culpable, ¿Por qué no miraba por donde iba? se juró a sí mismo que como le pasara algo a Adrienne ese chico se las pagaría.

De repente Jack echó a correr, Adrienne se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos. La abrazó, aun le jodía ese gesto aunque fuera sobrina de Jack. Además se le había adelantado, él también deseaba abrazarla ¡y de que manera! pero se contuvo cuando Jack se separó. No podía permitir que le vieran cariñoso.

Continuaron la marcha, estaba contento, no le había pasado nada a Adrienne después de todo, aunque se había preocupado por esa mancha de sangre…

Estaba intrigado por esa trampa ¿Quién las podía hacer? ¿La francesa? ¿Los otros? la verdad es que la isla no estaba tan desierta como pensaron en un principio. Se podía hacer hasta una fiesta…Este último comentario lo dijo en alto, casi sin darse cuenta y Adrienne se rió. Era genial oír esa risa, tan dulce, suave e inocente, le encantaba.

A cada minuto se daba cuenta de que la deseaba más, que no sabría vivir sin ella, pensaba incluso que la quería más allá del deseo, que poseer su cuerpo solo sería una forma más de demostrarla que sentía algo por ella. Se sorprendió pensando en eso ¿demostrarla a ella? ¿De verdad la quería tanto? no sabía qué pensar y si no se aclaraba se volvería loco.

La lluvia constante y la humedad habían hecho que su camiseta se le empapara y se le pegara al cuerpo como si tuviera pegamento. Realmente le molestaba. Decidió quitársela. La escurrió y un chorro de agua salió de ella.

Al mirar hacia atrás Adrienne tenía los ojos fijos en él, le miraba de forma curiosa o eso parecía…se dio la vuelta. Al menos estaba seguro de que a ella le atraía físicamente. Sonrió, no podía evitarlo, pero parecía que ella no se había dado ni cuenta. Le miró a los ojos, esa mirada arrebatadora que tenía, salvaje e ingenua, hacía que el pulso se le acelerase.

Ella intentó disimular, parecía que estaba hablando en serio. Pero todas hacían eso ¿por qué ella iba a ser diferente? Se acercó tanto a ella que sintió su aliento en la cara, su deseo se incrementó. De manera sutil y divertida la dijo que él estaba dispuesto a todo con ella, que quería hacerle el amor. Por un segundo temió que no le entendiera o que se escandalizara por la propuesta.

Ella en un tono también divertido le contestó con un "ya quisieras tú". Condenada niña…no parecía tan ingenua después de todo…Él estaba siendo su maestro y aprendía rápido. Pero era cierto, sí que lo quería, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, tenerla, disfrutarla y que ella disfrutara con él. Y así se lo hizo saber. Quería estar con ella, y ella lo sabía bastante bien.

En ese momento ella se intimidó y bajó la mirada, pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Kate que caminaba por delante de ellos. Eso fue más doloroso que una bofetada. No podría mentirla, decir que la Pecosa no le interesaba era mentir y a ella no podía hacerle eso…pero era por ella por quien se estaba volviendo loco, por ese primer beso en el barro, por esa vez que estuvo a punto de poseerla, por ese beso aquella mañana.

Decidió que no mentiría pero tampoco se lo diría y que intentaría alejarse de Kate, para que la tentación no sucumbiera aunque sería difícil.

Ella volvió a adelantarse y siguió guiándoles. Por un momento creyó que estaba perdida, que se habían perdido pero enseguida vio como se decidía seguir una dirección. Confiaba en ella. La admiraba.


	46. Chapter 31

Capítulo 30 

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgamos de esta isla?

A Adrienne le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta, llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que hacía mucho que no había vuelto a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero Terry la miraba expectante.

- Pues... la verdad es que no lo sé.

Sawyer la escuchaba desde un poco más atrás mientras Jack y Kate hablaban caminando los últimos.

- Vamos, algo habrá que tengas pensado... - volvió a insistir el chico.

Adrienne clavó la mirada en el suelo. ¿Tenía algo pensado? En realidad le asustaba pensar en ello porque estaba sola, fuera de esa isla, de vuelta al mundo, no tendría a nadie más que a su tío, y no pensaba dejar que cargara con ella, ya era mayorcita y él tendría su vida.

- En realidad... - "no creo que salgamos nunca de esta isla"- ...no me gusta pensar en ello, fuera de aquí no sé ni qué tendré, sin mi padre dudo que aún conserve una casa siquiera y en cuanto a trabajar...- sonrió sin ganas- ...suponiendo que terminé los estudios a los trece creo que lo voy a tener bastante complicado.

Terry le miró sin saber qué decir, sentía que había vuelto a meter la pata, esta vez hablando más de la cuenta.

Sawyer miró al chico de mala gana. "Bravo genio, si querías hacerle sentir mal sólo tenías que darle un puñetazo en el estómago" pensó para sí. Pasó la vista a Adrienne, suponía que si salían de allí, cosa que también empezaba a dudar, el gran Jack se ocuparía de ella, esa niña tenía suerte después de todo, ¿con quien iba a vivir mejor que con un médico...? con él seguro que no.

¿Y qué haría él? Pensó en que la pregunta hubiera ido dirigida a él mismo, ¿qué podía responder a aquello? ¿seguiría con lo que había estado haciendo desde joven? ¿podría seguir con eso cuando todas las personas a las que había estafado a lo largo de su vida le vieran en las noticias que hablaran del rescate?

Dejó escapar un suspiro, no creía que su futuro estuviera tan bien asegurado como el de Adrienne, sí, definitivamente ella tenía suerte.

Al menos le quedaba la indemnización por el accidente, esperaba sacar un buen pellizco de ahí, por lo menos lo suficiente como para desaparecer o devolver lo que debía si su vida corría peligro...

¿Pero y luego? Tras todo lo ocurrido ¿aún quería continuar su eterna búsqueda? ¿aún quería seguir estafando? Se sentía cambiado desde que llegaron...

Miró a Adrienne, caminaba en silencio tras la inteligente pregunta de Terry, deseaba, y a la vez veía como imposible, que ella formara parte de su futuro al salir de allí. ¿De qué forma? Eso no lo sabía aún...

Miró a Kate de reojo, caminaba tras él, también le gustaría que ella estuviera en su futuro pero suponía que más bien estaría en el del doctorcito, al final los tres vivirían en familia y él...él volvería a estar solo.

Negó con la cabeza, era una idea absurda ponerse a pensar en algo que probablemente ni siquiera ocurriera ya que no saldrían de allí. Perdía el tiempo pensando en el mañana en lugar de aprovechar el momento, "_carpe diem_" ¿no?

Sonrió para sí pasando la mirada de Kate a Adrienne, sí, lo aprovecharía...

Pronto empezó a oscurecer, la lluvia se hizo más débil, todos esperaban que durara así pues llevaban empapados todo el día.

Adrienne insistió en que debían seguir andando, que la cueva se encontraba cerca y era más segura que quedarse allí a la intemperie pero todos, incluida ella aunque lo negase, estaban agotados, y Jack aconsejó que pararan y continuaran por la mañana.

La chica había esperado llegar antes de la noche pero el leve rodeo que habían tenido que dar para evitar ir por donde había visto aquella figura les había desviado.

Dejaron las cosas en el suelo, de nuevo buscando la protección de los árboles y se sentaron a comer algo y descansar.

- Dormiremos aquí y saldremos en cuanto amanezca- les dijo Jack, se fijó en la expresión de Adrienne- no podemos hacer otra cosa, es más peligroso continuar andando de noche y también podrías desorientarte.

- Estamos muy cerca de la cueva, conozco esto perfectamente.- replicó ella.

- Y no lo dudo, Adrienne, pero hazlo por los demás, no sé tú pero yo estoy agotado- añadió echándose contra un árbol.

La chica sonrió mirándole compasivamente y asintió.

- De acuerdo...

- Esa es mi chica, no todos estamos en tan buena forma...

- Habla por ti, doctor- intervino Sawyer mientras volvía a quitarse la camiseta y se sentaba, abriendo su mochila para sacar una seca y ponérsela.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Siempre tienes que pavonearte así?- preguntó. Jack había apartado la mirada y sacado algo para comer, no tenía ningún interés en el ego de Sawyer.

- Bueno, tengo que aprovechar, yo que puedo ¿no?

Kate suspiró resignada. Tenía que dejarlo por imposible.

Sawyer se sentó a su lado aprovechando que Jack parecía pasar y Adrienne...Adrienne volvía a hablar con Terry, para variar...

- Empieza a hacer más frío...- comentó Kate.

- Iba a responder a eso pero me lo has dejado demasiado fácil- comentó Sawyer con una sonrisa.- seré bueno...- buscó en su mochila y sacó un par de botellas de licor- ten, me sobraron unas cuantas, entremos en calor...- susurró guiñándole un ojo.

En cualquier otro momento puede que Kate hubiera pasado de él pero en ese instante no le vendría mal beber algo, aceptó la botella y la abrió dando un trago. Sawyer hizo lo mismo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro y mirándola.

- ¿Hace otro "yo nunca"?- susurró.

Kate miró de reojo a los demás.

- Demasiada gente para compartir según qué secretos...

- ¿Aún tienes más...?

Kate le miró. Si él supiera...

Pronto empezaron a sentir el calor inundándoles por dentro, era una sensación bastante agradable y lo cierto es que le agradeció a Sawyer el gesto.

El hombre seguía sin apartar los ojos de ella, más que de ella de sus labios, si tan sólo supiera cómo la deseaba...pero estaba segura de que lo sabía y de que lo quería, pero le encantaba hacerse la dura.

Miró a los demás de pasada, Jack parecía dormir, por lo menos estaba de espaldas a ellos, Adrienne y Terry..., estaban recostados en la tierra hablando.

No pudo aguantar más, era ahora o nunca. La imagen de Adrienne con Terry, Jack durmiendo y Kate...sus labios tan cerca, a su alcance...y aquel licor calentando todo su cuerpo...Simplemente se lanzó, si Kate se apartaba le habría robado el beso y ya no podría quitárselo.

Se sintió en el paraíso. Cómo había echado de menos aquella sensación desde el primero.

Kate no se movió al principio pero él puso una mano tras su cabeza para evitar que se apartara, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante...

Y notó cómo se lo devolvía, fue apenas unos segundos pero lo hizo, justo antes de, probablemente reparar en lo que hacía y apartarse de nuevo.

Su mirada cambió de la confusión a algo parecido a la rabia, se sentía engañada, vale que ella hubiera seguido pero era tan sólo fruto de esa misma sensación, algo instintivo, una reacción inconsciente.

Sawyer debió vérselo venir, tal y como había ocurrido tras la primera vez, pero estaba demasiado distraído recreándose en lo ocurrido como para reparar en el puño de Kate y éste llegó contra su mandíbula demasiado pronto.

Gimió de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano a la mandíbula, la condenada mujer tenía fuerza.

Sintió el golpe de la botella de licor contra su pecho y cómo el líquido se le derramaba por encima. Se apartó rápidamente y lo agarró tapándolo y guardándolo de nuevo mientras con una media sonrisa observaba a Kate alejarse lo máximo posible de él.

Pero lo había logrado...

Mantuvo la mirada sobre ella hasta que la mujer le dio la espalda y se tumbó sobre el suelo cerca de Jack.

"Me besan a mí pero luego duermen con el medicucho" pensó con una sonrisa.

Ésta se le esfumó cuando, entre la oscuridad casi total de la noche, le pareció descubrir el rostro más triste que nunca podría haberse imaginado. Era la personificación del dolor. Parecía la diosa griega representante del mismo, ahí sentada, con la piernas encogidas bajo ella y sus ojos reflejando la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba entre los árboles.

Sin poderlo evitar recordó una a una, muy a su pesar, a todas las mujeres cuya confianza, como la de ella, había traicionado.


	47. Interlude16

"¿Qué piensas hacer cuando salgamos de esta isla?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Con qué derecho la preguntaba eso ese crió? Al ver la expresión de Adrienne deseó poder matar al chico. Él sabía demasiado bien que ella fuera de ahí no tenía mucho… o más bien nada. Sabía perfectamente que desde tan joven ahí no la podía haber quedado mucho en la civilización.

Estaba su tío Jack pero dudaba seriamente de que ella aceptara ser una carga para su tiíto. Era demasiado orgullosa para irse con él sin más, además estaba lo que les había pasado años atrás y aún no se la veía muy cómoda con él.

Sin duda el tío Jack haría todo lo posible para que viviera con él, el gran héroe no podía dejar desamparada a su propia sobrina.

Sin embargo él no sabía qué hacer, él no tenía ningún tío que le ayudara, nadie que le diera "cobijo", nadie en el que pudiera confiar. Además después de salir de allí estaba seguro de que serían el centro de atención durante algún tiempo, y no estaba dispuesto a que sus enemigos le vieran, no podía permitir que a los que había engañado y timado durante tantos años le vieran aparecer por la televisión o en los periódicos, sonriente y sin preocupaciones.

En cuanto su trabajo... no sabía si podría seguir por esa pequeña fama que alcanzaría, y no estaba seguro de querer seguir mintiendo y sacando dinero fácil de tontos que se dejaban estafar, sin darse ni cuenta. Aquella isla le estaba cambiando, había cambiado su afecto por las personas, y estaba cambiando su forma de ver la vida. Ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir buscando al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho siendo un niño, no estaba seguro de querer seguir toda su vida haciendo daño a la gente.

Debería esconderse durante algún tiempo, posiblemente no mucho, aunque no tenía nada sabía que por lo manos gracias a esa isla le darían una indemnización ¿no? era lo que se solía hacer en los casos de accidentes…con eso tendría suficiente para sobrevivir escondido hasta que se normalizaran las cosas.

Adrienne caminaba delante de él, no podía dejar de mirarla, esa niña tan dulce y salvaje, deseaba que fuera de la isla formara parte de su vida, que siguieran viéndose, poder seguir disfrutando de su risa, y por qué no, también de su cuerpo. Miró a Kate, también quería que formara parte de su vida, no soportaba la idea de dejar de verla, no soportaba la idea de dejar de ver a ninguna de las dos.

Pero seguramente ellas dos estarían más metidas en la vida del medicucho, él se las llevaría de su lado, no las volvería a ver más.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, probablemente no salieran de esa isla. No debía preocuparse de perderlas, todavía no, tenía que aprovechar el momento, y de momento ellas estaban con él, las dos, tenía que vivir ese instante.

Cuando oscureció decidieron parar, bueno en realidad lo decidió Jack, Adrienne quería continuar, decía que ya quedaba poco para llegar a su cueva. Qué poco conoce a su tío, es un cabezota, y cuando dice algo tiene que ir a misa, así que se quedaron allí a pasar la noche.

Se quitó la camisa para cambiársela y así las féminas podrían contemplar su torso, que tanto parecía gustarles. De lo que estaba seguro era que era más atractivo que los otros dos hombres que les acompañaban, si a aquel crío se le podía considerar hombre.

Adrienne siguió hablando con Terry, como le jodía que no le hiciera caso apenas. Pero allá ella, podía divertirse de otra manera.

Se sentó al lado de Kate y sacó dos botellitas de licor, que aun conservaba para "casos especiales", y ese era uno. Le ofreció una a Kate y ella la aceptó encantada. Para entablar conversación se acordó de aquel juego, al que hacía tiempo habían jugado, pero ella pronto se escabulló de ese plan.

Dejó de hablar, el licor comenzó a hacer su efecto calentándole desde dentro. Ahora solo veía una cosa: esos apasionados labios que deseaba probar de nuevo, esa ardiente boca que le había hecho disfrutar llena de deseo.

Miró a su alrededor, Jack estaba frito o eso parecía, y Adrienne, su Adrienne, hablaba con el maldito muchacho. Eso le encendió aun más y deseó esos sugerentes labios más fervientemente. No podía mirar a Adrienne y desear aun más a Kate, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era sólo por darle celos o porque el deseo por Kate no había desaparecido. Deseaba besarla desde que la vio por primera vez y ahora ese deseo crecía por culpa del desdén de Adrienne.

Se acercó a ella, estaba decidido a besarla, no podía resistirse más, necesitaba sentir esos labios, aunque ella lo rechazara le robaría el beso, y ese beso ya sería suyo. Entonces ocurrió, sus labios se rozaron suavemente y luego subió la intensidad, al momento la lengua de ella jugaba con la suya dentro de su boca, le devolvía el beso…increíble.

Después de eso ella se separó bruscamente, y le dio un buen puñetazo. Quedó dolorido pero la sonrisa de su boca no se fue, lo había conseguido aunque ahora ella se fuera a dormir cerca de Jack.

Pero esa felicidad le duró poco. Le duró hasta que se dio cuenta de que unos preciosos ojos marrones estaban fijos en él. ¿Qué había hecho? Adrienne le miraba con la expresión más triste que jamás había visto.

Sintió que la había decepcionado, que se había portado como un cabrón, que era un capullo. Se dijo a sí mismo que había jugado con ella, que no se la merecía, y se maldijo mil veces. Pero nada sirvió para que se sintiera mejor.

"Lo siento mi Niña..." susurró, aunque sólo él pudo oírse.

Pero sentirlo no valía, la había mentido, traicionado, estafado, como a tantas otras. Pero ella no era una mas, a ella la quería de verdad.


	48. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32 

Estaba tranquila, sabía que su hermano y su padre estaban con ella y que no la dejarían pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y tenía calor.

_Llevaba varios días igual, ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que le ocurría, tenía fiebre, eso seguro, tenía la frente ardiendo, y sudaba y le costaba moverse. _

_Su padre deseó por vez primera que tuvieran un médico, aunque tuviera que ser él... pero necesitaba alguien que le dijera lo que le ocurría a su hija._

_Al principio no le dieron importancia, parecía una simple gripe, pero al ver que no remitía empezaron a preocuparse..._

Desde aquel momento había vuelto a tener brotes de aquella enfermedad pero llevaba meses sin tener ninguno, éste le pilló por sorpresa y en el momento más inoportuno.

Adrienne apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, sin embargo, y por más que lo creyera Sawyer, la causa no era él, ni lo que había hecho...

Claro que le había dolido, claro que había sentido ganas de llorar pero se había aguantado por no llamar la atención de Terry, que dormía a su lado. Pero estaba acostumbrada a perder a quienes quería justo cuando parecía que todo iba bien y lo asumió demasiado rápido.

Luego, cuando empezó el dolor de cabeza, eso pasó a un segundo plano, rogó porque aquello no fuera lo de las anteriores veces, no quería enfermar de nuevo y menos aún ahora que tenía que ayudarles haciendo de guía.

Se levantó como todos los días, como si estuviera perfectamente, pero no era cierto, estaba mareada, seguramente por aquel color de cabeza.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y cogió su mochila mientras los demás también se preparaban para continuar.

Su mirada y la de Sawyer se cruzaron, él la mantuvo un instante, dio un paso hacia ella pero la chica se volvió dándole la espalda, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Sawyer entendió el gesto como un "no quiero saber nada de ti" y no intentó obligarla a hablar con él. Sin embargo estuvo observándola durante todo el viaje.

Pero no era el único, Terry había reparado en el aspecto de Adrienne, quizás de saber lo ocurrido la noche anterior habría pensado, al igual que Sawyer, que se trataba de eso, pero al no saberlo su opinión era más objetiva, esa chica parecía enferma.

- Adrienne, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó con suavidad evitando que los demás le escucharan.

La chica no respondió, siguió caminando como si no le hubiera oído.

- Adrienne... - volvió a insistir elevando ligeramente la voz. Ella le miró como si acabara de enterarse de que caminaba a su lado.

- Perdona... ¿decías algo?

Fijó la mirada en su rostro, definitivamente no tenía buen aspecto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar.

Adrienne dudó un instante pero finalmente asintió.

- Sí, no es nada... me habré constipado... - respondió ella. Sabía que no era eso, un constipado no se repetía cada cierto periodo de tiempo y no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

- Deberías hablar con Jack...

La chica le miró a los ojos, a Terry se le quitó toda posible duda que le quedara sobre su estado.

- No le digas nada- respondió rápidamente, luego añadió en un tono más suave- estoy bien...

Su petición causó justo el resultado opuesto. Terry, nada más tuvo la oportunidad de separarse de ella y acercarse a Jack le contó lo que había observado en su sobrina.

El médico se acercó a ella inmediatamente, preocupado, mientras Terry y Kate le observaban.

Sawyer tampoco había perdido detalle de lo sucedido, sabía que algo pasaba con Adrienne pero sus sospechas estaban muy alejadas de la realidad.

Miró a Kate, ¿le estaría contando lo ocurrido a ese chico? ¿se lo habría contado ya Adrienne? Seguro que sí, no podía ser otra cosa. Pues perfecto, que todos le odiaran, al fin y al cabo era lo que siempre habían hecho.

Pero de repente oyó a Adrienne y Jack discutir, se habían parado y Jack parecía examinarla de cerca pese a los intentos de ella porque la soltara y continuar caminando.

¿Qué diablos ocurría? ¿tan mal estaba por su culpa?

No pudo evitar sentirse halagado en el fondo, si le importaba tanto...

Pero pronto empezó a sospechar que la cosa no iba por ahí.

Jack agarró a su sobrina con firmeza, no pensaba dejarla continuar sin haberla examinado primero. Terry tenía razón, parecía enferma.

- Dime qué te ocurre, Adrienne..., no estás bien.

- Me habré constipado, sólo es eso..., me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más- mintió.

- Déjame ver...- Jack puso la mano en su frente pero no fue necesario que la mantuviera por mucho tiempo- ¡estás ardiendo!- exclamó preocupado.

Kate se acercó a ellos, seguido de Terry y Sawyer que se acercó en cuanto les vio hacerlo.

- ¿Paramos?- preguntó la mujer. Jack asintió.

- Tiene mucha fiebre..., pásame una botella de agua.

Kate obedeció y Jack obligó a Adrienne a sentarse y beber un poco mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella.

Arrancó un trozo de tela de una de las camisetas que llevaba en la mochila, lo empapó en agua y lo puso sobre la frente de la chica haciendo que apoyara la cabeza contra un árbol.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás así?- preguntó.

- Desde esta mañana... - respondió con los ojos cerrados, el frescor del agua le aliviaba pero seguía sudando.

- ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa?

Abrió los ojos y le miró, no podía mentirle, supuso que de todas formas no lograría nada haciéndolo, sólo saldría perdiendo ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Empezó al mes de llegar aquí... estuve así unos días y luego se pasó pero tras unos meses volví a sentirme igual...llevaba tiempo sin ocurrirme- explicó suavemente. No tenía ganas de hablar, le dolía más la cabeza sólo de oírse.

Jack la miró a los ojos, volvió a tocar su frente y refrescó su cara con la tela mojada.

- Voy a comprobar algo ¿de acuerdo?- levantó su camiseta un poco y palpó su abdomen, de paso examinó su anterior herida, pero ésta parecía estar casi curada. Volvió a bajar su camiseta. - Está bien... no te preocupes- dijo suavemente- pararemos un rato... mantén esto cogido- dijo mientras le hacía poner la mano sobre la tela en la frente.

Luego se apartó y se quitó la mochila, comenzó a buscar dentro, se había traído algunos medicamentos pero sabía que ninguno serviría directamente contra aquello.

Kate se acercó agachándose junto a él.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó. Sawyer y Terry se acercaron para oírlo.

- Creo que es malaria... - respondió Jack sin mirarles mientras sacaba varios frascos de medicamentos y los observaba.

- ¿Malaria?- preguntó Kate bajando el tono. Jack asintió.

- Dice que empezó a sentirse así al mes de llegar a la isla, probablemente fue infectada al poco de estar en la selva. Se transmite por la picadura de un mosquito... pero es extraño que tras tanto tiempo...

- ¿Es contagioso?- preguntó Terry nervioso.

- No por contacto directo entre humanos, sólo si te pica un mosquito infectado.

- Pero ayer estaba perfectamente...

- Eso es normal, aunque esté infectada puede no presentar síntomas durante un largo periodo de tiempo y un día recaer... y sin un tratamiento para acabar con el parásito no puedo pararlo... puede estar así uno o dos días, luego encontrarse bien y tras un tiempo volver a estar mal.- explicó.

- Es... ¿es grave?- preguntó Sawyer, parecía preocupado.

Jack le miró, pasó la vista a Adrienne que seguía con los ojos cerrados y la tela en la frente, no parecía estar prestándoles atención.

- No tiene porqué serlo... sobretodo si se trata, pero aquí no tengo nada contra eso... necesito un tratamiento específico.

Sin embargo si está infectada desde hace tanto tiempo no hay razón para pensar que ahora vaya a empeorar.

- ¿Pero podría ser grave?- repitió Sawyer seriamente. Jack le mantuvo la mirada.

- Podría, pero no va a serlo, ¿de acuerdo?- respondió bruscamente, le irritaba su forma de hablarle, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que decía.

Sawyer le fulminó con la mirada y se apartó, miró a Adrienne, era él quien tendría que estar pagando por todo lo que había hecho, no ella...


	49. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33 

Llevaban parados todo el día debido a Adrienne. La chica no había mejorado en las horas siguientes, más bien al contrario, al dolor de cabeza se le habían sumado los vómitos y estaba realmente pálida.

Jack no se separaba de ella, tranquilizándola y cambiándole la tela mojada en agua de la frente, limpiándole el sudor; le dolía mucho verla así pero el hecho de que le hubiera pasado antes le tranquilizaba en cierto modo, esperaba que no durara mucho.

Kate, Sawyer y Terry permanecían sentados mas alejados esperando sin nada que poder hacer para pasar el rato, pero todos coincidían en sus pensamientos, aquella pobre chica tenía muy mala suerte; después de todo lo que había pasado aún seguía sufriendo las consecuencias de permanecer en esa isla, después de todo lo que hacía por los demás era ella quien lo pagaba.

Cuando Jack se alejó de ella para coger más agua Kate se acercó a él.

- ¿Cómo la ves...? tiene... tiene mal aspecto...

- Sigue teniendo bastante fiebre... y se está deshidratando, espero que en algunas horas mejore pero necesita agua y nos estamos quedando sin reservas.

- Podemos ir a intentar buscar más...

- Sin saber dónde buscar no es seguro, si nos separamos podríamos perdernos, ella es la única que sabe por dónde ir.

- Quizás pueda indicarnos el camino.

Jack la miró seriamente.

- Kate, te he dicho que es peligroso separarnos, ¿y si luego no sabemos cómo regresar?

- Pero necesita el agua... y nosotros también la necesitaremos tarde o temprano, no ha vuelto a llover desde hace horas y no parece que vaya a hacerlo.

Él pensó en lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que tenía razón y, aunque ellos podrían aguantar, Adrienne necesitaba el agua para recuperarse.

- Quizás pueda indicarnos el camino...- comentó Jack.

Sawyer se acercó.

- Iré yo... – dijo, miró a Jack un segundo y luego apartó la mirada.

- ¿Perdón?- era de la última persona que esperaba oír eso.

- Ya me has oído, doctor, iré a por el agua.- repitió cortante.

- Es peligroso que vayas solo...

- Tú tienes que quedarte con Adrienne y la pecosa hace un papel estupendo como enfermera, puedo hacerlo, no necesito a nadie para traer agua.

- Ve con Terry.

- ¿Qué?

Terry levantó la mirada inmediatamente, quería protestar pero Jack se les adelantó a ambos.

- No vas a ir solo, o vas con él o no vas.

Sawyer clavó la mirada en él.

- No vas a darme órdenes, iré más seguro incluso solo que con él.

- O vas con él o no vas, tú decides, pero hazlo deprisa.

Miró a Terry de pasada, la última persona que quería que fuera a su lado era él, pero luego fijó la vista en Adrienne, sentía que se lo debía, era casi una forma de pedirle perdón y compensarla, tenía que hacer eso por ella porque odiaba el sentimiento de culpa, no estaba acostumbrado a él y le era muy desagradable.

- De acuerdo... - dijo de mala gana. No tenía otra opción.

Jack se acercó a la chica.

- Adrienne... - ella entreabrió los ojos y le miró- ¿sabes dónde se puede encontrar agua por aquí cerca?

Cerró los ojos por un instante, Jack pensó que no podría indicarles el camino pero entonces volvió a mirarle.

- No muy lejos... a unos... quince minutos... -miró a su alrededor y señaló una dirección- por ahí... hay un arroyo.- dijo en un susurró, todos miraron hacia donde señalaba.

- ¿Por ahí?- preguntó Sawyer- ¿estás segura?

Adrienne asintió débilmente.

- Recto... a unos quince minutos... - repitió.

- Sí, lo hemos oído- se levantó y se dio la vuelta, cogió una mochila y metió en ella las botellas vacías, se la lanzó a Terry- ten, al menos haz algo útil.

El chico le miró y la cogió de mala gana.

- ¿Y tú qué?- le preguntó.

- Yo tengo que velar por la seguridad de la expedición- dijo sonriendo socarronamente mientras agarraba la pistola que llevaba a la cintura.

- Id directamente y volved en cuanto tengáis el agua- les dijo Jack.

- Tranquilo, no pensaba irme de picnic familiar con el niño.- respondió Sawyer mientras se dirigía hacia donde les había indicado Adrienne.

- Si tuvierais problemas... - empezó Jack.

- ...daremos un silbidito, ¿vale Pepito Grillo?

Jack suspiró y se acercó a Terry mientras Sawyer echaba a andar.

- Pasa de lo que te diga, y si veis u oís algo sospechoso regresad, aunque no tengáis el agua ¿de acuerdo? Si no encontrarais el camino de vuelta quedaos allí.

Terry asintió.

- Tranquilo, regresaremos...


	50. Interlude17

Interlude17 

Después de dar muchas vueltas a lo ocurrido, la cara de Adrienne cuando la miró, a todo…pudo quedarse dormido. Aunque la cara de la chica le siguió atormentando en sueños. Soñó con ella, un sueño precioso, se besaban, se querían, se deseaban. Pero solo había sido un sueño y al despertar se encontró contra el duro árbol, y ella a varios metros de él.

Al levantarse ella él la imitó y también se levantó y se preparó para continuar la marcha. Por un segundo la miró, y ella le miró a los ojos. Tenía la mirada triste, sus ojos reflejaban un dolor tremendo, cómo se odió en ese momento. Quiso hablar con ella pero en cuanto dio un paso para acercarse ésta se dio la vuelta, dejo de mirarle, supo que eso era un "déjame en paz capullo" y no pudo evitar sentirse mal de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cabrón? Tenía que dejar de desear así a dos mujeres a la vez. Pero tenía miedo de la decisión, aunque lo tenía muy claro no podía dejar de pensar en las dos. Cada una tenía su "aquello" y era inevitable no desearlas a las dos. A las dos las quería a su manera y de diferente forma, no podía amar a las dos pero tampoco quería reconocer que estaba enamorado de una.

Caminaba detrás de Adrienne, tenía mala cara, parecía haber pasado muy mala noche ¿tan interesada estaba en él? ¿Tanto le quería?

Vio como aquel inútil se acercaba a ella y le preguntaba que qué la pasaba. ¿Será idiota? ¿Y a él que le importa? Estuvieron un rato hablando, seguro que se lo estaba contando. ¡Perfecto¡ que todo el mundo sepa que es un cabrón. Aunque si se lo contaba las esperanzas de aquel chico de tener algo con ella se desvanecerían, y eso le gustaba.

Pero luego vio como Jack comenzaba a discutir con ella, en la cara de Jack se veía preocupación. ¿Qué la pasaba?

Jack la obligó a tumbarse, tenía fiebre…no sería por él ¿no? No podía quererle tanto. Jack comenzó a palparla y a hacer preguntas. Se estaba preocupando mucho, estaba muy enferma, se notaba que no podía continuar, todavía se sentía celoso al ver que el doctorcito la tocaba.

Jack se apartó, y les dijo que era malaria lo que tenía Adrienne. Malaria, esa palabra le resultó dolorosa, había gente que se moría de malaria…

Llevaban todo el día allí parados, Adrienne no mejoró, es más ahora también vomitaba. Estaba muy preocupado, sentía que se debía a él, no sabía cómo podía ser pero lo sentía así.

El agua comenzó a escasear y Adrienne la necesitaba con urgencia, parecía que la fiebre aumentaba con el tiempo, los minutos corrían como si su vida se estuviera apagando. Y no lo soportaba, no soportaba verla así tan débil, cuando ella siempre había estado llena de vitalidad.

Decidió ir a por el agua, creyó que se lo debía a la chica por todo el daño que la había hecho, además necesitaba estar solo. Pero cuando el cirujano chiflado le dijo que debía de acompañarle el niñato, la ira sustituyó a la preocupación. No necesitaba ayuda y menos de un crío.

Pero no podría discutir o no le dejarían ir, parecía que Jack hablaba en serio. No le importó, así ya tenía quien cargara con el agua y debían darse prisa.

Emprendió el camino por donde les había indicado Adrienne. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella...


	51. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34 

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Terry?

El chico le miró extrañado e instintivamente se preparó como si fuera a recibir un puñetazo, no era muy tranquilizador que Sawyer tuviera algo que decirle, más bien había esperado que no le hablara en todo el camino.

Iba a responder que sí pero él no esperó su respuesta.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí realmente?- le preguntó sin dejar de caminar, el chico iba tras él, dudó sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso.

- ¿Perdón?

- Eras un absoluto desconocido para mí y seguramente para la mayor parte de todos los que estamos aquí y de repente quieres unirte al grupo y salir en misión de rescate de un tío y un niño con los que ni siquiera habrás hablado antes... - le miró de reojo- ...no sé pero ese repentino arranque heróico... más bien suena a interés.- terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No sé de qué me hablas... y tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones.

- No claro...

Siguieron caminando, pasados unos minutos Terry se atrevió a lanzar la pregunta, prefería aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

- ¿Es por Adrienne, no?- preguntó.

Sawyer se detuvo un instante, apenas un segundo al oír el nombre y reemprendió la marcha.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Que la quieres para ti y temes que te la arrebate.

- ¡Ja! No tienes ni idea... eres un crío y ella también, no me interesa...

- No claro... - repitió sus palabras.

- Simplemente la compadezco, y la admiro... tanto tiempo en esta isla, sola y sin volverse loca... es toda una proeza. Aunque de lo segundo no estoy tan seguro... – añadió en tono burlón.

- No creo que esté loca- Terry se puso a su lado mientras caminaban.- a mi me parece muy inteligente y totalmente lúcida.

- Eso es porque tú no la has visto hablar sola...

No pudo evitar decir aquello, aunque sabía lo duro que había sido para ella el encontrarse con los restos de su hermano muerto... y que incluso él mismo había escuchado susurros en la selva..., quería aparentar que no le importaba en absoluto, seguía con su eterna fachada.

Terry no respondió, no creía en absoluto que aquella chica estuviera loca pero no quería entrar en una discusión con él sobre aquello.

Sawyer tampoco insistió, realmente no quería dejarla en mal lugar, simplemente quería alejar el interés del chico por ella haciendo creer de paso que a él tampoco le interesaba.

- Oigo el agua, creo que estamos cerca... - Terry se adelantó y anduvo más rápidamente entre los árboles siguiendo el sonido. Sawyer le siguió.

- No tan rápido, Robin...

El chico siguió corriendo sin hacerle caso, Sawyer corrió tras él.

De repente se detuvo en seco al ver a un niño cruzar corriendo por delante de él.

- ¿Qué diablos...?- pensó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas pero al mirar a un lado ahí estaba, parado, mirándole a los ojos confuso, Sawyer palideció, reconocía a ese niño...

- Mis padres murieron por tu culpa... - susurró el niño, sólo que no le vio mover los labios, y esas palabras las conocía muy bien...

- No eres real... - murmuró Sawyer- ...no puedes serlo, no puedes estar aquí...largate...- cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza pensando que cuando los abriera habría desaparecido. Cuando los abrió el niño no estaba pero en su lugar apareció una mujer de pelo rubio.

Sawyer dio un paso atrás apresuradamente intentando alejarse de ella.

- ¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! esto no...- sacudió la cabeza- no vais a lograrlo conmigo, yo no voy a volverme loco...- se dio la vuelta y el niño de ojos azules apareció delante.- ¡no!- se apartó de nuevo y echó a correr.

"Esto es de locos..."pensó "no es real... no es..."

Un hombre se interpuso en su camino y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo tumbó en el suelo de un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente.


	52. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35 

- ¿Aún no han vuelto?

Adrienne se había incorporado pasado un rato y miraba a Jack que estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Él la miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Tardan demasiado... - susurró ella.- no está tan lejos... - añadió mientras cerraba los ojos y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Jack se inclinó sobre ella y tocó su frente, parecía haberle bajado un poco la fiebre.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó suavemente ignorando el comentario de la chica, no quería que se preocupara.

- Mejor que antes... sí... pero la cabeza me va a estallar...

- Aguanta, Adrienne... se te pasará pronto- al menos eso esperaba, si reaccionaba como las veces anteriores al menos eso era lo que debía ocurrir.

Vertió el último sorbo de agua que quedaba en la boca de la chica y apartó unos mechones de pelo de su frente.

- No tardarán, no te preocupes...

Sawyer entreabrió los ojos, por un momento lo vio todo borroso, poco a poco su vista volvió a enfocarse. Sentía como si le hubieran martilleado la cabeza.

Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y miró hacia arriba, tumbado como estaba sobre la tierra embarrada vio únicamente las ramas de los árboles meciéndose suavemente y los destellos del sol filtrándose entre las hojas, cerró los ojos cuando un haz de luz le alcanzó.

Se volvió sobre sí mismo quedando bocabajo y se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre los brazos. Miró a su alrededor... cómo encontrara a quien le había golpeado así se iba a acordar de él durante el resto de su vida...

Árboles por la derecha..., más árboles al frente..., árboles a la izquierda..., espera. Volvió la vista delante de él, entrecerró los ojos para asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo. Frente a él a unos metros había una mujer de pie, mirando distraídamente hacia algún punto entre los árboles..., era alta y... estaba embarazada.

- ¿Claire...?- susurró el nombre tan suavemente que él mismo dudó de que lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta.

Pero no podía ser..., Claire había tenido al bebé, y se encontraban lejos de allí..., y Claire no tenía el pelo castaño y corto.

El nombre apareció en su cabeza, por un instante ni siquiera se atrevió a decirlo, era imposible..., pero reconocía esa figura, a excepción claro de la parte de embarazada.

- Adrienne...

La mujer le miró al pronunciar el nombre y comprobó sorprendido que se trataba de ella.

- Adrienne... - repitió mientras intentaba levantarse, tenía que llegar junto a ella, junto a los demás, estaba tan desesperado por ello que el hecho de que estuviera embarazada pasó a un segundo plano, era ella...

Pero cuando clavó una rodilla en el suelo para levantarse comenzó a alejarse.

- Adrienne, espera..., ¡espera!

Resbaló en el barro al intentar dar un paso antes de haberse incorporado por completo y cayó al suelo de nuevo. Se sentía como en esos sueños en los que intentas caminar pero es como si te pesaran las piernas, le costaba moverse, pero sabía que estaba despierto, el dolor de cabeza lo confirmaba.

Prácticamente avanzó arrastrándose mientras le pedía que le ayudara, ella siguió alejándose hasta perderse entre la vegetación.

Sawyer intentó incorporarse una vez más, y una vez más cayó al suelo.

Esta vez cerró los ojos quedándose inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Qué diablos ocurría? Quería salir de allí pero no podía...

No podía moverse...

No podía hablar...

No veía nada...

Abrió los ojos al sentir el frío líquido chorreando por su cara. Frente a él vio el rostro de Jack, parecía preocupado.

A su lado Terry sujetaba una botella de agua abierta.

Al otro lado de Jack estaba Kate, mirándole con la misma expresión de preocupación.

Y justo al lado de él, con una mano sobre su brazo, estaba Adrienne, con su rostro inocente y su penetrante mirada clavada en él, al contrario que los demás parecía tranquila, pero presentaba una tranquilidad fría, de quien ha pasado demasiado como para dejarse arrastrar por las emociones. Aún tenía los ojos vidriosos a causa de la fiebre y algunos mechones de pelo pegados a su rostro por el sudor.

Pero sobretodo no estaba embarazada, como se apresuró a confirmar mirando su vientre, respiró aliviado cerrando los ojos un instante, ¿lo habría soñado después de todo?

Lo que le aterraba era sentir que había sido real...

- Sawyer contesta...

- ¿Qué?

Jack sacó una linterna y le examinó de cerca enfocando sus ojos.

- Argh, joder, apaga eso... - murmuró Sawyer cerrando los ojos y apartando la cara.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Jack de nuevo.- Terry dice que te quedaste atrás y cuando regresó estabas en el suelo inconsciente..., te arrastró hasta aquí.

Sawyer abrió los ojos y le miró de nuevo tras asegurarse de que había apagado esa linterna.

- Alguien me golpeó- dijo seriamente, inmediatamente fijó la vista en Terry.

- No creerás que fui yo...

- No había nadie más y, ¡oh, casualmente desapareciste de mi vista poco antes de que ocurriera... - le fulminó con la mirada, si no le doliera tanto la cabeza ya se habría lanzado contra él, le tenía unas ganas..., y ahora por fin contaba con la excusa perfecta.

- ¿Por qué iba a pegarte?

- Sabes perfectamente por qué.

- ¡Ya está bien!- Kate les cortó de golpe- no tiene sentido que Terry te golpeara, Sawyer, ¿no ves que todo apuntaría directamente a él?

- Quizás precisamente por ese razonamiento pensó que era una idea perfecta ya que no creerías que fuera tan estúpido, pecosa.

- ¿No te parece demasiado rebuscado? No todos somos como tú, Sawyer...

- Algunos se me parecen más que otros...- dijo socarronamente. Kate no respondió y Jack tomó el relevo.

- ¿No recuerdas nada más?- preguntó.

- Veamos..., déjame recordar..., caminaba por el bosque cual Caperucita indefensa cuando éste echa a correr como un poseso al oír el agua, intento seguirle pero desaparece rápidamente de mi vista, intentó alcanzarle y...- se detiene, no quiere contarles lo de la mujer y el niño, ya le quieren demasiado como para que encima crean que está loco.

- ¿Y...?

- ...y al dar unos pasos alguien aparece frente a mí y me golpea en la cabeza antes de que pueda ver quien es... luego alguien me tira agua en la cara y al abrir los ojos veo tu cara, muy a mi pesar.- termina mirando a Jack con una sonrisa burlona. Prefirió omitir lo de Adrienne también.

- Muy explícito... ¿estás seguro de que no viste quien era?

- ¿Me has escuchado? Acabo de decirte que no.

Jack levantó las manos.

- De acuerdo, entonces creo que vamos a quedarnos con la intriga...

- Eso parece... - murmuró mientras miraba a Terry de reojo, no pensaba pasarle ni una más, poco le importaba que hubiera sido él o no, de momento para él era el principal sospechoso, que le diera cualquier motivo más, uno solo para desconfiar de él más de lo que ya lo hacía, para odiarle aún más, y se las pagaría todas juntas.

Desgraciadamente para él no sería el primer chico al que daba una paliza así que no contara con que tener diez años menos le serviría de algo.

Esperó a que la atención se alejara de él un poco y a que Adrienne consintiera alejarse de él y descansar un poco más y entonces se acercó a Jack.

- Oye...

El hombre le miró sorprendido, Sawyer dirigiéndose a él sin haberle dicho nada...

- ¿Sí? ¿quieres una aspirina?- preguntó burlonamente.

- Eso aparte... aunque necesitaría un cargamento entero... - respondió él, Jack sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dijiste que el niño me trajo hasta aquí?- preguntó bajando la voz y mirando a Terry de reojo.

Jack asintió.

- Entonces vosotros tres no fuisteis a buscarnos...

- No, pensamos que sería mejor daros algo más de tiempo y no arriesgarnos a movernos y perdernos...

- Si, vale, genial- le cortó rápidamente, luego miró a Adrienne de reojo.- pero ella no se movió de aquí, ¿no?

- ¿Adrienne? Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, ¿por qué lo dices?

Sawyer negó con la cabeza.

- Por nada...


	53. Interlude18

Interlude18 

Al final aquel crió le tenía que acompañar. Maldita sea, podía ir él solo, no necesitaba compañía, y menos de él. Pero tenía que resignarse, estaba seguro que si no iba el no le habrían dejado ir a por el agua y Adrienne lo necesitaba.

Caminaba delante del muchacho con paso firme, había decidido que no le iba a dirigir la palabra durante todo el trayecto. Pero la intriga y las ganas de fastidiarle podían mas y al final le pregunto a qué se debía que estuviera tan interesado en acompañarles para ayudar a dos personas que ni siquiera conocía

Lo dejó estar, en el fondo conocía la respuesta, en el fondo sabía que ellos dos querían lo mismo. "¿es por Adrienne?" Esa pregunta se dirigía a él, pero la tomó como si fuera una afirmación. Le dijo que temía que él se la quitara. Ese chico no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Quitarle a Adrienne? por favor…Ese chico comparado con él no tenía nada, no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Pero mintió, estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que no le costó nada, era posible que Terry no se lo creyera pero no iba a reconocer que sentía debilidad por esa niña. Los dos tenían la misma edad, los dos eran aun unos niños que tenían que aprender mucho…sobre todo ella.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejársela en bandeja diciendo que no le interesaba. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía verles juntos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle a entender que creía que estaba loca. Por supuesto que no lo creía, pero no podía dejar que se acercara más a ella. No les quería ver juntos.

Terry comenzó a correr cuando escuchó el agua fluir, echó a correr detrás de él. Pero un niño se cruzó corriendo en su camino. Se paró en seco, no podía ser, no era real, ese niño…era…no. Deseó que se fuera, no podía ser. Las palabras que oyó le helaron la sangre, las conocía muy bien, las había repetido tantas veces en su cabeza, en sus pesadillas…

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, quería que desapareciera, que se esfumara. No era verdad, no estaba loco. Cuando los abrió, el niño no estaba pero en su lugar estaba esa mujer, era la madre del niño. Era la última a la que había estafado, o mejor dicho: lo había intentado.

No podía ser, no era real, no podía estar ahí con él, retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Al darse la vuelta, creyó ver un hombre. Luego sólo hubo oscuridad. Ni siquiera notó el golpe contra el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos un intenso dolor de cabeza le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Sentía como si su cabeza hubiera servido de tambor. Apenas podía levantarse, al intentarlo todo le dio vueltas. Se quedó allí, tumbado boca arriba mirando como vibraban las hojas de los árboles.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeado por árboles, no había nada más. La mujer y el niño ya no estaban, respiró tranquilo. Dio una nueva pasada a los árboles. ¿Qué? a unos metros de él había una mujer, embarazada. No podía ser Claire, ella ya tenía a su bebé cuando partieron en la balsa.

Enseguida la reconoció, no podía ser, Adrienne, su Adrienne ¿embarazada?

No, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Estaba seguro de que no estaba soñando, el dolor de cabeza era demasiado intenso, era real, allí en frente estaba Adrienne, y con una prominente barriga de embarazada. Susurró su nombre y le miró, sí que era ella. Empezó a andar e intentó seguirla pero sus piernas no le obedecían y se caía constantemente pero no le importaba, tenía que llegar a ella, lo necesitaba.

La vio perderse entre la maleza y deseaba que no se fuera, que le ayudara, que se quedara con él. Intentó dar un paso más pero cayó de nuevo. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿por que sus piernas no le respondía? ¿Por que no podía pronunciar una sola palabra? ¿Por que sus ojos se nublaban?

Algo muy frió le cayó encima, Jack le miraba a su lado, con la misma cara que ponía cuando alguien no estaba bien. Kate también estaba, y Terry. Pero ellos no le importaban en ese momento. Adrienne estaba a su lado, con su dulce rostro y sus ardientes ojos, le miraba, pero no tenía cara de preocupación, no, tenía la cara de enferma, aunque seguía igual de bella. Lo primero que hizo fue mirarla el vientre, respiró tranquilo cuando vio que seguía plano.

¿Pero que había pasado, sentía que era real, que lo había vivido todo…

Le preguntaron qué había ocurrido, sólo dijo que le habían golpeado, omitió a la mujer y al niño, y el extraño embarazo. Empezó a pensar que había sido Terry quien le golpeó, ¿quien si no? todos rechazaron esa idea, aunque él no estaba tan seguro, ese chaval se las pagaría.

Tuvo que asegurarse de que Adrienne no se había movido y se dirigió a Jack, le hizo gracia la cara que puso, pero éste le dijo que Adrienne había permanecido allí todo el rato.

Se quedó extrañado, había sido demasiado real para ser un sueño…


	54. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36 

- Te está bajando la fiebre...

Jack cogió otra botella de agua y se la dio a su sobrina reemplazándola por la vacía, hizo que bebiera un poco.

- La vas a ahogar como sigas dándole de beber a ese ritmo...

Jack no respondió, normalmente consideraba poco más que una pérdida de tiempo el responder a los comentarios sarcásticos de Sawyer, esa vez no era una excepción.

- Me siento mejor- afirmó Adrienne. Tenía mejor aspecto, por lo menos había recuperado el color y ya no estaba tan pálida.

Jack sonrió.

- Mañana estarás perfectamente- aseguró. Estaba convencido, de lo contrario no le habría dicho nada.

Jack se volvió hacia Kate quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, desde que salieron la notaba distante, hablaba menos y parecía tener la mente en otro sitio.

- Mañana reemprenderemos el camino- le dijo. La mujer esbozó una ligera sonrisa y asintió.- ¿estás bien?

Kate le miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- No lo sé, por eso pregunto, parece que te preocupe algo...

Kate no intentó evitar el interrogatorio, aunque sabía que Jack dejaría de preguntarle si le daba a entender que no quería hablar seguiría dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

- Pensaba en la escotilla..., me preguntaba cómo les iría a Locke y Sayid.

Jack asintió sonriendo.

- Sabía que te pasaba algo..., quizás preferirías haberte quedado.

- ¿Y dejarte solo, doctorcito? Ella no podría hacer eso...

Kate le fulminó con la mirada pero Sawyer le respondió con su típica sonrisa sin inmutarse.

- Eso es que he acertado, ¿no, pecosa?

- Simplemente estoy aburrida de responder a tus provocaciones infantiles...

Sawyer rió, sabía que aunque no lo admitiría nunca tenía razón, sólo tenía que ver su forma de mirarle, Kate se derretía cada vez que estaba cerca de Jack..., algo parecido, aunque no tan escandaloso por supuesto, a lo que ella sentía al estar cerca de él mismo. Sonrió para sí.

Kate se apartó de él y siguió hablando con Jack, no le importaba, el medicucho aún soñaba con besarla mientras que en eso él le llevaba ventaja, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Apartó la vista de ellos y advirtió que Terry se levantaba, inmediatamente fijó la vista en Adrienne y se le adelantó al chico yendo junto a ella.

Se sentó a su lado mientras sonreía ante la expresión de Terry.

- Tienes mejor cara que hace unas horas, niña..., tenías que haberte visto, la nueva versión de Casper... - rió.

La chica le miró y sonrió débilmente.

- Se suponía que debía sonar gracioso...

- Lo siento... - se disculpó ella.

Sawyer no dijo nada, lo cierto era que comprendía que no estuviera para bromas en su estado pero había querido intentar alegrarla un poco.

De repente la imagen de ella embarazada volvió a su mente. La miró a la cara, no cabía duda que había sido ella a quien vio.

Tenía que hacer la pregunta... tenía que estar seguro de que simplemente su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada...

- Adrienne...

La chica le miró esperando lo que tuviera que decirle. Su rostro parecía tan inocente que estuvo a punto de echarse atrás y olvidarse de aquellas... visiones o lo que fueran, directamente.

Finalmente tomó aire y tras asegurarse de que nadie le oía salvo ella se lanzó.

- Adrienne tú..., ¿has... habías... has... estado con algún hombre?- preguntó- ya me entiendes...

Le miró con una expresión de puro asombro.

- ¿Qué?

- No, supongo que no pero quería saberlo... - la miró- ¿no, verdad?

- No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso..., sabes que he estado aquí sola desde hace ocho años, y antes no...

- Antes no me importa, digo mientras estás aquí.

- ¡No!- exclamó entre sorprendida e irritada por la pregunta, le parecía tan obvia la respuesta que no entendía que él se la hubiera llegado a hacer.

Jack se volvió al oírla. Miró a Sawyer acusadoramente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- la miró.

Adrienne miró a Sawyer y luego a su tío.

- No pasa nada...

- Puedes bajar el arma y guardar las esposas sheriff, la chica está a salvo.

Jack siguió con la mirada puesta en Adrienne, asegurándose, hasta que ella la apartó y repitió que no pasaba nada, entonces miró a Sawyer seriamente.

- ¡Qué! ¿Desde que la niña es tu sobrina ha quedado prohibido hablar con ella?- preguntó Sawyer.- ¿sólo puede hacerlo el niñato? Si crees que tiene menos peligro que yo estás equivocado.

- Gracias por el aviso pero permíteme que lo dude.- respondió Jack cortante.

- ¡¿Queréis dejarlo ya!- exclamó Adrienne, parecía muy alterada por aquello. Odiaba verles discutir y más aún por ella. Desde que todo quedó aclarado su cariño por su tío había aumentado muchísimo, no quería separarse de él pero tampoco soportaba que la trataran como a una niña y ambos lo estaban haciendo.- Jack, no ha pasado nada, en serio, pero aunque hubiera pasado algo sé defenderme, aunque no lo parezca. En cuanto a ti, Sawyer... - le miró- deja de llamarme niña.

Sawyer soltó una carcajada.

- Como gustéis madame...

- Creo que Adrienne tenía bastante razón en lo que os ha dicho, Jack...

Kate y él se habían alejado a buscar leña y él seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido.

- Sólo intento protegerla de él.

- Sawyer no le hará nada, con ella no actúa igual, ella es muy inocente, en realidad parece una niña en parte interiormente, ni Sawyer sería tan cruel.

Jack suspiró.

- Espero que no..., lleva aquí sola tanto tiempo que no creo que esté preparada para sus idioteces.

- Ni las de ningún hombre en general, ¿no?

Jack la miró.

- Estás actuando como si fueras su padre, Jack, es normal... pero recuerda que no lo eres, déjale algo de libertad, si ha sobrevivido en una selva 8 años creo que dominará la situación con Sawyer.. – rió.

- Supongo que tienes razón... una vez más.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, al final Jack lo interrumpió.

- Oye Kate..., no tienes por qué venir, puedes regresar a la escotilla si es lo que quieres, sé que tenías mucho interés por ver lo que oculta dentro...

Ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿Piensas que voy a dejaros ahora? Vine porque quiero ayudar a Michael y Walt, yo elegí.

- De acuerdo, Kate...- apartó la mirada- lo cierto es que te lo agradezco, no sé que haría si estuviera solo con ellos.

Kate rió.

- Aguantarías como hasta ahora...


	55. Chapter 37

Capítulo37 

Al día siguiente Adrienne se puso en pie antes que los demás.

Se encontraba mucho mejor aunque se sentía algo cansada y notaba como si los músculos le pesaran.

Sin embargo debían ponerse en camino, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo por su culpa y estaba segura de que cada segundo podía ser crucial para la vida de aquellos a los que buscaban.

Se había preguntado muchas veces desde que cogieron a Michael, e incluso antes cuando les oyó hablar sobre el rapto del niño, lo que pretenderían hacer con ellos.

Estaba segura de que a Walt lo necesitaban, no sabía para qué pero les era útil, no obstante en teoría Michael no les servía para nada, lo habían retenido, pensaba, en defensa propia y para que no se llevara a Walt, y eso era lo que de verdad le preocupaba.

Pensando positivamente que no se hubieran deshecho de él no quería darles más tiempo para replanteárselo.

Si algo le pasaba a Michael se culparía por ello ya que no había sido capaz de protegerle cuando lo necesitaba. Tenía que haber luchado, tenía que haber llevado a cabo lo que había estado planeando desde que su familia desapareció (no quería pensar en la palabra "muerte" aunque lo hubiera comprobado con su hermano), pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, había desperdiciado la nunca bala que con tanto cuidado llevaba guardando desde hacía años, fallando por unos centímetros.

Había permitido que cogieran a Michael por intentar cobrarse su venganza y ni siquiera había tenido éxito en la misma.

Recordaba sus rostros en aquel momento, no esperaban que estuviera armada, les había sorprendido...

...pero dudó demasiado.

Miró a su alrededor, todos seguían durmiendo aún, apenas estaba comenzando a amanecer...

Al rememorar lo del arma y verles así recordó el propósito que se había marcado la noche antes de caer enferma, justo después de ver aquella figura entre los árboles, era el momento perfecto para hacerse con el arma de Jack.

Cogió de su mochila unas frutas que calculó pesarían juntas más o menos lo mismo que la pistola y las introdujo en su bolsillo del pantalón, muy despacio, con el sigilo adquirido por necesidad tras años de caza en la selva, se acercó junto a su tío. Afortunadamente era quien dormía más cerca suya, Kate, Sawyer y Terry estaban un poco más alejados aunque no mucho pues todos se habían reunido en la misma zona por seguridad.

Anduvo de puntillas con la vista fija en el suelo esquivando las hojas y ramas para evitar cualquier ruido.

Miró a Jack mientras se agachaba junto a su mochila la cual mantenía agarrada con un brazo pasado por una de las asas. La abrió muy despacio y palmando buscó el arma en su interior. En el fondo rozó el material sólido y abrió su mano para cogerla sacándola lentamente mientras se aseguraba que ninguno despertara.

El corazón le latía a más velocidad conforme estaba más cerca de conseguirlo, si la pillaban quebrantaría la confianza en ella y no tendría una segunda oportunidad pues aumentarían la precaución.

Finalmente logró sacarla y Jack no se había despertado, respiró aliviada observándola en su mano hasta que notó una mirada. De alguna manera supo exactamente quien era y dirigió la vista hacia él.

- Buenos días niña, ¿qué, ejercitando tus habilidades por la mañana?- susurró con una sonrisa socarrona.

La expresión de Adrienne cambió, por un momento se quedó paralizada esperando que Jack o cualquiera de los otros dos despertara y también la vieran, pero parecían no haberle oído.

Le miró suplicante mientras le hacía un gesto para que guardara silencio. Sawyer rió para sí y levantó las manos en un gesto inocente.

La chica guardó el arma en sus pantalones ocultándola con la camiseta y metió en la mochila de Jack la fruta ante la mirada de Sawyer, luego regresó cautelosamente al rincón donde había dormido. El hombre se acercó a ella.

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, niña...

- Quizás así puedas dejar de llamármelo- replicó, nunca le había gustado ese apodo, puede que él le llevara varios años pero eso no la dejaba como a una chiquilla.

Sawyer sonrió mientras se pegaba a ella, Adrienne dio con la espalda contra un árbol.

- Aún tienes que hacer méritos para conseguirlo... –susurró a su oído, rozando su piel ligeramente con sus labios y haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

La chica cerró los ojos por un instante, luego los abrió y le miró.

- ¿Te parece poco todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora?- susurró en el mismo tono empleado por él, luego añadió- quizás seas tú quien tenga que hacerlos...

Sawyer le miró fijamente, su mirada pasó de sus ojos a sus labios... sentía su respiración contra su barbilla, demasiado cerca...

Pero ella se apartó antes si quiera de que pudiera comenzar a moverse y en un instante se encontró solo frente al árbol, apartó la mirada. Aquella chica le estaba volviendo loco, no estaba acostumbrado a que esas cosas escaparan a su control, normalmente lo tenía él aunque la otra persona creyera lo contrario, sin embargo en esta ocasión en realidad no parecía tenerlo.

Su actitud rompía todos sus esquemas, ella tan pronto parecía tan indefensa como una adolescente mimada y asustada, como una niña consentida que pasaba a ser agresiva y segura como cualquier mujer acostumbrada a tratar con hombres como él, con la diferencia de que ella no lo estaba.

Esos cambios en su carácter le descolocaban ya que no sabía cómo comportarse... si actuaba como acostumbraba a hacerlo corría el riesgo de pasarse y hacerle daño, y tampoco quería eso, o por el contrario hacer que ella respondiera pagándole con su misma moneda, tal y como acababa de hacer, dejándole en un completo ridículo.

Bien, pues no iba a permitirlo, sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

Se volvió y la agarró del brazo acercándola a él y robándole un beso de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y reaccionar, no iba a permitirle dejarle así.

Notó sus intentos por apartarse y puso una mano en su nuca sujetándola contra él para que no se separara.

Pero justo cuando comenzó a sentir que se rendía a él alguien lo separó bruscamente haciéndole casi caer al suelo.

Estaba casi seguro de quien era y al mirarle no se extrañó.

Jack le agarró del cuello de la camiseta haciéndole incorporarse un poco. Sólo le dijo tres palabras.

- Ni lo pienses.

Sawyer, lejos de amedrentarse sonrió divertido.

- Bueno... es demasiado tarde para eso- rió para sí.

Jack le agarró con más fuerza y le dio un puñetazo. Sawyer se llevó la mano al labio limpiándose la sangre. Miró a su alrededor, Adrienne les observaba y Kate y Terry acaban de despertarse y también les miraban, éstos, confundidos y aquella paralizada, asombrada por la reacción de su tío, no intervinieron inmediatamente.

- Bravo doctor, aquí tienes a tu público, si esto sirve para hacerte sentir más hombre e impresionarles...

Jack le fulminó con la mirada manteniéndosela unos segundos, luego le soltó empujándole contra el suelo.

- Si le haces daño te mato. Bromea todo lo que quieras sobre esto pero estate seguro de que hablo en serio.- murmuró, luego se apartó.

- Como siempre un discurso enternecedor... - susurró Sawyer mientras se incorporaba limpiándose la tierra de la ropa.

Tuvo unos deseos enormes de lanzarse contra él y devolverle cada golpe y cada humillación, no sólo las de aquel momento, pero sabía que en esos instantes era Jack quien había quedado mal realmente al golpearle y al fin y al cabo eso le era favorable frente a Adrienne y quizás también frente a Kate cuando le contara su versión y la actuación del doctorcito quedara limitada a un arranque paternal.

Le miró con desprecio y cogió su mochila.

- Yo me largo...

- Sawyer, espera..., no sabes por dónde es... – Adrienne cogió su mochila para seguirle pero él no se detuvo.


	56. Interlude19

Interlude 19 

Mirar a Adrienne le reconfortaba. Empezaba a tener mejor aspecto, su cara ya no estaba tan pálida y al menos ya sonreía, esa sonrisa que le enloquecía tanto.

Jack no dejaba de darla agua para que bebiera, quizás fuera bueno pero parecía que la estuviera hinchando con el liquido. Se sentía mejor, ella misma lo había dicho, oírla decir eso le causó una tremenda alegría que quiso ocultar lo mejor posible. No estaba dispuesto a demostrar su flaqueza por la muchacha, por mucho que la quisiera.

Mañana ya estaría bien, podrían continuar, podrían seguir andando y disfrutando de ella, su sola presencia le hacia feliz, incluso en su mente eso le parecía patético, demasiado empalagoso para él. Pero era cierto, su deseo por ella iba mas allá de su cuerpo, que aunque también lo deseaba como nunca había deseado nada, estar con ella le hacía feliz.

Oyó como Kate y Jack hablaban, fue inevitable contestar lo que dijo. En el fondo era verdad, se notaba que Kate deseaba estar con Jack, aunque también había notado un tremendo deseo en sus besos hacia él. Ella hizo como si no le diera importancia pero supo que si que se la daba, sabía muy bien que era verdad y a ella le incomodaba que lo dijera.

Vio como Terry se levantaba, estaba seguro que si no lo impedía se sentaría junto a Adrienne. Se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella. Por nada del mundo dejaría que él se la acercara. Tenía que dejarle muy claro que esa niña tenía que estar con él, que sería suya, sin importar nada más.

Supuso que ella no estaba para bromas, pero necesitaba oír esa risa, la necesitaba tanto…la miró allí, recostada y regresó esa imagen. Ella con esa barriga de embarazada, cómo le atormentaba pensar que pudiera estarlo…eso significaría que había estado con un hombre hacía poco, que su inocencia no era tanta como él pensaba.

Nunca le había importado la virginidad de sus conquistas, ni si habían estado o no con un hombre la noche anterior…pero ahora era diferente, la quería solo para él, no soportaba la idea de que otro la tocara, ni de que la hubieran tocado…le hervía la sangre solo de pensarlo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No era demasiado primitivo pensar eso? ¿Muy machista, incluso para él? pero así era, no podía pensar en ella en los brazos de otro…. ¡dios que patético!

Tenía que salir de dudas, no soportaba la incertidumbre, la trataría igual si la respuesta era afirmativa, pero tenía que saberlo, debía hacer la pregunta, tenía que saberlo. La llamó suavemente, y cuando le miró casi le da algo, esa cara tan dulce, tan inocente e ingenua, tan…. ¿había pensado pura? por favor…eso ya era de hace dos siglos.

Tragó saliva y tomando aire hizo la pregunta, no pudo evitar tartamudear, ella le miró con esos ojazos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida. En ese momento se creyó el hombre más estúpido de la Tierra. Supo que a ella le había dolido la pregunta, y todo le quedó muy claro, su niña seguía siendo una niña.

Jack la había oído gritar y le miró con mala cara. ¿Pero que se creía? aunque fuera su sobrina, no tenía por qué pedir explicaciones. Como de costumbre empezaron a discutir, pero esta vez Adrienne les paró. Estaba molesta por su pelea y por que no le gustaba que la llamara niña…sonrió. ¿Aun no se había dado cuenta? la llamaba así por que la quería era….su niña…

Jack y Kate se fueron a recoger leña. Él permaneció allí sentado junto a ella, en silencio observándola, admirando esa inocente belleza.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó ver lo que vio casi le hace estallar en una tremenda carcajada, pero se contuvo por ella, sus razones tendría para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Quitarle la pistola a su tío ¡Qué ocurrencia! Ella vio como la miraba y la saludo de su manera habitual, socarronamente. ¡Qué mujer nunca dejaría de sorprenderle!

Se acercó a ella y se lo dijo, volvió a llamarla niña. Ella se molestó por ello de nuevo, no la gustaba nada que la llamara niña. Vio en esto su oportunidad, ya que el resto dormía aun. Se pegó a ella hasta que chocó contra un árbol. La insinuó claramente que tenía que hacer "algo" para que le quitara ese apodo, se lo dijo pícaramente, acercándose a su oído, susurrando, rozándola con los labios. Esa sensación…la deseó con más ganas que antes. Notó que ella se estremecía, y que su respiración chocaba contra su cara irregularmente. Ella no se acongojó y le devolvió con la misma moneda, le dijo que era él quien tenía que hacer esos méritos… y se apartó.

No estaba seguro de haberlo entendido bien, se le estaba insinuando perspicazmente o simplemente era que tenía que dejar de llamarla así sin más, no supo qué pensar. Sólo que en ese momento no se le escaparía.

Amarrándola del brazo la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella intentó apartarse pero no se lo permitió sujetándola con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano poniéndosela en la nuca. La besó con pasión pero a la vez dulcemente, ella se resistía, pero jugó con sus labios, acariciándoselos con la lengua, y con los suyos propios.

Cuando ella comenzaba a flaquear y a abrir la boca permitiendo que su lengua jugara con la de ella alguien le empujó separándoles bruscamente. Supo quien era al instante, el "tío superman" que venía al rescate de su pobre sobrinita atrapada en las garras del malvado. ¿No se daba cuenta de que Adrienne disfrutaba con sus besos? ¿Que a ella también le atraía?

Le contestó y Jack le pegó un puñetazo, y le amenazó delante de todos, delante de Adrienne que les miraba sin saber que hacer, y de Kate y de Terry que se acababan de despertar. No quiso continuar la pelea, él no quedaría como un bruto insensible delante de su niña.

Cogió su mochila y se puso en camino él solo, no soportaba más tener que aguantarse las ganas de estar con Adrienne por el doctorcito, no le soportaba. Adrienne le llamó siguiéndole, eso le gustó, así el medico chiflado ese se daría cuenta de que su sobrinita le apreciaba, incluso a lo mejor que le quería.


	57. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38 

- Sawyer, no sigas.

El hombre siguió caminando ignorándola y Adrienne tuvo que cortarle el paso poniéndose delante para hacer que se detuviera.

- Párate, no sabes por dónde es

- No me importa

- Pero a mí sí, no puedo andar detrás de ti o nos perderemos.

Sawyer la evitó y siguió andando.

- Entonces no me sigas

- ¡Sawyer!- gritó desesperada, no podía dejar atrás a su tío y a los demás pero tampoco podía dejar que él se fuera solo.

Él se volvió y se acercó a ella bruscamente.

- Escúchame, no me sigas, no quiero que me sigas, no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero soportar más a tu querido tío ni al niñato ni aguantar las miradas de la pecosa ni...

- ¿Ni qué?- la mujer le miró a los ojos directamente, sin amedrentarse, escucharía lo que tuviera que decir de ella.

- No tengo ganas de seguir, me vuelvo a la playa.

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Qué? Es peligroso, no sabes el camino...

- ¿Estamos en una isla no, caminaré recto y seguro que llego al mar.

Antes de que Adrienne pudiera replicar comenzó a andar de vuelta pero dando un ligero rodeo para no toparse con Jack y los demás.

- ¡Vas a perderte!- le gritó.

- ¡Tranquila! ¡No seré tan afortunado!

Le miró furiosa, ¿por qué tenía que ser así, no le soportaba cuando estaba con esa actitud.

De repente vio algo moverse tras él, no era ninguno de los demás, estaba segura, se movía con sigilo como la figura que había visto días antes, para alguien no acostumbrado a captar el más mínimo movimiento en la selva habría pasado totalmente desapercibido, pero ella lo vio, justo detrás de Sawyer.

Se descolgó la mochila y metió la mano en ella sacando la pistola, apuntó hacia el lugar.

- ¡Sawyer cuidado!- le gritó, sabía que era la única forma de llamar su atención. El hombre se volvió rápidamente y la miró.

- ¡Eh! ¿pero qué estás haciendo? ¿te has vuelto loca?- dijo mientras se apartaba- ¡no me apuntes con eso!

Algo salió disparado desde el lugar donde había visto a aquella persona y golpeó a Adrienne en la mejilla haciéndole un corte, al no esperárselo apretó el gatillo nerviosa, el arma se disparó y por puro acto reflejo volvió a disparar de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados, al abrirlos vio a Sawyer en el suelo.

Palideció al oír el gemido de dolor, no podía haberle dado, no estaba apuntando hacia él, se acercó corriendo.

- Sawyer... lo siento, no sé cómo... no apuntaba a ti, no me lo explico...

- ¿Qué?- se incorporó sentándose en el suelo mientras se frotaba la rodilla con una mueca de dolor- no me has dado...

Le miró extrañada.

- Entonces...

Volvieron a oír el gemido de dolor, venía de entre los árboles. Adrienne levantó la mirada y luego se incorporó acercándose al lugar con el arma lista para disparar de nuevo. Con una mano se limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla mientras apartaba las ramas con la pistola, se quedó paralizada al ver lo que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

En ese momento Jack, Kate y Terry llegaron corriendo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Oímos disparos... - Jack miró a Sawyer, creía que habría sido él ya que su sobrina no iba armada, al menos por lo que él sabía.

- A mi no me mires... un poco más y soy la víctima.

Pasaron la mirada de él a Adrienne que permanecía paralizada mirando hacia algo en el suelo, cuando se acercaron y lo vieron se quedaron como ella.

- Es un niño... - murmuró Kate sorprendida.

Jack, una vez se recuperó ligeramente de la sorpresa, miró a Adrienne y le quitó la pistola de las manos rápidamente, ella no se lo impidió, estaba demasiado sorprendida y conmocionada, tanto por el hecho en sí de encontrar a un niño como por haberle disparado.

El chico seguía gimiendo de dolor con una mano en el costado, sobre una enorme mancha de sangre en su ropa. Estaba muy sucio, lleno de barro y llevaba el pelo largo e igualmente cubierto por ello, seguramente gracias a ello se camuflaba tan bien en la selva.

Jack le dio el arma a Kate y se agachó junto al chico. No parecía tener más de 13 o 14 años. Él intentó apartarse pero Jack le agarró del brazo.

- Tranquilo, no te muevas estás herido, no te haré daño... - intentó calmarle.- sólo déjame ver la herida...

El muchacho le miró asustado pero no podía moverse, no sólo por él sino debido al dolor. Se estremeció al notar el roce cerca de su herida y soltó un grito.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó- ¡no me toques!- intentó darle una patada pero una punzada de intenso dolor le hizo perder el conocimiento.

- ¿De dónde habrá salido este crío?- preguntó Terry.

- Pues a juzgar por su aspecto, del Libro de la Selva- comentó Sawyer rodeando el cuerpo del chico en el suelo y agachándose al otro lado, miró su ropa y su pelo- mirad que pintas...

Jack se fijó en que Adrienne permanecía inmóvil, tal y como la había encontrado, con la mirada fija en el chico.

- ¿Le conoces?- le preguntó. La chica negó con la cabeza y Jack reparó en la herida de su mejilla, dejando por un instante al chico la examinó. Adrienne hizo una mueca de dolor.

- No es nada... - susurró- él está peor.


	58. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39 

Parecía que una vez más iban a tener que retrasarse y permanecer parados en lugar de continuar la búsqueda de Michael y Walt, no les gustaba la idea pero no podían dejar tirado a aquel chico.

Regresaron al claro en el que habían pasado la noche mientras Jack llevaba al niño en brazos. Adrienne le miraba de ve en cuando, se sentía tan culpable que ni siquiera había intentado recuperar la pistola, tampoco había mencionado el porqué de haberla cogido, no quería hablar de ese tema, quería imaginar que ella no había tenido nada que ver, aunque era imposible.

Miró a Sawyer una vez hubieron parado, mientras Jack permanecía a parte examinando la herida del chico junto a Kate, parecía haber abandonado, o por lo menos aplazado, la idea de regresar a la playa.

Se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?- preguntó en un susurro. Prefería hablar de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con lo que había hecho.

Sawyer levantó la mirada del suelo y la fijó en ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué iba a estarlo?.

La chica apartó la mirada.

- No sé... ibas a irte...

Notó la mirada del hombre sobre ella pero no era capaz de mantenérsela, se sentía ridícula, como si no pintara nada en todo aquello, como si no tuviera que ver con ellos, como si estando su tío y Kate, incluso Sawyer, ella ya no tuviera nada que ofrecer, era como si la presencia de ellos la eclipsara. La continua preocupación de Jack por ella hacía que se sintiera de nuevo como cuando llegó a la isla, como una niña, y el reciente "incidente" con la pistola... ¿qué podía esperarse de dejar a una "niña" con una pistola en las manos?

Era justo lo que debían de pensar todos en aquel momento, todos excepto quizás Terry. Se sentía bien cerca suya y le gustaba estar con él porque era quien le llevaba menos edad de todos y notaba que le entendía, lo sentía más cercano a ella, y estaba seguro de que no la veía como a una niña, al menos no la trataba como tal.

Con Sawyer era distinto, porque Sawyer la desconcertaba, lo mismo podía hacerla sentir tan mujer como cualquier otra que recordarle el considerable margen de edad entre ellos y hacerle ver que tenía mucho que aprender en cuanto a según qué temas, y eso cuando no la llamaba "niña".

Y en ese preciso momento se sentía así, muy insegura, en cierto modo tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de lo que se exigía de ella.

Notó la mano de Sawyer en su barbilla, le hizo mirarle.

- ¿Y dejarte sola con ellos? No soy tan cruel... - le dijo en un susurro, Adrienne sonrió.- en realidad me pica la curiosidad con ese niño, y no quiero perderme el sermón que te echará tu tío sobre la pistola que "tomaste prestada"- rió.

- Muy gracioso... – le empujó suavemente.

- No bromeaba, va en serio- dijo seriamente, al ver la cara de preocupación de ella no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó una carcajada.

- Deja de tomarme el pelo- se quejó ella.

- Eres demasiado ingenua- rió.

- Supongo...

Adrienne apartó la mirada, ¿por qué tenía que hacerla sentir así? Parecía disfrutar recordándole que no era como los demás, que por mucho que se esforzara por comportarse como... como Kate por ejemplo, o como se supone que lo haría una mujer, nunca lo sería, sólo físicamente.

Le vino a la mente la imagen de su madre, tan elegante siempre, tanto vistiendo como en sus gestos, en su forma de andar, terriblemente femenina pero con carácter, siempre le había recordado a una diosa griega, siempre había querido parecerse a ella al ser mayor.

¿Pero cómo se podía ser así en medio de la selva? Allí lo superficial no importaba, allí sobrevivía el más fuerte, no el más atractivo, allí las modas no tenían ningún sentido, allí lo importante era lograr aguantar un día más.

Y sin embargo a esa lucha por la vida parecía sumarse otra lucha interna en la que lo aparentemente irrisorio era lo más importante.

Pudiera ser que en esa pelea no fuera capaz de ganar.

- ¿Estás bien, Niña?

Adrienne le miró cansinamente, empezaba a cansarse de aquello.

Pero no dijo nada, realmente no sabía qué decir sin que sonara estúpido.

- Sí..., estaba pensando en quién será ese chico- mintió.

- Otro nuevo fenómeno sin explicación de la Isla Misteriosa, añádelo a la lista, niños que desaparecen y otros que aparecen de la nada, justo debajo de la cosa que derriba árboles y los osos polares.

- ¿Osos polares?

- No me digas que en todo el tiempo que llevas no los has visto.

Negó con la cabeza y le preguntó sobre aquello, le gustaba hablar de cosas de la isla, era en lo que más conocimiento tenía y en lo único que les superaba a ellos, pero nunca había visto osos polares. Jabalíes sí, algo parecido a monos, lagartos, roedores, toda clase de aves... pero osos no.

Sawyer le explicó el incidente que habían tenido al poco de llegar, haciendo hincapié en cómo él solo se había cargado al oso.

La hizo reír, a Adrienne le encantaba ver cómo se emocionaba contando algo para intentar impresionarla y ella respondía como creía que él quería que lo hiciera, aún pese a que en su tiempo en la isla había pasado por peligros de todo tipo y le costaba asombrarse por algo.

- Niña... no me estás escuchando, ¿a que no?

- ¿Qué? Claro que sí...

- Claro... – susurró, se sentó más cerca de ella, la miró a la cara unos instantes- me gustaría saber en qué piensas cuando te aíslas del mundo como ahora...

Adrienne sonrió tristemente.

- Créeme... no te gustaría... - volvió la mirada hacia Jack y Kate, su tío examinaba aún la herida del chico, probablemente pensando cómo extraer la bala.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas, Niña? No me asombro tan fácilmente, encanto.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, "niña"..., les demostraría a todos que no lo era.

Se incorporó apartándose tan bruscamente de Sawyer que casi lo hizo caer. Ignoró sus protestas y sus preguntas y abrió su mochila. Sacó de ella el recipiente donde guardaba el ungüento y siguió buscando hasta que encontró unas tijeras que prácticamente había olvidado que tenía.

Decididamente las cogió junto al ungüento y se acercó arrodillándose junto al cuerpo del chico. Notó las miradas de todos fijas en ella, en especial la de Jack.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- le preguntó seriamente.

- Salvarle la vida.

Cogió las tijeras y las untó con el líquido viscoso, luego se acercó hacia la herida de bala pero la mano de su tío la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo en el que las llevaba.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Esto no es un juego, Adrienne!

Miró a Jack a los ojos, él no recordaba haber visto nunca esa mirada en su sobrina, sin embargo la conocía, era la misma voluntad enérgica y decidida de su propia hermana, la madre de Adrienne. Sus fuerzas flaquearon por un momento y sintió que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

- Déjame hacerlo..., confía en mí.- le pidió.

Nunca lo habría hecho, Jack en ninguna otra ocasión, bajo ninguna circunstancia, habría permitido algo semejante, ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza... pero en ese momento no fue capaz de negarse, algo le decía que debía darle un voto de confianza, quería hacerlo, se lo debía a su hermana... y se lo debía a Adrienne. Además había comprobado la efectividad de ese líquido en las heridas de ella.

La miró.

- Yo haré eso... y tú te ocupas después con esa cosa, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo refiriéndose al líquido. Adrienne aceptó el trato, la verdad es que estaría más tranquila si no tenía que cargar con el peso de sacarle la bala, lo había hecho con Sawyer pero mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Jack logró extraerle la bala y gracias al líquido que Adrienne había extendido por las tijeras la herida no sangró demasiado. A continuación ella se ocupó de untar un poco más por encima y con un trozo de camisa vendaron la herida.

Kate, Sawyer y Terry les observaron ensimismados durante todo el tiempo sin perder detalle, ahí juntos se podía notar la relación entre ambos, tío y sobrina, no sólo físicamente sino en aquella compenetración, aquel aura de completa serenidad que les envolvía a los dos en todo momento y que eran capaces de extender a los que se acercaran a ellos.

Kate la había notado, Sawyer y Terry también, aunque el segundo únicamente con Adrienne.

Al parecer todo había ido al menos todo lo bien que podía ir dadas las circunstancias, Jack esperaba que aquel chico volviera en sí, todo dependía de ello. Miró a su sobrina, quería darle las gracias pero ella ya se había levantado y se lavaba las manos unos metros más alejada. Vio que Sawyer se acercaba a ella pero no dijo nada, de pronto confiaba en ella plenamente, se lo merecía.

- Asombroso niña...

Adrienne fijó la mirada en él. Era extraño pero en aquel instante ese calificativo no le importó tanto. Sonrió al hombre.

- Gracias, espero que haya servido de algo.

- Conmigo sirvió... - dijo en un susurro.

- Bueno, al menos conservas el brazo, sí.

La chica se alejó.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Se me ha acabado ese líquido, tengo que buscar la planta, a este ritmo creo que podríamos necesitarlos.

Sawyer fue tras ella, rozó su cintura al pasar a su lado.

- ¿Y qué aspecto tiene esa cosa?

- Pues...es...verde y...

- Vaya, no me digas más...

- No sé decirte, tengo que verla- le dijo en tono de reproche.

- Vaaaale, recoge tus plantitas... – Adrienne se inclinó sobre unas- ...yo te vigilo... –añadió mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa.

- Se parecen a estas... - comentó la chica.

- Para mí todas se parecen.

Adrienne se volvió hacia otro lado y entonces soltó un gritito.

- ¡Esas!

- ¡Genial!- imitó su tono. La chica lo ignoró y corrió hacia las plantas, se arrodilló y comenzó a guardarse unas cuantas en la mochila.- ¿te ayudo...?- se acercó arrodillándose junto a ella y extendió una mano para agarrar un tallo, en lugar de eso cogió su muñeca.

Ella se detuvo y fijó la vista en las plantas sin atreverse a mirarle pero Sawyer fue acariciando su brazo y subiendo hasta llegar a su mejilla, le hizo mirarle.

- ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas... ?- le preguntó en un susurro mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella.

Adrienne fijó sus ojos en los de él, aquellos ojos que no creía llegar a ser capaz de olvidar nunca...

Notaba su respiración contra ella, miró sus labios...

- Yo... creo que sí... - murmuró.

- Será mejor que te asegures... ¿no crees?- acercó su rostro aún más a ella, casi rozando sus labios, pero no quería besarla, quería que le besara... y casi podía palpar el deseo...

Casi como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos Adrienne entreabrió los labios y los pegó a los suyos rozándolos con su lengua suave pero insistentemente, tal y como había notado hacer a él las veces anteriores, puede que no tuviera experiencia pero aprendía...

Eso fue todo lo que Sawyer necesitaba, le bastaba con esa invitación, no la rechazaría. Puso una mano tras su nuca e hizo que pegara su boca más a la de él fundiéndose ambos en un apasionado beso.


	59. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40 

Adrienne se separó unos centímetros únicamente para contemplar el rostro del hombre que tenía a escasos centímetros de ella. Sawyer sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados y fijó su mirada en sus labios una vez más. Los acarició con un dedo con suavidad, invitándola a besarlo, ella lo hizo dulcemente y entonces él volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba su mejilla. La besaba con la seguridad que da la experiencia, y él la tenía, quizás incluso demasiada, pero con ella se sentía distinto, habría mentido si dijera que de ella, a diferencia que de las demás mujeres, no quería conseguir nada, pero por lo menos lo que quería iba a ser por primera vez un beneficio recíproco total y únicamente. Sonrió al pensar en ello pero se obligó a abandonar dichos pensamientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para recuperar el control.

La chica siguió besándole, recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho y aquella inseguridad de la que ahora no había rastro, se sentía como si hubiera estado besando así toda su vida y le encantaba notar ser deseada, cómo sus labios eran buscados cuando los apartaba, y lo hacía únicamente para sentir aquello.

No pasó mucho hasta que sintió de nuevo aquel fuego en su interior, comenzaba a abrasarla y la obligaba a aumentar la intensidad de los besos, los necesitaba con más urgencia, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si le faltara el aire si sus labios no rozaban los de él y sus lenguas no se fundían en una.

Cuando sintió una mano abrazando su cintura se permitió apoyar la suya en él y acarició su hombro tímidamente. Sawyer la pegó a él abrazándola y el fuego aumentó en ella hasta límites insoportables, jadeó y su respiración se aceleró entre los besos, sentía la de él también, sobre sus labios, muy intensa y entrecortada, deteniéndose cuando separaba los labios y regresando a cada nueva unión.

- Hmmmm... Adrienne... – susurró su nombre tras un gemido ahogado, la deseaba, y en ese preciso momento- te quiero... – añadió, no sabía muy bien por qué pero sintió un nudo en el estómago al decir aquellas dos palabras. Tal vez porque no fueran ciertas, y tal vez porque era una de sus principales armas para lograr lo que ansiaba de una mujer.

Se arrepintió aún más cuando vio la mirada de la chica, como si tuviera frente a ella a un ángel, cuando en realidad se trataba de un diablo...

Y no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no pudo, por más que se maldijera a sí mismo, por más que la odiara por aquella mirada aún cuando sabía que él era el único culpable.

Odiaba su inocencia y la amaba. Detestaba esa expresión dulce y le volvía loco al mismo tiempo.

Y se sentía humillado por ella misma, por esa virginal y aguerrida Diana, porque si debía asimilarse a alguien era sin duda a aquella diosa.

Temía romper el encanto, temía que dejara de ser esa mujer por la que iba a perder la cabeza de un momento a otro.

"¡Maldita sea!"- pensó. "Deja de mirarme así..., cierra los ojos, Niña."- la reprendió mentalmente.

No podía, se apartó de ella, quizás demasiado bruscamente, pero odiaba al hombre que hacía de él cuando estaba delante. _¿Lo odias realmente?¿o acaso temes dejar de ser esa persona?_

No podía pensar, no en ese momento y con ella ahí manteniendo aquella mirada imperturbable.

"Sólo han sido dos malditas palabras..., venga ya" no creía que fuera tan importante.

Adrienne se acercó a él insegura, no comprendía, no podía hacerlo. Fue a hablar pero él no la dejó.

- Deberíamos volver o tu tío e pondrá paranoico, Niña.

Adrienne asintió, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Por más que deseara continuar no había obtenido aún esa confianza en sí misma suficiente como para intentar convencerle de que se quedara ahí con ella, por el momento todo estaba en sus manos, si él no quería seguir ella no creía poder hacer nada.

Sawyer caminó de vuelta delante suya, ella pudo reaccionar por un instante y recogió un par de las plantas que habían ido a buscar pero comprobó que él no se detenía a esperarla. Las guardó en su mochila y se levantó, aún podía verle a varios metros alejándose, no entendía nada, ¿por qué actuaba así? Quizás no fuera él sólo, quizás todos reaccionaran así, no podía saberlo realmente, era el primer hombre con el que había compartido un momento así y si no salían nunca de aquella isla sería también el último.

Pensó en ese momento mientras caminaba de vuelta, con la mirada fija en lo que aún podía ver de Sawyer a lo lejos. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando salieran de allí, si lo hacían? Ella había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano, no le quedaba nadie, de sus tíos Jack era al que solían ver con más frecuencia, su tía Margaret vivía en Europa, sólo la veían por Navidades, y su tío Charles trabajaba en Manhattan y siempre estaba muy ocupado.

También tenía a sus abuelos paternos pero eran muy mayores, no quería ser una carga para ellos y menos a su edad, en cuanto a los maternos..., los padres de Jack..., sí, supuso que si alguien se veía obligado a cargar con ella serían ellos, pero también llevaba tiempo sin verlos y tras lo ocurrido con su madre...

Suspiró, tal vez la dejaran vivir sola, negó con la cabeza, no la creerían capaz de hacerlo, ni aún sabiendo como sabían que había estado ocho años apañándolas por sí sola en aquella isla. Y los estudios...querrían que continuara con ellos, y tenía demasiado que retomar, desde los 13 o 14 años...

Quizás pudiera quedarse con Sawyer, eso le encantaría, él tendría un trabajo y una casa, y si estaba solo podían hacerse compañía mutuamente. Sonrió al pensar en ello, los dos solos viviendo en una casa juntos, y quizás algún día él quisiera casarse con ella.

La sonrisa se le esfumó al llegar junto a los demás y volver a ver la expresión de Sawyer, si tan sólo pudiera saber lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos...

Por más vueltas que le daba no sabía qué es lo que había hecho mal, no había hecho nada para hacerle enfadar o molestarle, se había comportado como las otras veces, incluso había llegado a pensar que él disfrutaba más, después de todo había sido él quien había empezado, no lo entendía y eso la agobiaba, tenía un nudo en el estómago, sentía nauseas, ¿por qué no le hablaba? ¿por qué la miraba así? ¿qué había hecho mal?

Cuando su tío se dirigió a ella le llevó unos instantes reaccionar.

- ¿Adrienne, estás bien?

Asintió.

- Perdón, ¿qué decías?

Notó la mirada de Jack fijarse por un segundo en Sawyer, él se la mantuvo altivo, si tenía algo que decirle que lo hiciera, él no tenía nada que ocultar, sabía que Jack se había dado cuenta de su interés por Adrienne, ¿y qué? Su sobrina era un bombón, eso no podía negárselo a no ser que estuviera ciego, ¿podía culparle de sentirse atraído por ella? Ciertamente no, y si a ella le gustaba ¿cuál era el problema? Todos felices, Jack no tenía nada que hacer ahí, su sobrina ya era mayorcita para eso.

Jack se obligó a volver la vista a Adrienne pero no pensaba dejar aquello así, tendría unas palabras con Sawyer, por las buenas o por las malas, pero sería a solas.

- No podemos avanzar mientras el chico no despierte.

- Pero estamos cerca- replicó ella- si llegamos a mi cueva allí estaremos...

- No podemos moverle, si se le abre la herida podría...

- No se le abrirá, ya he probado eso muchas veces y nunca me ha pasado.

Jack negó con la cabeza.

- No podemos basar su seguridad en la eficacia de un mejunje que te has encontrado por casualidad, quizás contigo haya funcionado o puede que sólo hayas tenido suerte de no pillar algo peor.

Adrienne le miró sorprendida, no podía creer que después de todo su tío siguiera dudando de ella, cómo podía ser tan hipócrita...

- Sawyer... Sawyer también lo llevó y funcionó.

- Adrienne... déjalo ya, te dije que esto no era un juego, no podemos...

- He sobrevivido OCHO años en esta maldita isla, Jack- le cortó seriamente, todos la miraron extrañados de la reacción, no la habían visto así antes- OCHO AÑOS – repitió elevando el tono y remarcando las palabras- ¿crees que eso ha sido suerte? ¿he sido tan afortunada que en ocho años no me ha pillado esa cosa, ni los otros, ni me he muerto por ninguna infección de todas las heridas que me he hecho? ¿ha sido únicamente la suerte la que me ha mantenido con vida mientras mi padre y mi hermano morían al poco tiempo de llegar?- hizo una pausa durante la que mantuvo la mirada clavada en Jack, él no dijo nada, estaba tan sorprendido o incluso más que los demás.- bien, llámalo suerte si quieres, pero puestos a creer en la suerte por qué no creer en los milagros? Ah, no, eres un hombre de ciencia, no crees en los milagros, ¿entonces por qué no pensar que realmente sé lo que hago? ¿por qué no pensar que gracias a la experiencia he aprendido a abrirme paso en este lugar? ¿a sobrevivir?- hizo otra pausa pero su tío sólo apartó la mirada y la fijó en el chico, ella esperó.

- No puedo arriesgarme, lo siento Adrienne, está en juego su vida.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, el silencio se hizo insoportable para todos, la tensión era palpable. En el fondo todos temían lo que la chica iba a hacer.

- De acuerdo.

No dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar rápidamente, ignorando las llamadas de los demás. Oyó a Sawyer gritar su nombre y andar tras ella pero aumentó la velocidad y corrió perdiéndose entre los árboles como sólo ella sabía hacer.


	60. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41 

Adrienne seguía corriendo por la selva, continuó hasta que consideró estar fuera del alcance de ellos y se dejó caer al suelo junto a un árbol.

El silencio era casi absoluto, tan solo interrumpido por el murmullo del viento entre los árboles y el canto ocasional de algún pájaro, ni siquiera podía oír ya sus voces llamándola.

De repente rompió a llorar sin saber muy bien el porqué.

Había actuado como una niña al echar a correr, como si los problemas se solucionaran así, era lo que siempre había hecho, lo que todos los niños: su padre se enfadaba con ella y ella desaparecía en su cuarto o salía al jardín y se perdía entre los árboles. Cerró los ojos un instante y se imaginó allí, en su jardín y contra ese árbol que tanto le gustaba.

Pero siempre había estado su hermano para ir junto a ella y hacerla reír y sentirse mejor, ahora él ya no la consolaría nunca más.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y suspiró empezando a preguntarse por qué se había tenido que alejar de ellos. No es que no pudiera volver, sabía perfectamente el camino, pero el orgullo...

Mientras tanto los demás habían desistido y dejado de llamarla.

- No volverá si seguimos intentando convencerla, puede que ni siquiera nos oiga...- comentó Jack.

- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿que la dejemos sola?

- ¿Tanto te preocupa...?- le miró a los ojos esperando su reacción, Sawyer lo notó.

- Por si no te acuerdas tu sobrinita es la única que sabe adónde ir, si perdemos a Mowgli estamos sin guía, listillo.

Jack negó con la cabeza, ya suponía que no era preocupación sino interés.

Esperaron unos diez minutos y Jack empezó a ponerse nervioso, estaba seguro de que regresaría pero ya tardaba más de lo que habría supuesto. Miró al niño... no quería dejarle pero Adrienne podía estar en apuros y de todas formas ahí no había nada que hacer hasta que despertara.

Fue a levantarse y decir a los demás que iba a buscarla cuando vio que Sawyer cogía su mochila y se ponía en pie, sin decir nada echó a andar, Jack se levantó.

- ¡Eh, ¿adónde vas?

Sawyer ni se giró.

- Si esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras se esfuma mi única posibilidad de salir con vida de este maldito lugar es que me conoces menos de lo que pensabas. Que os vaya bien con los niños perdidos.

- Sawyer, no seas estúpido, si te pierdes...

Se giró y miró a Kate con una sonrisa.

- Si te preocupo puedes venir y cuidar de mí, encanto...

Kate le echó una de sus miradas.

Sonrió más.

- Eso pensaba..., en ese caso cuida del doctorcito y del niño- miró a Terry- perdón, de los niños.- se giró de nuevo y siguió caminando.

Adrienne se había puesto en pie y prácticamente convencido de que debía tragarse su orgullo y regresar cuando empezó a notar aquella sensación de que no estaba sola. La había notado en muchas ocasiones cuando se había arriesgado a internarse por la selva estando sola y sabía lo que vendría a continuación: los susurros.

En unos segundos comenzó a oír las voces, como murmullos, rodeándola por todas partes.

Se echó la mano a la mochila pero entonces recordó que no tenía la pistola, inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la cintura y cogió su cuchillo, aún contaba con sus propias defensas.

Se alejó del árbol, arma en mano y apuntando delante de ella mientras giraba para no dar la espalda a ningún punto. Sabía que esos susurros no eran fruto de su mente y podía oír las hojas de las plantas moviéndose a su alrededor ante el roce de algo, o de alguien, y había más de uno.

Se dirigió a una zona donde la vegetación era algo más baja y alejada de los árboles para tener a la vista lo que fuera que pudiera acercársele. Se sentía como una presa acechada por el depredador, lo que fuera que la vigilara había aprendido a camuflarse aún mejor que ella, podía estar en cualquier parte y abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse pero no dejaría que el miedo se apoderara de ella, eso sólo lo había conseguido aquella cosa y por lo menos estaba segura de que eso no era lo que estaba cerca.

Intentó captar lo que decían los susurros, lo había logrado otras veces pero aquella sólo eran murmullos.

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse y se permitió cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos para escuchar, era algo que había aprendido estando allí, a dejarse llevar por los sonidos en lugar de la vista. En un lugar donde la vegetación era abundante y lo que habitaba aquella selva había aprendido a camuflarse perfectamente, el sentido de la vista por lo general servía más para confundir y hacer perder los nervios que otra cosa.

Con los ojos cerrados podía concentrarse únicamente en los sonidos y había aprendido a conocer a la perfección los sonidos habituales de la isla, podía diferenciar el que hacían los pájaros al moverse entre los árboles del que hacían los pequeños roedores, los reptiles, incluso algunos insectos. Y por supuesto cuando se trataba de algo mayor que todo eso.

El único inconveniente eran los susurros, pero intentó ignorarlos y centrarse sólo en los sonidos a su alrededor.

Algo se movía a su alrededor, a unos metros por detrás de ella, a su derecha también pero lo de aquel lugar se mantenía a raya.

A unos metros por delante por lo menos había tres de ellos, ¿los otros? No sabía quienes podía ser si no..., pero los de delante le preocupaban menos que aquel a su espalda, lógico, no iban a cargar directamente sobre el cuchillo.

Sin embargo no se volvió, contaba con la ventaja de que ella sabía que estaban allí mientras que ellos sólo verían a una chica asustada con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando oyó el sonido que había estado esperando, la primera pisada fuerte sobre el barro, sus músculos se tensaron y se dejó llevar únicamente por su instinto. Segundos antes de que una mano rozara su hombro por detrás ella ya se había girado y clavado el cuchillo. Oyó el grito de dolor y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver una figura corriendo entre la maleza.

Se giró inmediatamente, a derecha e izquierda, observando y escuchando. Los murmullos habían cesado pero sólo se calmó al escuchar de nuevo el trinar de los pájaros.

Debía alejarse de ahí, no era seguro quedarse parada cuando ya conocían su situación. Decidió regresar junto a los demás, ahora ya no era cuestión de orgullo sino de supervivencia, podía estar enfadada con su tío pero no pensaba perderle también a él.

Mientras tanto Sawyer seguía caminando en su búsqueda, no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde podía haberse dirigido y todo le parecía igual, árboles y más árboles y plantas y más plantas. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa niña? No podía haber ido muy lejos, sólo se habría alejado lo justo para que no la vieran y estaría sentada hasta que se le pasara el enfado, o eso suponía.

Tras un rato andando sin encontrar rastro de Adrienne empezó a llamarla desesperado, no tenía ganas de perderse y terminar así de rematar el día.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Estaba seguro de que le estaba oyendo pero esa niña era cabezota.

- ¡Adrienne, ¡si no quieres regresar con Jack te entiendo, yo tampoco, pero sal de una vez! ¡volveremos a la playa!- gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- maldita sea... ¡de acuerdo! ¡allá tú!

Si no quería regresar que no regresara, él no iba a estar detrás de ella, como si le importara lo que hiciera...

Se dio media vuelta y echó a caminar por donde creía haber venido pero al rato se dio cuenta de que o había dos rocas exactamente iguales en la isla, con el mismo árbol al lado y los mismos arbustos, o estaba dando vueltas.

Tomó otro camino pero pasado un rato seguía sin encontrarles y sólo se había alejado andando durante unos diez minutos, estaba claro que no iba en la dirección correcta. Empezó a agobiarse, quería salir de allí, comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia.

Volvió a llamarla, pasados unos minutos ya no le importó llamar también a Jack y a Kate, pero nadie contestaba.

- ¡Joder!- dio una patada a una piedra, furioso. Quien le mandaría salir a buscarla, si se hubiera estado quietecito ahora no estaría en dios sabe donde en esa maldita selva.


	61. Chapter 42

(Los deseos de los lectores son órdenes así que... gracias a Desia aquí tenéis otro capítulo. En serio, gracias sinceramente porque a veces se necesita saber al menos que alguien sigue leyendo lo que escribes para animarse a continuar y tu review me ha animado mucho. Gracias por todo!) Capítulo 42 

Cuando Adrienne regresó junto a Jack y los demás ya empezaba a atardecer.

Había decidido regresar únicamente por ellos, o eso se obligaba a creer ya que en realidad era por ella misma, aunque se mintiera diciéndose que quería estar sola, en el fondo era lo que más temía: volver a estarlo. Y eso estaba íntimamente relacionado con otro miedo: el miedo a perder a las dos únicas personas que le importaban en esa isla.

No odiaba a Jack, eso sólo era otra mentira más que se obligaba a creer en aquellos momentos, ¿cómo podría odiarle? ¿acaso había olvidado lo que sintió al encontrarle en aquel lugar?

Sólo era orgullo, nada de odio, orgullo herido, y ni siquiera tenía que ver con aquel niño, con el hecho de que Jack la viera incapaz de ayudarle, no, nuevamente eso no era más que una mentira, porque en realidad lo que no quería admitir y creer es que realmente no podría sobrevivir por sí misma, sola, otros ocho años, ni siquiera uno más, no ahora que les tenía.

Sabía que no sería capaz de dejarles y volver a su cueva, cuando echó a andar alejándose de ellos ya lo sabía aunque no pudo evitar hacerlo.

No podría describir con palabras el alivio que sintió al volver a ver a su tío, era como estar en casa de nuevo, a salvo con él, no sola.

Pero tampoco habría sido capaz de describir lo que sintió cuando Kate le preguntó por Sawyer, ¿cómo que dónde estaba?

- Fue a buscarte hace ya tiempo- le explicó Jack. – quería salir de aquí- se apresuró a aclarar.

- ¿Por dónde se fue?

Le indicó el lugar por donde ella se había ido la primera vez. Inmediatamente volvió a colgarse la mochila a la espalda pero Jack se acercó a ella y la agarró del hombro.

- No pensarás ir...

- Esa es la idea, sí.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Oscurecerá dentro de poco.

- Te aseguro que a la oscuridad es a lo último que podría temer, Jack.

Le echó una mirada de reprobación.

- No puedo dejarte ir.

Adrienne le fulminó con la mirada.

- Creía que había quedado claro que eso no importaba.- le mantuvo la mirada- no estoy pidiéndote permiso y lo siento pero afortunada o desgraciadamente ya no tengo diez años, poco me importa lo que quieras tú.

Jack por un momento no supo qué responder, era cierto que no podía tratarla como a una niña porque no lo era pero no dejaba de ser su familia y no quería perder a nadie más.

- Adrienne..., por favor.- cambió el tono de voz sabiendo que de nada servía ponerse duro.

- Jack..., los otros podrían estar cerca- omitió la afirmación rotunda para no inquietarles más.- si le dejamos ahí afuera, solo, morirá. Sé que no querrías que eso ocurriera, eres médico, tu trabajo es justo salvar vidas- miró al niño que yacía moribundo en el suelo- reconozco que yo no puedo salvarle, que eres el único que podría hacerlo si es que está en la mano de alguien. Pero yo soy la única que conoce este lugar y si Sawyer tiene alguna esperanza de sobrevivir otro día esa soy yo.

Jack dudó examinando rápidamente todas las opciones que tenían, no quería dejarla sola por más que supiera que podía valerse por sí misma, pero si le ocurría algo se culparía igualmente.

- Puedo acompañarle...

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Kate pero la respuesta de Jack fue aún más rápida que la de Adrienne.

- Ni hablar, si nos separamos sí que no tendremos ninguna posibilidad, además necesito ayuda con él- miró al niño.

- Terry puede ayudarte- replicó la mujer.

Las miradas pasaron al chico.

- Yo..., preferiría que fuera él con ella.- comentó Jack.

Tanto Adrienne como Kate arquearon una ceja pero antes de que pudieran replicar el hombre se apresuró a aclarar advirtiendo el leve carácter machista de la petición.

- No es que no confíe en vosotras... es sólo que..., bueno... - no sabía cómo salir de aquello y las miradas de las mujeres no ayudaban.- fisicamente el cuerpo del hombre es más fuerte.

Por las expresiones de quienes le miraban no supo si había arreglado algo o lo había empeorado aún más pero parecía ser lo segundo.

- Sí, físicamente quedará mejor aplastado contra el suelo si esa cosa aparece tirando árboles.- comentó Adrienne. Kate soltó una carcajada.- a mí me da igual quien venga pero yo me voy.

- Ya voy yo... – se ofreció Terry, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Miró de pasada el cuerpo del niño, con una expresión que Adrienne, quien mantenía la mirada fija en él esperándole, no supo descifrar, ¿preocupación?

Podría ser pero no le había visto así en ningún momento desde que lo encontraron, únicamente ahora que tenían que alejarse de ellos.

Terry al ver que le observaba se apresuró a cambiar la expresión y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí, claro...

Adrienne se acercó a su tío.

- Jack, puedo... ¿me dejas un arma?

La inmediata contestación de Jack iba a ser un no rotundo, no quería que se repitiera lo ocurrido con el chico y que el siguiente herido...o muerto fuera Sawyer o Terry. Pero si no lo hacía estarían totalmente indefensos.

Sacó el arma de su mochila y se la dio.

- Asegúrate de a quien disparas antes de hacerlo...

Adrienne le mantuvo la mirada mientras cogía el arma, le había molestado el comentario, pero no dijo nada, sólo se la guardó en la cintura.

- Volved inmediatamente en cuanto le encontréis.

- No pensaba aprovechar para irme de excursión.

- Me has entendido.

- Sí, claro doctor...

Jack arqueó una ceja, ¿era su imaginación o su sobrina empezaba a hablar como Sawyer? Genial, sin duda era lo que le faltaba.

Después de que desaparecieran entre los árboles miró a Kate.

- ¿La has oído?

Kate rió divertida, en realidad se había estado aguantando desde aquel momento.

- Sí, todo se pega...

- Preferiría que se le pegara una gripe.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, él la miró muy serio.

- Hablo en serio... - sonrió.

Mientras tanto Adrienne y Terry caminaban sin rumbo fijo. No sabían hacia dónde había podido ir Sawyer así que prácticamente era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, sólo les quedaba la esperanza de que se hubiera parado al ver que se había perdido y que no estuviera lejos de allí...

...Si es que seguía vivo.

Terry tenía sus dudas, además de que se le notaba bastante nervioso.

Adrienne lo notó no sólo en el hecho de que no dejara de mirar a su alrededor sino en que desde que habían perdido de vista a Jack y Kate no había dejado de intentar convencerla para que le dejara llevar la pistola a él.

- Jack me la ha dado, ha confiado en mí, ¿por qué no lo haces tú también?

- No es que no confíe en ti... es que no me gusta ir desprotegido y tú ya llevas ese cuchillo- dijo señalando su cintura.

Adrienne notó cómo se quedó mirándola, como esperando que le diera una de las dos armas... pero no lo haría, no entendía muy bien el porqué pero algo en su mirada le impidió hacerlo. Además de que aquel cuchillo prácticamente formaba parte de ella y la pistola...

Si ella misma, acostumbrada a la constante tensión de vivir en la selva, la había disparado contra un niño... ¿qué podía esperar de él? No le conocía tanto como para adivinar la reacción que tendría.

No, le había ido bien hasta el momento confiando únicamente en ella, ahora le costaba hacerlo en los demás cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como la supervivencia.

- Te protegeré, no te preocupes.

- Tal vez deberías empezar a hacerlo tú también...

Le miró y arqueó una ceja, juraría que aquello había sonado a amenaza.

- ¿Qué?

Terry dudó.

- Bueno... que está oscureciendo y... esa cosa podría estar cerca, y también...

- Los otros- le miró a los ojos. El chico le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de apartarla.

- Sí, ellos también.

- Camina delante.

- ¿Qué?

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Que camines delante de mí, yo te cubriré si pasa algo.

Terry la miró sorprendido.

- Sí, eso es muy valiente por tu parte... - murmuró mirándola con cierto desprecio.

- Ya que mi tío te eligió para que me protegieras... cumple con tu deber.

No se trataba de cobardía, se trataba de desconfianza y de seguridad, con gusto habría ido en su lugar... pero por alguna razón no quería perderle de vista.

El chico murmuró algo más y se adelantó poniéndose delante de ella de mala gana.


	62. Interlude20

Interlude 20 

Volvía a estar solo…otra vez solo. Había estado tantas veces solo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero ahora era diferente…ahora no quería estar solo.

Ahora deseaba estar con ella. Ella… ¿Dónde estaría? quería encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa niña que le tenía loco. Ella le había hecho cambiar, no quería reconocérselo ni a sí mismo, pero así era. Empezaba a cambiar, empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, nunca había necesitado estar al lado de nadie.

Había aprendido desde muy pequeño que esa necesidad se podía esconder, que no necesitaba estar con alguien para sentirse bien, que era mejor estar solo. Pero se mentía a sí mismo.

Claro que necesitaba estar con alguien, claro que necesitaba sentir cariño. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de querer y perder a esas personas…No quería tener amigos y mucho menos amar…porque el dolor de perder a alguien era demasiado fuerte.

Y ese temor era el que sentía ahora…no quería perder a esa muchacha. La apreciaba, la quería y no quería perderla.

Se lo dijo… Había pronunciado esas dos palabras que tantas veces había dicho, con las que siempre consiguió lo que se proponía...Mujeres… y el dinero fluía solo después.

Ahora le asaltaba la duda de si lo había dicho para conseguir lo que quería, poseerla, o porque la quería de verdad

Después de decirlo cuando le miró quiso morirse, esa mirada tan dulce, tan tierna, tan ingenua pero tan salvaje a la vez que le enloquecía tanto, esos preciosos ojos marrones tan grandes, esa boquita con esos rosados labios tan sugerentes que tantas veces le invitaban a que los besara…esa naricilla tan graciosa…Y su precioso cuerpo…tan atlético, tan bonito…como la deseaba…

La habría hecho el amor allí mismo entre esas plantas…solos ellos dos sin nadie…rozar su cuerpo, apagar la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. No dejar de sentir esos labios nunca...recorrerla con los suyos todo su cuerpo…sentirla…

¡Dios! ¿Pero como podía estar pensando en desear a alguien en un sitio como aquel? ¿Como podía estar pensando así de ella? Parecía un tonto enamorado…Por favor…

Por encontrarla estaba allí…en medio de ninguna parte, en aquel trozo tierra, perdido.

Ya no sabía como regresar junto a los demás y ya no podía encontrarla, se estaba desesperando, quería encontrarla, necesitaba estar con ella.

Pero estaba perdido y no sabía por donde seguir "¿Dónde estas niña…? " Quiero estar contigo…podemos perdernos los dos…solo los dos…pero juntos…" murmuraba para sí, casi sin creérselo el mismo.

Empezaba a agotarse. Llevaba andando mucho tiempo y su desesperación al estar perdido y al no encontrarla era cada vez mayor y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse demasiado. Deseaba encontrarla mas que a nada…la necesitaba….

Jadeando se sentó contra un árbol. Descansaría un rato y luego seguiría buscando…ya no podía regresar y no regresaría si ella…

-Adrienne…-susurro.


	63. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43 

Adrienne y Terry continuaron caminando durante lo que parecieron horas mientras la oscuridad iba aumentando y el sol desaparecía por completo.

Pudo notar como el nerviosismo del chico aumentaba considerablemente conforme todo quedaba en sombras y lo único que se oía era el sonido de algunos grillos y de pájaros nocturnos.

No entendía muy bien por qué tenía tanto miedo, o mejor dicho "de qué", no habían vuelto a encontrarse con aquella cosa y siempre les alertaba de su presencia con aquel espeluznante ruido, ahora todo estaba en una calma absoluta.

- ¿Por qué no volvemos ya Adrienne...? Podemos seguir buscando por la mañana, con luz...

- No pienso dejarle solo toda la noche, tampoco lo haría si fueras tú.

- Ni siquiera sabes si está vivo, a lo mejor buscamos un cadáver, a lo mejor no queda ni eso.

- ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO!- gritó sin pararse a pensarlo, pero no quería aceptar aquello aunque cada minuto que pasaba y no lo encontraban esa posibilidad aumentaba.- lo siento... – se disculpó.

El chico la miró asombrado por su reacción pero no dijo nada más, nunca la había visto así, por lo general ella siempre parecía muy dulce, vale que últimamente había tenido sus discusiones con Jack pero nunca había visto la mirada que había notado en ella en aquel momento, lo que le heló la sangre fue que, por encima del enfado en sus ojos había visto el miedo. Su propio miedo reflejado en el de ella, sólo que el de la chica era casi pánico, no tenía ni idea de que le importara aquel imbécil hasta ese punto.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamiento al reparar en la repentina reacción de la chica. Se encontraba con el cuerpo totalmente quieto pero en tensión, levemente agachada y con la mirada fija en un punto entre la maleza, frente a ella, pero lo más alarmante era que tenía la pistola en la mano.

- Adrienne...

- Shhhh...

La chica giró cuando, como él, oyó el ruido de algo deslizándose entre las hojas a unos metros de ellos, por su derecha.

- Quizás sea él...

- No es Sawyer.- murmuró en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Terry sintió helársele la sangre por segunda vez, si no era Sawyer y no habían oído aquel sonido...

Oyó los susurros casi al instante y por alguna razón no le pillaron por sorpresa, era como si los esperara, no era la primera vez que los escuchaba.

Empezaron siendo un leve murmullo, fácilmente confundible con el viento si no fuera porque no soplaba ni la más leve brisa, y cada vez se hicieron más intensos hasta que casi, casi podían entenderse las palabras.

Miró a Adrienne, ¿tenía los ojos cerrados? Era difícil distinguirlo debido a la oscuridad pero juraría que era así, ¿se había vuelto totalmente loca? Quizás tanto tiempo sola en realidad sí la hubiera afectado y acabara de descubrirlo ahora... a lo mejor era como aquella francesa que vivía sola en la isla, completamente pirada.

Y él estaba con ella, eso era lo peor.

- Adrienne ¿qué coño haces?

Se calló al instante en cuanto sintió sus ojos mirándole no muy amigablemente, sin embargo la chica no volvió a cerrarlos, en lugar de eso se acercó más a él.

- No te separes... - murmuró.

- Tranquila no pensaba... ¿también los oyes...?

Apenas había acabado de hacer la pregunta cuando los susurros desaparecieron dejando lugar a un silencio sepulcral aun peor que ellos. Ni siquiera se oían los pequeños insectos ni el ulular de ningún ave nocturna. El silencio era tal que ponía la piel de gallina.

Pero cuando se oyó el sonido de la primera rama quebrada bajo un pie Adrienne ya estaba preparada. Lanzó el primer disparo pero falló y alguien la agarró por la espalda.

Intentó soltarse pero fuera quien fuera tenía demasiada fuerza y lo único que podía hacer era oponer resistencia para que no la arrastrara.

A su lado apenas podía distinguir a Terry pero por fortuna sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y veía su silueta lo suficiente gracias también a la leve luz de la luna que se filtraba entre los árboles.

Él, al igual que ella, intentaba hacerles frente pero le agarraron también, de ellos no podía distinguir mucho, parecían llevar la cara cubierta por barro o cualquier otra sustancia para camuflarse, pero no eran más corpulentos que ellos dos.

Adrienne, mientras luchaba por poder soltarse los brazos y usar el arma distinguió por lo menos cuatro figuras.

Gruñó reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y logró girar la pistola hacia quien la tenía agarrada por detrás, volvió a disparar y escuchó un gemido de dolor, al menos había acertado.

Sin embargo sólo la soltaron el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y plantarle cara a quien fuera.

- ¡Adrienne!

Miró a Terry, lo habían agarrado de los brazos y de las piernas y estaban a punto de llevárselo.

Le dio una fuerte patada a quien la agarraba pero logró esquivarla y la asió del otro brazo de nuevo. Intentó usar el arma una tercera vez pero entonces sintió la punzada de dolor en la muñeca y el calor de la sangre resbalando por su piel, soltó la pistola con un gemido de dolor y ésta cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Luego un tacto conocido en su propio cuello, el tacto frío que tantas veces había sentido en sus propias manos, sólo que esta vez no era ella quien agarraba el cuchillo de piedra.

Levantó la cabeza instintivamente intentando separar su cuello de la afilada hoja pero quien la amenazaba la tenía demasiado pegada a su piel.

Su pulso se aceleró y cerró los ojos mientras sentía el corte y la sangre resbalando hacia su pecho, el dolor era intenso, ¿por qué no terminaba de una vez?

No podía ni llorar, estaba aterrorizada, ocho años sobreviviendo sola e iba a acabar así..., y con su propia arma... pulida concienzudamente por ella misma, preparada para diseccionar una garganta, la suya en este caso.

No oyó el disparo, era como si estuviera ocurriendo en otro lugar aparte, en otro universo paralelo, como si fuera parte de un sueño, y sin embargo había ocurrido realmente.

Y en un momento sintió el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo, cayó de bruces, no se atrevió ni a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió el barro contra su mejilla, el cuchillo cayó apenas a unos centímetros de ella.

¿Había acabado todo? ¿iba a morir ya? Creía estar bien pero no podía moverse por más que lo intentara, era como si algo se lo impidiera, no tenía fuerzas.

De repente se sintió más ligera, más libre, y comprobó que el cuerpo le respondía, podía moverse levemente.

Algo cayó a su lado con un golpe sordo, cuando abrió los ojos y lo miró se encontró con un cuerpo inerte en el suelo, bocarriba, afortunadamente no podía ver la sangre que manaba de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, por donde había penetrado la bala que le había matado en el acto.

Pero alguien empujó el cuerpo sin ningún miramiento y lo lanzó lejos de ella, cuando se arrodilló a su lado no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar.

- Sawyer... - murmuró débilmente.

El hombre sonrió pero la miraba preocupado, fue a preguntarle si estaba bien pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra Adrienne se abrazó a él con fuerza sollozando levemente.

La rodeó con sus brazos y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas destrozado al verla así aunque se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo.

Intentó calmarla pero no sabía qué decirle, sabía que las palabras servirían de poco así que se separó unos centímetros y simplemente la besó.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a calmarse, dejó de temblar y los sollozos se interrumpieron, entonces le miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. Sawyer reparó en la sangre de su cuello y maldijo a quien lo había hecho, al menos había pagado por ello. La abrazó de nuevo sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo y besando suavemente su cabeza, no volvería a separarse de ella nunca, no se arriesgaría a no llegar a tiempo en una próxima ocasión, de no haber sido por los disparos no la habría encontrado, de haber tardado un solo minuto más la habría perdido para siempre.

- Nos... nos rodearon... – susurró, aún intentaba recuperar el aliento. Miró a su alrededor. – Se han llevado a Terry...


	64. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44 

El camino de vuelta transcurrió en un silencio absoluto. Sawyer caminaba agarrando a Adrienne de la cintura en un intento por tranquilizarla a la vez que un gesto instintivo para evitar que los separaran de nuevo, ambos sabían que los otros podían seguir cerca.

La chica aun temblaba ligeramente pero a cada paso que daba parecía recomponerse un poco más. Se sujetaba un trozo de tela contra el cuello, tapando la herida producida por el corte del cuchillo y llevaba otro trozo anudado a la muñeca donde la habían herido por primera vez.

No decía nada, simplemente caminaba indicando el camino a seguir, y Sawyer respetó su silencio por mucho que deseaba que le contara lo que hubiera podido ver de los otros.

Adrienne no podía dejar de pensar en Terry, no podía quitarse de la cabeza su imagen mientras era atrapado y gritaba pidiéndole ayuda, absolutamente desesperado y terriblemente asustado.

Y ella no había podido evitarlo, al igual que años atrás no pudo evitar perder a su familia. Parecía destinada a estar sola y perder a todos los que se acercaban a ella.

Por un lado sentía deseos de marcharse para siempre, para proteger a los que la rodeaban, aunque la verdadera razón pudiera ser para protegerse a ella misma, para protegerse de seguir sufriendo por la pérdida de más personas.

Era cierto que a Terry no le conocía tanto ni tenía tanta relación como con su padre y su hermano, probablemente gracias a ello no se había desmoronado ya por completo, pero aún así le había afectado mucho, el chico ya era un amigo o, por lo menos, un compañero, y daría igual si hubiera estado con él un solo día o los que había estado, había sido suficiente para cogerle cariño y lamentar su pérdida...

Lo que más miedo le daba era que ya pensaba en él como si estuviera muerto y si quisieran haberlo matado no le habrían cogido ni se habrían molestado en llevárselo.

Lamentablemente la lógica no le servía de mucho consuelo en ese caso, no cuando había estado a punto de morir y comprobado en su propia carne el poder con el que contaban, la capacidad de pasar desapercibidos tan bien como ella o quizás mejor y la ventaja de ser un grupo numeroso.

Aceleró el paso al reconocer la voz de Jack entre la vegetación y ver los destellos de la pequeña hoguera que habían logrado encender, el pulso se le aceleró como si llevara días sin verle.

Cuando estaban a unos metros Sawyer la soltó y ella prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de su tío. No le importó la impresión que pudiera darles a Sawyer ni a Kate, ni parecer una niña, le traía sin cuidado lo que pensaran en aquel momento, lo necesitaba.

Jack se quedó bastante sorprendido pero la abrazó contra él mientras la oía sollozar levemente sin entender el porqué.

Levantó la mirada hacia Sawyer sin soltarla pero éste miró a otro lado, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, se sentía estúpido por haber sido el responsable de que Adrienne tuviera que alejarse para buscarle, por haberse perdido, y encima ahora ella se abrazaba a su tío como si él no hubiera hecho nada, ¿de qué servía fingir ser el bueno si siempre había alguien que hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque no se moviera, seguía siendo el "héroe" para todos?

Estaba claro que su sino sería siempre permanecer a la sombra de los demás, por más que se esforzara, por mucho que cambiara, y lo había hecho, tal vez más de lo que habría deseado.

Para eso prefería seguir siendo como siempre, un cabrón, y continuar siendo el malo, el culpable de todo, porque al menos de esa forma no se merecía nada bueno, ningún agradecimiento, simplemente el odio de todos, pero al menos sería por algo que él mismo se había ganado...

Eso era mejor que merecerse el respeto de alguien, los agradecimientos, el amor de alguien, y no tenerlo por no ser, de algún modo, lo suficientemente bueno, hiciera lo que hiciera. Eso jodía.

Y dolía, y le desesperaba, porque no sabía qué hacer para ganarse el perdón, algo de lo que siempre había huido, de él y de la compasión, pero que ahora tanto ansiaba.

Desde el accidente no había querido acercarse a nadie, no había buscado el afecto de nadie, simplemente porque sentía que no lo merecía, sólo debía ser odiado, por todos, quería serlo porque se había buscado y ganado ese odio él mismo. Debía sufrir por todo lo que había hecho, debía pasarlo mal, debía estar solo.

Pero el momento clave fue en el que recibió aquella bala por culpa de ese niño, por intentar ayudarle. Hasta entonces había recibido mal por mal, había sufrido por haber hecho sufrir. Pero ese momento marcó un punto de inflexión importante en su vida, aquel en el que había pagado por intentar ayudar, en el que había sufrido y podría incluso haber muerto por intentar recuperar una vida.

Y desde entonces eso ya se había repetido en otras ocasiones, con esa chica, cuando la ríada, cuando aquella cosa les había atacado, y hacía un instante.

No se había convertido en un ángel, no esperaba serlo, ni quería, pero desde aquel momento en la balsa, y desde la primera vez que ayudó a Adrienne... sentía que se merecía algo a cambio. Si desde el accidente había pagado por todo el mal causado... ¿por qué ahora no podía ser recompensado por el bien hecho? ¿por qué debía seguir pagando aún cuando no hacía nada para ello?

Tal vez era su propio purgatorio, tal vez, y estaba seguro en el fondo, todo lo que había hecho en su vida era demasiado para poder ser compensado por lo que había hecho desde que se estrellaron, esa maldita isla iba a continuar haciéndole pagar, la pregunta era ¿hasta cuando?

Estaba tan cegado por el deseo de una recompensa, por el deseo de dejar atrás su pasado, de borrarlo, de poder empezar de cero, de pagar de una vez por todo lo que había hecho, de ser libre...Estaba tan obsesionado por lograr algo a cambio, que no se daba cuenta de lo que ya había conseguido, de cuánto le importaba a los que tenía más cerca y, sobretodo, a esa mujer, tan niña en parte, y tan madura a la vez, que permanecía abrazada a Jack sólo para ser consolada por un momento, algo que no había podido sentir en años.

Lo que Sawyer, en su deseo de obtener todo en el acto, no había podido llegar a ver, era que por fin tenía a alguien dispuesta a darlo todo por él, alguien que desconocía su pasado y con quien, gracias a ello, podía cumplir el deseo de empezar de cero. Alguien que no le echaba en cara nada, alguien que, por más que hubiera querido él, no podía odiarle, pasara lo que pasara, alguien que realmente le amaba, sin reservas.

Pero ese alguien tenía sus propios fantasmas a quienes debía hacer frente, eso era lo que él no podía comprender, cegado como estaba en su propio egoísmo, y lo que debería asimilar para poder ayudarse y ayudarla.

Adrienne estaba tan perdida como él, incluso aún más, por raro que pudiera parecer. Por decirlo de algún modo ella se encontraba casi a mitad de camino mientras que él ya había recorrido alrededor de las tres cuartas partes.

Adrienne no podía liberarse de su pasado, se empeñaba en aferrarse a él, en enfrentarse en lugar de dejarlo atrás, la culpa también era demasiado grande. Lo peor era que, aunque no lo estaba, todavía sentía encontrarse sola, y se cerraba en banda a la hora de aceptar cualquier ayuda externa aunque lo hiciera inconscientemente. Se aferraba a quien podía, buscaba consuelo porque realmente seguía encerrada en el pasado, esperando de algún modo que quienes la querían hicieran todo por ella, por esa niña.

El problema yacía en que ya no lo era, ya no tenía trece años, ya no podía cargar sus miedos y sus problemas a los demás, ya no podía permitirse el lujo de rendirse a su inseguridad, ahora ya debía tomar las riendas.

Y eso debería entenderlo Jack, no podía seguir tratándola como a la sobrina que dejó de ver años atrás siendo ésta una niña, no podía seguir intentando protegerla del más leve soplo de aire, no podía intentar aliviar su dolor y su sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su hermana, la madre de Adrienne, a través de ella, no de esa forma al menos, debía ser la propia chica quien lo hiciera y no lo haría mientras él no la dejara, mientras él cargara con sus fantasmas y los de ella.

Pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en nada más que en ella, en el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos, el dolor por encima de eso, sus propias lágrimas se sumaban a las de la chica sin poder evitarlo y aún sin saber realmente lo ocurrido, pero no importaba, lo importante era que estaba allí.

Y sin saberlo, mientras, los fantasmas seguían volando a su alrededor, y no se irían hasta que no les hicieran frente, cada uno de ellos, cada cual a la altura del propio camino por recorrer...

Pero debían hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	65. Chapter 45

(Siento haberos tenido tanto tiempo esperando para el siguiente capítulo pero llegué a olvidarme de este fanfic y cuando me acordaba no tenía tiempo o inspiración o lo que fuera así que por una u otra cosa es por lo que he tardado tanto. Pero ya lo tenéis aquí y a partir de ahora espero poder actualizar más a menudo.)

**Capítulo 45**

Cuando Jack notó que Adrienne estaba más calmada se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano suavemente. Entonces reparó en el trozo de tela que se sostenía contra el cuello y que estaba manchado de sangre- ¿qué te ha pasado?- añadió preocupado mientras apartaba la tela para ver la herida.

Adrienne hizo una mueca de dolor y se apartó instintivamente:

- No...

- Adrie... déjame verla... - le pidió en un susurró. La chica se acercó de nuevo a su tío y éste examinó la herida, suspiró- es un corte feo... pero no es muy profundo...

- Se curará a mí manera, tranquilo... - dijo ella mientras abría su mochila y sacaba su "mejunje" de plantas.

- Adrie...

Le echó a su tío una mirada de "¿no piensas confiar en mí nunca, a la que él sólo pudo responder con un suspiro y dejarla hacer.

Adrienne se untó un poco de aquella pasta por la herida del cuello y la de la muñeca, por lo menos ambas dejaron de sangrar aunque Jack aún las miraba con desconfianza.

- Bueno, ¿vais a contarnos qué ha pasado?- Jack miró a Sawyer y luego a su alrededor- ¿dónde está Terry?- acababa de darse cuenta de su ausencia.

- Terry ha pasado a la lista de niños perdidos, doc- respondió Sawyer. Jack pasó la mirada de él a su sobrina.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Le han cogido?- preguntó Kate.

- Eso es lo que acabo de decir, pecosa.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Pues a ver... llegan con muy mala uva, lo cogen por las malas, te joden como pueden, y se largan, es sencillo.

Jack miró de nuevo a Adrienne.

- ¿Os atacaron? ¿les viste?

- Llegaron cuando buscábamos a Sawyer..., les oí, no nos pillaron por sorpresa pero eran muchos, me agarraron por la espalda y mientras se lo llevaron a él...y luego...- tragó saliva al recordar que habían estado a punto de matarla- ...luego llegó Sawyer y me ayudó...- le miró y él apartó la mirada.

- Weno, soy como un superhéroe, siempre aparezco justo cuando me necesitan, algo así como un Jack, solo que estoy más bueno.- sonrió.

Jack suspiró, iba a decir algo pero Adrienne se adelantó.

- Deberíamos regresar a la playa...

- ¿Qué?- Jack la miró extrañado pero Kate y Sawyer no dijeron nada, en el fondo pensaban que era la mejor idea.

- No es la primera vez que me atacan, y han logrado llevarse a Terry, nos están observando y nos están advirtiendo, Jack, advirtiendo de que como no nos vayamos no saldremos nunca de aquí, ¿es que no lo ves? Y ese niño... - miró al chico que yacía en el suelo malherido- en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no me he encontrado con ninguno... ¿sabes qué creo? Que no se ha escapado... que lo han dejado salir, es otra advertencia más, Jack, tenemos que irnos.

La escuchó pero no podía resignarse así, no podía abandonar a Michael y a Walt, ni a Terry.

- No podemos dejarles solos- dijo seriamente mirando a su sobrina- tal vez a ti no te importen pero hemos estado mucho tiempo con ellos.

- Debería importarte más lo que pueda pasarnos a los que sabemos que estamos vivos aún...

La miró.

- ¿Quieres decir que ellos están muertos?

- Quiero decir que nosotros aún no lo estamos.

Sawyer se adelanto.

- Supongo que no te importará mucho lo que yo piense pero...estoy con la niña, creo que deberíamos volver.

Jack le fulminó con la mirada.

- Tienes razón, no me importa... sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que nunca piensas en nadie más que en ti.

- Si fuera así tú sobrinita estaría muerta ya hace tiempo.

- Si la has ayudado es sólo por interés, porque la necesitas para salir de aquí, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Esta vez fue Sawyer quien le miró mal, Adrienne se quedó algo sorprendida por el comentario pero fingió no darle importancia.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y también me llevé un balazo por interés! Por intentar que no se llevaran a Walt porque le necesitaba para jugar a la playstation.

- Bueno, ¡vale ya!- Kate intervino- así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

- Tú siempre tan diplomática... pero luego lo que dice el doctorcito es palabra de Dios.

- Yo vuelvo a la playa- le cortó, luego miró a Jack- nos superan en número y saben moverse por aquí, nosotros no, a excepción de Adrienne, y aún así ella es la primera que ha sugerido que nos vayamos, creo que deberíamos hacerle caso...

Jack la miró.

- ¿Y abandonarles?

- Podemos volver cuando estemos más preparados... con más gente, quizás Sayid y Locke... si nos ocurre algo sí que no podremos hacer nada por ellos.

Jack pareció pensárselo pero en el fondo sabía que tenían razón, aunque le jodiera tener que dejar a los demás. Suspiró:

- Volveremos cuando amanezca... si el chico está bien- añadió mirándole- no creo que debamos moverle en su estado.

- Pues que se quede- dijo Sawyer, luego miró a Adrienne- has dicho que los otros lo soltaron ¿no? ya vendrán a por él si les interesa.

Jack ni se molestó en contestar a aquello, su respuesta era obvia, simplemente se acercó al niño y se sentó a su lado a ver cómo iba. Adrienne fue también junto a él y se sentó cerca, miró a su tío pero no se dijeron nada, luego fijó la vista en el chico y se quedó pensativa, le sonaba su cara mucho, como si le hubiera visto antes, pero no fuera de la isla, eso era imposible dada la edad del niño.

Los demás tomaron también sitio cerca de la hoguera y se prepararon para pasar una noche más en aquel lugar.


End file.
